


Все Дороги Ведут К Тебе

by flashgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Raised Apart, Rimming, Separated Young, Smut, They Don't Know They're Brothers, Top Dean, Top Sam, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "All Roads Lead to You" (автор <b>NishkaGray</b>). После смерти Мэри Джон принимает решение спрятать Сэма. Двадцать лет спустя Дин Винчестер, закаленный охотник-одиночка, выслеживает гнездо вампиров. Когда охота поворачивается совсем не так, как было задумано, Дину не остается ничего другого, как взять в заложники работника «скорой помощи» и вместе с ним бежать из города. Вот только заложник попался слишком хорошенький, Дину здорово достается, а беды так и преследуют их по пятам. Запутавшись в силках, расставленных десятки лет назад, они выясняют, что ничто не сломает их с той же легкостью, с какой они могут сломать друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Roads Lead to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999790) by [NishkaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/pseuds/NishkaGray). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .doc](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByJOm_42ODTBSnJubV9zSzFfM28/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .txt](https://yadi.sk/i/cj_mjTCGin4hL)
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .fb2](https://onedrive.live.com/redir?resid=34F71C9BB03ED416!106&authkey=!ABx9dDfy2drFFi0&ithint=file%2cfb2)
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .rtf](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrq87ef7bj4xje7/%D0%92%D1%81%D0%B5%20%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%20%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%82%20%D0%9A%20%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5.rtf?dl=0)
> 
> [Все перечисленные форматы в одной папке](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/2bAL/Qb4X2pnun)

Дин спал на заднем сидении. Выбился из сил. Ночка выдалась адская для них всех, и малыш еще хорошо держался. Однажды он станет бесстрашным охотником, от которого задрожит сам дьявол. Джон чувствовал это сердцем, его старший сын был особенным. Но пока что он всего лишь ребенок, и заснул он как нельзя более кстати. Потому что будет гораздо проще, если Дин обо всем узнает, только когда передача останется далеко позади. 

Близился рассвет. Джон понятия не имел, куда теперь податься. Наверное, в отель, по крайней мере пока не поступят деньги от страховки. А денег там накопилось порядочно, Мэри об этом позаботилась. Она обо всем заботилась: страховка на дом, страховка на машину, счета, оплата ипотеки — все висело на ней. Это был ее дом, ее гнездо, и все эти годы Джон только тихо радовался, что она решила разделить его с ним. Его же дом всегда был там, где можно преклонить голову, с единственным одеялом — небом над головой. Пока он не встретил Мэри. И не успел он оглянуться, полностью осознать, в чем таится ее волшебство, как он нашел с ней рядом свой дом. 

Господь свидетель, ему, упрямцу, никогда не сиделось на месте. Когда они только познакомились, он, ершистый, как отец, как и все мужское поколение в семье Винчестеров до него, совсем не годился на роль принца на белом коне. Но она разглядела в нем нечто, достойное любви. В ее глазах он видел себя хорошим человеком. Больше уже не увидит.

А у Сэма — у Сэма глаза матери. Он вырастет таким же красивым, как она, с таким же сердцем, как у нее, и ему повезет гораздо больше, чем Джону. Хоть один Винчестер проживет нормальную жизнь. 

Задняя дверца «Импалы» чуть слышно скрипнула, и Джон так и замер, как был — с протянутой к ней рукой. Но Дин не шелохнулся, и спустя минуту, наглядевшись, как они спят, прильнув друг к другу, точно щенята, Джон взял Сэма на руки.

Под ботинками хрустели осенние листья. Он без конца бросал на Сэма короткие взгляды, запоминая каждую линию, щеточки ресниц у него на щеках, пуговку носа, уже заметно похожего на королевский нос Мэри, крохотные пальчики, вцепившиеся в одеяло. И пообещал себе: больше никаких слез. На сегодня он пролил их достаточно. Возможно, в какой-нибудь другой жизни он увидит человека, в которого вырастет его сын.

Бобби его поджидал. Не успел Джон ступить на крыльцо, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник старый друг, надежный, как скала. Ни тот, ни другой не произнесли ни слова. Все случилось так быстро, в мгновение ока. И вот уже Бобби держал Сэмми на руках, а Джон ощущал странное опустошение и холод, будто утратил Мэри во второй раз. На секунду он воспротивился этому, этой несправедливой потере за одну ночь двух таких родных людей.

— Бобби… — Джон тяжело сглотнул, усомнившись, справится ли. Так несправедливо. — Он… проголодается, когда проснется.  
Глаза у Бобби заблестели, но голос прозвучал твердо:  
— Ну, тогда нам с Сэмми лучше не терять времени даром.  
Джон отрывисто кивнул, потом отвернулся, зашагал прочь, почти побежал к машине. Он все сделал правильно. По-другому никак. Его жизнь, жизнь Дина — этим, пожалуй, можно было рискнуть. Но дитя Мэри, сын, защищая которого она умерла, мальчик, который однажды сверкнет ее улыбкой… Его Джон убережет. Несмотря ни на что.

Хлопнул дверцей он слишком сильно. Дин встрепенулся и сел, пока Джон разворачивал «Импалу», взметая гравий.

— Папа? А где Сэм?

Джон мельком взглянул в зеркало заднего вида: грузовик Бобби уже отъезжал в противоположном направлении, указывая фарами на юг. Куда именно, он не знал. Бобби не сказал, а выведывать не хотелось. Никто не вырвет у тебя знание, если никакого знания и нет.

— Сэм! Где Сэм?

Голос Дина поднимался все выше и выше. И пяти минут не прошло, как он заплакал. Джона он ненавидел потом еще очень долго. И спрашивал про Сэма каждый день, каждый раз раня Джона все глубже, пока не остались одни только шрамы, пока тело не онемело окончательно. Но ради безопасности хотя бы одного из сыновей Мэри такую цену можно было заплатить.


	2. Воплощение смерти

На вкус виски было словно шелк. Горло снова саднило. Боли в нем давали о себе знать вот уже несколько недель. Он еще и кашлял — низким, болезненно надтреснутым кашлем, который уже начинал раздражать. По большей части Дин не обращал на него внимание — не до того было. Временами он спрашивал себя, не заглянуть ли в аптеку, но каждый раз мешало какое-нибудь дерьмо. Вот как сейчас. 

Бар ломился от посетителей, но вокруг Дина, как всегда, сформировался двухфутовый круг из пустого пространства, переступить который никто никогда не решался. В какое бы грязное, занюханное заведеньице его ни занесло, никто и никогда ему не мешал. Себя он не видел и мог только гадать, что открывалось другим. Опасный человек, чей нос не раз ломали, чьи шрамы отчетливо виднелись. Мышцы не скрывала даже кожаная куртка, руки стерты пистолетом до мозолей, на ботинках засохла кровь. Под глазами отпечатались постоянные синяки. Сон никогда не числился у него в друзьях. Он спал только тогда, когда иначе было нельзя: часок в «Импале», пара часов в дешевом мотеле, несколько минут у стены в переулке, вечно настороже, с пистолетом в руке, готовый ко всему. Человек, которому нечего терять.

Тут он расслабился, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для такого человека. Но он все замечал: и глазами, и ушами. Запомнил лица всех посетителей, вытравил их в памяти. Не оглядываясь, он знал, что у троицы за столиком у окна есть при себе оружие. Для Дина вреда они не представляли, но тем не менее. Не оборачиваясь, он знал, что малышку-официантку только что ущипнули, хоть она и промолчала. Он слышал, как скользят по угловому столику бокалы, слышал, как парень в заднем углу потянулся в карман за бумажником. Он чувствовал, как позади него проходят люди — ветерок шевелил волоски на шее. Когда открылась дверь, он знал, что это всего-навсего парочка, которая заглянула сюда с полчаса назад и наконец решила, что ошиблась с выбором. Знал, что тут насчитывалось шестеро человек с оружием, причем двое из них умели с ним обращаться, а один промышлял воровством. Знал, что официантка одна воспитывает ребенка, что владелец приторговывает коксом, а бармен прячет под стойкой дробовик. Он все это знал, хотя открыл рот ровно два раза: когда заказал виски и когда велел, чтобы выпивка продолжала поступать. Работа у него была такая — все знать.

Так что когда дверь открылась снова, и холодный воздух омыл лицо, Дин понял, кто это, так ни разу и не обернувшись. Он услышал скрип каблуков и почти ощутил исходящий от плаща запах подсохшей крови. Он допил свое виски. Жестом скомандовал подать еще один бокал. Но пульс у него участился вдвое, кровь в венах забурлила, пальцы начало покалывать. Вот бы отсечь все остальное и сосредоточиться только на поскрипывании этих каблуков, отследить запах через весь бар. Но нельзя. Множество препятствий, множество случайных жертв. Надо отслеживать, слышать и чувствовать каждого из них. 

Скрип прекратился. Краем глаза Дин заметил движение, и дверь захлопнулась.  
— Черт, — стоном вырвалось у него.  
Он вскочил с такой быстротой, что опрокинул стул. Все в баре замерли, будто решили в одну и ту же секунду задержать дыхание. Их он больше не замечал; они перестали иметь значение. Добыча уходила у него из-под носа.

Из-за холодного моросящего дождя скрипели ботинки. Ноги устали, и горло снова царапал так некстати подступивший каркающий кашель. Придется остановиться где-нибудь и купить себе пачку таблеток. Как только он доведет охоту до конца.

Будущая жертва нырнула в переулок, и Дин не сдержал улыбку. Переулок кончался тупиком. Он знал это, потому что заучил квартал назубок, нарисовал бы карту даже во сне. Он вытащил пистолеты — так, на всякий случай. Они лишь замедлят жертву, но Дину только того и надо было, что несколько секунд. Перед переулком он притормозил и вошел в него уже куда более спокойным шагом, напрягая слух, чтобы не пропустить ни единой капли дождя, ни малейшего шепота ветра о кирпичные стены. Подкравшихся сзади он не услышал — почувствовал. Он отступил в сторону, чтобы не терять из поля зрения ни тупик, ни вход в переулок, когда наконец понял, что намеченной жертвой с самого начала был он сам.

Он так развеселился, что не удержался от смешка. Найден и загнан в угол. Где-то что-то от него ускользнуло, то ли из-за недосыпа, то ли из-за болезни, оказавшейся куда серьезнее, чем он думал. Какая разница, на конечный результат причина не влияла. Вполне возможно, что сегодня вечером он наконец-то отдаст Богу душу.

Мысль принесла слабое облегчение.

***

— Карга старая, совсем спятила.  
— Что-то ты резковато.  
Соседи уже даже не выглядывали из окон, спали себе и спали, наверное, под вой сирены и отсветы синего с красным, отражающиеся в окнах. Сет их не винил. Он с радостью урвал бы себе полчасика сна, вместо того чтобы мчаться сюда в Уайтсборо и все ради чего? Сказать по правде, пока Майк не раскрыл рот, он и сам думал что-то вроде: «Карга старая, совсем спятила». Но вслух такое он никогда бы не произнес. 

Майк забросил сумку в «скорую» и потер шею.  
— В четвертый раз за месяц. Уж прости, если мне малость поднадоела такая подстава.  
Сет пожал плечами, чувствуя, как дергаются мышцы на шее. Вот уже несколько недель он спал не больше четырех часов подряд и редко когда вообще в постели. Напряжение начинало сказываться.  
— Слушай, старушка просто живет одна и боится умереть. Себя на ее место поставь.  
— На ее месте я бы не стал увлекаться буррито.

В «скорой» воняло потом и дезинфицирующим средством. Затрещало радио, когда они пристегнули ремни, и Сет прислонился к дверце, прижался лбом к стеклу.  
Майк отчитался о вызове, потом замер, положив руки на руль.  
— А знаешь, если оставить мигалку включенной, можно будет дать полный газ. Может, урвем себе немножко сна перед следующим вызовом.  
— Очень смешно. Может, заодно и сирену оставим? Сгоним с дороги каких-нибудь несчастных ради десяти минут сна.  
— Вот-вот.  
Сет укоризненно посмотрел на него, и Майк закатил глаза.  
— Чего ты? Ну, пошутил я. Зачем сучиться-то? — Он отключил мигалку и вывел машину на дорогу. — И вообще, не у меня вид, как у воплощения смерти. Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
— Вчера.  
— Ну да, а я тогда Мария, королева Шотландии.  
Сет заулыбался.  
— Ну, с королевой ты угадал.  
Вновь ожило радио:  
— 10-52*, многочисленные жертвы на бульваре Орискани, возможно, 10-32**, принять меры предосторожности.  
Майк снова врубил мигалку.  
— Ну, супер. Напомни еще раз, почему я не остался в городишке в Западной Вирджинии, когда появился шанс?  
Сет схватился за передатчик.  
— Потому что помер бы там со скуки? Патруль номер 12, 10-76***.  
Изнеможение, как всегда, отошло на второй план, кровь быстрее побежала по венам, сердце зачастило.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Вот и вздремнул.

***

К месту преступления уже подъехала одна патрульная машина, но Сет едва обратил на нее внимание. Работу он мог выполнить и на автопилоте, и даже со связанной рукой. Но он этого не делал, никогда — ни на секунду — не позволял себе работать спустя рукава. Каким бы зверским ни было преступление, как бы сильно ни покалечились пострадавшие, он каждый раз — каждый — отдавал делу всего себя. 

Он вмиг оценил обстановку. Пять тел, из них четыре неплотным кольцом окружали пятое. Два пистолета валялись вдалеке у стены, мерцая стальным блеском. Был еще нож, и не какой-нибудь там складной ножичек, а настоящий монстр. Может быть, еще и с зазубринами. Не вглядываясь, сказать наверняка было нельзя, да это и не имело значения. Копы пусть разбираются. А вот что имело значение, так это смерть четырех человек. Проверка тут не требовалась. Все четверо лишились головы.

Издалека донесся вой сирены еще одной «скорой», и на мгновение стало жалко тех, кто пытался прикорнуть хоть ненадолго, когда последовал этот вызов. Еще одна «скорая» тут ни к чему. Кто здесь нужен, так это коронер. Сет перешагнул через труп к человеку в центре — единственному, чья голова по-прежнему плотно прилегала к телу, когда наконец заметил копа. Тот стоял с пистолетом в руке у круга из тел, и в лице его не было ни кровинки.  
— Подкрепление скоро будет, — сказал он, точно старался убедить сам себя.  
Сет никогда его раньше не видел, но это и неудивительно для города таких размеров. Судя по виду, академию коп окончил совсем недавно и еще не привык к подобным зрелищам. Пара годков за рулем патрульной машины, и он вмиг заматереет.  
— Ради одного единственного парня, а ведь он, может, и не жилец совсем? — фыркнул Майк, который уже стоял рядом с пострадавшим на коленях и прикидывал, насколько серьезны повреждения.  
Все так же стискивая пистолет, словно сама жизнь от этого зависела, полицейский улыбнулся невеселой улыбкой, отчего стал похож на призрака еще больше.  
— Одного единственного? Это же Дин Винчестер, из федерального списка самых опасных преступников страны. — И продолжил с ноткой восхищения в голосе: — Последние четыре года его фотография хранится у каждого копа в городе.  
— Супер, — протянул Сет, не особенно вслушиваясь. Он уже отмечал подробности: пострадавший без сознания; дыхательные пути проходимы, дыхание ровное, улавливаются хрипы. Ранами на груди хрипы не объяснить, ни ребра, ни грудная клетка не сломаны. Пульс примерно 85 ударов. Незначительная травма головы, зрачки на свет реагируют. Трахея, яремные вены, шейный отдел — повреждений нет. Множественные рваные раны на груди и на животе. Рваные раны на верхней левой конечности. Так много крови.

— Хрипы в нижней левой доле, — спокойно доложил Майк, потом хмыкнул: — Это что же получается, парень обезглавил четверых с нелеченной пневмонией?  
Тут по ним пробежался свет от множества мигалок, и Сет застонал. Сейчас начнется цирк.  
— Давление 90/60, температура 99,2****. Давай пристегнем его, — пробормотал Майк, закидывая манжетку обратно в сумку.  
Вышло так, что именно Сет осторожно надел на пострадавшего шейную подпорку и пристроил кислородную маску на залитое кровью лицо. Волевой подбородок. С маленькой ямочкой. У него тоже такая имелась, мама все повторяла, что в старших классах девчонки сохли по нему в основном из-за этой его черты. Один из опаснейших преступников страны, а ресницы длиннющие, как у девчонки. Можно было даже назвать его хорошеньким, никакие другие слова в голову не приходили.  
— Эй, принцесса, — резко вернул его к реальности Майк, — спишь уже, что ли, на ходу? Давай перенесем его на носилки.

Они только-только закатили носилки в машину, как у Сета почти перед носом возник полицейский значок. Как же бесит, когда так делают. Так и хотелось отшвырнуть жетон от себя.  
— Господа, я сержант О’Мэлли, поеду с вами.  
— Пока не путаетесь под ногами, мне все равно, танцуй вы польку в гавайской юбке.  
Майк постарался скрыть смешок неубедительным кашлем. Когда он сел за руль, лицо его дышало спокойствием, но Сет знал, что говнюк всех оповестит, как он подколол копа. Вполне возможно, уже завтра утром придется снова наведаться к своему непосредственному начальнику.

Коп пропустил его слова мимо ушей и, пристроившись в углу, вынул пистолет и положил его на колено.  
— …мужчина лет двадцати пяти, рваная рана на голове, множественные раны на верхних конечностях, дыхание затруднено… — рапортовал Майк на заднем плане.  
Хотелось рявкнуть, что тут хрипы в груди и, возможно, пневмония, а не просто затрудненное дыхание, но Сет вдруг выплеснул раздражение на копа:  
— А я думал, вам, полицейским, не положено вытаскивать оружие, если только не планируете его использовать.  
— Простая предосторожность, — холодно ответил О’Мэлли, глядя куда угодно, только не на Сета. — Поверьте, если этот человек придет в себя, вы не пожалеете, что я держал пистолет наготове.  
— Но пожалею, если мы налетим на кочку, и вы прострелите себе ногу.

Слова явно задели за живое: коп чуть заметно поджал губы, на лице заиграли желваки. Ну и пусть. Отчего-то копы всегда вызывали у Сета неприязнь, хотя сталкивался он с ними очень редко.

— Делайте свою работу, — отрезал О’Мэлли, — и не мешайте мне делать свою.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Требуется «скорая».  
> ** — Объект вооружен.  
> *** — По дороге к месту.  
> **** — 37,3°C.


	3. Глава, в которой О’Мэлли решил вздремнуть

Тридцать секунд. Больше Дину не потребовалось. 

За тридцать секунд он понял, что серьезных повреждений у него нет, на лице кислородная маска, в одной руке торчит игла, на другой манжетка для измерения давления, а на пальце закреплен оксиметр. Его привязали, но он чувствовал, где крепился ремень — прямо над сердцем. Десять секунд — и он освободится. Желание сделать это сразу же едва не взяло над ним верх. Ему не нравилось, когда его связывали; первым порывом было вырваться из пут, невзирая на последствия.

Но он сдержался. И потратил еще тридцать секунд на то, чтобы оценить обстановку.

Он в «скорой», которая едет с включенной сиреной и мигалкой. Не открывая глаз, Дин знал, что в машине трое: водитель и двое рядом с ним. Двоих требовал протокол. Будь третий стажером, вился бы поблизости, а не дышал спокойно в углу. Значит, это коп. А если в «скорой» коп, значит, в больницу за ними едет полицейская машина.

Из чего следовало два вывода. Они знают, кто он. И рядом есть оружие.

Четыре секунды — и он отстегнул ремень и пришел в движение. Игла выскочила из руки, и отошедший пластырь прихватил с собой кусочек кожи. Гребаная манжетка крепилась к стенке. Он-то хотел сперва завладеть оружием, но сбился с намеченной траектории, и вот уже коп держит палец на спусковом крючке, а водитель что-то кричит. Еще пара секунд, и «скорая» вильнет в сторону, копы это заметят, план полетит ко всем чертям. За секунды, потраченные на то, чтобы манжетка сжалась вокруг руки, и застежка с треском начала рваться, он продумал новую тактику. Перегруппировался. Нога его соприкоснулась с запястьем копа, и пистолет отлетел в сторону. Манжетка наконец поддалась, и Дин вырвался на свободу. «Скорая» вильнула в сторону, и коп оступился. Дин мигом этим воспользовался: обхватил его сзади за шею и ткнул лицом о край носилок. Череп копа хрустнул так громко, что было слышно даже с включенной сиреной и радиопомехами. Дин кинулся за пистолетом.

На секунду он коснулся пальцами ствола, а потом отлетел в угол, чувствуя, как звенит в ушах. Удивление оттеснило боль на второй план. Возможно, не стоило думать, что у него одного в машине быстрые рефлексы. Но даже окажись он дальновиднее, Дин поставил бы на копа, не на юнца с длинными волосами, который сжимал сейчас пистолет.

Выглядел парнишка очень уверенно, когда направил дуло пистолета Дину в голову, а точнее, ровнехонько между глаз.   
Но когда он заговорил, голос его выдал:

— Майк, тормози!  
Он дал петуха. Реального такого петуха. Дин едва не рассмеялся.

— Майк, учти, — крикнул в свою очередь Дин, — тормознешь, и приятеля твоего останется только похоронить.

Глаза у мальчишки округлились, и он осторожно отступил от Дина — всего на полфута, но уже не схватишь. Глаза у него были зеленые. Что-то в них показалось смутно знакомым. Дин чуть сдвинулся, два пальца скользнули по валявшейся рядом манжетке. Сам тонометр пошел трещинами, но не оторвался. Оружие, конечно, так себе, но на безрыбье…

— Майк! Тормози!

Судя по голосу, Майк был старше, но паниковал он ничуть не меньше.  
— Сет? Пистолет у него? Где он, я его не вижу!

Радио тем временем все трещало и трещало. Копы в машине за ними уже, наверное, занервничали: ответа ведь все не было.

Дин улыбнулся парнишке и стиснул манжетку в кулаке.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты слишком хорошенький для медбрата?

Тут все стало едва ли не хуже. Потому что мальчишка взял и покраснел, засранец этакий. Залившая щеки краска просматривалась даже сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы. И за эту долю секунды Дин выбрал другую цель. Не хотелось портить мальчишке лицо или вообще причинять ему боль. Разве можно было оставить на этом лице синяки, когда он видел на нем румянец? Может быть, он размяк. Или просто давно не трахался. Ну или всегда был падок на смазливое личико. Так или иначе, удар он направил мальчишке на запястья. И промазал. Спасибо резиновому шлангу и весу самого тонометра, что он вообще зацепил свою мишень. И все же мальчишка умудрился-таки спустить курок. Грянул выстрел. Дин ощутил, как пуля просвистела у виска, услышал, как она вошла в металлическую стенку позади него. В следующий миг он схватил мальчишку за руки и развернул так, что тот запутался в собственных ногах и оказался на коленях. Чудесная манжетка, рассчитанная всего на сотню измерений, как ни странно, уцелела. Дин обмотал запястья мальчишки резиновым шлангом, чтобы удерживать их одной рукой. В другую он наконец-то взял пистолет. Как такая дамская штучка попала к полицейскому, еще вопрос, но подарками судьбы не разбрасываются. Дин вдавил дуло пистолета мальчишке в шею, и тот застыл, напрягая каждый мускул.

— Скажи приятелю, пусть свяжется с копами. Пусть скажет, что волноваться не о чем.   
— Да пошел ты.

Дин хмыкнул и дернул за манжету, опрокидывая мальчишку на себя. Пленника била дрожь и — можно было спорить на что угодно — вовсе не из-за страха. Нет, он едва сдерживал ярость. Ух, как полыхает. Встретить бы такого где-нибудь в баре после удачной охоты. 

— Сет?? — Судя по всему, еще немного, и Майк от испуга совсем свихнется. 

— Два заложника мне ни к чему, — сказал Дин, — и спорим, ты водишь ничуть не хуже него? Скажи, пусть свяжется с копами, или мы пройдем вон туда, и я всажу пулю ему в затылок.

Мальчишка дернулся, и Дин сильнее надавил на него дулом. Останется синяк. И, наверное, на вид не так уж сильно будет отличаться от обычного засоса. 

— Копы в жизни не поверят в этот бред.  
— Тебе-то какая разница. Ты главное скажи ему.

Пару невыносимо долгих секунд Дин думал, что придется пересмотреть весь план. 

Потом мальчишка прокричал его приказ, не изменив в нем ни слова. Надо отдать Майку должное, глупых вопросов он задавать не стал. И ответил наконец копам. Но, услышав, как дрожит его голос, никто в здравом уме не поверил бы, что у них все в порядке. Копы все поняли. Еще когда «скорая» вильнула в первый раз. Должны были понять, если только не растеряли последние мозги. Но теперь им стало ясно еще и то, что оба заложника в его власти.

— Сет? Тебя ведь Сет зовут?  
Мальчишка не ответил. От неудобного положения у него дрожала спина, а затылок замер всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Дина. Явственно ощущался запах его волос, аромат чего-то зеленого и хрустящего. Лимонной травы? А под ним — слабый намек на мыло. «Ирландская весна». Дин прижимал мальчишку к себе и вдыхал запах его кожи. 

— Не хочется делать тебе больно, — продолжил Дин, — и твоему приятелю тоже.   
— Но копа же ты убил, — ощетинился Сет.

Дин стрельнул глазами в угол, где распростерся коп. Выжил ли тот, умер — один бог это знал.

— Так уж вышло, — ответил он, — но мне кажется, он еще живой.  
— Да ты ему череп проломил, — гневно вскричал Сет, — дай хотя бы осмотреть его.  
— Нет. Прости. Выживет так выживет, нет так нет. 

— Сет?? Сет, копы хотят поговорить с О’Мэлли. — В голосе Майка прорезались истерические нотки.

— Передай им, О’Мэлли решил вздремнуть, — громко сказал Дин, — и передай, пусть перестанут тебя донимать.

— Теперь вот что, Сет, — в какую больницу вы меня везете?

Сет тяжело дышал; наверное, из-за неловкого положения легким приходилось туговато. Дин позволил ему чуть-чуть выпрямиться. Он даже немного пожалел мальчишку. С формальной точки зрения они оба работали на одно и то же дело, только Дин убивал нечисть. Велика разница. В заложенной груди тем временем по-прежнему давило. Может, удастся нарыть что-нибудь у них в запасах. Чертова простуда, только с ней сейчас и разбираться, ага.

— Так в какую? — повторил он, потянув Сета за руки.  
— Святой Елизаветы.  
— Отлично.

Он прикинул, не перебраться ли поближе к водителю, вот только ноги у Сета простирались так далеко, хрена лысого Дин их высвободит — вдруг окажется, что мальчишка знаком с кунг-фу? От того первого удара в ухе звенело до сих пор.

— Эй, Майки! Ты как там?  
— Сет? — каркнул тот.  
И как только его до сих пор не уволили? В «скорой» один вооруженный психопат, а у Майки уже нервный срыв. Устыдился бы.  
— Тут он, тут, в целости и сохранности. Скажи ему, Сет.  
— Цел я, — выдавил Сет.

Значит, злость никуда не делась. И ни грамма страха. Вот же блин, встреть Дин его в другом месте в другое время, столько удовольствия получил бы. С ним бы Дин не спешил, охмурял бы его долго. Такие, как Сет, могли задержать его в одном и том же городке на несколько недель. И Дин ни разу не пожалел бы. 

— Убедился? Цел он. Значит, так, по дороге к больнице есть проулок, один из этих тупиковых районных. Хаммонд Роуд. Ты в него свернешь. И не вздумай глупить — фарами, например, моргать, иначе придется тебя пристрелить, ясно? Просто резко сверни и постарайся, чтоб это ржавое корыто ехало пошустрее. Усек?

— Я… я такого проулка не знаю!  
— А тебе это и ни к чему. Он появится справа. Когда увидишь, сверни. Не мозг же оперировать я тебя прошу.  
— Сет?  
— Да делай ты, как он говорит, Майк, — рявкнул Сет, явно разделяя раздражение Дина.

Дин снова хмыкнул.

— Охренеть, как весело.  
— А то. И расслабься ты.  
Сета прямо потряхивало.  
— Тебя убьют и нас зацепят.   
— Да нет. — Дин наклонился к нему поближе. — Меня, может, и убьют, но тебе никто ничего не сделает. Или ты за меня переживаешь?  
Он оказался к мальчишке так близко, что мог бы высунуть язык и попробовать его шею на вкус. Мысль привела в восторг. И вместе с тем ужаснула.

Сет, должно быть, ощутил на шее его дыхание, потому что задрожал вдруг всем телом — и черт его побери совсем, еще ни разу в жизни у Дина не вставало настолько быстро. От одних этих считанных минут в «скорой» месяцами потом будет снится сплошной разврат. Что было офигеть, как смешно. Так смешно, что и до депрессии недалеко.

— Надеюсь, тебя убьют, — тихо сказал Сет.   
— Вот и славно, — отозвался Дин и потянул его обратно на себя, так что мальчишка вжался в него плечами, а запястьями едва не задел пах. Возможно, тут Дин не все продумал, хотя чего уж теперь.   
Сет попытался отстраниться, и Дин снова прижал к его горлу дуло пистолета.

— Не дергайся, ладно? Скоро уже поворачивать. Жалко будет, если палец соскользнет.

Когда показался поворот, Майк с блеском выполнил свою задачу. Так лихо заломил руль, что едва не встал на два колеса. И, конечно, смазал все впечатление позорным писком, когда все непристегнутое шлепнулось о левую стенку. Потом они устремились в проулок, так и не выключив сирену с мигалкой. Позади визгнули тормоза, а затем райской музыкой прозвучал металлический скрежет. Повезло. Рассчитывать на такое Дин не осмелился, но теперь в запасе появилась еще примерно минута.

— Эй, Майки! Выруби ты уже эту сраную мигалку. И сирену. Увидишь тупик — разверни свою посудину. Чтобы смотреть туда, откуда приехали.

— Чего? Да как тут… Слишком узко!

— Ничего. Ты же не первый раз за рулем, справишься. Не забывай, приятель твой по-прежнему у меня на мушке.

Дин чуть поменял положение. Снова потекла кровь, а может, она так и шла у него с тех пор, как он выпрыгнул на них, как черт из табакерки. Но теперь он чувствовал, как она стекает по животу и спине. И опять, блин, хотелось кашлянуть. Ну и ночка выдалась. Обшаривать «скорую» в поисках бинтов или лекарств уже не было времени. Он до того погано себя чувствовал, что, возможно, придется сходить к врачу. Вот только теперь ему выметаться из города в рекордные сроки.

Сет снова попытался отдернуться, и Дин рассеянно выкрутил шланг вокруг его запястий. Мальчишка зарычал, и Дин чуть не потрепал его по волосам. Тут-то до него и дошло: прямо здесь, в «скорой» есть какая-никакая замена полноценному врачу. Заложников он еще не брал, но ведь все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, так? Кроме того, копы, возможно, будут поосторожнее с пулями, зная, что он прикрывается типичным таким американским пай-мальчиком. Ага. А что, вполне здравая мысль. Взять заложника. Из соображений безопасности и знаний. А вовсе не потому, что он хорошенький. И не потому, что хочется его лизнуть. А потому, что одному латать себя трудно.

Тут Майк развернулся в месте, где и тележку-то развернуть получилось бы с трудом, Дин поднял мальчишку на ноги и весь подобрался: настоящее веселье вот-вот начнется.


	4. В машине с чокнутым

— Ты это сейчас серьезно?  
— На месте, солнышко, не стой.  
— Да они в два счета обо всем догадаются.  
— Уж десять минут прошло, а погони все нет.

Сет угодил кроссовком во что-то мягкое; в ноздри ударил густой смрад гниющих фруктов. В спину подтолкнули дулом пистолета, и он стиснул зубы. Один раз он уже поскользнулся и шлепнулся в лужу смердящей слизи, которая враз просочилась сквозь форму и намертво пристала к коже. Дин вздернул его на ноги за воротник точно щенка. А потом спросил еще, не повредил ли он себе чего-нибудь, на что Сет ответил оскорбленным молчанием.

Он с трудом волочил ноги, ни черта не видел, от вони с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы — канализация она и есть канализация. Зловонная дырища, по которой он пробирался в заложниках у психа, гадая, доживет ли вообще до рассвета.

— Вот же черт меня дернул встать вчера с постели.  
— Но ведь тогда мы бы не встретились.  
— По тебе психушка плачет.  
— Все может быть, но пистолет пока еще у меня в руке, так что давай, шевели своими сладкими булочками.  
— Я ни хрена не вижу!  
— А тебе это и не надо. Я знаю дорогу.

Пристрелить бы ублюдка еще тогда, в «скорой». Сет держал его на мушке, готовый спустить курок в любую секунду. Стрелял он хорошо, даже когда только учился. Но тут что-то пошло не так, а все из-за этих зеленых глазищ, из-за этой чертовой улыбки. Дин и в бессознательном состоянии приковывал взгляд, но Сет не думал увидеть, как это лицо заиграет эмоциями, не думал услышать, как этот хриплый голос назовет его хорошеньким. Сукин сын знал, что делал, можно было не сомневаться. Кто же разгуливает с таким лицом всю свою жизнь и не знает, какой эффект оно производит.

На плечо опустилась рука.  
— Стой. Вот тут.

Сет стряхнул с себя чужую ладонь.  
— Тут — это где?

— Дотронься до стены справа, почувствуешь.

Справа Сет нащупал ступеньки, которых он так и не сумел разглядеть. Да что с этим психом такое? Он что, наполовину кот?

Сет начал медленно карабкаться вверх, намечая новый план действий. Секунды две — не больше — появится у него наверху. Хотелось бы, конечно, завершить начатое копами и упрятать этого ненормального за решетку. Но если не отрываться от действительности, лучше всего ему попытаться сбежать, надеясь не словить пулю в спину. Тут щиколотку обхватила рука, и он вздрогнул.

— Крышка. Прямо у тебя над головой. 

Сет протянул руку вверх и нащупал неровную поверхность едва ли не в двух дюймах от себя. Еще один шаг, и он ударился бы головой — чем не самое подходящее завершение для самой паршивой ночи в его жизни? 

Он осторожно сдвинул крышку в сторону, и внутрь заструился слабый уличный свет. Рука, обхватившая его щиколотку, сжалась сильнее.

— Побежишь — я тебя застрелю. Пожалею, конечно, но раздумывать не стану. 

У Сета занемели пальцы. От прежнего насмешливого тона в угрозе не осталось и следа. Как и от чокнутого шутника. Этот бесстрастный голос принадлежал маньяку, который обезглавил четырех человек. 

Впервые за ночь Сет ощутил, как по спине прополз холодный палец страха. 

***

— Поведешь ты. Сотворишь что-нибудь с машиной, я тебя не убью. Но всажу столько пуль, сколько смогу, не убивая. Будет больно.

Черт, Сет его даже почти не винил. В машинах он разбирался слабо, но мог бы поклясться, что перед ним, почти излучая хромовое сияние в свете фонарей, стояла «Шевроле Импала» шестьдесят седьмого года выпуска. Сет не то что не ездил ни разу на такой, он и не видел ее никогда. В любой другой день он с радостью обменял бы свой «Эксплорер» на одну возможность прокатиться на «Импале» шестьдесят седьмого. Той, что предстала сейчас перед ним, явно пришлось нелегко в последние дни, но за всем этим было отчетливо видно, что о машине заботились, кто-то нянчился с ней и баловал.

Маньяк, обезглавивший четырех человек, нянчился со своей машиной, как с малым дитем.  
— У кого ты ее украл?

— Она не краденая, — ответил псих и вроде бы даже обиделся. — Сначала на ней ездил отец. Теперь я.

— А отец в курсе, что ты людей убиваешь? Или это ты тоже унаследовал от него?

Головой о стену Сет ударился с такой силой, что перед глазами заплясали огни. В горло вжался большой палец, чуть не оторвав его от земли, в солнечное сплетение уперлось дуло пистолета, и нажим выдавил из легких остатки кислорода.

— Ни хрена ты не знаешь о моем отце, ясно тебе? Не смей так говорить о нем.

От психа так и веяло жаром. Сухое дыхание обжигало Сету лицо — самая натуральная печка, вот-вот ворвется. Дин прижался так тесно, что Сет отчетливо видел россыпь веснушек у него на носу и скулах, кромку золота вокруг зеленых радужек. Он пах машинным маслом, кожей, металлом. Раскаленным докрасна металлом, который только вытащили из огня и на котором еще плясали языки пламени. Ни вдохнуть, ни шевельнуться, в глазах поплыло, в затылке тошнотворно забили в набат, Сета охватил страх.

Его охватил страх и вместе с ним — возбуждение. От подобного коктейля чуть не стошнило. 

— Пусти, — охнул он.

Дин выпустил его и отступил на шаг. Сет судорожно вдохнул, и воздух обжег ему горло и легкие.

— В машину, живо.

***

Сет придумал и тут же отбросил с миллион разных планов. Вдарить по тормозам, а там будь что будет. Схватить пистолет, пока машина еще на ходу. Сбросить их обоих с обрыва. Его кидало от ярости к отчаянию. В голове будто резвился барабанщик. Сет весь перепачкался, вымотался, горло снова саднило. Почти тридцать два часа на ногах. Глаза беспрерывно слезились, руки задрожали и, вдобавок ко всему, ужасно хотелось есть. Хотелось кофе. Хотелось гадкий — в любое другое время, только не сегодня — сэндвич с беконом и яйцами. Хотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. 

Он невесело хмыкнул: и угораздило же его. 

— Что смешного? — спросил Дин. 

Он сидел, истекая кровью, на пассажирском сидении, столь же измученный на вид, как и сам Сет. Но рука его ни разу не дрогнула, и пистолет по-прежнему смотрел Сету прямо в лицо. 

— Знай я, что окажусь в заложниках, поспал бы прошлой ночью подольше. 

— Знай я, что окажусь избит до полусмерти, тоже поспал бы подольше, — пропыхтел Дин. — Мы почти пришли. 

Сет едва не съязвил, что у Дина дела идут несравненно лучше, чем у парней, чьи головы больше не крепились к телу, но в последнюю секунду прикусил язык. От усталости и недосыпа он стал болтливее, чем обычно. Если Дин и правда так вымотался, как Сету думалось, может быть, он просто вырубится. Сет ждал, что он потеряет сознание еще несколько часов назад. Машина вся провоняла кровью. Рубашка Дина была серой, теперь же стала почти черной. Придется снять.

— Вот тут. По грунтовой.

***

Сет притормозил и растерянно оглядел представшее перед ним ранчо. То было словно нарисованное. Беленькое, чистенькое, с двумя дубами по бокам — ну просто загляденье. С широким кольцевым крыльцом и занавесками на окнах. Других домов в округе не наблюдалось. Одни зеленые поля кругом, простиравшиеся до самого леса. Всего в двух часах езды от города им открылся совершенно другой мир. Может, он спит и видит сон. И в любую секунду готов проснуться, несчастный и скрюченный на сидении «скорой». Может, на самом деле ничего этого нет.

На пах ему шлепнулась санитарная сумка, и он зашипел. 

— Давай, солнышко, сумку подмышку и вперед.

Сет медленно вылез из машины, и каждый мускул громко выразил свое возмущение, чуть ли его не выкрикивая. Дин подал знак пистолетом, и Сет повесил сумку на плечо. Воздух поразил свежестью после кровавого смрада в машине.

— Чей это дом?

Дин пожал плечами и поморщился.  
— Не все ли равно? Хозяев тут нет.

— А если вернутся?  
— Не вернутся.  
— Их ты тоже убил?  
— Да не убивал я никого, — огрызнулся Дин, и в голосе его прозвенело напряжение. — Топай.  
— Четверо обезглавленных в морге говорят об обратном.  
— Мамой клянусь, не сдвинешься с места, я тебя…

Сет закрыл рот и, спотыкаясь, побрел по дорожке к дому.


	5. Восемь урн с прахом кошек

Устроились они на кухне. Ту будто скопировали с обложки журнала: ни пылинки, ни соринки, одни белоснежные приборы и дубовая мебель, кружевные занавески. Деревянные полы, натертые до блеска. На подоконнике цвело какое-то растение. Все точно из сна.

Дин положил пистолет на кухонный стол. На фоне цветастой скатерти оружие отчего-то пугало еще сильнее. Дин скинул куртку на пол, затем стянул с себя заляпанную кровью футболку. Язык у Сета вдруг перестал помещаться во рту. Он отвернулся. Перевел все внимание на узоры скатерти. Ужасно хотелось откашляться. Поерзать. Дать отсюда деру. 

— Ну? Я тебя взял не твои подковырки выслушивать.

Сет поднял взгляд, потом снова его опустил. Отчаянно попытался наполнить рот слюной. Это ж надо. Полуголых мужиков он, что ли, не видел? С полдесятка каждый божий день. У них в раздевалке для дежурных было не хуже, чем в стриптиз-клубе, да еще форма, скрытые татуировки и много чего еще. Ну... встало у него на этого психа. Что с того?

— Надо бы… — просипел он и, залившись краской, откашлялся. Захотелось дать себе пинка. 

— Надо бы полотенце. Чтобы смыть это все. Чтобы я видел, с чем работаю.

— Возьми кухонное.

Сет с облегчением отвернулся от… от этого ненормального, с его горой мышц и безупречной кожей. Это просто усталость. Вот и все. Переутомление до слабости, до головокружения. Он двигался точно во сне. Дал воде стечь, подождал, пока она нагреется. Внимательно посмотрел на глупое зеленое растение на подоконнике, пытаясь понять, что это за фигня. Зацветет — не зацветет? Сет таких еще не видел. Немного смахивало на сорняк. В голове что-то щелкнуло.

— Кто поливает растение?  
— Чего?  
— Растение. Его поливают.

Последовало короткое молчание, и Сет чуть было не обернулся.

— Я его поливал.

Сет уже сунул полотенце под струю воды. Несколько секунд ему казалось, что он не так понял. Потом он развернулся на каблуках, и вода с полотенца закапала на пол.

— Ты?

Дин сидел, некрепко сжимая в одной руке пистолет и оставляя на безукоризненно чистой скатерти кровавые потеки. Брови у него поползли вверх, выдавая неподдельное замешательство.

— Ну да. Я.  
— Ты поливал растение. Чтобы оно не погибло?

Дин склонил голову набок, глядя так, словно из них двоих сумасшедшим был Сет.

— Ну да. Их как бы именно для этого и поливают.

— Ты поливал растение, чтобы оно не погибло, но при этом замочил четырех человек, проломил копу череп и пригрозил нашпиговать меня свинцом.

— Я не… — Дин помедлил и потер ладонью рот. 

За последние несколько часов круги у него под глазами выросли до устрашающих размеров и придали ему загнанный вид. И он побледнел. Очень заметно. От потери крови или изнеможения, Сет не взялся бы сказать. 

— Ладно, проехали. У меня не все дома. Ты только быстрее давай, пока я не истек тут кровью.

***

Кровь перепачкала руки по запястья, забилась под ногти, прилипла к лункам между костяшками. Немилосердно тряслись руки, отчего раны латались с огромным трудом. Сет ругался, ворчал и в целом шумел гораздо больше, чем Дин, а ведь именно того все кололи и кололи иголкой. Швы получались одни из самых неряшливых, бывший инструктор сел бы в уголке и заплакал. К тому времени, как закрылись самые страшные раны, Сет задыхался, будто все это время бежал в гору. 

Кожа у Дина была горячей на ощупь. Скользкой от крови. От малейшего движения начиналась цепная реакция: крупные мышцы вздувались волнами, мелкие — подрагивали от прикосновений, отчего Сет нервничал еще больше. Ноздри заполнил один только запах крови и металла. Во рту либо пересыхало, либо наоборот — скапливалось слишком много слюны. Не раз он ловил себя на том, как любуется безупречной чередой позвонков, и в буквальном смысле слова уходил в какой-то свой мир, пока втыкал в плоть иголку. Обрезав последнюю нитку, он тяжело вздохнул, глядя, как вверх по спине Дина пробегает дрожь.

— Все?

Хоть Дин и выдержал все стойко, голос его прозвучал не слишком твердо.

Кто бы говорил, конечно: у самого Сета вышел вообще только писк:  
— Ага. Хотя нет, я тебя еще забинтую.

Слава богу, справиться с этой частью было уже легче. И быстрее. С каждым дюймом бинты прикрывали все больше и больше кожи, а Сету только того и хотелось: прикрыть это тело, чтобы больше на него не смотреть. Начинало сводить пальцы и запястья. Сет так старался, чтобы те не дрожали, что сейчас и чашку кофе, наверное, не поднял бы. Да уж, кофе сейчас был бы очень кстати. А еще сэндвич. И возможность унести отсюда ноги.

— Все, — сказал он.

— Хорошо. Сядь. А то свалишься ведь.

На очередную колкость уже даже не хватило сил. Он сел напротив Дина, оставив на скатерти кровавые отпечатки ладоней. Руки, конечно, не мешало бы помыть, но для этого придется снова встать. А он уже ног под собой не чуял. Хотелось одного: положить голову на стол и проспать целый год. 

Дин повращал плечами, точно проверяя, все ли с ними нормально, и мышцы туго натянули бинты. Сет прикрыл глаза. Здоровой смеси из страха, изнеможения и возбуждения просто нет. Нет и все. Зато есть сенсорная перегрузка, и Сет почти не сомневался, что достиг ее. 

— Как голова?

Скрипнул стул, но Сет не спешил открывать глаза. Возможно, открывать их снова теперь и вовсе не имеет смысла. Пора привыкать к темноте. Все равно выберется он отсюда только в мешке для трупов. 

Хотелось ответить, что голова его не беспокоит, но Сет вдруг услышал, как собственный голос говорит Дину правду:  
— Болит.

Затылка коснулись чужие пальцы, и Сет чуть не вскочил со стула.

— Тише ты, — проговорил Дин, как если бы успокаивал лошадь. — Расслабься. Просто хочу убедиться, что не проломил тебе череп.

Разводил в стороны пряди, ощупывал голову он с удивительной нежностью. От ласковых прикосновений каждый волосок у Сета на затылке встал дыбом, а вниз по спине лениво прошлось неторопливое покалывание. 

— Кровь не идет. А вот шишка будет знатная. 

— Круто, — проворчал Сет, но произнес он это голосом прерывистым и странным, будто не своим, и захлопнул рот.

— А горло как?  
И не успел Сет понять, о чем его спрашивают, как Дин принялся водить по синякам рукой — там, где давил пистолетом, пальцем — и… Господи, в кухне враз стало жарче, чем в самой преисподней, Сет весь взмок, рот наполнился слюной. Он либо психанет сейчас, либо его стошнит. Велика разница. Сет сглотнул, и сдвинувшийся кадык задел чужие пальцы. Где-то позади него Дин шумно выдохнул. 

Затем рука исчезла. Сет задрожал — без нее шее вдруг стало холодно. 

— Есть хочешь? Я так просто помираю с голоду.

Открылся холодильник, что-то опустилось на столешницу. Затем открылись шкафчики, загремели кастрюли и сковороды. Видно, ждет Сета не только скорая смерть, но еще и сумасшествие. Шизики на дежурствах ему встречались не раз. Один, например, все исступленно дрочил, когда поступил вызов от его дочери. За всю дорогу до больницы он так и не сбавил скорость, все дрочил и дрочил. Была еще старушенция, которая отказывалась ехать в больницу без своих кошек, потому что… А вдруг она там помрет? Сет терпеливо объяснил ей, что в «скорую» питомцев не пускают. Тут уж она ему разъяснила, что кошки у нее кремированы, ей просто хочется забрать с собой урны. Восемь урн с прахом кошек. На случай, если она вдруг умрет. И это еще не самые запущенные случаи. Сет был уверен, что навидался чудиков всех мастей. Но с таким он сталкивался в первый раз.

— Меня тут две недели не было, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Дин, — но, мне кажется, яйца есть еще можно. 

Так оно и оказалось. Сет не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Ты меня убьешь? — спросил он устало.

Движение позади него прекратилось.  
— Нет. Не убью. Сказал же: людей я не убиваю.

— Ну да. Все время забываю эту важную деталь. Значит, отпустишь?

Движение возобновилось. Включился газ, на конфорку скользнула сковорода.

— Да. Отпущу.  
— Когда?  
— Завтра.  
— Почему завтра? А не прямо сейчас?

Заскворчало масло. Было слышно, как Дин разбил яйцо о край столешницы и вылил его на сковороду. И еще одно, и еще. Пять яиц. Аромат повис какой-то нереальный. Сет будто не ел целую вечность. Кто же знал, что яичница может так обалденно пахнуть?

— Потому что придется тебе отвезти. Пешком я тебя никуда не отправлю. Тормознешь у первого же автомата и науськаешь на меня копов.   
Щелкнул тостер.  
— А я не готов к тому, чтобы копы знали, куда я бегу. Еще не время. Когда я тебя отпущу, придется залечь на дно, а прямо сейчас это сделать не получится. Значит, завтра. Когда буду готов двигаться дальше.

Сет не поверил ни единому слову.

Но какая, в сущности, разница? Он слишком устал, чтобы этим заморачиваться. Слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

— Кровь с рук смывать собираешься?

Сет опустил взгляд, и к горлу подступила тошнота. Ладони и правда были еще в крови, и та уже начала подсыхать. А кто знал, что там у Дина, какие болезни. Глупо. Глупо было зашивать его без перчаток. Но Сет на этом свете все равно не задержится, так какая, спрашивается, разница?

Он медленно встал, развернулся и застыл.

Пистолет Дин сунул за пояс джинсов. Спина у него стала настоящим лоскутным одеялом из бинтов, синяков и нетронутой кожи. Медового цвета. Ни с одним другим оттенком Сет бы ее не сравнил. Сквозь кухонное окно просачивался слабый солнечный свет, перетекая с головы Дина на плечо, подсвечивая золотом кончики волос. Интересно, перед смертью все становятся поэтами?

Дин переворачивал яйца. Это псих-то, который обезглавил четырех человек и пригрозил выяснить, сколько пуль можно всадить в Сета, не убивая. Стоял себе, расслабив плечи, переворачивал яйца с почти умиротворенным видом. Обычный такой убийца, который умеючи обращался со сковородкой и яйцами. Поливал цветы. Намазывал масло на хлеб.

Дин слегка изогнулся, посмотрел Сету в глаза.  
— Ты как? Спать срубаешься? 

Сет молча подошел к раковине, помыл руки, вытер их полотенцем. Вернулся к столу и сел. Подумал, не выхватить ли пистолет. Не схватить ли сковородку и огреть ею Дина по башке. И все крутил и крутил в голове, как заезженную пластинку, одну и ту же безумную фразу: «Да не убивал я никого. Людей я не убиваю».

Перед ним возникла тарелка с яичницей, щедро сдобренной перцем, и два тоста с маслом. Дин сел напротив.

— Налетай.

Взбунтоваться? Объявить голодовку? Швырнуть тарелку ему в голову? Попытаться заколоть его вилкой? В животе громко заурчало, и Дин улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, сукин сын, сверкнул зубами, и на секунду на щеке показалась ямочка.

— По эту сторону от Хьюстона яичницы лучше тебе не найти.  
— Ну, ясное дело. Это ж так естественно для тебя: готовить яичницу и поливать цветы. 

Дин склонил голову набок, и — как бы странно это ни звучало — на лицо его набежала самая натуральная тень беспокойства. Хотелось закричать.

Но Сет только покачал головой, схватил вилку и поддел ею первый кусок.

Только его вкус он и ощутил. Потом он уже заглатывал еду, едва останавливаясь, чтобы вдохнуть.

— Эй-эй, солнышко, пыл-то поумерь. Яичную рвоту я подчищать не буду.

Сет его едва расслышал.  
И двух минут не прошло, как тарелка опустела, его снова замутило, а голова вдруг потяжелела на сотню фунтов. Он страшно замерз. И клацал зубами. Хотелось прилечь. Он бы даже заплатил, только бы прилечь. И под пулю бы подставился, только бы наконец прилечь.

Дин опустошил только половину тарелки, но все поглядывал на Сета с уже знакомым выражением, которое снова будто бы намекало, что из них двоих чокнутый тут Сет. 

— Что ты положил в яйца? — спросил Сет; глаза у него закрывались будто сами собой.

— Гм, сливки? Перец? Дерьмово выглядишь. Блевать тянет? Потому что мне после такого есть точно расхочется.

— Я, кажется, отключаюсь.

— Ну, нет. — Скрипнул стул. — На кухне никаких отключек. Ты, блин, слишком высокий, чтобы подложить мне такую свинью. Подъем. Вставай давай.

Спотыкаясь, Сет побрел через кухню; ладонь Дина невесомо лежала у него на пояснице, обжигая сквозь рубашку. Господи, как же холодно. Ступеньки. Теперь еще эти гребаные ступеньки выросли вдруг перед ним. Высотой с Эверест. Он застонал.

— Давай, солнышко, потихоньку. Когда ты спал в последний раз?

Сет порылся в памяти, пытаясь отыскать ответ. Лестница покачнулась, и Дин поймал его, удержал на месте. Почему нельзя прилечь прямо тут, на лестнице? Чертов коврик, казалось, так и окутает пушистым теплом.

— Два дня назад?

— Два дня назад? — повторил Дин.   
Это что, неодобрение? От ненормального? Сет едва не упал, когда ступеньки закончились, и Дину пришлось направлять его обеими руками дальше по коридору. Потом появилась комната. А посреди комнаты — кровать. Самая настоящая. С подушкой. И одеялом.

Сет не помнил, как тело соприкоснулось с постелью, прежде чем мир исчез с радара.


	6. Безумие заразно?

Дин стянул с Сета кроссовки и носки. Чтобы тому было удобнее. Потом форму. Та ведь вся пропиталась сточными водами. А кто в здравом уме согласится спать во всем этом дерьмище, правильно? Ничего такого он себе не позволил, он же не какой-нибудь там извращенец, представление о морали у него имелось. Но нельзя забывать и про данное свыше право глазеть, и он им воспользовался. А поглазеть там было на что. Ни единого изъяна, точно вылепил кто. Взрывной, языкастый, крепкие нервы, охрененное тело. Целиком и полностью во вкусе Дина. Чем не еще одна расчудесная шутка всемогущего мироздания? Какая-то сука там, наверху, наверное, ухохатывается, проводя над ним подобные опыты.

Он водрузил на мальчишку столько одеял, сколько смог найти, потом спустился вниз. Прибрался. Проверил все ловушки и солевые дорожки. Дошел до «Импалы» и нагрузил сумку оружием. Его давно пора было прочистить. В последнее время мало что удавалось сделать. «Импалу» тоже не мешало бы помыть, но этим он займется уже в другом штате. А чистка пистолетов его умиротворяла. Что-то такое в запахе масла, в тихом скрипе бронзовой щетки всегда его успокаивало, помогало сосредоточиться. Что было необходимо, особенно с этим мальчишкой, который полуголым развалился сейчас наверху.

Чертов Сет, только и делал весь вечер, что трогал его, втыкал и втыкал в Дина иголку, дышал ему в спину, в шею, тихо бормотал что-то. Его волосы — такие офигенно мягкие, кожа на шее — теплая, гладкая, голос — весь такой прерывистый, с хрипотцой.

Дин захлопнул багажник с чуть большей силой, чем требовалось, и вернулся в дом. И о чем он только думал. Сет считал его больным на всю голову, и Дин и сам уже начинал думать, что сходит с ума. Чего он ждал, интересно? Обоюдного взрыва гормонов? Бурного кровавого секса на кухонном полу? В ушах так и стоял раздраженный голос Бобби, в который раз напоминая, что реальная жизнь с порно имеет мало общего.

К тому времени, как он вошел внутрь, в легких не хватало воздуха, а давление в груди снова во весь голос заявило о себе. Твою ж мать. Он порылся в санитарной сумке и нашел только средства первой помощи, да еще засунутый подальше безо всякого рецепта флакончик обезболивающего. Подозревая, что в протоколе анальгетик вряд ли значился, он вытащил флакончик и проглотил три таблетки.

В планах было расположиться за кухонным столом. Он и так уже все заляпал там кровью. Как вдруг поймал себя на том, что поднимается на второй этаж. Просто проверить мальчишку, разумеется. Убедиться, что он не заблевал там все яйцами. Не успел он, однако, зайти обратно в комнату и увидеть темноволосую макушку — только она и выглядывала из-под одеял — как решил остаться. Просто сядет себе в уголке и займется чисткой. Вдруг мальчишка проснется и запаникует, забыв, где он и с кем.

Хороший план.

Вот только Дин больше пялился на Сета, чем чистил оружие. 

Мда, и устроил же он себе проблемку.

***

Сет проснулся, и ноздри тут же атаковала тошнотворная вонь моющего средства и гнилых бананов. Голова будто вздулась, точно воздушный шарик. В рот словно нагадили. Левую руку он подвернул под себя, и та затекла.

— С добрым утром, солнышко.

Сет дернулся и открыл глаза.

Напротив кровати, за столом, где лежали пистолеты, сидел Дин и с легкой улыбкой смотрел на него. 

— Блин, — выругался Сет, — значит, не кошмар все-таки.  
— Прости.

Он еще и извиняется. Зашибись.  
Сет попытался сесть и заметил, что его раздели до майки и трусов.

— Ты меня раздел?

Совесть у Дина, как видно, оставалась на прежнем месте, потому что он явно смутился.   
— От тебя несло, как от толчка.

— От меня несло? Да тут вся комната провоняла. Будто зверски прикончили буханку бананового хлеба. Утопив его в унитазе!

Дин хмыкнул — глубокий, хриплый звук, который ударил Сета прямо в живот и скрутил что было силы, чем вызвал желание заерзать. Черт возьми. Если псих так хмыкает, что же будет, если он рассмеется? Нет. Сет прекрасно обойдется и без этого знания. Он отвернулся и все внимание обратил на окна. За ними стояла кромешная тьма: ни фонарей, ни даже лунного света.

— Который час?

— Почти десять. Пятнадцать часов проспал. Сил, видно, вообще никаких не осталось.

Сет покраснел. Он вспомнил, как Дин вел его по лестнице, придерживая за пояс, за плечо; провел по коридору, а потом — ничего, полный провал. Сет не помнил даже, как лег. И уж точно он был в отключке, пока его раздевали. Он посмотрел на майку и боксеры, и осознание того, что случилось, едва его не оглушило. Дин его раздел.

Дин его раздел.

— А ты не…

Дин растерянно поморгал, потом лицо его ожесточилось.  
— Не льсти себе, дорогуша. На таких, как ты, я не западаю. И люблю, когда все добровольно.

Теперь лицо у Сета прямо-таки полыхало. Да что там, покраснела даже шея и все остальное тело тоже.

Он отвернулся.  
— Мне бы одеться, если можно.  
— На кровати посмотри. Джинсы, наверно, коротковаты будут.

Сет быстро оделся и снова сел. В голове точно били отбойным молотком.

— Итак, завтра, — заговорил Дин с заметной прохладцей в голосе, — чтоб ты знал: обратно в город я тебя не повезу. Ни за какие коврижки сейчас туда не сунусь. Высажу у заправки какой-нибудь. Там тебе дадут позвонить в полицию.

— Ну конечно, — отозвался Сет, потирая шею, — высадишь у заправки, чтобы я звякнул копам. А потом я просто вернусь к своей прежней жизни. 

Дин чуть склонил голову набок, и Сет решил, что это озадаченное выражение вконец ему опротивело.   
— Херню-то не надо молоть. Никуда ты меня не отпустишь. Хрен ли мне тебе верить? Не я тут с прибабахом. Тебя нашли в кольце обезглавленных тел, но ты все твердишь, что людей не убиваешь. И, — он истерично хохотнул, — ты и сам в это веришь! Ни капли вранья! Ты и правда веришь, что никого не убил, и это здорово, молодец, вот только когда ты мне говоришь, что завтра отпустишь, уж извини, меня этим не купить. Веришь ты сам или нет, дело десятое, все равно ведь зароешь меня под дубом на заднем дворе. Так что хватит тут поливать меня своей бредятиной, ладно? Держи ее при себе. Хочется, чтобы последние часы не отравляла эта мутотень.

Дин долго не сводил с него глаз. Смотрел он, все так же наклонив голову, и хотелось бы верить, что голоса у него в голове не нашептывали убить заложника прямо сейчас.

Приподнялся со стула Дин, не издав ни звука. Схватил со стола пистолет, не глядя, какой именно подвернулся. Сердце у Сета прыгнуло к горлу. Не поспешил ли он со своей тирадой?

— Эй-эй, знаешь, я не это…

По-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от двери, Дин жестом велел ему замолчать.

Молодчина, Сет, спровоцировал очередной психоз. Так держать. Два года на курсы по психологии явно потрачены не зря. 

Дин развернулся так быстро, что Сет едва не вскрикнул. Пистолет упал на пол, и Дин выхватил из ботинка нож. Сет только успел подумать: «Какого хрена?», как дверь в комнату разлетелась в щепки. Он невольно прикрыл лицо руками. Его схватили и попытались сдернуть с кровати. Он подумал на Дина. Посмотрел вверх и застыл. В голове помутилось; несколько колес взяли и сошли с привычного маршрута, состав ехал дальше, но присматривать за ним было уже некому.

Зубы. Охренеть, сколько зубов. Сет как-то смотрел документалку про акульи зубы, и сходство их с этими клыками было поистине устрашающим. Вот только он же не в океане. Перед ним человек. Мужчина. Две руки, две ноги, голова и зубы. Вокруг горла обернулась рука и подняла его с постели, и все поднимала и поднимала, пока шейные кости не задвигались, словно челюсти, пережевывающие попкорн; он уже встал на цыпочки, а его все поднимали. Еще полдюйма — и мудак сломает ему шею. Сет яростно пнул его и угодил прямиком в пах. Давление исчезло, и он охнул, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. В голове мелькнула отстраненная мысль, а скорее даже наблюдение, что за последние сутки лимит на удушение он уже исчерпал. Зубастый мудак сложился пополам, и Сет заметил еще троих, столь же зубастых, те зажали Дина в угол, мелькнул нож, и… похоже, Сет сходит с ума. Да уже сошел, определенно. Чем бы Дин ни болел, Сет точно этим заразился. Пара рук вцепилась ему в майку, и он пролетел через всю комнату, шмякнулся об стену, и голова со шлепком от нее отскочила. Он приземлился на четвереньки, спина завибрировала, в глазах поплыло. Лопнуло стекло, затрещал ломающийся стул, под ноги покатилась всякая дрянь, раздался вопль, эхом отозвался выстрел, потом еще один. Сета схватили за волосы и дернули голову назад — все тот же зубастый мудила, и это точно был не кошмар, а самая что ни на есть гребаная реальность. Черт его знает, что тут творилось и откуда у этих упырей такие зубы, но Сет вдруг просто вскипел от ярости. Его толкали, дергали, чуть не задушили, а еще он полз по сточным трубам под дулом пистолета, и терпение его наконец лопнуло. Как мыльный, мать его, пузырь.

Он схватился за пальцы, вцепившиеся ему в волосы, и дернул за них, а другой кулак впечатал ублюдку в горло. Едва освободившись, он кинулся к пистолету, так и лежавшему на полу. Сумел схватить его, развернулся и выстрелил нападавшему прямо в сердце. Покачнувшись, тот отступил на шаг, посмотрел на дырку от пули, потом поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся во весь свой зубастый рот, даже смотреть на который было тошно и страшно. Сет выстрелил еще и еще раз. Всего четыре пули, две в сердце, две в живот. С таким же успехом можно было потыкать в него палкой.

— Сзади!

Позже Сет подумает, что в тот миг логично было бы пригнуться. Но он этого не сделал. Он развернулся и встретил прямой удар в лицо. Нос тошнотворно хрустнул. Пошатываясь, он сделал шаг назад, горячая кровь хлынула в рот, от боли заслезились глаза. Чей-то локоть обхватил его за горло и вынудил встать на колени. Кто-то издал леденящий кровь вопль, и Сет испугался, что этим кем-то был Дин. Что это Дин закричал так страшно. На рубашку и руки брызнуло что-то теплое. Его дернули назад. Рука крепче стиснула горло. 

— Отпусти его.

Это Дин сказал. Его голос. Сет часто заморгал, чтобы лучше видеть. Он задыхался, язык затопил медный привкус, нос и рот наполнились кровью. 

— Назад, или он труп, — прошипели рядом с ухом.  
В лицо хлынула вонь гниющего мяса, и Сета чуть не стошнило.

— Отпусти и останешься жив.

Несколько секунд — часов, лет? — ничего не происходило. Царила полнейшая тишина.

Затем Сета оттолкнули, и он упал на ладони, одна из которых поскользнулась на крови. Послышался топот вниз по лестнице, а потом другая пара рук обхватила Сета за плечи и поставила на ноги.

— Сет?  
Дин. Его голос. Сет в жизни так не радовался голосу сумасшедшего и убийцы.  
— Эй, ты как? Очухался? Посмотри на меня.   
Голос его балансировал на грани паники, и Сет не знал, как это истолковать: ни мыслей, ни рассуждений в голове не осталось. Он вцепился Дину в футболку и позволил отвести себя к постели. Уже сидя на ней, он наконец увидел, во что превратилась комната. Повсюду была кровь. Лужицы на полу, потеки на стенах, пятно на потолке. Один труп, обезглавленный полностью, валялся у двери, голова куда-то запропастилась. Двум другим так основательно полоснули по шее, что головы крепились к телам только полоской кожи и костью. Обычные с виду парни. Зубы исчезли как и не было. Самые обычные парни, почти лишившиеся головы. Еще немного, и его стошнит.

— Эй, — хватка на плече усилилась, — посмотри на меня.

Сет почти с облегчением устремил взгляд на знакомое лицо. Дин был тоже забрызган кровью, разодранная рубашка вновь пропиталась ею, руки оделись в кровавые перчатки.  
— Кости целы? — спросил он.

Сет разглядывал прорехи у Дина на рубашке, разорванную кожу под ней. Вся работа коту под хвост.

— Похоже… похоже, нос сломан.  
— Похоже на то. Еще что-нибудь?  
— У меня, кажется, крыша едет. 

Дин фыркнул.  
— Да нет. Погоди чуток, и тебе этого наверняка захочется, но ты так же нормален, как и я.

Сет едва не рассмеялся. Это что, утешение такое?

— Пора сваливать, — продолжил Дин, озираясь, — идти можешь?

Сет еле соображал. Еле дышал. Казалось, что мозги распадаются на составные части. Но идти он мог, это точно. Да что там, он бы побежал, если б надо было.


	7. Виноват — не виноват

Тишину в машине невозможно было терпеть, руки так и тянулись к стерео. Дин едва не замурлыкал себе под нос. Он поерзал, гадая: может, сказать что-нибудь? Сет все таращился в окно с безучастным до жути видом, будто отключился ненадолго. Еще бы, столько всего сразу уложить в голове. Любой другой на его месте свернулся бы в уголке, жуя собственные волосы. Но Сет был скроен иначе. Дин знал это, понял еще в «скорой», когда увидел его над собой с пистолетом в руке. Молоденький и зеленый, под смазливым личиком Сет прятал неслабый такой стержень. Дин видел, как мальчишка впечатал кулак вампиру в горло. Как схватил пистолет, мастерски выстрелил четыре раза, все с прямым попаданием. Обычный человек от тех четырех пуль стал бы кровавым пудингом. У парня был настоящий, пусть и нетренированный талант. За все годы охоты Дин ни разу еще не встречал таких, как Сет. Само собой, произнести это вслух он не мог. Сет сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы распознать в признании комплимент. Но тишина уже сводила Дина с ума.

В конце концов он все же потянулся включить музыку. Не так, чтобы закладывало уши, на умеренной громкости, «Цеппелинов». Кто же станет против них возражать? Уж точно не Сет. Тот и ухом не повел. Может, стоило его подтолкнуть. Ну, чтобы убедиться, что его еще можно растормошить. Дин нервно забарабанил пальцами по рулю и заставил себя прекратить. Что-что, а винить себя можно было бы и побольше. Это точно. Он же выдернул абсолютно нормального парня из его абсолютно нормальной жизни. Если Сету не удастся притвориться, что ничего подобного не было — а тут требовались недюжинные способности к самообману — жизнь его никогда уже не станет прежней. А все Дин виноват. Он открыл эту дверь и втащил в нее Сета. Справедливости ради, кто же знал, что вампиры возьмутся его преследовать. Должно быть, один из убитых им в том переулке был важной шишкой. Может, чей-то парой. Все равно, не стоило брать Сета с собой. Теперь, когда сделанного уже не исправить, это бросалось в глаза. Так что да, виноватым Дин себя ощущал. В какой-то степени. Но не в такой, в какой должен был. Часть его радовалась тому, что Сет увидел все собственными глазами и знал теперь, что похитил его не какой-нибудь там психопат, убивающий ради забавы.

Прослыть сумасшедшим Дин никогда особо не боялся. Порой это даже играло ему на руку. Но вот когда сумасшедшим его посчитал Сет, Дин весь извелся. Еще ни разу в жизни он не испытывал такого желания объясниться, оправдать свои поступки, пока Сет не встретился с ним взглядом, пока не назвал его убийцей. И вот тут и правда запахло безумием, Дин без проблем это признал. Бессмыслица какая-то. Он знал мальчишку всего двадцать четыре часа, но уже с самого начала хотел только одного: вызвать к себе симпатию. То ли потому, что вне охотничьего круга Сет стал первым человеком, который по-настоящему его зацепил. То ли потому, что он охотился в одиночестве уже целый год, и недостаток общения, как выяснилось, может действовать на нервы гораздо больше, чем представлялось. А вообще можно честно признаться самому себе, что Сет его попросту возбуждает, что страсть как хочется хорошенько его оттрахать, чтобы сидеть не мог, облизать везде, распробовать на вкус, разложить на любой доступной поверхности, услышать его стоны, в конце концов. 

Дин заерзал и быстро задвинул эти мысли куда подальше. Может, звук прибавить?

Сет откашлялся, поморгал пару раз как будто спросонок. Потянулся потрогать нос и застонал. Дин сочувственно поморщился. Жалко. Такой красивый был нос. Вправить его сам Дин не рискнет, а в крупную больницу он не сунется ни за что на свете. Пусть заживает как есть.

— Горло промочить есть чем? — спросил Сет хриплым голосом.

Дин пошарил одной рукой на заднем сидении и нащупал фляжку, которую и передал Сету. Тот повертел ее в руках, точно не знал, что это. 

— Нет, я про… А, не суть. Пошло оно все.

Он осушил полфляжки одним гигантским глотком, подавился и пару минут откашливался. Нет, ну прелесть же. Дин рассчитывал получить фляжку обратно, но Сет снова ее опрокинул и опустил только после тычка в бок. 

— Эй! Пить тут больше нечего. Делиться не забывай.

Виски во фляжке оставалось совсем немного, когда Сет ее вернул, и Дин сделал мысленную пометку притормозить у винного магазина перед тем, как искать мотель.

— Я вот что думаю, — начал Сет, и голос его от виски охрип еще больше.  
— Весь внимание.   
— Мне же не померещилось?

Дин глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ну, это как посмотреть.  
— Посмотреть на что?  
— На то, получится ли вернуться к прежней жизни, сделав вид, будто ничего такого не произошло. Потому что скажи я всю правду, путь назад тебе будет заказан.   
— Ты о чем вообще? Скажешь правду, но потом убьешь? Закуешь в подвале? В багажник упрячешь? Как прикажешь понимать: «Путь назад тебе будет заказан»?

А вот и истерика подоспела. А как успокаивать истеричных, Дин не знал. Он напомнил себе, что мальчишку обвинять нельзя, это Дин его втянул. Сет имел полное право попсиховать немного.

— Да нет, ни о чем таком я не думал. Я в том смысле, что узнай ты правду, будешь смотреть на мир по-другому. 

— Херня это все и херней погоняет. Выкладывай, как есть. 

От истерики к подковыркам за полсекунды. Непонятно, то ли злость сорвать, то ли рассмеяться.

— Что ты, по-твоему, увидел?   
— Я… я не… Зубы? Хреналлион зубов? И я стрелял. Четыре раза. Все без толку.   
— Потому что это был не человек.  
— А что же тогда за хрень?  
— Вампир.

Сет молчал так долго, что снова захотелось его потыкать. А потом мальчишка рассмеялся, расхохотался от всей души, даже хрюкнул пару раз. И пусть бы себе веселился, если бы смех его не приобрел оттенок истерики, словно в любую секунду мог обернуться всхлипом.

— Ладно, — спокойно сказал Дин, — считаешь, я спятил. Но подумай сам. Ты работаешь в городе. В крупном городе, и ты всегда знал: во тьме что-то прячется. И, наверное, говорил себе: это просто люди, психопаты вроде меня. Говорил, что тебе померещилось, что в трупе, из которого выпили все соки, нет ничего странного. Старался найти этому объяснение; все так делают. Может быть, ты нашел сброшенную кожу, как если бы кто-то выскользнул из нее словно какая-нибудь змеюка. Или ты ответил на вызов и нашел изуродованный труп в закрытом на все замки доме, в котором не тронули ни двери, ни сигнализацию. Или, может, ты видел вскрытые черепушки, до того переполненные кровью, что доктора стали в тупик, словно кое-кто сгонял на Луну без защитного снаряжения. И спорим, ты списал это на банальное расширение сосудов, но какое там, блин, расширение, просто других объяснений не нашлось.

Сет давно уже не смеялся. Дин повернул голову и увидел, что лицо его стало белым, как простыня.

— Гм, ты сейчас…  
— Тормози, — выдавил Сет, и Дин мигом свернул на обочину.  
И как раз вовремя: Сет едва успел открыть дверцу, как все виски, что он выпил, выплеснулось на мостовую.

— Ну ты чего, отличное же было виски. Таким с дорогой не делятся.

***

Номер им достался просто отвратный. Обычно Дин смотрел на такую фигню сквозь пальцы, потому что все номера давно уже слились для него в один, но этот был до того омерзителен, что выделялся среди прочих. Постельные покрывала, усыпанные крупными розами. Картины, изображающие жутковатую пастушку с посохом, которая утопала в бесчисленных оборках. Розовато-морковные обои. Морковные же занавески с уже знакомыми тошнотными розами. Точно семидесятые встретились с девяностыми и загадили весь номер. 

К слову, Сет по-прежнему изображал из себя призрака. И неудивительно. От всей этой розовой мути Дина и самого уже затошнило. Пару минут, пока Дин заносил вещи внутрь, Сет постоял посреди комнаты с совершенно потерянным видом, потом заперся в ванной. Когда вышел, лучше выглядеть не стал, но хотя бы лицо и руки помыл. Дин порылся в сумке и кинул ему новые джинсы вместе со свежей рубашкой. После чего отвернулся, как истинный джентльмен, чтобы Сет переоделся, не запираясь опять в ванной.

Себе он тоже вытащил джинсы с рубашкой и отметил про себя, что надо бы снова запастись одеждой. Во всей этой заварушке между ним, Сетом и гребаными вампирами половину шмоток искромсали в лоскуты, а вторую — усеяли пятна крови. Пришлось сперва соскрести с лица подсохшую кровь и застегнуться на все пуговицы, и только потом уже он поехал в магазин, а затем снял номер. И хотя парень, который продал ему выпивку, явно заметил потеки крови у него на джинсах, говорить он ничего не стал. Надо думать, когда работаешь в винном магазине прямо у шоссе, к виду крови привыкаешь очень быстро.

Дин стянул с себя рубашку и хотел уже надеть другую, когда Сет наконец заговорил — в первый раз с тех пор, как его вывернуло наизнанку у обочины.   
— Сменить бы. Я про бинты. И, похоже, придется снова накладывать швы.

Ничего себе нежданчик. Дин-то думал, снова придется угрожать пистолетом, чтобы его подлатали. И, уж конечно, он не ждал, что мальчишка предложит сам. 

Сет между тем уже взял санитарную сумку, вынул аптечку. Теперь, когда он наконец занялся делом, вид у него был уже не такой потерянный. 

— Ни хрена не видно, — проговорил он.  
— А если подвину вторую лампу, лучше будет?  
— Да. Наверное. Хуже уж точно не станет.

***

Потом Сет снова тыкал в Дина иголкой. И к черту все, занятие это настолько пришлось Дину по душе, что стремительно становилось одним из самых любимых. Ну да, может, он немного извращенец, что с того. Винегрет из боли, прикосновений Сета и его дыхания у Дина на плече был вовсе даже… не плох. Когда так долго штопаешь себя сам, почти забываешь, каково это — когда подчас непосильную работу делает кто-то другой. И ты его при этом не заставляешь, приставив пистолет к виску. Потому что такие эпизоды брать в расчет нельзя.

— Так значит, — выдохнул Сет, и Дин задрожал, — та рана у тебя на плече, которую я зашивал вчера. Та, которая… будто от тебя оттяпали кусок. Это были…  
— Вампиры.  
— Ясно.

Дин думал, вопросы на этом не закончатся, но Сет работал молча, быстрее и куда лучше, чем в последний раз; возможно — вот было бы здорово — он уже привыкал к Дину, к его телу и всему остальному, что шло довеском. Хотелось ведь, чтобы мальчишка не дергался каждый раз, когда Дин до него дотрагивался. Хотелось, чтобы они прикасались друг к другу почаще. В обозримом будущем. Без иголок и всей этой кровищи. Не то чтобы Дин жаловался.

— Повязки кончились, — проворчал Сет, обматывая ему торс последним бинтом, — либо пополняем запасы, либо перестаешь подставляться.

К Дину в грудь закралось невесомое тепло.  
— Постараюсь, — отозвался он, силясь сдержать улыбку и не слишком в этом преуспевая.

Сет закончил и снова отправился мыть руки. Когда он вернулся, Дин предложил ему бутылку виски, рассчитывая, что после случившегося тот сразу откажется. Но мальчишка его удивил: выхватил бутылку у него из рук и изрядно так отхлебнул, словно всю свою жизнь только и делал, что лакал прямо из горла дешевое виски. Он вернул бутылку Дину и пристроился напротив.

— Ну что, — как ни в чем не бывало начал Дин, — все считаешь меня психом?   
Сет фыркнул:  
— Почти не сомневаюсь. Но я тебе верю.  
— Серьезно?  
— Ага. Не глюки же это были. И списать все на них уже не получится. Да и эти твои слова о всяких там странностях... — он потер шею. — Я видел кое-что. В прошлом году. Вырезали целую семью: мать, отца, близнецов-подростков лет четырнадцати. Все лежали мертвые в своих постелях. Всем четверым вскрыли грудную клетку, ребра крыльями торчали наружу. Ни следов борьбы, ни отпечатков — от пальцев там или от ботинок, ни единого волоска, ничего. Команда криминалистов только в затылке почесала. Копы тоже. Все двери и окна были заперты, сигнализация включена.  
Сет поднял голову, и Дин увидел, как он пытается примириться с этим знанием, жалея, что от него уже не избавиться.

Вот тут-то Дин и впрямь почувствовал себя виноватым. Да что там виноватым — настоящим выродком.

— За годы работы я навидался всякого, — продолжил Сет, — всяких странностей. Но ты верно подметил, им подыскивают объяснение, и даже если от разгадки понятнее не становится, ее просто принимаешь на веру и все. А иначе что остается?

— Остается принять, что монстры существуют на самом деле.

Сет покачал головой.  
— Мне все кажется, я проснусь, и последние сутки обернутся простым кошмаром.

— Жаль, что так вышло, — сказал Дин.  
— Да. Мне тоже.

Они посидели немного, передавая друг другу виски. Дин ничуть не кривил душой, он и правда жалел, что так получилось. Но еще и смутно радовался: так здорово было передавать кому-то бутылку каждые несколько минут, так здорово было пить не в одиночестве. И здорово, что Сет временами поглядывал на него, и пальцы их соприкасались, когда бутылка переходила из рук в руки. Дин и не заметил, как рассказал про свои самые ранние охотничьи приключения. Как он, например, напортачил с изгоняющим заклинанием и поджег сам себя. Или как думал, что выследил вампира, а им оказался собрат-охотник, который навалял ему как следует, пока не распознал в нем коллегу. И Сет смеялся — настоящим, искренним смехом без прежней отчаянной нотки, и Дин ощутил его всем своим нутром; смех щекоткой прошелся вниз по спине, отозвался… черт, отозвался в паху, и тут наконец стало ясно, в каком болоте он увяз с этим чертовым мальчишкой.

Да уж. Увяз по самые уши.


	8. Сноу Шу

В четыре утра по телеку в дешевом зачуханном мотеле не показывали ничего приличного. И все же выключать его не стали, и сейчас там шел старый фильм — «Колокола звонят» с Джуди Холлидэй. Сет видел его миллион раз — вместе с матерью, та подобное обожала.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он.  
— Что такое? — откликнулся Дин с соседней кровати.

Их обоих немного развезло. Особенно Сета. На записного алкоголика он сроду не тянул, но когда же начинать, как не сегодня? Дин сгонял еще до полуночи за очередной бутылкой виски и парой пицц. Полупустые коробки стояли на полу, жир просачивался сквозь картон на и так уже изгаженный ковер. Каким-то образом пустая бутылка очутилась у Сета в ногах с видом воина, павшего смертью храбрых.

— Мать с отцом, — пояснил Сет, — наверное, места себе не находят.

Дин чуть сдвинулся. Даже не поворачивая головы, Сет видел его ноги; так и не сняв обувь, Дин вытянул их поверх покрывала.

— Прости, — сказал он, и Сет пожал плечами.

— Да ладно, увижу их завтра. Хотя… новый день начался, значит, уже сегодня.

Дин замер на несколько секунд, потом выхватил из пакета новую бутылку и открыл ее.

Захотелось в душ. Сет опротивел сам себе — до того он был потный, грязный, еще чуть-чуть, и сам почувствует идущую от него вонь. Придется, правда, отложить душ до утра. Ну или хотя бы до тех пор, пока мир перед глазами не перестанет кружиться. 

— Твои мать с отцом, — сказал Дин, — какие они?

Сет перекатился на бок.   
Перед тем, как идти в магазин, Дин накинул на себя рубашку, да так и не снял ее потом. А было бы неплохо. Вспоминать об этом утром Сет будет, наверное, со стыдом, но пока что в голову настойчиво лезли мысли о том, как Дин выглядит безо всех этих мешающих тряпок. Интересно, а ноги у него такие же мускулистые, как и все остальное тело? А шрамы на них тоже есть?

— Отец врач. Работает в центре первичной помощи. Мы с ним сейчас немного не в ладах.

Дин не сводил глаз с экрана, держа открытую бутылку между ног, но было ясно, что он слушает.

— Предполагалось, что я пойду по его стопам — стану врачом. Я что-то не горел желанием. Торчишь день-деньской в офисе, слушаешь, как старушки жалуются на щитовидку, помереть можно со скуки.

У Дина дрогнули губы.

— Мама спец по психрасстройствам. С ветеранами работает. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство и прочая муть. А твои что?

Дин затеребил этикетку на бутылке.

— Умерли. 

— А, — растерялся Сет. И кто только за язык тянул? — Прости.

Дин пожал плечами, отхлебнул из бутылки и протянул ее Сету. Тот хотел уже отказаться, как вдруг передумал. Ну напьется он, и что?

— Ты поэтому… стал охотиться?

Дин сполз по кровати еще ниже, словно хотел погрузиться в нее с головой. Сет проклял свой распустившийся по пьяни язык. Спросить больше не о чем?

— Маму убил демон, когда мне было четыре, — ответил Дин бесстрастным тоном.  
— Последние двадцать лет отец пытался на него выйти. Его убили в прошлом году под Рождество. Вампиры.

— А, — отозвался Сет, — те самые, которых ты…

Дин понял его с полуслова и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Тех я выследил раньше. Вышел на них в Северной Дакоте три месяца назад.

Сета замутило.  
Что же это за жизнь такая? Ладно там монстры существуют на самом деле; полбутылки отвратного виски, и можно как-то задвинуть эту безумную мысль куда подальше. Но охотиться на них всю свою жизнь?

— Ты… все время этим занимаешься? На вампиров охотишься?  
— И не только на них. Семейный, так сказать, бизнес.

Сет встал, и комната накренилась. Он подождал, пока она примет верное положение, и отдал бутылку Дину.

— Больше никого? Ни братьев, ни сестер? Прочих родственников?

Дин помедлил, какая-то тень набежала на его лицо и тут же скрылась. Он так и не развернулся к Сету лицом, а по профилю его ничего нельзя было разобрать. В любом случае тень пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. 

— Никого, — коротко ответил Дин и отхлебнул еще.  
Сет смотрел, как двигается у него кадык, как выступают жилки на шее, как обхватывают горлышко поцарапанные пальцы. Точно прямо из порно. Он напился до отупения, а Дин точно вышел прямо из порно. Сет закрыл глаза.

***

Проснувшись, он света белого невзвидел: голова раздулась до размеров дыни, во рту будто наждачкой прошлись, тревожно крутило живот. В череп ввинчивался какой-то богомерзкий звук, от которого заслезились глаза еще до того, как он открыл их до конца. Звук прервался, потом возобновился и прозвучал еще ужаснее, чем в первый раз. Он что, опять заснул в комнате отдыха? В «скорой»? Кем бы там ни был несчастный пациент, судя по звукам, тот пытался выкашлять собственные легкие. Гадость какая. Под щекой обнаружилась лужица слюней. От неудобного положения свело спину. Он поморгал пару раз, и свет едва не ослепил его. Он застонал.

Номер в отеле. Обои в стиле «апокалипсис грядет». Послеполуденное солнце, палящее сквозь окна, жгло ему веки.

Ну да, точно. Его взял в заложники псих, который, быть может, не такой уж и псих, монстры существуют на самом деле, ему сломали нос, и он напился вусмерть, чтобы выразить, насколько ему наплевать. Рядом все кашляли и кашляли, и Сета замутило. Если кашель не прекратится, его снова стошнит. Так кашляют, когда легкие переполнены слизью. Так кашляют при… пневмонии. При ужасающе запущенной, чтоб ее, пневмонии.

Он сел так быстро, что мир опрокинулся набок, резко выпрямился, а потом стал заваливаться на другой бок. Все его тело стремилось вернуться в прежнее, горизонтальное положение, тошнота забивала горло, удары сердца отдавались в глазах. Кашель прекратился.

Дин сидел, скрестив ноги, на кровати напротив; он завернулся в стеганое одеяло и сжимал в руках чашку с каким-то напитком. Выглядел он ужасно. Куда хуже, чем вчера, когда потерял уйму крови. Но взгляд Сета он встретил с улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — прохрипел он. — Того и гляди блеванешь.  
— Смотри, напросишься ведь, — пробормотал Сет.

В номере было жарко. Чужая рубашка — рубашка Дина — прилипла к спине. Но Дин весь дрожал.

Сет встал, не обратив внимание на возмущенный шлепок в голове, и сел рядом с Дином. Обхватил ладонью его подбородок и почувствовал исходящий от чужого дыхания жар, опухшие гланды, обжигающе горячую кожу. Сделал вид, будто не заметил ошарашенный взгляд и посмотрел в чашку. И тут же выхватил ее у Дина из рук.

— Эй!  
— Кофе нельзя, — твердо сказал Сет.  
— Чего? Почему это?  
— Потому что. Сколько ты уже так кашляешь?

Дин растерянно смотрел на него. Мельком взглянул на чашку у Сета в руках, словно спорил сам с собой, не отвоевать ли ее обратно.  
— С пару недель, наверно.  
— Жмет в груди? Жар? Озноб? Трудно дышать?  
— Может быть, я не… А что?  
— А то, что у тебя пневмония. И уже давно. Выглядишь отвратно, весь горишь и кашляешь так, будто помирать собрался. 

Сет поднялся и выкинул кофе в мусор прямо вместе с чашкой.   
— Кофе обезвоживает. А тебе нужно обильное питье. Вода, сок, может, чай.  
— Терпеть не могу чай…  
— Обязательно принять антибиотики, пока не пришлось обращаться к врачам.   
— Ни за что…  
— Надо раздобыть пенициллин или цефалексин. Хотя бы двести пятьдесят миллиграммов. Дозу на десять дней.  
— Погоди…  
— Этот жар твой в голове не укладывается, удивительно, как ты еще сидишь. На тебе яичницу сейчас жарить можно. 

Сет склонился над санитарной сумкой, и муть в животе подступила к горлу. Он нетерпеливо сглотнул подкативший ком и попытался нашарить среди лекарств пузырек анальгетика.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это не обычная простуда? Или грипп?  
— Оттуда, — терпеливо ответил Сет, — я же чуть не стал врачом. Я знаю, какие симптомы у больных пневмонией. И куда это нас занесло вообще? Город какой-нибудь рядом есть? Нам бы аптеку найти.

Пальцы наконец-то нащупали флакончик анальгетика. Может, хоть температуру собьет. Чуть-чуть. До чего же жалко, что он не захватил чего-нибудь посерьезнее. Даже восемьсот миллиграммов «Мотрина» пришлись бы очень кстати. Не говоря уж обо всем прочем, что осталось в «скорой».

— Ты все повторяешь: нас, нам, — сказал Дин.

Сет помедлил.

Дом.

Вот уже целую неделю он работал сверхурочно и едва помнил, когда в последний раз заходил к себе, разве что переодеться и, быть может, немного вздремнуть. Душ он принимал в больнице. Да что там, последний месяц он и спал в больнице чаще, чем у себя. Выходных он не брал уже несколько месяцев, а теперь… Теперь он знал, что существуют монстры куда опаснее забулдыг и психопатов-убийц. Не очень хотелось смотреть теперь на каждый новый вызов под другим углом.

И это если ему разрешат вернуться к работе сразу же. Сперва его наверняка допросит каждый коп штата Нью-Йорк, каждый фэбээровец и бог знает кто еще. На какое-то время его отправят в оплачиваемый отпуск и заставят пройти курс психологической помощи. А родители…  
Родители закатят истерику. Уговорами вынудят вернуться домой. Мама уже наверняка строчит пособие о том, как спасти его от необратимой психологической травмы, и он очень удивится, если отец еще не подал на руководство больницы в суд.

И был еще Дин. Псих, который чуть его не задушил. Сидел с фиолетово-черными кругами под глазами на мотельной кровати, кутался в кошмарное стеганое одеяло, дрожал при жаре в девяносто градусов и кашлял так, словно легким его недолго осталось. Псих со сбитыми в кровь, посиневшими костяшками, который всю свою жизнь убивал монстров и рано осиротел, а сейчас надрывно кашлял и не сводил с Сета глаз. Будто ждал чего-то.

У кофеварки оставалась еще одна чашка. Сет схватил ее, сходил в ванную, наполнил чашку водой из-под крана. Мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало и еле удержался от смеха. Той ночью в «скорой» Дин назвал его хорошеньким. Ничего хорошенького в его лице не осталось. Он выглядел так, будто… Будто его ударили в лицо и сломали нос. Отца удар хватит. Пойдут разговоры о пластической операции и о том, как бы заставить руководство больницы оплатить ее. Ну и ладно, операция так операция. За последние годы Сет научился понимать, когда спорить, а когда помалкивать.

Он принес чашку Дину и вытряхнул из флакончика три таблетки. Дин молча их взял. И чуть нахмурился, когда Сет устроился на кровати напротив.

— Останемся тут или лучше податься куда-то еще? Думаешь, фэбээровцы в поисках тебя прочесывают весь штат?

Дин молча таращился на него пару мгновений, потом отвернулся и откашлялся.   
— Да, наверное. Тут оставаться нельзя.   
— А где можно? В Коннектикуте? В Пенсильвании? В Нью-Джерси?  
— В Пенсильвании. Там легче спрятаться.  
— Ладно, выдвигаемся тогда, — сказал Сет, — но пока мы еще тут, кому-то из нас придется ограбить аптеку. Если только ты не знаешь, как еще нам раздобыть антибиотики.

У Дина дрогнули губы.  
— Неа, не знаю. Кражи со взломом — к другому не приучен.

***

В конце концов взломщиком пришлось стать Сету, поскольку тот знал, что искать и где. Дин ждал в машине. На пассажирском сидении. Потому что за рулем был Сет.

В любое другое время Дин бы такого не допустил. Мальчишка наверняка наставил везде отпечатков и — как типичный новичок — натворил еще бог знает каких ошибок. Но Дин совсем расклеился. Адски ныли даже кости. Он ведь и не болел почти никогда, разве что… лет в восемь, когда слег с особо тяжелой формой гриппа. Отец тогда скинул его на Бобби, а сам укатил черт знает куда и вернулся лишь через пару месяцев. И хотя у Бобби жилось очень даже неплохо, Дин навсегда запомнил тот эпизод как один единственный раз, когда он слишком ослабел, и отец не взял его на охоту. С тех пор он подхватывал раз или два легкую хворь, но никогда не жаловался. С отцом было так: или ты стойко все переносишь, или не путаешься под ногами.

Но таким уязвимым он не чувствовал себя никогда. 

Черт знает, что там у мальчишки за мысли. С чего это он вздумал остаться? Прошлой ночью Дин не сомневался, что встанет утром, а Сета и след простыл. Он спрятал ключи, чтобы не искушать мальчишку «Импалой», и понадеялся, что утром его разбудят не вломившиеся в номер фэбээровцы. Но когда он проснулся (и тут же закашлялся), Сет храпел на соседней кровати, а ему самому стало так хреново, как не было уже очень давно. 

Надо было оставить мальчишку на первой попавшейся заправке. Притормозить и сказать, чтобы проваливал. Дин и сам, безо всяких там сосунков, о себе позаботится. За день или два он добрался бы до Бобби, а уж тот бы точно не растерялся. Еще бы, с таким-то запасом медикаментов — больше, чем в аптеке. А Дин так капитально подставился. Весь план насмарку. С каждым часом фотографию Сета видело все больше и больше народу: в местной полиции; по телевизору, где ее крутили без передышки; в местных газетенках. Стоит только одному человеку узнать его, как им разом сядут на хвост все доступные блюстители закона. А за Дином и так уже кто только не гонялся. Ни к чему усугублять все еще больше.

Сет и касался-то его всего лишь десять секунд. Но чтобы отбросить здравый смысл, Дину, как видно, и этого хватило. Позорище.

Хотя куда позорнее было другое. Пока мальчишка грабил аптеку, Дин сидел, съежившись, на пассажирском сидении своей же чертовой машины. Сидел с таким чувством, будто его переехал грузовик, глаза пекло от жара, и даже пара толстовок не спасала от озноба. Дин все ждал, когда взвоет сигнализация, и говорил себе, что просто сядет за руль и даст деру, хоть и знал, что вернется за мальчишкой и, как пить дать, попадется в лапы копам.

Это ж надо было так вляпаться.

Сет вышел из теней, сгустившихся за аптекой; в руках он нес не один, а целых три пакета. Он сел в машину, сгрудил пакеты Дину под ноги и, не теряя времени даром, вывел машину на дорогу.

— Сигнализации не было? — спросил Дин.  
— Отключил.

Дин всмотрелся в него, в едва заметную самодовольную улыбку, взлохмаченные волосы. Мальчишка так правильно смотрелся за рулем. За рулем «Импалы». Словно именно тут ему самое место. 

— Как?  
Улыбка Сета стала шире, на щеке наметилась ямочка.  
— На работе научился.

Дин отвел взгляд. Жар кипятил ему мозги. Вот и все.

— Медбратов на «скорой» учат отключать сигнализацию?  
Сет пожал плечами:  
— Не совсем. Очень часто сигнализация… только мешает, когда пытаешься найти пострадавших. И я научился ее отключать.  
Он с улыбкой повернулся к Дину.  
— Мы об этом помалкиваем. В протоколе же об этом ни словечка.

Дин поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. Вдруг закружилась голова. Они гнали к автостраде, вся ночь была впереди, пока что их никто не преследовал, и рядом сидел красивый парень. Делать выводы еще рановато, возможно, завтра вечером Дин снова будет сидеть за рулем, и компанию ему составит одно только радио. А может, его пристрелят копы. Но прямо сейчас все было хорошо.   
Все было правильно.

***

Сет припарковался и заглушил двигатель. Потянулся со вздохом, и тихий хруст в спине напомнил, что он не привык так долго сидеть на одном месте. Недавно здесь прошел дождь, быть может, всего несколько часов назад. Сет опустил окно и откинулся на спинку сидения, с удовольствием вдыхая запах мокрой травы и земли, такой непохожий на городскую вонь, к которой он привык за последние годы. Утро только начиналось, и сквозь плотный занавес веток проглядывало синее небо.

Дин спал.

Пару часов назад он с ворчанием взял украденные из аптеки бутылки со спортивным напитком и витамины, которые Сет сунул ему в руку, закатил глаза, заметив горку батончиков мюсли, но все съел, принял антибиотик и витамины, запил их виноградным изотоником, после чего отключился прямо в машине. Он все так и сидел в одном и том же положении, прислонившись к дверце, свернувшись, словно гигантских размеров кот. Губы у него потрескались от температуры, и лицо было все еще бледным, но он вроде бы стал на путь к выздоровлению. И словно скинул десяток лет. Во сне Дин казался маленьким мальчиком в отцовой толстовке. Одни веснушки и ресницы. Черты лица смягчились, губы слегка приоткрылись, а пальцы едва выглядывали из рукавов. Такой беззащитный на вид. И что за фигня только лезет Сету в голову. Дин чуть не оторвал его от земли одной рукой. За горло. Какое там беззащитный. Опасный и, может быть, все же чуточку сумасшедший, пусть даже он оказался прав насчет монстров.

Хотелось коснуться его. Не затем, чтобы снова ощутить мягкость кожи, нет. Просто проверить, что жар спал. Вот и все.

Он осторожно мазнул пальцами по веснушчатой щеке, и у Дина дрогнули ресницы. В следующий миг он рывком приподнялся и крепко стиснул Сету запястье, силясь высвободить из толстовки другую руку. 

— Эй, эй, — быстро сказал Сет, — полегче, это всего лишь я.

Дин поморгал и отпустил его, а потом заглянул ему за спину, словно думал найти угрозу.

— Где мы?  
— В Пенсильвании, в городке Сноу Шу.  
— Сноу Шу? Издеваешься?  
— Нет.  
— И что мы забыли в этом Сноу Шу?  
Сет показал на проглядывающий сквозь деревья домик из красного кирпича.  
— Вот что.

Пару секунд зеленые глаза изучали дом, и у Сета возникло странное чувство, что Дин, наверное, может с ходу назвать площадь всего участка и когда сюда приезжали в последний раз. Нет, сумасшедшим он был вряд ли. Скорее, просто наводил немного страх.

— Чей это дом?  
— Знакомых кое-каких, — уклончиво ответил Сет, не имея ни малейшего желания объяснять, что он встречался с сыном этих знакомых ровно столько, чтобы провести с ним тут выходные и выяснить, что у них нет абсолютно ничего общего.  
— Так рано они сюда не приезжают. Только летом. Запирают дом в сентябре, открывают обратно в мае, и так каждый год.  
Судя по виду, Дин еще взвешивал все за и против.  
— Тут тринадцать акров, — продолжил Сет. — Рядом никто не живет и даже мимо редко кто проезжает. Никто из тех, кто меня знает, не догадается, что я приехал сюда.   
— Даже те самые знакомые?  
— Бывшие знакомые. И да, они тоже не догадаются.  
— Так кто же там был все-таки: знакомый или знакомая? — спросил Дин, чуть заметно улыбаясь.  
— Знакомый, — коротко ответил Сет.

Вдаваться в подробности он не собирался. Кое-что касается только тебя одного, и этот эпизод был как раз таким.

Дин, кажется, понял намек. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Сноу Шу так Сноу Шу.


	9. Паскудные майки за сотню баксов

Непонятно, жар ли это виноват или нет, но казалось, что дом заледенел и внутри, не только снаружи. Развернуться там было где, перегородки отсутствовали вовсе, гостиная выходила прямо на кухню. Спальни — скорее всего, их было несколько — примостились под левым скатом крыши. Справа возвышалась дровяная печь, пока что холодная и пустая. Дин хмуро посмотрел на высокий потолок. И куда только такой забабахали — непрактично, да и обогрева требует немерено. Он скинул сумку на пол, уже начиная клацать зубами.

— Садись, — указал Сет на стул рядом с печью.

Сам он сгрудил пакеты на стол в гостиной и прошел на кухню. Бормоча себе под нос, загремел ящиками. А он явно неплохо ориентировался в доме бывшего знакомого. Так и подмывало прикопаться к нему по этому поводу. Но Дин так хреново себя чувствовал, что и начинать не стал. Он съежился на стуле, с тоской вспоминая старый спальный мешок. Дин взял его с собой, когда охотился на вендиго в прошлом году, мешку тогда стукнуло десять лет, а он оставался по-прежнему целехонек. Но потом его изодрали в лоскуты. Дин так и не купил новый, не до того было. 

Сет вернулся и присел у печки с грудой скрученных газет.  
— Внизу есть газовая печь, — будто извиняясь, сказал он, — но она только воду подогревает. Зимой тут не живут. 

Мальчишка снова его удивил, когда развел огонь всего за несколько минут с помощью одних только обрывков бумаги и парой сухих поленьев у печки. Вскоре Дин уже чувствовал жар от нее, проникающий сквозь одежду.

— Поленья в подполе еще есть, — продолжил Сет. — На пару дней должно хватить. Есть хочешь?  
— Не то слово.

***

Сет разложил на столе в гостиной все, что стащил из аптеки и что еще оставалось в санитарной сумке. Физраствор заканчивался. Сет так перенервничал в долбанной аптеке, поминутно вздрагивая от любого шороха, что мысли о растворе вылетели у него из головы. Ну, закончится он, не страшно, мир от этого не рухнет, но Сета все равно жгла мысль о том, что он забыл про такую элементарную вещь. 

— Эй, солнышко. Я тут, вообще-то, без рубашки сижу, а у меня температура. Нельзя ли поживей?  
— Повернись. Тут свет лучше.

Дин молча сел на стул верхом, развернувшись к печке. Внутри у Сета что-то сжалось. Вовсе не физраствор его беспокоил. А что, он и сам не знал. Но теперь, когда уже не прикроешься ни шоком, ни выпивкой, мысль о том, что он сейчас прикоснется к Дину, вдруг вытеснила собой все.

Водонепроницаемые повязки, ничего больше. С ними он справится и с закрытыми глазами. Но когда он срезал со швов марлю, руки у него дрожали. Кожу Дина усеивали старые шрамы. На плече белел сморщенный рубец от удара ножом, вдоль ребер вился давно заживший неглубокий порез, поясницу испещряли отметины, похожие на следы от ожогов. Сет уже видел их раньше: сперва на ферме, потом в мотеле. Но вот относился он к ним уже не так отстраненно. Как и многие его коллеги, Сет умел отгораживаться от пострадавших. Да и как иначе: зияющие раны, разорванная плоть, чужие страдания — не каждый выдержит. Сет научился ставить защиту, отталкивать чужую боль от себя, переключаться на следующий вызов. Получалось далеко не всегда, особенно когда случай попадался очень тяжелый. Вот как сейчас.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он.  
Дин чуть заметно передернул плечами.  
— Двадцать четыре.

Так много шрамов, а лет так мало. Пальцы Сета замерли над сморщенной кожей, очертили шероховатости. Никто так и не залатал эту рану, лечение пустили на самотек. И след остался глубокий. Мышцы у Сета под рукой шевельнулись, и он отдернул руку. 

— Шрамам поражаешься? — поинтересовался Дин с искренним любопытством в голосе. 

Нет. Дело тут было вовсе не в шрамах. Ни в старых, ни в свежих. А в том, что Сет, сам того не сознавая, начал выучивать карту из них наизусть. Рубцы под пальцами ощущались привычно, словно были его собственными; только-только открытые, они уже стали частью его самого.

Нет. Если что и поражало, так это сплошные мускулы. Широченная спина, плечи, что так далеко раскинулись друг от друга. Веснушки. Едва заметно они рассыпались по плечам, словно по тем прошлись кистью с золотой краской. 

— Надо было швы наложить, — сказал Сет, стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос. — Обошлось бы без таких жутких шрамов.  
— Не до того было. Зажило ведь, — коротко ответил Дин.

Сет выбросил испачканные бинты в мусорное ведро и внимательно осмотрел свои первые швы. И поморщился: это ж надо было так схалтурить, просто чудо, что раны не загноились. Остальные выглядели лучше, аккуратнее. Останутся шрамы, но не слишком заметные. А кое-где обойдется и без них. 

Он разорвал упаковку, осторожно замотал швы бинтами и налепил на каждую рану по две прозрачных наклейки — так, на всякий случай.

— А ты, я смотрю, — начал Дин, — знаешь тут все ходы и выходы.  
— Прошлым летом провел здесь уикенд.  
— С бывшим знакомым?  
— Да.  
— Как его звали?

Сет замер на секунду, потом вдруг наложил последнюю повязку чуть сильнее, чем следовало.  
Дин зашипел.

— Прости. Я все. Когда выйдешь, надо будет снять, так что… дай знать, когда закончишь.  
— А оставить нельзя?  
— Нет. Раны должны дышать. И надо убедиться, что в них не попала вода.   
— Ладно. 

Дин встал, и Сет сделал шаг назад. Глупость, конечно, с его стороны, он был выше на целый дюйм, а то и два. Просто Дин, когда подходил слишком близко, как-то нависал над ним, что ли, загонял его в угол. Сет отвернулся убрать остальные медикаменты обратно в сумку, чтобы не смотреть. Чтобы не видеть все это выставленное напоказ тело. Чтобы не думать о той секунде, когда Дин, оказавшись в ванной, обнажится полностью. Как заберется в душевую кабину, и кожа его засияет под горячими струйками воды.

Нет.

Припасы. Вот о чем надо думать.

Они съели по банке томатного супа, но в кладовке оставалось еще много чего, начиная с говяжьего рагу и заканчивая консервированными персиками. На одних консервах, однако, долго не протянешь. Нужны овощи, фрукты, хлеб. Дину необходима настоящая еда, особенно если учесть горку таблеток, которой его пичкают каждые шесть часов. Где-то тут хранился небольшой запас денег на черный день, Джеймс заглядывал в него, когда был здесь с Сетом в первый и последний раз. Пора было выяснить, на что им можно рассчитывать. И прикинуть, что еще понадобится, потому что два раза в город наведываться не хотелось. 

Начал он со спален, потому что — где ж еще прятать деньги, как не там?  
И, уж конечно, не потому, что там он не слышал, как шумит в душевой вода. 

Нет. Мысли его крутились вокруг совсем других тем.

***

— Мародером заделался?

Сет подпрыгнул, и Дин мысленно обругал себя. Казалось, еще пару часов назад мальчишка так не дергался от одного звука его голоса, и Дин понял, что его это задевает. Все оттого, что он так резко схватил Сета за руку в машине? Тот застал его врасплох, вот и все. Еще повезло, что запястье целое осталось.

Шрамы? Но Сет же видел их еще тогда, на фермерской кухне. И пока что никто не жаловался. Вообще-то, наоборот, почти всем девчонкам его шрамы очень даже нравились. Вот только Сет не был какой-то там пьяной девчонкой, которую Дин подцепил в придорожном баре. 

«Надо было швы наложить, — сказал Сет. — Обошлось бы без таких жутких шрамов».

Черт, да по нему монстров изучать можно. Когда-то давно Дин стыдился своего тела. В далеком-далеком прошлом. Ни вспоминать, ни думать о котором не хотелось. Ему не нравилось, что этот стыд закрадывался обратно, и уж точно не нравилось невесть откуда взявшееся желание надеть рубашку.

Дин оглядел спальню: крепкую дубовую кровать, аккуратно заправленное кремово-серое покрывало — стильно, но не слишком навязчиво. Типичный такой домик для летнего отдыха. Дин вдруг живо представил себе парня, с которым Сет провел тут выходные. Наверняка один из этих одетых в хаки придурков, которые ходят в походы в ботинках за пятьсот баксов, а по выходным играют в теннис. Да и почему нет, собственно? У Сета наверняка есть свой летний домик. В семье, где у родителей две ученые степени, таких домиков, наверное, даже два.

— Я нашел деньги, — сообщил Сет. — Пару сотен, как раз хватит, чтобы прикупить кое-что в городе. И я подумал — может, захочешь переодеться в чистое.

И он протянул Дину аккуратно сложенные фланелевые штаны и майку с длинными рукавами. Бывшему знакомому, наверное, принадлежали, как уж там его. Взгляд скользнул ниже и натолкнулся на этикетку с надписью «Eddie Bauer». Наверняка и на штанах то же самое. И на вид, и на ощупь комплект казался новым, его, судя по всему, и не надевали ни разу.

К горлу подкатила злая горечь.

— И так сойдет, — ответил он, возвращая одежду.  
— Ты же весь в лохмотьях.  
— Я сказал, сойдет, — напряженно повторил Дин и внезапно возненавидел этот проклятущий дом и все, что в нем было. — Срань эту снимать собираешься или как?

***

Потом он снова сидел на стуле верхом, жар от печки дышал прямо в лицо, пальцы Сета вновь прикасались к телу. Повязки тот снимал осторожно, почти нежно, словно боялся, что причинит боль, если потянет слишком резко. Но Дин все еще злился. Какого хрена он тут торчит с каким-то мажором? Потому что мордашка смазливая? Да его же, блин, арестуют, а из-за чего? — Из-за смазливого парня. Убьют ни за что. Ну и тупость. С первого взгляда на мальчишку Дин утратил способность к здравым решениям. И ради чего?

— Мне вот что интересно, — начал он, — чем ты тут занят, собственно?  
— Гм, повязки снимаю?  
— Я не про это. Что ты забыл тут, со мной. Скучно живешь? Сомневаюсь. Приключений, наверно, и на работе хватает. Так в чем же дело? Такой, типа, способ послать старика нахер? Или просто решил сбежать ненадолго от своей жизни?

Сет помедлил, не отрывая от его лопатки теплую ладонь, затем мягкие прикосновения возобновились, точно ничего не случилось.

— Я бы никогда… не обидел отца. И маму. Только не так. И нормальная у меня жизнь. По большей части.  
— Ну да. И родители неплохие, и жизнь в целом тоже, а то, что вздумалось прокатиться по стране с одним из самых опасных преступников — это так, блажь. А что, вполне логично. Нормальный человек так бы и поступил.  
— Ты пропал бы один.  
— Ну нет, — фыркнул Дин, — на меня не вали. Не припомню, чтобы просил о помощи. И уж точно не припомню, чтобы звал тебя с собой.

Сет дернул за последний кусочек марли и вырвал вместе с ним пару волосков. Дин поморщился.

— Но когда я потащился следом, бурных возражений слышно не было, — ответил Сет напряженным тоном.  
— Что с меня взять, — ухмыльнулся Дин, — падок я на смазливых. Но раз уж меня, всего верней, подстрелят или упекут за решетку, потому что какой-то сынок богатеньких родителей ни с того ни с сего вдруг ушел в отрыв, можно, наверное, и узнать, почему.

Он повернулся и увидел, как Сет швыряет медикаменты обратно в аптечку; пол-лица его скрывали волосы, а руки дрожали. И что-то внутри у Дина болезненно сжалось.

Сет глубоко вздохнул, и когда он снова заговорил, Дин удивился, как спокойно прозвучали его слова:  
— Ты был ранен, болен, совсем один, и я просто подумал…  
— О чем? Что подлатаешь меня точно несчастного кролика с перебитой лапкой? Чтоб поставить галочку в списке добрых дел за год?

— Нет! — Сет наконец вскинул голову и, судя по выражению лица, ушам своим не поверил. — Господи, и как тебе только… нет.  
— Точно? Потому что с моей стороны все выглядит именно так. Несчастный психопат, всю жизнь гоняется за монстрами один-одинешенек, ни семьи, ни друзей, и ты его приютил, как бродячую собачку, потому что жалко стало. Потому что в твоем мире на все раны накладывают швы, чтобы не оставалось шрамов, бойфренды носят паскудные майки за сотню баксов, и сложнее всего в жизни признаться папочке, что не хочется идти на врача. То испуганно таращишь на меня глаза, то смотришь так, словно я бродячий песик, так что давай. Говори. Что ты тут забыл?

Как-то незаметно он подобрался ближе. Оттеснил мальчишку к столу, в любую секунду ожидая, что вот сейчас, сейчас обида у Сета на лице сменится гневом, и хоть Дин и ненавидел уже себя за этот порыв, ненависть эта не обошлась без укола извращенного удовольствия. Он же явно был прав. Совершенно точно. Где-то на полпути, может быть, еще в долбанной скорой, проявились первые признаки того, что Дин втрескался по самые уши. И ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Такие, как Сет, ему уже встречались. Богатеньким мальчикам при бойфрендах с летними домиками Дин Винчестер нахрен не сдался. Может, им и хотелось, пока Дин их трахал, потереться о его пистолеты, чтобы ощутить себя на минутку живыми, прочувствовать опасность. Но стоило им получить свое — поминай как звали. Искренних чувств скорее добьешься от проститутки, чем от таких парней, как Сет. И вот Дин опять нашел себе хорошенького мальчишку, который сам не знает, чего хочет. 

Вот только на самом деле все было в тысячу раз хуже. Почти мгновенное погружение в то, что принесет одну только боль. Потому что сам Дин в своих желаниях разбирался прекрасно, и этого мальчишку он хотел так, как еще никогда никого не хотел. Хотел во всех смыслах, какие только можно себе представить. Чтобы тот сидел в номере мотеля на кровати напротив, вытянув свои длинные ноги, и можно было распить с ним бутылочку. Чтобы сидел в «Импале» за рулем, обхватив его своими длинными пальцами. Чтобы держался рядом, спина к спине — пока Дин дрался, спал, охотился. Чтобы задевал его плечом, пока они шли рядом, чтобы их руки соприкасались. Хотелось чувствовать улыбку Сета, его ярость, его дыхание — глупые мелочи, которых никогда не хотелось ни от кого другого; желания, неосознаваемые еще три дня назад. Смазливый стервец, о котором Дин и знать ничего не знал и который буквально из ниоткуда влез в его жизнь, становился слишком важен — до боли, до бешенства. И Дин перепугался до усрачки. Перепугался и разозлился.

Сет выдохнул, и Дин щекой ощутил его прерывистый вздох.

Вот сейчас ему скажут, что он мудак. Скажут: «Проваливай». А Дин и рад стараться. Рад оборвать это безумие раз и навсегда, положить ему конец, пока не стало только хуже. Он был готов к чему угодно, от оскорбления до старого доброго удара в челюсть. 

Но вот чего он не ожидал, так это что мальчишка подастся вперед, мазнет губами по губам, обжигая горячим дыханием. И, уж конечно, Дин не ждал, что поцелуй выйдет таким нежным и легким, без явного гнева или желания. Все внутри замерло, все его существо затопила растерянность, краска бросилась в лицо, словно он вернулся во второй класс, и его снова поцеловали в самый первый раз. Сет медленно отстранился, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами — тоже растерялся. Губы его были все еще приоткрыты, щеки тоже тронул румянец, вот только на нем краска смотрелась столь же сладко, как и на первой зацепившей девчонке, и столь же порочно, каким показалось первое увиденное порно. Соберись все его желания, все образы, которые Дин подбирал, когда дрочил в каком-нибудь мотеле, словом, соединись все его фантазии в одном единственном человеке, им стал бы Сет в эту самую секунду — с румянцем на скулах и широко раскрытыми глазами.

Но если не отрываться совсем уж от земли, где-то на задворках сознания Дин понимал, что надолго рядом с ним мальчишка не задержится. И никогда не будет принадлежать Дину, что бы их там ни связывало. Но эта деталь показалась вдруг такой мелкой и незначительной. Зарывшись пальцами Сету в волосы, Дин тянул его на себя, и одуматься или включить логику он уже не сумел бы. Сет удивленно ойкнул перед тем, как Дин смял его губы своими, и пару пугающих до тошноты секунд Дин ждал, что мальчишка его оттолкнет. Однако Сет ворвался языком ему в рот, вцепился в руку, в спину и потянул на себя и… Господи милостивый, губы у мальчишки были самим воплощением греха: сладкие и настойчивые в одно и то же время; он вылизывал Дину рот, словно мысль о том, чтобы оставить хоть один уголок нетронутым, его убивала. Дин притиснул мальчишку к столу, сунул свободную руку ему под рубашку, нашел ладонью подрагивающие мышцы живота, и Сет застонал, разродился Дину в рот целой серией стонов, цепляясь еще сильнее, целуя еще отчаяннее.

Это ничего не изменит. Наоборот, станет только хуже.

Но какая, к черту, разница, когда кровь ревет в ушах, ноздри заполнил аромат лимонной травы, и Сет влажно дышит в щеку. Дин обхватил его за талию и одной рукой усадил на стол. Мешок упал на пол, следом брызнула керамическими осколками чашка с остатками кофе. Сет в ответ крепко обвил его ногами, притянул к себе еще ближе, царапнув поясницу короткими ногтями. Дин слепо потянул его за рубашку неловкими подрагивающими пальцами, и те несколько секунд, пока губы Сета не касались его собственных, растянулись на годы, как если бы они оказались под водой без запаса воздуха. Дин не глядя отбросил рубашку в сторону и замер. 

Вздымающаяся с каждым прерывистым вздохом грудь, взлохмаченные волосы и уже припухшие губы — мальчишка был так красив, что защемило сердце. Дин чувствовал эту боль глубоко в груди, словно запоздалое жжение от выстрела. Зрачки у Сета стали просто огромными, впадинка у горла уже блестела от пота, мышцы живота заметно подрагивали, словно все еще ощущали прикосновение.

— Господи, — хрипло проговорил Дин. — Какой же ты.

Сет провел по нижней губе языком и соскользнул по столу поближе к Дину, чтобы тот ощутил у бедра пульсацию налитого члена.

— Ну же, — прошептал он, цепляясь за край стола, бедра его дернулись Дину навстречу, потираясь об него.

Прикосновение отдалось у Дина в спине, будто по ней провели ножом. Он издал какой-то звук и сам его не услышал из-за крови, стучавшей во рту, в горле, за глазами. Да он же сейчас спустит прямо в штаны, точно какой-нибудь молокосос.

— Ну же, — застонал Сет и ринулся вперед, снова царапая кожу ногтями.

Он сомкнул губы вокруг соска и вобрал горошину в рот, самую капельку задевая зубами. Дин застонал, в первый раз в своей гребаной жизни он не сдержал стон — и не сдержал бы, даже если бы знал, как. Хотелось сдернуть мальчишку со стола, поставить на колени, ощутить, как этот рот вбирает его в себя, как брызжет сперма на эти невозможные губы. Вот только Дин подобрался к финалу так позорно близко, что и трех секунд не продержался бы.

Стол тревожно заскрипел, и на пол полетело остальное: марля, ножницы; с тихим шелестом вниз спланировали бинты. Да ведь чертова деревяшка сейчас сломается. Дин сунул ладони мальчишке под задницу и легко приподнял его со стола. Сет выпустил изо рта сосок, до боли чувствительно проехавшись по нему зубами; закинул руки Дину на шею, а лодыжки скрестил на поясе. А потом тихо хмыкнул Дину в шею и украдкой вывел языком обжигающе горячую полосу от ключицы к подбородку.

Они рухнули на кушетку у дальней стены. Дин слепо вдавил Сета в подушки, снова нашел губами губы, сражаясь с джинсами, молнией, трусами и бог знает с какой еще дурацкой одеждой, от обилия которой хотелось закричать. Наконец пальцы взяли в кольцо скользкий от смазки член. Черт, даже эта его часть была прекрасна: длинный и обрезанный, загибающийся кверху член поражал своим совершенством, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

— Черт, — охнул Сет, толкаясь бедрами Дину навстречу, — о черт…

Ноги их перепутались, но черта с два Дин отпустит мальчишку лишь затем, чтобы освободить его от гребаных джинсов. Выгнув запястье, он крепче обхватил лежавший в руке член и провел пальцем под головкой, чем собрал еще больше смазки.

— Черт, — с рычанием вернул он Сету его же собственные слова, — как же ты меня заводишь, малыш.

— Ну же, — прохныкал Сет, — ну же, дай мне… дай…  
— Что угодно, — шепнул Дин ему в губы, — ты только скажи. 

И черт бы его побрал, если он покривил душой. В тот миг ради этого мальчишки, будь он неладен — ради его длинных ног, гладкой кожи, припухших губ, прерывистого дыхания — Дин сделал бы все, отдал бы все. Не задумываясь, он взял бы этот красивый член в рот. Дал бы себя заездить так, чтобы неделю ходить не смог. Что угодно. На что он не соглашался еще никогда и ни для кого. Дин бы и сердце свое преподнес на блюдечке, если бы Сет захотел. 

Тот зашарил руками по джинсам, и Дин чуть не кончил, когда мальчишка прижал к нему ладонь, чувствительно горячую даже сквозь два слоя одежды.

— Хочу… хочу потрогать тебя…

Чуть приподнявшись, Дин с отчаянием набросился одной рукой на пуговицу джинсов, как если бы та была сложным ребусом, но Сета он так и не отпустил, пытаясь выдержать все тот же ровный ритм, с которым скользил кулаком по члену. Сет тоже затеребил его джинсы, и у обоих, как видно, от желания чуть помутилось в голове, потому что возились с одеждой они целую вечность: и молния заедала, и ладони у них соскальзывали от пота и смазки. Наконец мальчишка сдернул джинсы вниз, и Дин ринулся в атаку, выпустив член только затем, чтобы обхватить ладонью их обоих. Сет застонал — низким гортанным, почти болезненным стоном, и Дин, чтобы не сделать того же, куснул его в плечо. Он принялся толкаться Сету навстречу, отключив осторожность, отключив мозги, словно еще немного — и он распадется на части или воспламенится; пальцы его оставляли синяки, а сам Сет явно сдирал у него со спины полоски кожи, и так отчаянно хотелось кончить — и в то же время — чтобы ощущения длились вечно.

— Черт, — простонал Сет ему в ухо, — еще чуть-чуть…

И вдруг все перестало иметь значение, лишь бы только Сет кончил раньше него самого, чтобы увидеть его, когда в голове более-менее ясно, чтобы услышать его, почувствовать, как сперма брызжет на руку, член, живот.

Чуть раньше Дин уронил голову Сету на плечо и теперь приподнял ее, не замечая отпечатков собственных зубов, уже наливающихся синевой. Сет запрокинул голову, приоткрыл влажные губы, сомкнул глаза с мокрыми ресницами, горло его подергивалось в тщетных попытках сдержать стоны. И вместо того, чтобы накинуться, как хотелось, вместо того, чтобы вторгнуться языком в рот, Дин чуть мазнул губами по приоткрытому рту, на волосок от настоящего прикосновения, мягко лизнул нижнюю губу и отстранился, когда Сет потянулся за ним.

— Какой ты красивый, малыш, — прошептал он, — охренеть можно. 

Сет мяукнул ему в рот, сбился с ритма, выгнулся на кушетке дугой. Он обхватил Дина за шею и дернул вниз; губы их впечатались друг в друга, член у Дина в руке запульсировал, все тело Сета сотрясла дрожь. Меж ними брызнула горячая сперма, и Сет снова мяукнул, все еще двигаясь, выцеживая остатки исчезающего удовольствия. И тут весь мир перед глазами вспыхнул сверхновой — приливная волна оргазма вдруг накрыла Дина с головой и обрушила на скалу. Позже ему придет в голову, что вот так и умирают от сердечного приступа, что теперь наконец-то стало ясно, как старые пердуны умудряются откинуться, так и не доведя дело до конца. Но в тот самый миг он не то что не думал — он и дышал-то с трудом. Сет водил губами по кромке его уха, положив ладонь ему на затылок, словно хотел убедиться: Дин знает, что за него держатся, что ему не придется спускаться на землю в одиночестве.

***

Соприкасались они только плечами.

Какое-то время они еще лежали, перепутавшись руками и ногами, и Сет был бы счастлив, не двигайся они всю оставшуюся жизнь, прижимайся он к Дину, пока они не прилипли бы друг к другу намертво. Но потом Дин все-таки отстранился, лег так далеко, что еще чуть-чуть — и свалился бы. Вставать или хвататься за одежду он не стал, но Сет понял, что сейчас к нему лучше не лезть. И от этого было чертовски погано на душе.

У Сета еще ни разу в жизни не случалось настолько неловкого, но при этом такого горячего секса. Пусть даже сравнивать было особо не с чем. И, может, он не растерял еще всю свою наивность, но ему всегда казалось, что где-то там для него есть человек, от которого он потеряет голову. Единственный человек, в паре с которым можно будет сделать все, что угодно, не чувствуя при этом ни беспокойства, ни страха. И он оказался прав, но лишь наполовину. Потому что голову он и правда потерял. Вот только теперь ощущал и стыд, и беспокойство, и сплошную неуверенность во всем.

Он повернул голову и принялся изучать Дина: линию горла, веснушки на скулах, чуть заметные морщинки в уголках глаз. Он что, влюбился? Влюбился в психа, которого встретил два дня назад?

Нет. Нет, Дин прав. Это у Сета тут явно поехала крыша. Вот только было больно просто смотреть на него. Больно не обнимать его сейчас.

— Ты был прав, — сказал он.

Дин моргнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него взглядом, намеренно лишенным эмоций.  
— Насчет чего?

— Насчет меня. Насчет моей жизни.

Господи, насколько стало бы легче, спрячь он лицо у Дина на плече, не изучай его так пристально эти зеленые глаза, от взгляда которых в голове все смешалось, а руки-ноги перестали слушаться.

— В моем мире ты подрастаешь, поступаешь в колледж, становишься врачом, как отец, встречаешься с милым парнем, которого мама пригласила на ужин и который тоже пошел в медицину, словом, прямой ровный путь, где все проблемы решаемы. Как один длинный, засмотренный до дыр фильм, концовка которого всем известна. Жизнь бессодержательная, предсказуемая, не моя. И я всегда, всегда знал, что живу не своей жизнью.

Он закрыл глаза и обнаружил, что так высказать остальное гораздо легче.  
— Я бросил медколледж не затем, чтобы позлить отца. Бросил, потому что выбрали за меня. Везде я был словно пятое колесо, только в «скорой» и нашел свое место. Все только тогда правильно, и я чувствую себя самим собой, когда спасаю людей, когда я по локоть в крови, когда латаю пострадавшего, или вдыхаю в него жизнь, или собираю его по кусочкам. И я не знаю, как назвать себя после этого, ясно? Не знаю. Может, просто избалованным щенком. Может, меня уже заждались в психушке. Но я чувствую себя живым только там, в грязи с ранеными, крикунами, покойниками. А теперь вот тут, с тобой.

Он глубоко — до боли — вздохнул. Как бы сделать так, чтобы не дрожал голос?  
— И да, по большей части я тебя боюсь и даже не знаю, почему. И… не знаю, почему… Да я вообще знаю только одно: я здесь, потому что хочется. Не потому, что тебя жалко. И не потому, что не хватает острых ощущений. А потому, что чувствую: именно тут мне и место. Это как прошлой ночью… Прошлой ночью на шоссе. Когда ты сидел на пассажирском сидении, а я вел машину, не зная точно, куда еду, не зная, что меня там ждет. Точно делал это миллион раз, точно вернулся домой.

Горло сдавил истерический смех, и Сет покачал головой:  
— И я знаю, знаю — голова идет кругом. Господи, да я слушаю сам себя и думаю, что за псих это говорит…

Рядом задвигались, и Сет осекся, испугавшись, что выболтал слишком много, что Дин не захочет иметь с ним, окончательно сбрендившим, ничего общего. 

Но Дин лишь тронул губами уголок его рта, обвил его руками и притянул к себе. Сет прижался к нему, стыдясь своего отчаяния, которое было так велико, что он чуть не залез на Дина целиком, пряча лицо у того на плече. Грудь сдавило так крепко, что стало трудно дышать, он в жизни не испытывал такой непривычной смеси из счастья и невыносимой боли. И было по-прежнему страшно. Паника не отступила даже тогда, когда Дин нежно отвел с его лица волосы, мазнув пальцем по щеке. Вот только боялся Сет уже не Дина. Он боялся за них обоих.


	10. А потом пришла боль

Два дня.

Сет получил всего два дня — два дня сродни лету посреди зимы, сродни каникулам в начальной школе, когда все такое восхитительно новое и каждое утро начинается с приключения. Два дня в домике человека, который так и остался для него чужим, посреди тринадцати акров леса, когда остальной мир замер в ожидании. Время не имело значения. Часы отсчитывали время до новой дозы лекарства, но, не считая этого, ни Сет, ни Дин не слишком за ними следили. Они ели, когда хотелось, ложились спать, когда уставали — в обнимку на кушетке, в спальнях, на полу перед камином, согреваемые пламенем. Было до боли легко отпустить все, что не имело связи с настоящим, замести прошедшие годы под коврик и забыть. Слабый укол вины, который и чувствовался-то лишь на рассвете, в жизни бы не сравнился с тем, как Дин прижимался к нему, касаясь глубоким дыханием шеи, крепко обнимал за пояс сильной рукой, словно защищал Сета даже во сне. Когда Дин обнимал его, прошлая жизнь казалась такой далекой. Рабочая суета, бессонные ночи, кровь, боль, разодранная плоть. Сет думал, жить по-другому не получится, но, как выяснилось, он вполне способен остаться тут навсегда, в этом безлюдном месте, с одним человеком. И попроси Дин его забыть навсегда, оставить позади все, что он когда-либо знал, и уехать с ним, Сет не раздумывал бы. Ни секунды. Безумная мысль эта пугала и ни в какую не укладывалась в голове. Можно, конечно, попробовать урезонить себя, назвать это чувство влюбленностью, которая со временем сойдет на нет, ну или временным помешательством или еще чем-нибудь — диагнозов до фига, есть из чего выбрать. На итог это не повлияет. Он бы вмиг откинул прежнюю жизнь словно старую потрепанную игрушку, которая давным-давно растеряла всю свою ценность, если вообще когда-нибудь ею обладала. 

Но Дин не просил. Он вообще мало говорил, если только они не прижимались друг к другу, двигались вместе, давали волю ладоням, искали губами губы, цеплялись друг за друга, как за спасательный круг. Тогда он говорил за них обоих: ласковые словечки, которых Сет в жизни не слышал от другого мужика, поток сладких непристойностей, от которого загорелись бы уши, исходи он от любого другого. Той первой ночью в летнем домике Дин изучил его руками и ртом с доскональностью картографа, обнаружил все уголки, которые Сет утаил от самого себя. И от чистого восторга хотелось закричать: вот оно, значит, как может быть, как должно быть, когда проникают языком в самые потаенные места, ласкают губами плоть, все это время не скупясь на похвалы его красоте, чуть слышно шепчут и шепчут у изнанки бедер, едва задевая зубами живот: «…милый, красивый мальчик…»

Весь дрожа, ничего не соображая от нахлынувших переживаний, Сет превратился в сплошной комок раздраженных до предела нервных окончаний. Дин довел его до того, что он только стонал, бессловесно умолял — словом, довел до состояния, в котором бывшие любовники его не узнали бы. Сет подумал еще тогда, на ферме, что оказавшись на волосок от гибели, он сделался поэтом и начал видеть красоту и боль там, где их не было и в помине. Но подлинная поэзия открылась в Дине, в том, как он наставил Сету засосов, как приподнял его с кровати за бедра, как развел их в стороны; в бережных касаниях, которые вызвали удовольствие там, где прежде о нем не было и речи. Сет кончил дважды от одних только пальцев, сжимая зубами простынь, чтобы не орать, и каждый раз думал, что мир вокруг того и гляди рухнет. Ураган следующего дня прервала рука у него на поясе, чужое дыхание в ухо, холодный кухонный пол под коленями, когда Сет, удивившись собственной жажде, наконец вобрал горячий ствол в рот. Мышцы у Дина обратились в желе, и он дрожал под ладонями Сета словно лист, и едва ли не силой добытые стоны эхом отражались в высоком потолке. Взгляд зеленых глаз не отрывался от его лица, влажных губ; одна рука нежно легла ему на затылок, позволяя установить свой собственный ритм, не требуя ничего сверх того, что Сет согласился бы предложить. А Сет с готовностью предложил бы все, что имел, а то и больше. Даже эта часть Дина соленой горечью наводила на мысль о кожаном сидении и раскаленном металле, который оставил у Сета на языке нелеченый ожог. Он кончил, не дотрагиваясь до себя, утопая в запахе Дина, вкусе пряной горечи на языке, линиях мышц, бесконтрольно подрагивающих у Сета в руках. Человек, который однажды до смерти его напугал, терял над собой контроль, губами Сета поставленный на колени.

Ни описать это, не объяснить у него не вышло бы. Как следили за ним эти глаза, как Дин прижимался к нему бедром перед камином. Будто случайное прикосновение пальцев, улыбка одним уголком рта. В голове не укладывалось, как с одним человеком, все еще, по сути, чужим, можно чувствовать себя как дома. Дома, которого так не доставало, а Сет и не подозревал. Они так подходили друг к другу, точно их вырезала одна и та же рука, тела совпадали, как детали паззла, губы приникали к губам. Безумие. Настоящее безумие, это точно. Наедине с самим собой в ванной, прижав обе ладони к стене, Сет попытался сосредоточиться на одном. На том, как Дин прикасался к нему. Как смотрел. Как целовал. Словно так можно было отсечь сумасшествие от остального и избавиться от него, словно так в голове прояснится. 

Но той же самой ночью, когда язык Дина был у него глубоко внутри, а сам Сет умолял о большем, все мелкие измышления и сомнения снова рассыпались в труху. Жжение стало граничить с болью, когда Дин осторожно скользнул в него, а потом приподнялся на дрожащих руках, словно карающее божество, низвергнутое на землю; вздохи его смешались со стонами Сета, глаза расширились от восторга. Картина была такая, что захватывало дух. Еще ни разу он не казался таким уязвимым, таким же потерянным и сбитым с толку, как и Сет. И стало наконец ясно: Дин молчал, потому что не знал, что сказать. Потому что все это так же страшило его своим безумием, как и Сета. И в то мгновение, чувствуя себя таким заполненным, что еще чуть-чуть — и пролились бы слезы, когда хотелось, чтобы Дин задвигался или же остался в нем навсегда, Сет понял, что потерялся тоже. Он понял, почему пишут книги и стихи о любви, почему идут на преступления и убийства во имя любви, почему сдвигают небеса и ад ради тех, кого любят. И это пугало больше, чем дуло пистолета у шеи, больше, чем неминуемая смерть. Он дернул бедрами, желая, чтобы чувства эти схлынули, желая окунуться в то, что грозило накрыть с головой, а способность рассуждать просто-напросто отключить.

И Дин хмыкнул, а потом наклонился к нему и мазнул губами по шее.   
— Тише, — шепнул он, — не спеши. 

Хотелось возразить, что ему даром не сдалась какая-то там неспешность, что с ним нужно жестко, быстро, до полной отключки, чтобы свалить этот эпизод в кучу ко всем прочим, чтобы можно было забыть. Но он промолчал, и Дин остался верен своему слову: толкался до боли неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие; скользил влажным телом по телу Сета, и время тянулось тягуче, словно мед. И Сет, не сдержав стон, уступил.

Конечно, страшно, когда ласкают так, что чувства захлестывают с головой, до того они сильны. Конечно, страшно, когда переполняет блаженство, такое всепоглощающее, что и помереть недолго. Но случаются вещи и похуже.

Он будто в воду глядел. Наутро, еще до рассвета, все рухнуло.

***

Звонил телефон. 

Пару секунд Дин раздумывал, не забить ли вообще на звонок. Из теплой и уютной постели совершенно не хотелось вылезать, Сет распростерся на нем, мягкие волосы щекотали живот. Как разбудишь его сейчас? Мальчишка растерял последние силы. Да и сам Дин тоже. Но этот номер знал ограниченный круг людей, и значение имел каждый звонок. Порой от него зависели жизни.

Стараясь не разбудить, он осторожно вывернулся из-под Сета. Чуть было не чмокнул его в макушку, почти зарылся лицом в шею, вдохнул тот раннеутренний запах кожи, который стал уже настолько знаком. Ноги стыли на холодном полу. Ночью огонь в камине потух; они не заметили — до него ли было. 

Одежда кучей валялась на полу, и Дин порылся в ней, уже готовясь проделать Гарту еще одну дырку в заднице за то, что потревожил из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. Однако номер на экране принадлежал не Гарту.

— Бобби? — тихо сказал он в телефон. — В чем дело? Случилось что?  
— Он еще живой?  
— Что? Ты про кого?  
— Про мальчишку-заложника. Он живой еще?

Дин потер лоб. Такое ощущение, будто он вынырнул из полнейшей отключки в какой-то хитровывернутый сон.   
— А что? При чем тут…  
— Ответишь или нет?

Дин скосил глаза на кровать, и Сет шевельнулся под его взглядом; он еще спал, но ждать пробуждения осталось недолго. Вздымалась и опускалась грудь, под одеялами вытянулись длинные ноги. 

— Конечно, живой, что за…  
— Он еще с тобой?

В голосе Бобби прозвучало что-то странное, но Дин не понял, что именно.   
— Да. Он еще со мной.

Вздох Бобби прозвучал как-то очень похоже на вздох облегчения.  
— Хорошо. Значит, он в безопасности.  
— Конечно, в безопасности, Бобби, ты что же думал — я его порешу, что ли?  
— Отвези его к родителям. Живо.

Сет проснулся и, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, протянул руку через постель, словно что-то искал.

Искал Дина.

И почему тот не остался в постели, где до него легко было дотянуться, почему вообще встал и ответил на звонок?

— Да ты объясни…  
— Никаких объяснений. Отвези его к родителям и уезжай как можно дальше. И пошустрей.

В животе у Дина раскрутилась странного рода боль, словно его ударили как в кино — замедленным движением. Он смотрел, как Сет потягивается, открывает глаза, скользит взглядом по комнате. Увидев Дина у окна, он мягко улыбнулся; лицо его раскраснелось от сна, волосы спутались.

Дин стиснул в руке телефон.  
— Да что стряслось-то?

— А вот что: десятилетия упорного труда, жизни отличных парней, растраченные впустую — все коту под хвост из-за твоего кретинизма. Не задавай глупых вопросов, просто делай, как я говорю. И побыстрей.

Бобби был в ярости. Еще ни разу Дин не слышал от него такого тона. Он просто рвал и метал.

Сет приподнялся, уже не улыбаясь, и выжидающе смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Дин отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его. В голове не укладывалось. Глупость же несусветная, какая-то ерунда, просто в голове не укладывалось.

— Бобби, ты не пони…  
— Ты мне как сын, папка твой был членом семьи, но доводить меня не смей.  
— А то что? Что ты сделаешь?  
— В Сноу Шу уже двое моих людей — мера безопасности. И если через час они не увидят, как «Импала» выезжает из города, они заберут мальчишку сами. Так что пошевеливайся. Чтоб к закату он был у родителей.

— Да почему? Объясни, что происходит!  
Он и сам удивился тому, как это прозвучало. Ну, прямо как маленький. На задворках сознания эхом отозвался собственный голос: «Папа, а где Сэм? Где Сэмми?» Одно эхо перекрыло другое: на смену голосу Бобби, говорившему, что отца больше нет, пришли собственные хриплые выкрики, когда он все никак не мог в это поверить. И в центре всей этой кутерьмы в животе все ширилась и разрасталась боль, проникая холодными пальцами в грудь, отчего становилось трудно дышать.

Голос Бобби звучал приглушенно, словно тот тер губы ладонью, и Дин живо представил его себе: как Бобби сидит, облокотившись на видавший виды стол, перед ним стоит бокал скотча — не потому, что он так рано потянулся к выпивке, а потому что начал еще накануне и так и не остановился. Дин представил, как Бобби устало ссутулился, стискивая телефон перепачканными в масле пальцами, и ненавидел его в тот миг всей душой. Человека, ставшего ему вторым отцом. В ту минуту Дин ненавидел его так сильно, что сам испугался.

— Потом загляни ко мне, — говорил тем временем Бобби. — Расскажу все, что знаю, ты только… Верни его домой. И уезжай как можно дальше. И давай побыстрей, хоть раз в своей чертовой жизни сделай так, как я говорю.

И он отключился с тихим щелчком.

Пару секунд Дин таращился на телефон. Боль в груди все нарастала и нарастала, и холод от нее постепенно сменялся обжигающей яростью.

— Дин? Что-то не так?

Он даже не понял, что швырнул телефон в стену, где тот разлетелся вдребезги, и удар пластика, рикошетом отскочившего от штукатурки, резким выстрелом прозвучал в тишине. Дин тут же об этом пожалел. Сет даже не дернулся, но, судя по напрягшимся мышцам, подобрался всем телом, готовый к чему угодно. Выглядел он, как настороженное животное, мучительно выбирающее, бежать или вступить в бой. В рассветном зареве он смотрелся как само воплощение греха: на шее и ключицах цвели оставленные Дином засосы, губы припухли. 

— Прости, — сказал Дин таким напряженным голосом, что и сам его едва узнал. — Пойду проветрюсь.

***

От холодного воздуха перехватило горло, и Дин чуть не задохнулся. Словно оплеуху словил.

Все сбилось в кучу и утратило хоть какую-то логику. Мысль, что Сет может быть для него опасен, не умещалась в голове. Окажись Сет не человеком, это сразу бы стало ясно, с первого взгляда. Он же просто мальчишка. Умный, расторопный, с рефлексами охотника, но все же — просто мальчишка. Сын какого-то доктора, о котором Дин никогда не слышал. Жил в мегаполисе среди тысяч других людей, один из сотен медбратов на «скорой» в одной из десятков больниц. Будь он кем-то важным, кому требовалась защита — как Миссури или Памела, Дин бы об этом знал. Бобби сказал бы. Так ведь?

Столь же нелепо было думать, что это Сету нужно держаться подальше. Если ему грозит опасность, трудно сыскать более безопасное место, чем эта богом забытая дыра, где Дин сумеет его защитить.

Будь это заурядное похищение заурядного мальчишки, Бобби бы так не злился. Пусть даже федеральные ведомства спустили на Дина всех собак. Он ведь все равно уже числился в списке самых опасных преступников страны, а они только и делали, что ловили себя за хвост в городках, через которые он проезжал несколько месяцев назад. Всерьез ФБР можно было не принимать. Как и вообще почти все правовые агентства. Да Бобби плевать, в каких он там списках, лишь бы не поймали. И в тот единственный раз, когда его и правда повязали в захолустном алабамском городишке, и двух часов не прошло, как он вырвался на свободу. Бобби тогда только посмеялся, мол, теряешь хватку.

Значит, дело тут не в том, что Дин похитил какого-то парня. Дело в самом парне. Сет был замешан в чем-то. И — можно было спорить на что угодно — сам не знал, в чем именно. А время поджимало. У него всего час, чтобы вывезти Сета отсюда. Черт знает, кого именно из охотников к ним подослали, но Бобби в курсе, на что Дин способен. Где-то тут притаилось двое опытных охотников. Возможно, уложить Дина они не сумеют, а вот покалечить — запросто. Конечно, у него есть Сет. Опыта маловато, но вот беззащитным его не назовешь. Пистолет ему в руки, и Дин доверит мальчишке свою жизнь. 

А потом что? Удариться в бега? Понадеявшись, что Бобби не отправит за ними еще двоих, троих? Это от копов можно бегать всю жизнь и даже не вспотеть, удирать от охотников — совсем другое дело. Этот бой Дин может и проиграть.

Черт, но до чего же больно. Будто вскрыли и медленно сдирали кожу. Может, он и сознавал все это время, что Сет не может остаться, что его нельзя оставить себе. Что рано или поздно тому придется вернуться к прежней жизни. Но Дин думал, у них будет время все взвесить, найти способ не терять друг друга из виду. В глубине души он даже надеялся, что Сет захочет остаться с ним. Глупая, дурацкая надежда, но до этой минуты ему все казалось, что она оправдается. Теперь уже не имело значения, хочет Сет остаться или нет. Хочет ли этого Дин. Время поджимало, нужно было ехать. 

***

Он нашел Сета у камина; стоя на коленях, мальчишка разжигал огонь. Низко сидящие джинсы неплотно облегали тело. Рубашки не было вовсе. Каждая отметина, каждый отпечаток губ сразу бросался в глаза. Вспомнилось вчерашнее утро, когда Сет стоял перед ним на коленях, обхватив губами член, и все время, пока отсасывал, смотрел на Дина своими золотисто-зеленоватыми глазами. Он принимал так глубоко, что Дин чувствовал, как смыкается вокруг члена задняя стенка горла; Сет стонал, плотно обняв его губами, и крепко вцепился в него руками, когда Дин попытался его оттолкнуть. Вспомнилось, как дрожали слезы на этих до смешного длинных ресницах, а сам он чуть дышал от желания принять все, поделиться всем, чем владел. И как потом Дин тоже опустился на колени и понял по влажному пятну на джинсах, что Сет кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. И как, спрашивается, со всем этим справиться?

Как со всем этим справиться, когда переживаний так много, и нахлынули они с такой быстротой, и доставили столько удовольствия. Надо было сразу догадаться, что сохранить этот подарок судьбы не получится. Единственное, чего хотелось для себя. Давно пора бы уже выучить этот чертов урок, но, как видно, Дин для этого слишком тупой. Как уж там было в примере психопатического поведения? Когда повторяешь одно и то же с надеждой на другой результат. Вот где его проблема. Все ведет нафиг никому не сдавшееся, бессодержательное существование и ждет чего-то хорошего. 

Сет выпрямился, но ни подходить, ни прикасаться, слава богу, не стал. Не то бы Дин не выдержал.

— Собирайся, отвезу тебя домой.

Сет растерянно поморгал, будто смысл до него не дошел. На несколько долгих секунд воцарилось молчание. Повторить уже сказанное Дин не мог себя заставить, а Сета словно обухом по голове ударили. Наконец он потянулся к подлокотнику кресла, на котором менял повязки еще, кажется, в прошлой жизни, и медленно в него опустился, будто подогнулись колени. Он открыл было рот и закрыл его. Откашлялся.

— Почему?

Вопросец прямо на миллион долларов. Ответа Дин не знал. По крайней мере пока.

Но признаться в этом он не мог, разве объяснишь то, что и сам с трудом понимаешь? Чего делать не хотелось, так это упоминать про угрозы Бобби или про других охотников. Об этом говорить не хотелось. Не хотелось говорить вообще ни о чем, теперь когда он знал, что скоро Сета не будет рядом. И с каждой секундой, пока Дин говорил с ним, смотрел, находился с ним в одной комнате, в груди болело все сильнее, он снова начинал злиться, внутри все просто кипело от ярости. К горлу подкатил кислый комок горечи и с каждым мгновением разрастался все больше, готовый вот-вот прорваться.

— Потому что иначе мы оба окажемся в глубокой жопе. И скоро.  
— Копы? ФБР?  
— И они тоже.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Кто-то позвонил и предупредил?  
— Да. Можно и так сказать. Собираться надо и побыстрее.  
— Но почему… почему бы просто… не взять меня с собой?

Хотелось закричать, прямо взять и сломать что-нибудь.  
— Потому что тебя ищут. Все гребаные органы какие только есть ищут несчастного заложника и плохого парня-похитителя. Твою фотку наверняка крутят по всем каналам, распечатали в газетах, развесили на досках объявлений в каждом занюханном городишке. Я и сто миль с тобой не проеду, как меня арестуют.   
Он потер ладонью лицо, чтобы не смотреть на Сета, видеть это разобиженное выражение лица, точно его пнули, а потом еще и по лицу съездили.   
— Слушай, — спокойно продолжил Дин, — ты же знал, что не сможешь остаться, что долго так… продолжаться не может. Ты что же думал, пройдет пару дней, и родители перестанут тебя искать? Или что копы закроют дело? Или что сможешь отсиживаться тут вечно? Ты же не мог не знать, что пройдет немного времени, и…  
— Хватит, — тихо попросил Сет, и Дин закрыл рот, проглотил все, что собирался сказать, чувствуя себя так, как если бы пробежал несколько миль, зная, что пойдет за это в ад.

И если бы в тот миг у Сета на лице проступила обида, подсказавшая, что и у него так же ноет в груди… если бы голос его задрожал… Дин послал бы все далеко и надолго. В одиночку одолел бы тех двух охотников, и всю оставшуюся жизнь, какой бы короткой она ни оказалась, провел бы в бегах бок о бок с Сетом. Ради этого сучонка Дин бы выжег себе путь по всей этой сучьей стране. 

Но Сет медленно поднялся, избегая смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и когда он заговорил, голос его прозвучал спокойно. Спокойно и отстраненно.  
— Надо ехать прямо сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Дай мне пятнадцать минут.


	11. Дыши

Мальчишка был готов уже через пять минут. А вот Дин — нет.

Подчищал за собой он куда дольше, чем рассчитывал. Те два дня, что они провели здесь, Дин неосознанно вытирал за собой все, стараясь не задерживаться пальцами там, где могли остаться отпечатки. Старая привычка — мало-помалу стирать за собой все следы своего присутствия. Сет же где только не наследил. На полу в ванной оставил влажное полотенце; рядом с кроватью — пижамные штаны; у камина, возле окна, на кухне — чашки с кофе. Мелкие детали, из которых вырисовывался портрет того, кто их оставил. И каждую следующую убирать становилось все труднее. Запах Сета в ванной, скомканные простыни, отпечатки пальцев на спинке кровати — миллион мелочей, стирать которые не хотелось. 

Сет ждал у двери, крепко сжимая в руке санитарную сумку точно спасательный круг. Помогать он не рвался, а Дин и не просил. Слава богу, воцарилась тишина и лицо Сета намеренно не выдавало ни единого чувства. От этого стало немного легче. 

Наконец сборы кончились, один единственный пистолет, с которым Дин не расставался, успокаивающе давил на пояс, остатки телефона лежали в кармане куртки. Он выбросит их из окна, когда они будут гнать по шоссе, а потом скажет Бобби, что про этот номер можно забыть. Из машины он вынес только эти два предмета, поскольку не собирался задерживаться так надолго. Невероятно, но ему удалось забыть о том, кто он: Дин Винчестер, охотник, в списке самых опасных преступников, ни семьи, ни друзей. Но забыть рядом с Сетом было так легко. Так легко притвориться, что он нормален, может быть, даже любим. 

В другом кармане лежал пузырек с антибиотиками. Сет сунул их ему в руку и негромко велел принимать новую дозу каждые шесть часов. И отчего-то от тихого указания стало хуже всего. Сет имел полное право злиться на него сейчас и ненавидеть, однако единственными словами, с которыми он обратился к Дину за последние двадцать минут, стали слова заботы. И Дин его даже не поблагодарил, поскольку боялся открыть рот. Кто знает, что оттуда вылетит.

Сет первым шагнул за порог, и Дин, зная, что его не увидят, не удержался и заглянул-таки внутрь в последний раз. Потому что хотелось запомнить. Так сильно хотелось. Он, наверное, никогда уже не будет так счастлив, как в последние два дня, но это ничего. Вполне вероятно, что большего ему и не положено. Но хотелось, чтобы в памяти отложилась самая мелкая деталь: тихий смешок Сета, когда Дин перенес его через весь дом, теплая ладонь на шее, прижавшийся к плечу лоб. Эти воспоминания хотелось сберечь до последнего вздоха.

Закинув мешок на плечо, Сет почти уже подошел к машине. Солнце встало, но дом по-прежнему лежал в тени растущих поблизости деревьев. И сквозь беспорядок у себя в голове, засмотревшись на преисполненного решимости Сета, Дин не сразу понял, что в округе не все ладно. 

Но стоило понять, как все стало настолько очевидно, что он проклял себя: как можно было не обратить внимание сразу же, едва они вышли за дверь? 

Стояла тишина. Неестественная. Ни пения птиц, ни шуршания белок — ничто не двигалось среди деревьев. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Сквозь пальцы и позвоночник стрелой пронеслось тревожное покалывание. Земля перед домом показалась нетронутой, как и стоявшие рядом деревья и кусты. Ни сломанных веток, ни следов, ни даже листка не на своем месте. 

Сдавило грудь.

— Сет, — позвал он так громко, как только осмелился, и Сет, замерев на середине шага, медленно повернулся.

— Иди обратно в дом. 

Пару секунд, показавшихся растревоженному Дину вечностью, Сет стоял в совершенном оцепенении, пока все тело Дина кричало об опасности. Теперь он звучал громче, этот тихий шелест вдалеке, не имевший ничего общего с ветром и принесший с собой еле различимую вонь словно от потухшей поблизости спички. Сет пришел в движение и, широко раскрыв глаза, направился к Дину. Тоже почувствовал? Наверное, нет, просто понял, что тут не все чисто: изменилась осанка, походка стала более плавной, шаги — еще основательнее, плечи напряглись, словно он ждал нападения. Сам того не сознавая, Дин дернулся ему навстречу, взял защитным жестом под локоть и потянул к двери. 

— В чем дело?

— Живо в дом. Найди соль. Не спрашивай, просто насыпь солевые дорожки у всех выходов, дверей, окон — везде, где можно проникнуть внутрь. Бегом.

— Идем со мной, — тихо позвал Сет, взгляд его бегал между Дином и широким лесным массивом позади него, где пока не на что было смотреть.

Дин знал, что так и будет. До поры до времени что-либо предпринимать не имеет смысла, а потом уже поздно.

— Надо забрать кое-что из машины. Иди. Иди, я быстро. 

Сет скрылся в доме, и Дин побежал к машине. Все оружие, не считая бесполезного пистолета, лежало в багажнике. Идиот. Так облажаться. Он утратил бдительность, думал, они в безопасности, и даже мысли не допустил, что их можно выследить от самого Нью-Йорка. А их явно выследили. Не вампир или что-то вроде, нет, тварь поопаснее. Тварь, что не оставляет следов, кроме того слабого, еле уловимого запаха. Тварь, от чьего присутствия замолчал весь лес. Нечто такое, о чем Дин боялся даже думать, ведь если учесть, какие монстры существуют на свете, сам он охотился до сих пор на мелкую рыбешку. 

Он только открыл багажник, когда ощутил, как за спиной что-то мелькнуло, и вонь плотнее забила ноздри. Дин схватил первый попавшийся увесистый ствол и повернулся, готовый выстрелить в любую секунду. 

Перед ним стояла девчонка. Хрен знает, что это было за существо, но оно прикинулось девчонкой — миниатюрной блондинкой с типичной стрижкой под мальчика, с узким лицом и довольно тонкими чертами. От силы сотня фунтов промокшего до последней нитки тела и, если верить чутью, опаснее, чем все перебитые им монстры. Так что Дин в нее выстрелил. Двойным зарядом соли прямо в грудь.

Выстрел эхом прокатился по лесу, отскочил от дома, удвоил громкость и едва не оглушил в тишине. Птицы недовольно зачирикали, с близ лежащего дерева вспорхнула стайка и исчезла в лесу. 

Девчонка отступила на шаг, дыра у нее в груди задымилась. Дин быстро и методично принялся перезаряжать ружье ничуть не дрожавшими руками, хотя первый же выстрел сообщил ему все, что нужно. Перезарядка, новые выстрелы — все было бесполезно. Не важно, что это за тварь, убрать ее не хватит подручных средств. Пока что Дин ее только разозлил. И теперь лишь тянул время, чтобы Сет успел забаррикадироваться.

Когда девчонка выбила ружье у него из рук словно игрушку, Дин набросился на нее и силой ударов даже вынудил отступить на несколько шагов. Но один ответный удар отправил его в раскрытый багажник «Импалы», и задняя сторона коленей стукнулась о машину с такой силой, что подкосились ноги. В ладони впивался гравий, пока он пытался подняться. Полминуты? Подарит ли он Сету еще с полминуты?

Он вытащил пистолет и выстрелил девчонке в бедро. Та даже не покачнулась. 

Вокруг шеи обвились пальцы, и девчонка подняла его одной рукой, внимательно изучая угольно черными глазами. 

Дин дополнил список того, что знал. Убрать ее не вышло бы, потому что она гребаный демон, первый попавшийся ему на пути. И в схватке с ней он вряд ли выживет.

Тут кость в руке хрустнула, и он закричал.

***

— Выходи, выходи, маленький! Слышно, как ты дышишь!

Произнесенные нараспев слова донеслись до Сета снизу, и он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, глубоко вздохнул. Он обыскал все места, где могло прятаться оружие и ничего не нашел. Ни хрена. Зачем бы ни были нужны солевые дорожки, со своей задачей они не справились. Что бы там ни предпринял Дин снаружи, он тоже явно не справился. Стрелял Сет хорошо, но он так и не осмелился перейти к чему-нибудь посерьезнее. Хотя, если б его приперли к стенке, он рискнул бы предположить, что выстрел, прогремевший пару минут назад, был сделан из дробовика. И если уж этой твари внизу ничего не сделалось от дробовика, оружие уже можно и не искать, как и звать на помощь — смысла не было ни в чем.

Дин был еще жив. Сет слышал его рычание, когда они вошли в дом — он и эта тварь. Голос у той был девчоночий, но потом и вампиры не отличались от обычных людей. Цел ли Дин? Сет боялся выяснить правду. Он понимал, что надо бы пошевеливаться, однако ноги, казалось, приросли к полу и не повиновались. Он слышал о том, как замирают от страха, но пережить такое самому еще не доводилось. До этой минуты.

— Не стесняйся, мы просто поиграем! Разве нет?

Ответный стон Дина заставил пошевелиться. Судя по всему, того таки ранили. Надо что-то предпринять. Вот только, блин, что?

Под ногами скрипнули ступеньки, и сердце громко застучало в ушах, ладони покрылись потом и леденели от холода. Усилием воли он снова начал дышать. Вдох-выдох. Без паники. Что бы ни случилось, панике поддаваться нельзя. Какой-нибудь выход обязательно есть, но, если заистерить, Сет его не найдет. Хорошо бы еще знать, с чем он имеет дело. Как же он не спросил у Дина, на что еще тот охотился? Два дня вместе, можно сказать, приклеились друг к другу, а он так и не расспросил Дина об охоте, обо всех тварях, что выползают из нор по ночам. Теперь уже поздно. Только и остается, что дышать и сохранять спокойствие. 

Но когда Сет их увидел — Дина и поймавшую его тварюгу, он споткнулся на последней ступеньке. Схватился за перила и впился в них ногтями. И вовсе перестал дышать.

Лицо Дина перепачкала кровь. Он стоял на коленях рядом с девчонкой едва ли на дюйм выше пяти футов, тощей пигалицей с плохо высветленными волосами. Вот и все, на что он обратил внимание. Потому что Дину было больно. До монстров ли тут, когда Дину так больно.

— А, вот ты где! — Девчонка склонила голову набок и улыбнулась. — А ты хорошенький. Правда, я думала, ты будешь… крупнее. Внушительнее. Хотя какая, конечно, разница, как ты выглядишь.

Сет не вслушивался.  
Рваная рана на голове. Это просто рваная рана на голове, они всегда так кровоточат, может, никаких серьезных повреждений Дин и не получил. Но убедиться в этом можно, только если подобраться поближе. Судя по тому, как неестественно Дин выгибал спину, ребрам его пришлось несладко — серьезные ушибы, а то и трещины, а может, и то, и другое. Сломана правая локтевая кость. Предплечье уже опухало. Кожу кость не проткнула, но залечивать перелом придется долго. Что еще? Может, у него с десяток повреждений, просто их не видно. Дин встретился с ним глазами, и от его взгляда стало хуже, чем от всего этого вместе взятого. Дин Винчестер, охотник на монстров, человек, который в одиночку обезглавил четырех вампиров и без усилий годами скрывался от ФБР — этот человек был до смерти перепуган. Сет не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

Наконец Сет переключился на девчонку — ну или тварь, что ею прикидывалась, и не увидел ни радужки, ни зрачка, лишь черные лужицы под веками. Еще бы понять, что это значит. Еще бы понять, что это за хрень и как ее зацепить.  
— Чего тебе надо? — выдавил он и ощутил прилив гордости: голос не дрожал ни капли.   
— Да ничего мне не надо, — беззаботно отозвалась она, — просто хотелось посмотреть на тебя, увидеть, как ты поживаешь, какой крепыш из тебя получился. Папочка бы гордился.  
— Знать не знаю, о чем ты.  
— Да уж где тебе. Так запрятали на все эти годы, на самом видном месте. Но скоро, я думаю, ты все узнаешь.

Она рассеянно погладила Дина по голове, и внутри у Сета все сжалось. Что за ерунду она городит?

— Ты здесь из-за меня?  
— Конечно. А ты думал, я стала бы так утруждаться из-за мелкой сошки вроде нашего охотничка? — Она усмехнулась. — Хотя из него выйдет неплохой бонус.  
— Ладно, — рискнул он сказать, — но если хочешь заполучить меня, его придется отпустить.

— Нет, — рявкнул Дин и, подхватив девчонку под колени здоровой рукой, попытался сбить ее с ног. 

Почти получилось. Почти. Тварь нашарила у него ключицу и надавила с ужасающим треском. Дин хрипло закричал. Ничего хуже Сет еще не слышал. Не сравнить ни с хрустом всех треснувших при реанимации ребер, ни с тем звуком, с которым он отскребал от асфальта тела, ломал и сращивал кости, ни со всеми криками боли, которых он наслушался за последние годы.

Будто мир затрещал по швам.

Сета охватил жар. Зародившись в задней стенке горла, где пытался развернуться его собственный крик, жар быстро распространялся, вонзаясь горячими пальцами в мозг. Сет будто стоял посреди костра, языки пламени облизывали ему лицо, забирались в рот, нос, жгли легкие. Пламя пожаром прошлось по коже, в венах загудел поток энергии. Страх отступил на миг. Сета охватила ярость. Еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется. Самовоспламенится.

— Отпусти его.  
— Но он же так притягателен, когда кричит от боли. Взгляни на это смазливое личико. На эти губы! Они же созданы, чтобы их разбивать.  
— Отпусти.  
— Ну нет… — она схватила Дина за волосы на затылке. — Я, кажется, еще не наигралась.

Руки у Сета сами собой взметнулись вверх. Позже он подумает, что поднял их в попытке остановить ее или сделать еще что-нибудь столь же бессмысленное. Главное, что в тот миг он не стал рассуждать вообще. Он и на две связные мысли оказался бы не способен. Просто нужно было остановить ее, вот и все. А только руки, казалось, и не полыхали, не обжигали. Руки хранили прохладу. И будто бы выпустили одной гигантской волной, словно мощнейший огнемет, весь нарастающий жар.

Девчонка удивленно заморгала, а потом, точно ее подняла невидимая сила, отлетела назад к окну и, разбив стекло, вылетела на улицу. Сет чуть не взвыл. Внутри все горело, глаза слезились, горло пульсировало от ярости. Жар выливался наружу, Сет будто собрался на тот свет, будто летел, будто Дин снова прижимался к нему губами, с прежним натиском, прекрасным и безудержным. Оконная рама затрещала и вылетела наружу; стена вокруг пошла трещинами; об нее ударились пролетевшие по всему дому стол со стулом; газеты, с помощью которых Сет разводил огонь, закружились в неистовом вихре, мини-торнадо посреди комнаты. Заскрипела кушетка, со стены сорвало фотографии в рамках, сам фундамент всколыхнулся под ногами. Все это длилось и длилось, пока не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что он кричит во весь голос, в том, что это его убьет.

Как вдруг все прекратилось. Поток оборвался так внезапно, что подкосились ноги, и он опустился на одно колено. Кружилась голова. Сейчас его снова вывернет наизнанку. Тоненький голосок на границе сознания задался вопросом: сколько же раз его тошнило с тех пор, как он встретил Дина Винчестера. Определенно пора с этим завязывать.

Газеты медленно спланировали на пол. Стол завалился набок и тут же распался на две части. Теплая струйка стекла до губы, и Сет рассеянно смахнул ее. Все никак не получалось оторвать взгляд от дыры, где прежде было окно. Кричащая зелень деревьев в проломе ослепляла. Закололо глаза. Непонятно, то ли в доме воцарилась мертвая тишина, то ли ему отказал слух. Возможно, он умер. Возможно, что бы сейчас ни случилось, это его убило.

— Сет?

Дин. Хорошо. Слух остался при нем.

К руке прикоснулись. Он повернул голову и встретился с ошарашенным взглядом Дина. Лицо у того было все еще в крови, одну руку он неловко прижимал к животу. Глаза снова закололо, и Сет поморщился. Губе вновь стало щекотно, он вытер ее и, опустив взгляд, увидел на руке ярко-красную полоску крови.

— Дин? — тихо позвал он, удивляясь тому, что вообще может говорить.  
Как он еще не охрип? Разве не он срывал тут голос? 

— Что ты натворил? — вполголоса спросил его Дин. 

Сет перевел взгляд обратно на дыру в стене, сломанный стул, разорванные в клочки занавески, точно их драл дикий зверь; на трещины в балках, расползшиеся веером. Задрожали руки. В животе все перевернулось, рот наполнился слюной. Внутри раскручивался ужас; появившись в самом низу, он просачивался наружу сквозь легкие и грудь. 

— Я… Я просто хотел… чтобы она перестала.

Тварь сказала, что пришла посмотреть на него. Что все это время он прятался на самом видном месте. Что папочка бы гордился. Теперь дрожь била уже все его покрытое мурашками тело. Застучали зубы. Что она тут нагородила? И что он тут натворил? Его снова кольнула боль, на этот раз в висок, и он громко охнул. Что тут произошло?

Дин коснулся его лица, шеи. Рука у него была такой теплой, что Сет чуть не зарыдал.  
— Тише-тише, давай… давай не будем пока истерить.   
— По-твоему… По-твоему, я такой же, как она? Господи, Дин, я что, такой же, как она — монстр?  
— Нет. Нет.  
— Тогда как же мне удалось? Как мне это удалось, если я не…  
— Сейчас это не важно. Не важно.  
Положив руку ему на шею, Дин настойчиво тянул Сета на себя, пока не коснулся его лба своим, и Сет вдохнул наконец его запах — такой знакомый и успокаивающий. 

Дин. Вдохнуть-выдохнуть. Поднять-опустить грудь. Дин.  
— Не важно, — прошептал Дин, — разберемся. Но пора делать отсюда ноги, пока она не вернулась. Хорошо? Эй, посмотри на меня.

Дежа вю. Сет сфокусировал взгляд на Дине, на кровь у него на лице, едва заметные морщинки, от боли обозначившиеся вокруг рта. Зеленые радужки, окольцованные золотом. Различимые даже под пятнами крови веснушки. Само спокойствие. Дин больше не боялся. Не боялся его, Сета. Пару минут назад он был напуган до полусмерти, но страх ушел — как такое вообще возможно?

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, — сказал Дин, точно прочел его мысли, — только не ты. А вот она попытается снова. Уходим, пока она не вернулась. Хорошо? Договорились? 

***

Они с трудом вывалились наружу: ноги у Сета все еще подкашивались, а Дин передвигался так, будто кости его переполняло битое стекло, будто разорвали каждую мышцу в теле. Девчонка не показывалась. Надеяться на то, что она сгинула, конечно, не стоило; наверное, просто перепугалась от случившегося, как и сам Сет.

Он перепугал тварь, что поставила на колени самого Дина Винчестера. Тварь, что не остановишь выстрелом из дробовика.

Дробовик валялся на земле рядом с машиной. Дин медленно наклонился и подобрал его, после чего с шипением выпрямился.

— Поведешь ты, — сказал он.

Сет кивнул и забрался на водительское сидение. Ключ в зажигание он вставил только со второй попытки. Нога на педали газа задрожала, когда он попробовал сдать назад, потом дернулась на педали тормоза. Руль был уже весь мокрый от крепкой хватки его потных ладоней.

— Дыши, — тихо велел ему Сет, — ты только дыши, хорошо? 

Сет все ловил ртом воздух и постарался унять дрожь в ноге. Наконец, взметнув гравий, они отъехали от дома. Сет взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и сразу об этом пожалел: на месте окна зияла огромная дыра. Огроменная. Его рук дело.

Шоссе точно вымерло, и слава богу, потому что ему стоило больших усилий удержать машину на одной полосе. Он вновь вытер ладонью рот, зная, что на той снова осталась кровь.

— Я руку не могу поднять, — спокойно сообщил ему Дин.

— Она тебе, кажется, ключицу сломала, — отозвался Сет, — и локтевую кость. Остановимся где-нибудь в безопасном месте, потому что мне нужно посмотреть. Если повезет, ничего непоправимого там не окажется. 

Голос по-прежнему дрожал, и Сет не знал, как с ним совладать. А вдруг кости придется вправлять, что тогда? Что если перелом локтя у Дина с осложнениями? Что если там сплошное месиво из сломанных костей?

Он ударил руль обеими ладонями.   
— Черт. Черт. Сумка. Я забыл санитарную сумку.  
— Да ладно, просто… украдем все еще раз.  
— Где? Мы же в богом забытой дыре, и сейчас день.  
— Надо будет, грабану кассу с пистолетом наперевес. Туда мы не вернемся.  
— Анальгетики, бинты — там же было все.  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Да какое там ничего. Господи, какое ничего, сам себя вообще слышишь?  
— Тормози.  
— Чего?  
— Тормози, говорю.

Сет резко съехал на обочину, подняв облако пыли. Не успел он переключить ручку передачи, как Дин вытащил его из машины здоровой рукой и обнял. Сет зарылся лицом ему в шею; дышал он слишком уж часто, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что было почти больно. Он вцепился в куртку Дина так крепко, что свело руки.   
— Дыши, — шепнул ему Дин, — дыши.  
Его виска, уха коснулись мягкие губы. Сет постарался выполнить просьбу. Вновь и вновь он вдыхал запах кожи и металла, пока чуть не закружилась голова. Так хотелось по-детски забраться к Дину на колени. Прижавшись лбом к бьющейся жилке у Дина на шее, Сет все вдыхал запах его кожи. И попытался подогнать свои вдохи-выдохи к этому ритму. Удар — вдох. Удар — выдох. Дин легонько провел по его голове ногтями, и по спине пробежало покалывание. Вдох. Выдох.

На тридцать первом вдохе он наконец заговорил.  
— Мне страшно, — произнес он шепотом, чуть не подавившись словами.  
— Знаю, — откликнулся Дин, и теплое его дыхание коснулось щеки Сета. — Знаю. Но мы целы. Мы живы. С остальным разберемся. Все образуется.

Сет приподнял голову, но куртку Дина, в которую вцепился мертвой хваткой, он так и не выпустил.  
— А что если…  
— Никаких если. Мы живы. Это самое важное. — Дин обхватил ладонью его лицо. — Пора ехать. Вести можешь? Я и одной рукой справлюсь.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Сет, — я сам. Сам.

Усилием воли он отпустил Дина и отстранился. Рука все еще дрожала, но сердце перестало искать выход у него из груди.

— Черт, — сдавленно проговорил Дин.  
— Что такое?  
— Не вылезай.  
— Чего? В чем…

Дин уже вылез из машины и побежал — как только сумел, интересно? — прижимая руку к животу. Сет вывалился следом и увидел рашпер грузовика за кустами на противоположной стороне. Когда-то там пролегала грунтовая дорога, уводящая бог знает куда, теперь же она вся заросла, и заметить ее было не так легко. Кто-то скрыл грузовик среди деревьев и кустов, где его не увидишь, если только не знаешь, что именно ищешь.

Дин же явно знал, потому что полез через кустарник, поскальзываясь в грязи и едва не падая. Вдруг он резко притормозил и встал столбом.  
Потом он тихо выругался пару раз, и Сет остановился от него в нескольких футах.

При первом взгляде показалось, что грузовик был красным. Зрение не подвело. Вот только красной машина была не везде. 

Сет приблизился, и Дин схватил его за руку.  
— Не надо. Не надо, подходить нет смысла.

В ноздри ударило удушающее зловоние с медным привкусом. На земле со стороны водителя лежало тело. Мужчина, уже немолодой, если судить по проседи в черных волосах. Вот и все, что можно было о нем сказать. Лица он лишился напрочь, грудь разорвало, недоставало одной ноги. Чуть подальше, рядом с задним колесом валялась какая-то куча. Чего именно, Сет не знал, но почти не сомневался, что не так давно эта куча была человеком. Которого потом разорвало на кусочки.

Грузовик не был красным. Он был весь в крови.

— Уходим, — сказал Дин дрогнувшим голосом.

Сет мягко отцепил от себя его руку.  
Он приблизился к первому телу, но чувствовал себя при этом так, будто парил в воздухе, настолько онемели ноги, а в груди все восставало от нестерпимого запаха крови. Даже в худшие свои дни, в самых ужасных несчастных случаях он не видел такой мясорубки. Он нашел место, где прощупывают пульс. Кожа была прохладная и липкая, но нажатию слегка поддалась. Пара часов. Не больше пяти. Дин тяжело дышал за спиной.

Из памяти ускользнуло, как они вернулись обратно в машину. Но Сет знал, что оцепенение вызвала перегрузка. Все системы отключены, аппарат перешел на автопилот. Вот, и котелок уже не варит. Вдох-выдох, завести машину, медленно выехать на дорогу.

— Это был Руфус, — прошептал Дин, — Руфус, все мои знания о вампирах я получил от него. Да и свой первый пистолет тоже. Господи.

Сет промолчал.


	12. Отпечатки кошачьих лапок

Ехали в тишине. Прочь из города по скоростному шоссе через весь штат. Дин и не думал возражать. Что бы он там ни сказал, ограбить аптеку ему было не под силу. Его вряд ли хватило бы даже на то, чтобы ограбить заправку. Попадал под раздачу он не раз и не два, но еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким разбитым. И таким чертовски беспомощным. Ни разу в жизни. Даже когда убили отца. 

Какое-то время он испытующе смотрел на Сета. Казалось, тот пришел немного в себя. Губы и подбородок все еще покрывала кровь, но хоть руки крепко держали руль, а истерики вроде бы остались далеко позади. И очень хорошо. Дин, конечно, предложил поменяться местами, но он и на это оказался бы не способен. Было больно даже просто сидеть без движения. Было больно даже просто дышать. По-хорошему, надо бы позвонить Бобби, но Дин не мог себя пересилить. Интересно, сколько еще тот от него скрыл? Достаточно, чтобы разозлиться. Достаточно, чтобы винить его в смерти Руфуса.

И пусть тот приехал, чтобы заставить Дина отвезти мальчишку обратно, их обоих он бы и пальцем не тронул. Только не Руфус. Он же преподал Дину, когда тому было двенадцать, первый урок вождения в своем же собственном потрепанном кадиллаке. «Джон побоялся отдать на растерзание “Импалу”», — сказал тогда Руфус и здорово погрешил этим против истины. Просто Джону было не до того, чтобы учить сына водить машину, нашлись дела поважнее. И Дин всегда знал про эту невинную ложь. И был благодарен за нее.

И вот теперь Руфуса не стало. Человека, который всегда охотно делился лучшим в мире скотчем; единственного человека, который смеялся над шутками Дина и взял его на первую в жизни охоту на вампиров. А потом стиснул ему плечо и сказал: «Молодец». Одно единственное словечко, которого Дин так и не дождался от Джона. Ни разу.

Защипало глаза. Он прикрыл их и осторожно откинул голову назад, и от одного движения заныла вся правая сторона. И знать не хотелось, кем был второй охотник. И так уже есть кого оплакивать.

— Дин?  
— Да?  
— Та полупустая бутылка виски еще в машине?  
— Под сидением посмотри.

Сет завозился; потом зазвенела, стукнувшись о сидение, бутылка. А неплохая мысль, вообще-то. Почему бы и не напиться, раз делать все равно нечего. 

Говорил Сет хрипло. Сорвал голос криком. Под конец, когда затрещали балки и затряслось само основание, Сет закричал. И Дин испугался, как бы мальчишка не погиб в этой чертовой круговерти. Из носа у него, стекая по губам, уже лилась кровь. Хотелось заорать вместе с ним. 

И кто знает, возможно, Сет сказал тогда правду. Возможно, они с демоном ничем не отличались друг от друга. Возможно, Сет — странное человеческое ответвление, некая разновидность демонической мутации, а то и кое-что похуже. Но все то время, что длился этот кошмар, Дин боялся только одного. Что в конце Сета не станет. 

Было слышно, как отвинтили крышку, как плеснулась вперед жидкость, как заработало горло Сета. Не открывая глаз, Дин протянул левую руку за бутылкой. Сумей он сделать так, чтобы голова, шея и вся правая сторона лежали совершенно неподвижно, боль станет терпимой. Выпить без мучений не удастся, но эту цену можно было заплатить.

— Таблетки с выпивкой не мешают, — сказал Сет, но протянул бутылку все равно. 

И Дин оказался прав, выпить без адской боли ему так и не удалось. Дешевое пойло обожгло ему горло, и он чуть было не закашлялся, и даже это крохотное движение ребер вызвало целый ансамбль болезненных ощущений. Он вернул бутылку Сету.

Когда Сет сменил семьдесят девятую трассу на шестьдесят восьмую, вопросов Дин задавать не стал. Не все ли равно, куда ехать. Они передавали друг другу бутылку, пока та не опустела; с тем же успехом можно было пить воду. Дин всерьез подумывал, не грабануть ли и правда аптеку, когда Сет сменил шестьдесят восьмую трассу на девятнадцатую, назвать которую магистралью, что бы там ни гласил маленький знак, можно было с большой натяжкой.

— Куда это мы?  
Наверное, не стоило слишком уж удивляться, если у мальчишки найдется еще одно убежище. 

— Точно не знаю, — ответил Сет. — Скажу, когда доберемся.

***

Когда котелок не варит, в этом есть свои плюсы. Резко суженное поле зрения. Способность иметь дело только с одной проблемой за раз, не отвлекаясь. Все остальное, может, и кипело где-то в глубине, угрожая превратить его в дрожащий комок туго натянутых нервов, но в этот миг Сет задвинул эти переживания куда подальше. Не до них пока. Тараканы у него в голове тоже выстраивались по старшинству. 

Сет знал, что городишек вдоль девятнадцатой трассы расположилось гораздо больше. Нужен был один конкретный. Примерно полторы тысячи жителей. Потому что в городках помельче того, что он искал, не бывает. В городах покрупнее будет полицейский участок, достаточно большой, чтобы устроить им немало проблем. Слава тупым табличкам на въезде в каждый город, сообщавшим, сколько человек в нем живет. И слава богу — или кто там к нему прислушивается — что в штате Пенсильвания нашелся городок Хармони. Потому что тот подходил просто идеально.

Только миленькие указатели, обещавшие ветклинику всего через несколько миль, и указывали на то, что тут есть жизнь. Несколько раз между деревьями промелькнули фермы, но те стояли так далеко от шоссе, что их можно было не принимать в расчет.

— Дай мне пистолет.

Дин помедлил.  
— Ветклинику? Собрался грабить ветклинику?  
— Там есть все, что нужно. От бинтов до анальгетиков. И в городке таких размеров наверняка у них нет ни сигнализации, ни охранника. Вообще никаких препятствий. Полицейский участок видел?

— Да. Примерно в двадцати минутах езды отсюда.  
— Вот именно. Пока им позвонят, пока до них дойдет, что кто-то и правда ограбил ветклинику, нас будет не догнать.

Он обернулся посмотреть на Дина, гадая, не упустил ли чего, не подвел ли его автопилот. У него в голове план звучал стройно.

Дин чуть повернулся к нему, поморщившись от боли. Видневшаяся часть ключицы стала фиолетово-черной, запекшаяся кровь шелухой отставала от лица и шеи. Выглядел он так, что хотелось отвернуться, и вместе с тем — смотреть на него вечно.

— Надо было тебе стать охотником, — сказал Дин, чуть приподняв уголок рта. — Офигенный вышел бы охотник.

У Сета заполыхали щеки.

***

У так называемой клиники было два входа, и оба у парковки. Сет притормозил у левого и сунул пистолет за пояс.

— Еще пистолет есть?  
— Ага.  
— Вдруг кто-нибудь выбежит, пока я внутри, придется тебе… загнать его обратно.  
— Само собой.

Сет глубоко вздохнул и взялся за ручку, потом передумал и перегнулся через сидение. Губы Дина уступили его напору, скорее от удивления, чем от чего-то еще. Поцелуй получился с привкусом крови, боли, виски. Когда Сет отстранился, Дин снова разулыбался.

— На удачу?  
— На случай, если не вернусь.

Дин нашел его руку своей и крепко, до боли, стиснул.  
— Осторожнее там.  
— Ага.

Мгновение спустя Сет был уже на парковке у правого входа, чувствуя шеей обжигающий взгляд Дина. Почти прозрачное небо над головой было красивого голубого оттенка, любоваться которым можно только ранней весной. Вход окружали небольшие клумбы, первые цветы уже раскрывались. Кое-кто уже подготовился к весне — и подготовился как следует: повыдергивал сорняки и подрезал ветки. О самом здании позаботились тоже: освежили недавно побелку, окна украсили стикерами с отпечатками кошачьих лапок. 

Это все стикеры. Это они его остановили у пандуса, в двух футах от двери. 

У него в больнице, в детском отделении, висели такие же стикеры. Отпечатки кошачьих, собачьих лап, воздушные шарики. Веселее в отделении не стало, но детям вроде бы нравилось. И как только Сет докатился до такого? Совсем недавно он тайком развешивал на уродливых серых стенах стикеры с кошачьими лапками, а теперь вот, прижимая к бедру холодную сталь пистолета, с засохшей кровью на лице собрался угрожать людям, которые не заслужили ничего такого. Как же можно было сперва спасать людей, а теперь грабить ветклинику ради морфия? Еще раз — ветклинику. Он же вот-вот перепугает людей, которые жизнь положили, чтобы помогать щенятам и котятам. Что он творит вообще?

Неужели он и правда пойдет на это?

Нет. Конечно нет.

Он развернулся и встретил взгляд Дина. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, словно в точности знал, что промелькнуло у него в голове. Словно не ждал ничего другого. Сет вдруг понял, что можно сейчас вернуться к машине, сесть в нее, сказать, что не вышло себя пересилить, и Дин в ответ только кивнет. И в жизни не станет его винить, не станет злиться, не станет давить. Он стиснет зубы и будет ждать, пока не подвернется что-нибудь еще, и плевать на переломы, плевать на боль. 

Дин. Чертов псих, который проломил копу череп, а потом сказал как ни в чем не бывало: «Так уж вышло». Псих, что отрезал вампиру голову ножом не длиннее ладони. Чертов Дин Винчестер, из списка самых опасных преступников страны, весь в веснушках точно гребаная порнозвезда.

Сет смахнул с губ засохшую кровь. За последние пару дней мир вокруг столько раз встал с ног на голову, что в конце можно и в психушку загреметь. И даже то единственное, на что еще можно было рассчитывать — собственное тело — предало его в Сноу Шу. Никакой стабильности, никакой нормальности, никакой уверенности ни в чем, кроме одной незначительной детали.

Он взял и влюбился в психа.

Сет вытащил пистолет и послал Дину воздушный поцелуй.

***

Внутри мальчишка пробыл ровно двенадцать минут. Вернулся он, по-прежнему сжимая в одной руке пистолет, а в другой — бежевый полотняный мешок. Стремглав пересек парковку, почти упал на водительское сидение и сорвался с места, даже не прикрыв как следует дверцу. Он тяжело дышал, точно пробежал целую милю, и, побледнев, крепко сжимал руль. Дин стиснул зубы, когда машина так резко выехала с парковки, что он едва не очутился у Сета на коленях. Казалось, будто все кости в правой стороне тела заняли новые интересные места. В смысле, такие болезненные, что он не удержался и застонал.

— Прости, — напряженно проговорил Сет и, со всей силы нажимая на педаль, за считанные секунды развил скорость с нуля до шестидесяти. — Прости.

— Ничего, — выдавил Дин сквозь зубы. — Сам-то цел?

— Ага. Но больше… больше никогда. В следующий раз буду грабить аптеку.  
— Ага. Ладно. Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет.   
— Держи. — Сет порылся в мешке одной рукой и вынул пластиковый флакончик из тех, что обычно содержат сироп от кашля.

Пока Дин вертел его в руках, пытаясь понять, что такой крохотный пузырек сможет сделать с той симфонией боли, которая уже приближалась к своей кульминации, Сет передал ему длинный тонкий шприц без иглы.

— Там сбоку есть деления. На миллиметр приходится 20 миллиграммов, и пока что тебе можно только два. По крайней мере пока не увижу, как оно на тебя действует. Набери два миллиметра и впрысни себе в горло.

Работать одной рукой было нелегко, но Дин сумел-таки набрать примерно половину чайной ложки. Он впрыснул лекарство себе в горло, и его чуть не стошнило.

— Ну и дерьмо.  
— Не капризничай.  
— Мог бы и предупредить.   
— А как же полюбоваться на такое выражение лица?  
Дин что-то буркнул в ответ.  
— А теперь что?  
— Скоро подействует.   
— Это я понял. В смысле, куда мы теперь?  
— В Огайо. Там легче спрятаться, — вернул ему Сет его собственные слова.

Неужели с тех пор, как они говорили об этом, прошло всего три дня? И пять — с тех пор, как он пришел в себя в той «скорой»? Такое ощущение, что прошли годы.

Сет закинул мешок на заднее сидение.  
— Пластырь у них с отпечатками кошачьих лапок. Жду не дождусь, когда буду им пользоваться.

***

Когда они въехали в Личфилд, штат Огайо, Дин спал: приоткрыл рот и пускал слюни себе на куртку. Только-только миновал полдень, и солнце светило вовсю. Прекрасный денек, если подумать; на небе ни облачка, птички поют, гребаная весна вступила в свои права. В такой день мама наверняка копошится в саду. Ее первая или вторая вылазка на природу — зависит от того, как сильно похищение Сета навредило ее распорядку. Удивительно, как при ученой степени по психологии можно не подозревать о собственных чудачествах. Она воспринимала все до единого сорняки и сломанные ветки как личное оскорбление, словно каждая зима приходила лишь затем, чтобы вселить хаос в ее бесценные клумбы. Сет скучал по ней. По дурацкой соломенной шляпе, которую она всегда надевала, по целой коллекции садовых перчаток нелепых веселых расцветок, по гигантским солнечным очкам, в которых она смахивала на человека-шмеля. Не скучал он только по весенней уборке. Вот уж точно нет. Он даже рад был очутиться от этой пытки так далеко. 

Вот только может статься, что он никогда ее больше не увидит. Даже если он развернется и поедет домой прямо сейчас, что он ей, прости Господи, скажет? «Привет, мам, помнишь моего похитителя? Да, того психованного, которого ищет ФБР. Я в него вроде как влюбился. И как с ним только не трахался в летнем домике твоей подруги Мелиссы. А еще я в этом доме здоровенную дыру проделал одной только силой мысли, чем нагнал страху на демона. Потом я заехал в городок под названием Хармони, штат Пенсильвания, и грабанул ветклинику. Ради морфия. Как там твоя генеральная уборка?»

Сет истерично хохотнул и прикусил губу, чтобы оборвать смешок. Нет уж. Думать об этом он не будет. Не будет устраивать сцену в какой-то богом забытой дыре. Нет, и рассудок, и спокойствие он себе сохранит. Но тишина в машине давила ему на мозги, прежние переживания нахлынули с новой силой, сфокусироваться было не на чем.

Он легонько подтолкнул Дина в здоровое плечо.   
— Приехали.

Что было, конечно, неправдой. Сказать так можно, только если знаешь, куда едешь, похвастаться чем они как раз-таки не могли. Но куда-то же они приехали, и хотя Сет еще колесил по наугад выбранной дороге, пора было остановиться. Не потому, что он, того и гляди, снова ударится в панику, а потому что Дин опух так, что стал казаться карикатурой на самого себя.

Дин застонал — хриплый спросонья звук, который вовсе не должен был так возбуждать.

— Приехали куда?  
— В Личфилд, штат Огайо.  
— Личфилд. — Дин медленно выпрямился. — И как ты только находишь эти занюханные местечки, о которых я даже не слышал?

Сел он с некоторым трудом, но признаки боли на лице не проявились. Похоже, Сет оказался прав: два миллиметра подошли в самый раз.

— Ну, рядом сидит опасный преступник, и я подумал, что на магистрали лучше не сворачивать.  
Дин прочитал надпись на знаке у обочины и фыркнул:  
— «Этот город входит в Местный школьный округ штата Огайо». Спорим на сотню баксов, тут рядом нет ни одного отеля. Хорошо еще, если заправка есть.  
— Откуда у тебя сотня баксов? И мы переночуем в другом месте.  
— Это в каком?

Сет открыл было рот сказать, что он понятия не имеет и вообще не знает, какого хрена они тут забыли, как вдруг заметил у обочины знак, почти заросший сорняками.

«Продается. Тринадцать акров».

Он притормозил.

***

— Тебе ведь уже приходилось жить в пустом доме.  
— Да, но тот дом не продавался, — терпеливо разъяснил Дин. — Вдруг этот уже продали?   
— Висела бы табличка с надписью: «Продано».   
— Что если завтра кто-нибудь явится, чтобы осмотреть дом?  
— Прострелю им шины нахрен, и пусть себе тащатся все тринадцать акров до главной дороги. Спорим, мы доберемся быстрее.

Они по-прежнему торчали в машине и смотрели на дом. А Сет, оказывается, ни разу не видел, как выглядит Дин Винчестер, когда упрямится. Сет даже умилился немного. А еще захотел вдруг силой согнать с этого лица его непреклонное выражение. Интересная комбинация чувств, которую определенно стоит изучить в дальнейшем.

— Так руку оставлять нельзя. И ключицу. Ведь я за этим клинику ограбил или забыл уже?  
— Слишком хорошо все просматривается. Ни укрытия, ни деревьев, ни единого выхода, кроме одной этой грунтовой дороги.   
— Ну конечно, ведь деревья с укрытием так помогли в Сноу Шу. 

Дин поморгал, а потом улыбнулся чуть кривоватой улыбкой, от которой в животе все перевернулось.   
— Если б не повреждения, ты бы меня придушил.  
— И как только догадался.  
— Когда злишься, у тебя меж бровей морщинка появляется. Мне нравится.  
Сет вспыхнул.  
— Остановимся тут.  
— Но только на одну ночь. Завтра поедем дальше.   
— Ладно.


	13. Игры остались далеко позади

Дин набрал полномера и тут же сбросил — уже не в первый раз за последние пятнадцать минут. Опять закружилась голова.

Сет взялся его мучить: заставил принять душ, потому что, как он выразился: «Один бог знает, когда удастся помыться снова, а от тебя воняет».

И тут же предложил помощь, на что получил от Дина решительный отказ. Выведен он из строя или нет, помыться сам он пока в состоянии. Пусть и ушел на это целый час, за который почти кончилась горячая вода и вскрылась корочка раны на голове. Теперь там красовался аккуратный ряд швов, которые страшно зудели.

Потом Сет промучил его еще один час: вправил локтевую кость и туго ее зафиксировал, после чего просунул руку в сделанную из рубашки перевязь. Под конец он впрыснул Дину в горло еще один миллиметр той дряни и отправился на поиски магазина спорттоваров. В его, Дина, машине. А тот и слова не сказал. Поди разбери, осознанное это было желание или виноват гребаный морфий. 

В доме имелось отопление, электричество и горячая вода. И то, без чего кухня — не кухня: холодильник и плита. В остальных комнатах обнаружились только деревянные полы и свежевыкрашенные стены, ни единого предмета мебели. Сет объявил, что с переломанной ключицей спать на деревянном полу нельзя. Отмахнулся от еще одного разумного предложения — продолжить путь вечером. После чего чуть ли не угрозами выбил у Дина разрешение взять машину, чтобы купить спальные мешки. И все это время Дин не знал, чего хочется больше: поцеловать его или убить. Может быть, и того, и другого.

Но Сета не было вот уже двадцать минут, а Дин знал: далеко тот не уехал. Если уж звонить Бобби, чтобы рассказать все в подробностях, сейчас было самое время. Пока Сет не вернулся. Вот только Дин еще злился. И теперь, когда морфий снова начинал действовать, он боялся наговорить Бобби лишнего. Боялся открыть рот и выплеснуть не только гнев и разочарование, но и все остальное. Боялся рассказать, что Сет, когда улыбается, щеголяет ямочками на щеках. Что глаза у него еще не определились с оттенком и меняли цвет от травянисто зеленого до подсолнечно желтого. Боялся рассказать, какая гладкая ложбинка у него на шее, какова она на вкус. Как он морщит лоб, когда недоволен, как кривит губы, когда упрямится, как стискивает челюсти, когда злится. Какой он, черт возьми, потрясающий и сильный, этот мальчишка, который встретился ему на пути всего пять дней назад. Пять дней, а он уже стал частью Дина, словно был ею всегда.

А вдруг Бобби вовсе не пытался защитить Сета? Вдруг все, что он наговорил по телефону, было чистой воды враньем, и Руфус появился там затем, чтобы убрать Сета? Вдруг Бобби считал, что на Сета нужно охотиться с целью убить?

«Ты мне как сын, папка твой был членом семьи, но доводить меня не смей».

Таким рассерженным тоном Бобби говорил с ним в первый раз. Потому что похищением он подверг Сета опасности? Или потому что подверг опасности самого себя?

Глупо это. Сидеть и гадать, когда все можно решить одним телефонным звонком. Но он подступился к дилемме не с того конца. Возможно, немного помог морфий, но кое-что прояснилось поистине с охрененной четкостью. Сета он не отпустит ни за что и никогда. Даже если выяснится, что мальчишка — демонское отродье. Даже если Дин разругается с Бобби, и все охотники до единого сядут ему на хвост. А может, все закончится совсем печально. Сет перейдет на темную сторону, а Дина навсегда запомнят как парня, который влюбился в монстра. Лет через двадцать его будут приводить в пример того, что выходит из любви идиота к сверхъестественной твари. В любом случае Дину было наплевать.

Может, они просто заявятся к Бобби на порог. Без всякого предупреждения или там телефонного звонка. Пока что старый хрен их не заслужил. Он уже понял, наверное, что случилось что-то страшное: будь Руфус жив, дал бы знать о себе еще несколько часов назад.  
Вот и хорошо. Пусть гадает, что там стряслось. Дин не станет делиться подробностями с тем, кто его чуть не угробил. По крайней мере пока не услышит достаточно внятное объяснение всей этой опостылевшей таинственности.

Послышался рев знакомого двигателя, и Дин убрал телефон в карман. Надо все рассказать Сету. Дин знал так мало, что большой роли это все равно не сыграет. Вот только как бы начать, чтобы не выставить себя полнейшим засранцем. Обиженный и разочарованный взгляд Сета он видел всего два раза, но и этого хватило. Отчаянно не хотелось увидеть его снова. 

Сет ввалился в кухню с охапкой пакетов в одной руке и тремя гигантскими мешками на плече, грозившими вот-вот его опрокинуть.

— Господи, это ж сколько мешков ты добыл?

— Два. И надувной матрас. А еще еду.

Он скинул мешки на пол и улыбнулся, немало довольный собой. Так и подмывало спросить, не ограбил ли он магазин — насколько Дин знал, они оба были на мели. Но разве станешь задавать такие вопросы, когда тебе улыбаются улыбкой в тысячу ватт? Щеки у Сета раскраснелись от холодного воздуха, волосы растрепались, и прядь за левым ухом торчала вверх.

— Надувной матрас, значит, — проговорил Дин противным ломающимся голосом, — вот уж что я бы в жизни не додумался захватить.

Улыбка Сета, если такое вообще возможно, стала еще ярче.  
— С ним вместе шел небольшой насос. Можно включать его в розетку или сунуть в него батарейки, так что возьмем его с собой — вдруг пригодится.

И снова он за свое. «Возьмем». Имея в виду и себя тоже. Дин улыбнулся, и наверняка улыбка его вышла такой же дурашливой, какой ощущалась у него на лице. 

Улыбка Сета превратилась в усмешку.

— Как морфий, действует?

— Ага. Не то слово. Нигде не болит.

— Хорошо. Есть хочешь? Я тут подумывал, не приготовить ли что-нибудь неконсервированное.

— Ну да. Можно и поесть.

Дин и правда проголодался. Со всем остальным был полный порядок. Ничего не хотелось, в душе водворилось спокойствие, может быть, немного клонило в сон. Он поерзал чуть-чуть; вытянул ноги и отодвинулся от раздражающей ручки шкафчика, которая впивалась ему под ребра. Сет поставил пакеты на столешницу и начал выкладывать припасы, которых хватило бы на целую неделю. Опять захотелось напомнить, что утром они уезжают, и поинтересоваться, что тогда станет со всей этой хренью. 

Но когда Дин открыл рот, оттуда вылетело совсем не то, что он ожидал:

— То, что я тебе наговорил тогда перед демоном, — это все чушь собачья.

Сет так и замер с одной рукой по локоть в пакете. На лицо его набежала тень, а выражение стало непривычно отстраненным. Лишь пару секунд спустя Дин понял, что сказал, а как это, наверное, прозвучало, он понял и того позже. И все это время Сет стоял, не двигаясь, так что Дин усомнился, дышит ли он вообще. 

— Когда я сказал, что не хочу брать тебя с собой… На самом деле я ничего такого не думал, и что меня из-за тебя арестуют — это все тоже чушь собачья, да и остальное тоже, кроме… кроме кое-чего. Господи, я заткнусь или как?

Сет вновь принялся рассеянно выкладывать горку овощей рядом с пакетом, но двигался он медленно, а лицо его по-прежнему не выдавало ни единого чувства. И Дину не хотелось умолкать. Хотелось объяснить. Хотелось, чтобы Сет понял, почему ему не сказали всей правды. 

— Мне позвонил один… друг. Тоже охотник. Старый приятель отца. И велел немедленно отвезти тебя домой. Он сказал… намекнул, что тебе со мной опасно, а может, и мне с тобой тоже, я точно не знаю, Бобби — он, когда захочет, столько туману может напустить, и он мне пригрозил. Сказал, если через час мы не тронемся в путь, тебя заберет кто-нибудь другой. Вот почему — я почти не сомневаюсь — туда приехал Руфус: на случай, если я откажусь выполнить приказ. И мне кажется, Бобби знал про демона. Ну или что мы в опасности от чего-то, хотя мне рассказать не соизволил, старый хрен. И насчет тебя. Наверняка он знал, что ты парень не простой. Может, я ошибаюсь, но только это все объясняет…

— Замолчи.

— Надо было…

— Да заткнешься ты или нет? Господи.

Сет впивался пальцами в столешницу, и похоже было, будто Дин только что выбил почву у него из-под ног.

— Так ты знал? Ты и твои друзья-приятели знали, что во мне сидит какая-то хрень? И ты помалкивал?

Дин кое-как поднялся на ноги. Что-то разговор их зашел хрен знает куда.

— Да нет же. Нет. Я знал только, что должен отвезти тебя домой. Или Бобби нашел бы для этой работы кого-нибудь другого. Вот и все. Объяснять он ничего не стал. «Отвезешь, — говорит, — а потом приезжай ко мне, расскажу все, что знаю».

— Ну да. Это все объясняет. — Сет потер ладонью губы. — Звонит тебе приятель и велит избавиться от меня. И ты избавляешься. Не задаешь вопросов. Врешь мне. Зашибись объяснение.

— Я же не…

— Не появись там эта… богомерзкая тварь, ты бы так и сделал. Отвез бы меня домой, бросил бы там, чтобы я пугал своими бзиками кого-нибудь другого. Может, перебил бы кучу народа. А потом что? В следующую нашу встречу я бы уже смотрел в дуло твоего дробовика, да? Вы же этим занимаетесь, ты и твои дружки, так ведь? Убиваете монстров?

— Нет, все было бы…

— А может, твоим друзьям и не нужно было ждать так долго? Может, они собирались сами обо всем позаботиться, чуть только ты за порог. А может, и того раньше. И ты ждешь, что я поверю в эту сказочку? Будто они, зная, кто я — долбанный фрик, ехали к черту на кулички с целью убедиться, что меня доставили домой в целости и сохранности?

— Понятия не имею. Ни малейшего — ни о том, как они там оказались, ни о том, что они знали, ни о том, что знает Бобби — старый хрыч так и не удосужился мне ничего рассказать. Я знаю не больше твоего. 

— Ты бы отдал меня им. — От холодной уверенности в голосе Сета внутри у Дина все съежилось. — Не задал бы ни единого вопроса, и плевать, что там со мной станет. Сдал бы меня им на руки и укатил.

— Нет.

— А что так? Они ведь тебе кто? Братья по оружию, так? Друзья, семья? Куда важнее, чем парень, которого ты трахал два дня. Думаешь, им не все равно, что ты трахал фрика? Трахал чудовище? Или это станет очередной байкой?

— Хватит уже повторять! — прорвало вдруг Дина. — Никакое ты не чудовище и никакой ты не фрик! Хватит уже повторять, задолбал!

И чудо из чудес, Сет наконец-то заткнулся. Дин будто поучаствовал в десяти раундах против груши и все проиграл. Кружилась голова, неприятно крутило живот, и он дал себе зарок никогда больше не впрыскивать себе морфий. Но он поспешил заговорить, пока была такая возможность. Подумать о последствиях можно и после. Или вообще никогда.

— Тогда, в доме, еще до звонка я хотел попросить тебя остаться. Поехать со мной. Вместе охотиться. Я… Я сказал, что отвезу тебя домой, но на самом деле я вряд ли когда-нибудь собирался это сделать. Тем охотникам я доверил бы свою жизнь. Руфусу я уже был обязан жизнью. Он спасал меня столько раз, не перечесть, но я никогда, ни за что не дал бы ему забрать тебя. А Бобби, он… да он меня, можно сказать, усыновил, когда отца не стало. Хотя нет, еще раньше; последние несколько лет у отца… было не все ладно с головой. Но попытайся Бобби убить тебя, я разорвал бы ему горло. Понимаешь ты или нет? Мне плевать, кто ты, и что означают эти твои… способности. Мне плевать, демонское ты отродье или гребаный единорог под личиной человека. Мне плевать.

Сет сглотнул с заметным усилием и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Не злись на меня, ладно? — тихо попросил Дин. — Я же ничего не знал. В стране до фига развелось всяких там пророков, медиумов — людей, которых мы защищаем и за которыми приглядываем. Я подумал, вдруг ты один из них. А потом… Я не знал, что сказать и как. Не хотелось сразу делать какие-то выводы, а ты… ты был немного не в себе. И что прикажешь делать?

— Для начала можно было ничего не скрывать.

— Ну да, но если ты вдруг не заметил, у меня с этим проблемы. 

— С чем «с этим»?

— Понятия не имею. Только знаю, что у меня с этим туго.

Сет отвернулся и снова принялся выкладывать продукты из пакетов.

— Ты всю мою жизнь с ног на уши поставил. Нос сломан, будущее похерено, мать с отцом, наверное, думают, что меня убили.

— Я…

— А еще я с пистолетом наперевес грабанул ветклинику, — перебил его Сет, — и основательно попортил нервы людям, которые точно такого не заслужили. Под конец я, наверно, сойду с ума, если эта… тварь не прикончит меня раньше. Так что вранье — это последнее, что мне от тебя надо, ясно? Или это непосильная для тебя задача?

На столешницу шлепнулся пакет моркови.

— Не так уж и много я от тебя прошу, согласись.

— Нет. Не много. Согласен.

Сет глубоко вздохнул.

— Ножик есть?

— Ты в меня им ткнешь?

— Есть такая мысль. Но я устал тебя латать. Овощи надо нарезать.

Дин вынул нож из ботинка и передал его Сету.

— Сядь-ка обратно на стул, — велел Сет, — пока не свалился. И можешь начинать рассказывать, что за хрень на нас взъелась. И как ее убить.

***

Шелестела фольга. Мальчишка нарезал целую горку овощей, картошку, кусочки говядины, вывалил все на фольгу и утопил в сладко-остром диковинном соусе. После чего завернул фольгу и отправил со всем содержимым в духовку. Ели на полу: подцепляли куски пальцами и, обжигаясь, недовольно шипели. Пожалуй, ничего вкуснее Дин не пробовал уже несколько лет.

Он выложил Сету все, что знал о демонах, хотя рассказ получился короткий. И о вампирах, и на эту тему он говорил гораздо дольше. Дин вырезал в деревянном полу демонскую ловушку, чтобы Сет знал, как она выглядит. Правая рука не действовала, и ловушка получилась не из ровных, но для примера сгодилась и она. Еще он пояснил, для чего нужна соль, кровь мертвеца, святая вода. Объяснил разницу между призраками и полтергейстами, и как избавиться и от тех, и от других. Сет, казалось, впитывал знания, как губка. Дин поклялся бы жизнью, что мальчишка отбарабанит все без запинки, слово в слово, без единой ошибки. Кем бы там Сет в итоге ни оказался, можно было не сомневаться, что ему на роду написано вести жизнь охотника.

В какой-то момент посреди объяснений Дин приволок свой рюкзак и вытащил из него отцовский дневник. Описать можно было далеко не все, а отец всегда хорошо рисовал. Дин объяснил Сету, что для охотника значит его дневник, насколько он важен. Сет принял его в руки так благоговейно, что Дина охватила странная смесь благодарности и тоски.

Ни тот, ни другой не заметили, как подкрался вечер, завернувший их обоих в полумрак. Только тут Дин наконец заметил, каким измученным выглядит Сет, какие глубокие тени залегли у него под глазами, как трясутся его руки, когда он переворачивает страницы.

— Поспать бы надо, — проронил он.

Сет взглянул в сторону окна.

— Включать свет было бы глупо, да?

— Слишком открыто. Не спрячешься.

— Ну да. — Сет бережно закрыл дневник и вернул его Дину. — Пойду принесу матрас. 

— А я прослежу, чтобы ничто не проникло внутрь, пока мы спим.

***

Вдвоем на матрасе они устроились совершенно свободно. Один мешок положили на другой, и постель получилась куда удобнее и мягче, чем можно было ожидать. Вот только перевернуться на правый бок мешала долбанная перевязь, а когда Дин повернулся на левый, лицом к Сету, ему показалось, будто ключица вот-вот проколет кожу насквозь. Что означало только одно: на сегодня о сне можно было забыть. Дин никогда не понимал людей, способных спать на спине.

Морфий действовал все хуже и хуже, и Дин с радостью встретил боль. Приятное онемение это, конечно, заманчиво, вот только соображаешь туго да и двигаешься с трудом. А сейчас, когда Дин уже и так порядком травмирован, запоздалая реакция может обойтись ему слишком дорого. Он вырезал демонские ловушки перед каждым входом, проложил у окон и дверей солевые дорожки такой ширины, что те казались снежными наносами. И все хотел добавить что-нибудь еще.

Дин немного полежал, глядя в потолок и прикидывая, как сильно его вывела из строя недействующая рука. Выводы получились до ужаса угнетающими. Из-за проблем с равновесием он теперь бесполезен в рукопашном бою, почти бесполезен в драке на ножах. Стрелять он мог и левой, но только если цель держалась в отдалении. Другими словами, любая тварь, кроме человека, разорвет его на куски с первой же попытки. Как же им выжить, когда он в таком состоянии? Как ему защитить Сета, если демон снова их найдет?

Рядом шевельнулись.

— Я прямо слышу, как ты переживаешь.

— Ну извини.

Руку опалило горячее дыхание, и Дин задрожал.

— Думаешь, она опять нас найдет?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Дин. — Может, мы ее больше никогда не увидим. А может, она будет поджидать нас завтра снаружи.

— Значит, — выдохнул Сет и положил ладонь Дину на бедро, — велика вероятность, что завтра мы попадем в ловушку. Или вообще умрем.

— Похоже на то.

— Ну, тогда постарайся не облажаться, Винчестер, следующего раза может и не быть.

Дин не удержался и хохотнул.

И вначале все было забавно и даже мило. Сет с легкостью оседлал его своими длиннющими ногами, прижался сладким жадным ртом, забрался теплыми пальцами под резинку боксеров. Покусывая Дина в подбородок и шею, Сет мазнул его по щеке гладкими, словно шелк, волосами и вжался в бедро вставшим разгоряченным членом. Все перестало быть забавным, когда Дин нечаянно шевельнул правой рукой, а уж в том, как он выгнулся навстречу Сету и едва не взвыл от боли в ключице, точно не осталось ничего милого. 

— Черт.

Сет замер, обдавая Дину лицо горячим дыханием.

— Чего? Что-то не так? Я что-нибудь…?

— Нет, я сам… сам виноват, все забываю про эту хренотень. Все хорошо. Продолжай.

— Точно?

— Ага. — Он зарылся пальцами Сету в волосы и потянул его вниз. — Точно.

— Ты только не двигайся, ладно? — прошептал Сет, почти касаясь губ Дина своими.

— Ладно.

Угу, не двигаться. Сам бы попробовал. Сет скользил по его телу словно змея, губы он сомкнул на соске, вобрал его в рот. Член Дина прижался к животу, и давления было ровно столько, что прикосновение казалось пыткой. Сет развел его ноги в стороны, чтобы прижимать к постели всем телом, и вывел языком влажную тропинку от груди к животу, занырнул в пупок, прикусил нежную кожу под ним. И все так мучительно медленно, что хотелось закричать.

Сет прижал к члену ладонь, и Дин слепо вскинул бедра ему навстречу и тут же зашипел от болезненного скольжения.

— Я же вроде велел тебе не двигаться, — прорычал Сет ему в живот и так сильно надавил на бедро, что наверняка оставил там синяки. 

Слова ошпарили как удар хлыста, резкий и неожиданный. Дин зашипел, член его дернулся под ладонью Сета, живот смочила смазка, вмиг увлажнившая боксеры.

— Черт, — выдохнул Сет, и рука его заскользила по влажному материалу.

Дин пыхтел. Пыхтел, как малолетка, и покраснел. Член стоял так, что было больно, а все из-за чего? Сет только рыкнул один раз, и пальцы его замерли на грани наказания — разве у нормального человека на такое встанет? Дин еще ни разу, ни с кем так не отзывался на… ведь он всегда сам…

— Черт, — повторил Сет вполголоса, и ругательство прозвучало с оттенком благоговения, словно свет увидело нечто бесценное.

Руки у него тряслись, когда он медленно взялся освобождать Дина от боксеров, оставляя на изнанке бедра полоску смазки. Холодный воздух коснулся чувствительной кожи, и Дин, лишившийся последней защиты, задрожал.

Дрожал ли сам мальчишка или нет, он с легкостью обхватил Дина под колени и потянул, на этот раз еще дальше, пока не осталось ни единого скрытого уголка, пока Дин не раскрылся перед ним полностью. Лицо и шею Дина затопил жар, того и гляди перехватит горло. Малая часть его всколыхнулась от смущения, восстала против уязвимой позы. Он никогда… еще никто никогда…

— Лежи спокойно. 

Дин зажмурился, нащупал складку спального мешка и крепко зажал ее в ладони. 

— Господи, — прошептал Сет и, прижимая ладони к изнанке бедер, развел их широко в стороны, пока ноги у Дина не задрожали от усилий удержать их в одном положении.

Дин чуть не начал умолять. Чтобы Сет прекратил или продолжил, лишь бы решился на что-нибудь, на что угодно. На что угодно, лишь бы не держал его вот так — раскрытым, выставленным напоказ до последнего дюйма. Черт побери его совсем, ну и видок у Дина сейчас, наверное. Он же не такой гладкий везде и красивый, как Сет, и еще никогда никому не хотелось его…

— Малыш, — проговорил Сет ломающимся голосом.

Он обхватил Дина еще крепче, развел половинки в стороны, и сперва Дина коснулись волосы; они легонько мазнули по бедру, а потом по ложбинке неторопливо прошелся язык.

Дин дернулся, в животе все сжалось, и было непонятно, чего хочется больше: спрятаться или же испытать влажное прикосновение еще раз. Сет тихо рыкнул и впился пальцами в плоть. Обрисовал обжигающе горячим влажным языком кромку входа, слегка надавил, и Дин застонал, позабыв, как дышать.

Он знал, что будет хорошо, знал по опыту, с какой скоростью двигаться, где поцеловать, насколько чувствительно царапнуть зубами. Все это он проделал в летнем домике с Сетом и едва не тронулся от того, каким тот оказался на вкус, от того, каких звуков из него удалось извлечь. Сет тогда кончил от одного языка, туго сжался вокруг него и, всхлипнув, излился на простыни. Сам же Дин никому никогда не позволял такого. Подпустить к себе так близко, до стирания границ — ни за что. 

Теперь же Сет облизывал его широкими короткими прикосновениями языка, подпуская в ложбинку слюны, не заботясь ни об аккуратности, ни о чистоте, и с каждым касанием становился все напористее, пока не протиснулся внутрь, сомкнув губы вокруг входа. Дин застонал, ощутив, как приятное давление взвилось вверх по всему позвоночнику. Из члена на живот пролился еще один ручеек смазки, и Сет, по-прежнему не вынимая язык, издал звук — животный и охренительно непристойный стон, от которого Дин снова залился краской с головы до пят. 

Мальчишка засунул язык Дину в задницу. Игры остались далеко позади. Сет взялся за него всерьёз. 

Сет атаковал его вход языком, посасывал кромку; его стоны прошивали Дина насквозь словно удары током, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее, влажные чмокающие звуки эхом отражались в пустой комнате, отчего ощущения становились в тысячу раз ярче, пока не поджались пальцы на ногах, пока Дин не задрожал так сильно, что едва не заклацал зубами. Он стонал, сыпал ругательствами, ловил ртом воздух и пытался соскользнуть еще ниже и принять язык Сета еще глубже. Дин боролся с желанием обхватить собственный член рукой, потому что тогда все закончилось бы в считанные секунды, так быстро, что стало бы стыдно. Сет так стонал, будто собрался на тот свет, будто бы уходил под воду; пальцами он скользил по ягодицам Дина, стараясь раскрыть его еще больше, задевая чувствительную мышцу каждый раз, когда отнимал язык, чтобы вдохнуть. Дин услышал будто со стороны собственный умоляющий голос и сам не понял, о чем взмолился, пока губы с языком не сменил палец, и все стало ясно, Дин точно прозрел, ведь такого ему еще никогда не хотелось. С самого первого раза в четырнадцать лет, когда он нагнул на скамейке где-то в Миссури светловолосого парнишку, которого знал всего два с лишним часа, Дин понял, что быть снизу — это не для него. Он знал, чего хотел еще тогда: раскрытую перед ним аккуратную розовую дырку, а почти изящный член пусть себе свисает с другой стороны. Он обрабатывал вход руками и языком, пока у парнишки не выступили слезы на глазах, пока он не стиснул Дина крепко, точно перчатка. Сам же Дин думал тогда, что в жизни не станет раздвигать ноги.

И все же решился попробовать два года спустя, в каком-то захудалом баре, с чуваком, который годился ему в отцы, пока его настоящий папаша валялся пьяный. Дин уже трогал там себя пальцами, он знал, насколько хорошо может быть, и чувак так тащился от его гладкой кожи, мускулистых ног, плоского юношеского живота. Он все повторял и повторял бесконечные похвалы, чуть ли не дифирамбы, не забывая о подготовке, и Дин уступил. Было неприятно и скользко от пота. Дин кончил после, только когда чувак получил свое и дал трахнуть себя в рот. Позже, когда из влажной саднящей задницы сочилась сперма, Дин сказал себе: больше никогда. Это просто не его.

Как же он ошибался. Палец Сета, скользкий от слюны, проник внутрь, язык покружил по входу и протиснулся вглубь вместе с пальцем. Частое дыхание на сверхчувствительной коже, жадные стоны вибрацией отзывались у Дина в спине, так сильно ему хотелось. Он представил, как красивый член Сета погружается внутрь, пронзает его, заполняет собой, и чуть не подавился, мышцы живота натянулись изо всех сил, член едва ли не разрывался от возбуждения, и боль в руке и ребрах отступила на второй план. 

— Сет… — охнул он. — Сет, ну же… ну же, давай…

Сет зарычал, палец его проник внутрь до последней фаланги, и в заднице засаднило, невзирая на обилие слюны, что облегчила проникновение. 

— Черт, — прохрипел Сет, — какой же ты охрененно тугой, Господи, когда ты в последний раз… Я же так не смогу… будет больно, а у меня ничего нет…

— Да плевать, ты только… давай уже. — Дин выпустил наконец из мертвой хватки спальный мешок, схватил Сета за руку и потянул на себя, бедра его сами собой насаживались на палец, то и дело меняя угол, чтобы найти ту самую точку; да он же сейчас умрет, если Сет его не трахнет, сию же секунду. 

Сет разродился ему в бедро серией ругательств и протолкнул внутрь уже два пальца, медленно, осторожно, но причиняя адскую боль все равно; задницу немилосердно пекло, и все же чего-то недоставало. Еще немного, и Дин кончит. Кончит от одних этих гребаных пальцев, и член трогать не надо, ведь еще никогда ничего не хотелось так сильно, как хотелось Сета у себя внутри, и плевать на подготовку, плевать на боль. И пусть бы Дин даже прихрамывал, пусть бы неделями чувствовал эту боль, пусть бы даже сидеть не смог. На что-нибудь вразумительное он был уже не способен, только стонал и умолял, и все это без малейшего укола стыда, ему только хотелось, хотелось, хотелось. И тут Сет нашел ее, ту самую точку, пальцы грубо задели бугорок, и Дин вскрикнул, выгнулся на кровати всем телом, и боль затопила правую половину тела на самой границе сознания, где не только она — ничто — уже не имело значения. 

— Не получится, — пропыхтел Сет ему в ногу, — прости, но я не буду… не стану причинять тебе боль, ты просто… лежи спокойно, не шевелись.

Дин его едва расслышал. Теперь пальцы Сета с легкостью находили то самое место, снова и снова, и возникло ощущение, будто он держится за одну единственную ниточку на краю обрыва и все никак ее не отпустит, каждый раз оказываясь на самых… черт, на самых подступах к оргазму, который все ускользал от него. Другую руку Сет прижал к его животу, силой удерживая бедра на кровати, не давая выгнуться дугой — самая настоящая мучительно сладкая пытка. Дин прикрыл рот рукой, впился зубами в кончик большого пальца и как раз вовремя, потому что в следующий миг нить оборвалась, и он начал падать, задергался на пальцах Сета, крепко сжался вокруг них. Горло заклинило приглушенным вскриком, горячая сперма оросила живот и грудь, все вокруг разлетелось на миллион причиняющих боль, но охрененно прекрасных осколков. Во рту появился медный привкус, и Дин беспомощно пискнул, по-прежнему насаживаясь на пальцы; за первой струйкой выстрелила вторая и перепачкала его до самой шеи. 

Рука, прижимающая его бедра к постели, исчезла.

— О Господи… Дин… черт-черт…

Кровь все ревела в ушах, но Дин разобрал тоненький стон, ощутил, как Сет царапнул зубами его бедро, ощутил, как тряхнуло матрас под задницей. Он приподнялся на локте, не заметив натяжение в ключице, и увидел, как Сет неловко вытащил член одной рукой, ведь другую он так и не вынул из Дина. Сет грубовато погладил себя двумя короткими горячечными движениями, и когда он застонал, Дин застонал вместе с ним, он придвинулся вплотную, чтобы член Сета прижался к нему, а головка оказалась почти там, где хотелось. Сет вскрикнул, и Дин задрожал всем телом, ощутив, как вход его сбрызнула горячая влага. Сет так и не вынул из него пальцы, и головка его члена едва ощутимо касалась их, чуть подрагивая. Рот у Сета был широко раскрыт, влажные губы порозовели, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, грудь высоко вздымалась, бедра подрагивали — такой охрененный, весь, до последнего дюйма. 

Дин пошевелился, соскальзывая с пальцев, и зашипел, когда те оцарапали его изнутри. 

— Прости, — выдохнул Сет, — прости, я…

Дин нашел его губы прежде, чем тот успел договорить, за какую такую хрень он вообще извиняется; он приобнял Сета за пояс и потянул к себе, пока между ними не осталось ничего, кроме идиотской перевязи, которую захотелось сдернуть с себя зубами. Сет застонал ему в рот — едва слышный сладостный звук, от которого стало тесно в груди. 

Хотелось признаться, что он еще никогда, никому не позволял таких вольностей. Прежде и желания такого не возникало ни разу. Хотелось признаться, что ему, Дину Винчестеру, закоротило мозги от любви к Сету, каждому дюйму его тела, мягким волосам, идеальным губам, умелым пальцам. К его чертовой неустрашимости и силе, морщинке между бровями и острой линии подбородка. 

Вместо слов они лениво обменивались неспешными поцелуями, и Дин, трус как он есть, промолчал. 

Много часов спустя они привели себя в порядок и заползли обратно под спальный мешок, где обняли друг друга руками и ногами; Сет тихонько сопел, а Дин лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок, и гадал, переживет ли подступающую грозу и не пропал ли единственный шанс высказать все эти мысли Сету.


	14. Ты пахнешь беконом

Пыль.  
С каждым шагом он поднимал облака пыли. Он шел не совсем по дороге, но и тропинкой широкий путь сложно было назвать. Он вился впереди, выжженный солнцем и пустынный, на удивление ровный, пока ноги Сета не потревожили поверхность. Корявые деревца слева, высохшая равнина справа, хмурое небо над головой. В плотном воздухе висело напряжение, словно того и гляди сверкнет молния, прежде чем серые тучи прольются дождем.   
Сет не спешил. Он знал: рано или поздно он достигнет цели. Не важно, когда и как. Потому что дорога казалась такой невероятно знакомой, словно он шел по ней бесчисленное количество раз. Он не помнил, куда она его приведет, и не знал, чего ожидать, но ни то, ни другое не имело значения. Что имело значение, так это сам путь, его путь — путь, пройти по которому он должен был с самого рождения, путь, ради которого он и появился на свет.

— Ты же помнишь, да, что у тебя есть выбор?

Он взглянул направо и увидел знакомую фигуру. Взлохмаченные волосы, кривоватая улыбка, карие глаза — слишком взрослые для такого молодого лица. Рваные джинсы, потрепанная толстовка, пыльные кроссовки.  
Друг. Старый друг.

— Прости, — печально ответил Сет. — Я не помню, как тебя зовут.  
— Энди. Не парься, ты вечно забываешь. Может, так оно и должно быть.  
Сет кивнул: предположение и впрямь имело смысл. 

Дорога перед ними расширилась, и обрели очертания первые ряды облупившихся домов. Сет улыбнулся. Он выучил наизусть каждый ряд. Это он помнил. Он знал сломанные перила на крыльце, покореженные ставни, пыльные занавески, свисающие с разбитых окон. 

— Так ты вспомнил? — снова спросил его Энди. — Что тебе вовсе не обязательно тут быть?

Сет пожал плечами.  
— Я там, где должен быть. Так что все нормально.

Показался загон для скота с лужей крови, давно ушедшей в землю. Следом за ним — старая школа, где прятались по углам недобрые твари. Над крышами возвышалась мельница, молчаливая и неподвижная под безветренным небом. И тут наконец показался дом, в котором то появлялись, то исчезали солевые дорожки на треснувших подоконниках. Около одного такого Сет остановился и потянулся к столбу на крыльце. Тут погибла Эва. Он не мог припомнить, ни кто такая эта Эва, ни как она выглядела, знал только, что здесь она умерла. И каждый раз, когда он останавливался прикоснуться к столбу, он чувствовал укол вины.

Но цель была уже так близка, что Сет отвернулся, проблеск воспоминания уже тускнел в памяти.

Вот он. В центре города, на середине пути. Колокол. Сет здесь ради него.

Шаги рядом с ним замерли, и Сет повернулся.  
— Дальше я не иду, — сказал Энди.   
— Я знаю. Спасибо. Что составил компанию.   
— А зачем же еще нужны старые друзья? — улыбнулся Энди. 

И если улыбка получилась грустной, ничего нового в этом тоже не было. Сет вдруг припомнил на секунду, как шел рядом с Энди предыдущие несколько раз, как говорил с ним, спорил и обменивался злыми словами. Причина ускользнула из памяти. Как можно было злиться на Энди? О чем вообще они могли спорить? Энди был ему другом, хорошим, верным другом.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал ему Сет, и предостережение было старше воспоминания, он повторял его тысячу раз под этим же самым небом, с этим же чувством затаенного страха.   
— Ты тоже. Скоро увидимся. 

Сет смотрел, как он уходит, сунув руки в глубокие карманы, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки. Смотрел, как он медленно бредет, не тревожа пыль, не глядя по сторонам. Внезапный порыв прокричать еще одно предупреждение испарился так же быстро, как и возник. Сет здесь ради колокола.

Он развернулся к штуковине, которую видел миллион раз, в миллионе других жизней. Колокол никогда не менялся. Тяжелый, грубоватый на вид, он притягивал Сета точно магнит. И, раз прикоснувшись к нему, Сет поймет, почему. 

Сет потянулся к изящному деревцу, врезанному в колокол сбоку, прижал к нему ладонь, и мир взорвался гейзером боли. 

***

Сет вынырнул из глубокого сна; сердце страшно частило, и он весь покрылся холодным потом. Он в растерянности огляделся по сторонам.

Белые стены, окна без занавесок, сверкающие новенькие деревянные полы. Дом. В Личфилде, штат Огайо. Дин тихо причмокнул губами и чуть шевельнулся под одеялом. Спальный мешок он натянул по самые уши, спрятав все, кроме одного закрытого глаза и тени от ресниц на веснушчатой щеке. От этой картины внутри у Сета разлилось тепло. Красив просто до одурения. И прошлой ночью тоже, когда извивался и стонал, когда лицо его покраснело, а зажатые Сетом ноги дрожали. Видно, воспоминание оказалось чересчур возбуждающим, потому что член Сета приподнялся и уперся ему в бедро. Можно заползти к Дину под одеяло и разбудить его. Вряд ли тот станет возражать. Но вчерашний день выдался длинным для них обоих, и, судя по освещению, утро только началось.

Он осторожно сполз с матраса и заметил, что за ночь тот немного сдулся. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, как на нем попрыгали. Создателям, наверное, и в голову не пришло учесть безудержную возню крышесносного секса. 

Он тихо оделся, схватил из холодильника бутылку апельсинового сока и подошел к ближайшему окну. Все вокруг дышало спокойствием. Свинцовое небо и ни малейшего дуновения ветра. Ни единого демона рядом. Он прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу и постарался воссоздать сон в памяти. 

Пыль, дорога, маленький городок. Он пытался припомнить не сон, а пережитое на самом деле. Дежа вю. Дорога, по которой он уже шел когда-то. Больше ничего. И даже эту тень воспоминания он едва различил сквозь плотный туман. Примерно через час даже она исчезнет, оставив напоследок чувство смутного беспокойства. Такое с ним уже случалось, но с последнего раза прошло уже несколько лет. Если не подводила память.

Для матери это был настоящий праздник, она все пыталась выведать побольше подробностей, объяснить их с точки зрения логики. Дорога означала одно, пыль — что-то другое. Городок безмерно ее раздражал, потому что Сет все никак не мог припомнить, как же тот выглядел. Но он знал, что это небольшой городок, не мегаполис, не деревня. Все остальные детали улетучились без следа. Дома, хоть какие-нибудь ориентиры — ничего не получалось загнать в угол собственного сознания, чтобы помочь матери в ее исследовании. В конце концов она сдалась, и Сет выкинул сон из головы. Узнай мать об этом сне-воспоминании, помешалась бы от счастья, хотя Сет с легкостью истолковал бы его и сам. Прежде сон ему снился, лишь когда что-то выбивало его из колеи. А за последнюю неделю его выбили из колеи далеко и надолго, это уж точно. Что было понятно и без ученой степени по психологии.

Всего-навсего старый сон, не о чем беспокоиться. А вот зарождающаяся в самом затылке мигрень — это что-то новенькое. Головные боли его не мучили почти никогда, а если все-таки приходилось иметь с ними дело, их можно было списать на что-нибудь очевидное. Мало спал, забыл поесть, аллергии дали о себе знать или еще какая-нибудь херня. А потом еще эта боль, которую он ощутил тогда в летнем домике. Вроде бы мигрень, но не совсем: будто в глаза, в виски впивался пестик для колки льда. Та же боль, что терзала его сейчас, скорее всего обернется обычной головной болью от переутомления. Пара таблеток — и мигрени как не бывало. 

Он перевел взгляд обратно на Дина и улыбнулся. Разбудить бы его чашечкой кофе. Но местный супермаркет не был рассчитан на покупателей без кофейника, турки, кофеварки или вообще хоть каких-нибудь кухонных принадлежностей. И все же он мог бы поспорить, что придумает, чем бы порадовать Дина, хоть бы даже и без утвари. 

***

Личфилд, штат Огайо, дом, выставленный на продажу. Запах яичницы с беконом. На кухне тихо-тихо ходил Сет. Других, нежеланных звуков слышно не было: ни скрипов, ни стонов — ничего, о чем стоило бы волноваться. 

Дин счастливо вздохнул. Он и не думал, что так хорошо выспится. Да с этой долбанной перевязью он вообще не думал, что уснет. Но несмотря на все беспокойство, несмотря на твердое убеждение, что утром он будет таращиться в потолок, его все же сморило. И он спал таким глубоким сном, что даже не слышал, как встал Сет. Дин попытался вспомнить, когда с ним такое было в последний раз, и не смог. 

Неосторожное движение, и пришлось переоценить состояние собственного тела. Ключица ныла, чертовы ребра снова заявили о себе ослепляющей болью; только рука пока что не доставляла хлопот, но и это наверняка изменится, стоит только сесть. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Он знал, что встречать новый день пока нет особой нужды, что спешить ему некуда, что он в безопасности, и это несколько успокаивало. Можно пока поваляться и с удовольствием прислушиваться к умиротворяющим шагам Сета на кухне; тот готовил какое-то блюдо, которое пахло просто божественно, и носки его тихо шуршали по деревянным половицам. Интересно, каково это — просыпаться вот так каждое утро? Каково это — вести вот такую жизнь? 

Бестолковое занятие. Что проку мечтать о несбыточном?

Дин медленно сел и прикусил губу. Да уж, насчет руки он был прав. Он практически чувствовал, как приливает к ней кровь, ключицу лучше было вообще не трогать, боль в ребрах стала поистине невыносимой, будто бы спрашивая, что за хреновы выкрутасы он себе позволяет. Без морфия день его ждет долгий, полный боли, так что пора привыкать уже сейчас. Конечно, прошлой ночью он неплохо так размялся. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем следовало. Под конец его пришлось придерживать, Дин все подавался бедрами вперед, выгибаясь дугой на пальцах Сета. 

Он покраснел, вспомнив собственные стоны. Он вообще хоть раз в жизни о чем-нибудь умолял? Нет. Дин Винчестер выше этого.  
Вот только прошлой ночью он умолял, да еще как. Молил тоненьким голоском, ерзал, раздвигал ноги так далеко, как только мог. А Сет… Сету он, можно сказать, продался и душой, и телом. Если еще оставались сомнения, теперь о них можно было забыть.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — крикнул Сет с кухни. — Как спалось?

Дин буркнул что-то в ответ и бодро принялся натягивать джинсы. Удивительно, сколько всего приходится делать обеими руками. Джинсы он надевал ужасно долго. А ведь еще и молнию нужно было застегнуть, что тоже порядком выбесило. Потом дело дошло до пуговицы, и Дин забормотал ругательства себе под нос. Тихие смешки Сета стали ближе, и Дин взялся за дело с удвоенной энергией, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом как последний дурак. Сет отпихнул его руки. Застегнул ему пуговицу, задевая костяшками кожу, отчего Дина прошила дрожь.

— Я бы и сам, — сказал Дин. Еще бы только произнести это не тоном обиженного ребенка.  
— Знаю, — отозвался ничуть не задетый Сет, и ладонь его заскользила по животу Дина, сместилась на бедро, и везде, где она прикасалась, кожа покрывалась мурашками, — но с моей помощью вышло быстрее.

Этим утром глаза Сета приобрели темно-зеленый оттенок — оттенок леса перед грозой. Дин невольно протянул к нему руку, потрогал родинку у носа, провел по щеке пальцем. Раньше он не понимал, как некоторые находят в родинках красоту. Что может быть красивого в явном изъяне? Господи, крыша, похоже, уплыла насовсем. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Можно уже и не пытаться вернуть ее назад.

Сет улыбнулся.  
— Чего?  
— А ты что?  
— Да не знаю. У тебя такое выражение лица…  
— Я… Ты пахнешь беконом.

Сет удивленно хрюкнул от смеха, но рассмеяться от души Дин ему не дал, залепил рот поцелуем. Удивился Сет или нет, но голову он наклонил, губы разомкнул, пропуская внутрь. Язык его скользил вместе с языком Дина, лениво и неспешно. На вкус он был словно смех, словно сладкие сны и ненапряжные, приятные пробуждения. 

Отстранившись, он все еще улыбался.  
— Я смотрю, бекон ты любишь.

***

Затем настала пора бекона. И яичницы. И тостов с расплавленным сверху сыром. Все только что из духовки, снова завернутое в эту долбанную фольгу. Да мальчишка самый настоящий гений.

Дин как раз заканчивал свой третий сэндвич, когда Сет задал тот же вопрос, который тревожил Дина чуть ли не всю ночь. 

— А теперь что?

Вариантов осталось не то чтобы много. Заманчивее всего было найти укромное местечко и отсидеться там, пока гроза не пройдет мимо. Пока рука не заработает, нечего и мечтать о том, чтобы одолеть демона. И Дин предпочел бы больше никогда, никогда не видеть, как Сет творит… то, что он натворил тогда в летнем домике. Что бы это ни было, Дин не сомневался, что оно навредило Сету. Когда все закончилось, у мальчишки шла носом кровь еще целый час, и хотя он не жаловался, Дин видел, как он время от времени трет виски и морщится от боли. Нет, нужно держать их подальше друг от друга: демона от Сета, а Сета от демона. Так что же им осталось?

— Бобби, — сказал он, — Бобби… много всего знает. Может быть, даже то, зачем ты нужен демону. А если даже и нет, безопаснее места тебе не найти. Не найти нам обоим.  
— Если только он не хочет меня убить.  
— Это вряд ли. Он же первым делом спросил тогда по телефону, в безопасности ли ты. Мне кажется, он хочет тебя защитить.   
— Так бы сразу и сказал тебе, к чему таинственность?  
— Понятия не имею. Но скоро выясню. 

Сет откинулся назад и, потирая затылок, прислонился к шкафчику.   
— Значит, ты ему доверяешь.   
— Доверил бы собственную жизнь. Сейчас бы, конечно, придушил, но вообще да. Я ему доверяю.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Сет. — Поехали тогда.

***

Ехать было пятнадцать часов. Да легко. Они сразу договорились нигде не останавливаться, беспрерывно продолжая путь. Дин предложил поменяться, чтобы дать Сету отдохнуть. Но Сет был не прочь посидеть за рулем. По крайней мере за рулем этой машины. В ней он чувствовал себя комфортно, естественно, словно знал эту машину, а она в ответ знала его. Несколько часов Дин с жаром старался впихнуть все накопленные за годы охотничьи познания Сету в голову. И Сет был благодарен. Но хотелось узнать кое-что еще, о чем он никогда не решился бы спросить прямо. Постепенно, осторожно он увел Дина в сторону от сухих фактов в зону личных переживаний, а оттуда тихонько вывел его на разговор о других охотниках, друзьях и отце. 

Джон Винчестер был… удивительным человеком.

Эпитет получше подобрать не получилось, и Сет решил, что не стоит и пытаться, кто знает, куда заведут эти попытки. Потому что было совершенно ясно: несмотря на все их различия и затаенное недовольство, Дин отца боготворил. А Сет его же всего за пару часов возненавидел с такой страстью, которую сам в себе не подозревал. 

И даже не за главное. Не за жизнь в дороге, когда отец с сыном не знали, где будут спать и смогут ли поесть; не за то, что Джон воспитал из единственного ребенка идеальное орудие убийства. Сет и представить себе не мог, каково это: расти в мире, где полным-полно монстров. Джон Винчестер тренировал сына, чтобы тот смог защитить себя от всего, от всех тварей, что могли прийти за ним. Джон уже потерял жену и сына, понятно, почему он из кожи вон лез, лишь бы сберечь уцелевшего ребенка. Так что за жизнь, которую Дин вел с четырех лет, Сет Джона не винил. Как осуждать за то, чего не можешь понять?

Нет, он ненавидел Джона за всякие мелочи. Мелкие детали, которые Дин почти небрежно вкраплял в свой рассказ. Как Джон бросил его на три месяца, потому что болезнь обессилила Дина, и тот не мог охотиться. Как Джон много раз оставлял его одного, когда шел на слишком опасную для Дина охоту. Охота, опасная для подростка, это понятно. Непонятно, как можно было бросить сына в придорожном отеле где-то в Техасе. Раз за разом бросать так надолго, что у Дина частенько заканчивались деньги на еду, и приходилось подворовывать в супермаркетах. И ведь однажды его поймали и отправили в исправительный дом для несовершеннолетних, а Джон не стал вмешиваться, будто Дин сам был виноват в том, что у него закончились деньги на еду. 

Мелочи. Целые горы таких вот мелочей. 

И Дин все равно его любил. Любовь читалась в каждой черте лица, в оттенке голоса, в едва заметной улыбке, появляющейся каждый раз, когда он рассказывал очередную байку об успешной охоте отца. Сет поразился, как больно было слушать эти истории, как больно было знать, что единственный человек, который должен был любить Дина Винчестера безоговорочно, так не годился на эту роль.

Было больно услышать, что Дин, по мнению отца, достаточно повзрослел для одиночной охоты в семнадцать лет. Семнадцать. Сет в семнадцать еще водил отцовский «Мерседес», отстаивал в спорах с матерью право пойти в тот колледж, в который хотелось, переживал о том, как бы пригласить Нила Мерсьера пойти с ним на выпускной. А Дин в семнадцать одолел своего первого вендиго, в одиночку, без напарника, который прикрыл бы его и подлатал, когда тварюга откусила от него кусок. Так он заработал тот самый шрам, который Сет не так давно прослеживал пальцами — от раны, которую так и не зашили. Три таких монстра. Еще до своего совершеннолетия Дин безо всякой помощи прикончил троих таких монстров. И несчетное количество других сверхъестественных тварей, о которых Сет никогда не слышал, включая целое гнездо вампиров, когда он спасся только чудом. Так он заполучил те шрамы от ожогов.

Когда восемь часов спустя они въехали в Пеорию, штат Иллинойс, Сет наслушался достаточно. Он припарковал машину за крохотной, заброшенной на вид заправкой. И ответил на все вопросы Дина тем, что перелез к нему на колени и целовал, пока у обоих не закончился кислород, пока не запотели окна.

Пришлось подключить смекалку, но ценой невероятных усилий ему удалось раздеть их обоих ниже пояса. Места не хватало просто катастрофически, и с Дином приходилось осторожничать, потому что чертов упрямец отказался принять хоть какое-нибудь обезболивающее. Сет ударился коленом пару раз и наставил себе синяков приборной панелью, но оно того стоило. Он нашел в бардачке смазку и, наблюдая за тем, как румянец заливает Дину лицо, поворчал насчет того, что можно было воспользоваться ею еще прошлой ночью. Потом соскользнул вниз на член, неотрывно глядя на изумленное лицо Дина — ну чисто ребенок, на глазах у которого происходит невесть какое чудо, словно его снова поразили до глубины души. Сет двигался короткими рывками, потому что едва хватало места даже для таких резких движений. Он прижался к Дину, и оба вмиг взмокли от пота, дыхание их смешалось, сидение тихо поскрипывало, Дин искал его губы каждый раз, когда Сет отстранялся даже на секунду, низкие стоны вибрацией отдавались в горле. Дин крепко стиснул его, так крепко, что стало почти невозможно дышать, словно боялся, что Сет ускользнет, растворится без предупреждения. А потом зарылся лицом ему в грудь и застонал, кончая; от резких толчков член его погружался еще глубже, и обжигающе горячая влага забрызгала Сета изнутри. Почти сразу же Дин обхватил его член одной рукой и рывком наклонил, чтобы Сет поменял угол проникновения, ведь Дин точно знал, в какой позе прижмется членом к простате. Но что подтолкнуло Сета на самый край, так это лицо Дина: распухшие губы, синяки под глазами, расширенные зрачки. Румянец от недавней разрядки еще красовался на скулах и шее, а дыхание оставалось громким и прерывистым.

Долгое время оба не двигались. Сет с радостью бы остался у Дина на коленях, пока не возбудился бы снова, пока они оба не накопили бы сил для следующего раунда. Сет с радостью бы остался тут, пока они оба не умерли бы с голоду.

Какое-то время они пытались привести себя в порядок, стиснутые со всех сторон; натягивали обратно одежду, отчищали сидение, и вот тут Сету стало немного стыдно, хоть Дин и велел ему не париться.

Еще до полуночи они снова тронулись в путь, направляясь из Пеории в Су Фоллс.


	15. Оттенки зеленого, желтого, карего

Ровно в семь тридцать утра Дин с Сетом стояли у Бобби на пороге. Привязанный во дворе пес захлебывался в истерике, чуть ли не брызгая пеной изо рта; злобный лай эхом отражался от груды хлама. Дин почти ожидал увидеть сперва дробовик Бобби, а потом уже его самого, но в доме по-прежнему царила тишина. Дин перевел взгляд на Сета и постарался приободрить его улыбкой, пусть даже их, скорее всего, подстерегала ловушка. Потому что Дин уже все для себя решил. Перед тем, как постучать, он опередил Сета на полшага. Все-таки он не совсем бесполезен: больше шести футов плоти и мускулов, и если кому захочется добраться до Сета, придется им сперва пройти через Дина. Пусть стрелок из него сейчас никудышный, летящие пули он все же остановит. В результате он, конечно, отдаст концы, ну а что еще остается? Сет издал какой-то звук, скорее всего, от еле сдерживаемого недовольства, но послушно остался стоять у Дина за плечом. Как же он вымотался. Да и Дин тоже. Легкая добыча для желающих полакомиться. Может, зря это они. Почему он не позвонил Бобби заранее? Потому что разобиделся, как дитя малое, из-за того, что Бобби не сказал ему всей правды. Веская причина, не поспоришь, но позвонить все же стоило. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ответит именно Бобби. 

Хотя поводов для тревоги вроде бы не было. Чуть только они вылезли из машины, Дин вмиг оценил обстановку, принюхался, мельком проверил, сколько грязи налипло на грузовик Бобби и сколько еды положили псу в миску. И не заметил ровным счетом ничего необычного. Дин отзвонился Бобби прямо перед тем, как закончить работенку в Вирджинии, и Бобби упомянул, что собирается взяться за Эль Камино пятьдесят девятого года выпуска. Тот как раз стоял на подъемнике без двигателя, значит, работа уже закипела. Все сходилось. Так где же черти носят Бобби?

Он постучал еще раз, гадая, не отправить ли Сета обратно к машине. Тут дверь распахнулась, и наконец появился Бобби. Выглядел он так, будто не спал несколько дней. Словно чувствовал себя так же паршиво, как и сам Дин.

Взгляд его дернулся от Дина к Сету, глаза округлились, и прежде, чем Дин набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, Бобби схватил его за воротник и впечатал спиной в дверь.

— Это ж надо быть таким дебилом! Ты притащил его сюда?! Вез через всю вшивую страну, чтобы привезти сюда?! Ты чем вообще…

Выстрел прозвучал так громко, что заткнулся даже паскудный пес. Что-то в доме разлетелось вдребезги. Дин даже увидел, как пуля задела торчащие у Бобби из-под кепки волосы. Выстрел громыхнул так близко, что у Дина зазвенело в ушах, и он мог бы поклясться, что правым ухом Бобби не будет слышать по меньшей мере еще пару часов. 

Рот у Бобби был широко раскрыт, когда он повернул голову, и если бы ситуация не требовала серьезности, Дин рассмеялся бы при виде ошалевшего выражения его лица.

— Руки прочь от него, — спокойно сказал Сет, теперь целясь Бобби в лоб.

Господи.

Мальчишка чуть не пристрелил Бобби, и Дин знал: нужно что-нибудь сказать, например: «Опусти пистолет», но вот же блин. Не получалось отвести взгляд от жесткой маски у Сета на лице; абсолютно спокойный, тот стискивал пистолет, ноги он слегка развел в стороны, плечи расслабил. Поза, которая будто бы говорила, что он убивал раньше и убил бы еще раз, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Под глазами неделями не сходили синяки от переутомления, нос недавно сломали, последние взятые у Дина джинсы свободно висели на бедрах, на коленке красовалась дыра. Он внушал страх. Внушал страх, как сам дьявол. Дина накрыла волна невыносимой нежности к мальчишке, и все бы ничего, но блин, как же не вовремя. И уж совсем не вовремя подоспел стояк при мысли об этой жесткой маске, с которой Сет смотрел бы на него сверху вниз, вместо пистолета стискивая Дину волосы.

Медленно, осторожно Бобби выпустил куртку Дина все с тем же идиотским выражением лица. Вот же блин, и сфоткать его нечем, когда еще такое увидишь.

— Назад, — скомандовал Сет.

Бобби вскинул руки ладонями вверх примиряющим жестом.  
— Слушай, парень…

Сет лениво взвел курок, и Бобби осекся. А потом еще отошел на два шага назад. 

Дин решил, что пора бы уже вмешаться.

— Сет. Все хорошо. Опусти пистолет.  
— С какой стати? — с прохладцей откликнулся Сет. Пистолет он не опустил и взгляда от Бобби не оторвал.   
— С такой. Он ничего мне не сделает.   
— Я только что тебя подлатал, — сказал Сет, и теперь в голосе его сквозил гнев, и черт его побери совсем, если Дин не завелся от этого еще больше. — Я не стану смотреть, как тебя толкает какое-то мужичье.

Нет. Дин не станет об этом думать. Не сейчас, когда Сет размахивает пистолетом. Он пытался застрелить Бобби. Что с того, если хочется трахнуть его прямо здесь и сейчас, нужно поумерить пыл, потому что мысли о сексе были сейчас совсем, совсем не к месту. 

— Сет, он ничего мне не сделает. Отдай пистолет.  
— Почему ты ему доверяешь? Он же нас чуть не убил.  
— Это да. Но он же не нарочно. Мы ведь это уже обсудили. И есть миллион причин тому, что я ему доверяю, нет времени объяснять. Убьешь его, и я буду страшно зол, ясно? Давай сюда пистолет.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Потом Сет опустил пистолет и передал его Дину.  
— Я и не собирался его убивать, — сказал он малость обиженным тоном. — Только прострелил бы ему колено.

— Только колено, — повторил Дин, возвращая курок в безопасное положение, — ага. Прямо на душе полегчало. Откуда ты… Ты украл мой пистолет?

— Не украл, а взял поносить. Это всего лишь шестизарядник, я думал, ты и не заметишь.  
— Когда берут поносить, обычно спрашивают разрешения. Больше ничего не брал?  
— Ты и правда думал, что я стану разгуливать безоружным?

Бобби кашлянул, и Дин решил отложить разговор об этической стороне займа на более удобное время.

— Бобби, — представил он, — это Сет. Сет? Это Бобби.

Сет фыркнул.  
— Мне сказать: «Приятно познакомиться»?

Бобби потер губы.  
— Сет, — повторил он, будто бы уточняя.

— Ну да, Сет, — отозвался Дин. — Помнишь? Тот самый парень, ты еще хотел, чтобы я отвез его обратно в Нью-Йорк и бросил там, хотя у него на хвосте сидел демон? Мальчишка, за которым ты послал Руфуса? Он мертв, кстати, если ты еще сам не понял. Руфус и тот второй тоже, которого ты отправил вместе с ним. 

— Тим, — откликнулся Бобби, пристально изучая Сета, — и да, я получил полицейский отчет. И тот, другой, с «вандализмом». Наверно, вам обоим стоит зайти. А мне надо бы выпить.

***

В конце концов они устроились за кухонным столом, Сет с Дином с одной стороны, Бобби с другой, а посередине бутылка скотча. Дин уже осушил половину бокала, Бобби наливал себе второй, а Сет к своему даже не притронулся. Ну, точно анекдот какой-то.

— Никогда не думал, что именно мне придется это сделать, — начал Бобби. — Я всегда думал, когда придет время, Джон будет еще жив.

— Отец? А он тут вообще при чем?

Бобби откинулся на стуле, и взгляд его сфокусировался в точке между Сетом и Дином, то ли потому, что хотелось держать в поле зрения их обоих, то ли наоборот, потому что не хотелось смотреть на них вообще.

— Пожалуй, стоит вернуться к самому началу, да? Я просто никогда… — он резко хохотнул. — Никогда бы не подумал. Шансы-то ведь были совсем мизерные. Так и в судьбу недолго поверить. 

Он залпом осушил второй бокал, кадык его сдвинулся под недельной щетиной.  
— Жуть берет, как подумаешь. Судьба.

Дина это все начинало подбешивать. Если Бобби не просыхал весь вчерашний день, ничего путного они от него не дождутся, а выслушивать пьяную ересь у Дина не было никакого настроения. 

— Выкладывай уже.

Бобби треснул бокалом по столу.  
— Думаешь, мне легко, говнецо ты неблагодарное? Остаться единственным, кто знает, что за хренотень тут творится? Я на такое не подписывался! Я и так уже сделал больше, чем от меня требовалось, и я говорил твоему папаше — говорил, что ничего не выйдет, что ни черта это не изменит. Говорил и не раз. А теперь он мертв, а мне что осталось? Разъяснить вам, к чему он это все затеял, так, что ли? Да я не знаю даже, о чем он вообще думал.

— Что за пургу ты несешь, Бобби?

Бобби взглянул на Сета и пододвинул бокал к Дину.   
— Второго ноября восемьдесят третьего года демон убил твою мать. Сжег дом дотла. Ты вынес брата из детской, где начался пожар.   
— Ну да, — отозвался Дин, с каждой секундой раздражаясь все больше и больше. — А потом Сэм умер. Задохнулся. Надо было быстрее нести его на воздух. К чему сейчас-то об этом вспоминать?  
Бобби медленно покрутил бокал.  
— Джон позвонил мне, сказал, что на Сэма охотится демон. Сказал, что он кое-что придумал. Я возразил, он не стал слушать, ну как всегда.  
— Бобби…  
— Сэм выжил, Дин, — перебил его Бобби, глядя серьезным напряженным взглядом, словно хотел убедиться, что Дин отчетливо слышит каждое слово: — Прямиком из Лоуренса Джон приехал сюда. Передал Сэма мне. Я не знал, что он собирался сказать тебе, но имей я хоть отдаленное представление, что он… что он скажет тебе: Сэм не выжил, я бы не стал ему помогать. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты такое думал. Что угодно, только не это. 

Дин ощутил, как сводит судорогой пальцы вокруг бокала и заставил себя разжать их. Во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне, полной пепла.  
— Ты это к чему?

— Сэм выжил. Мы его спрятали. Я отвез его Эллен, потому что не знал, кому еще можно было довериться…  
— Эллен Харвелл??  
— …и Эллен отвезла его школьной подруге. Сказала ей только, что Сэм сирота и ему грозит опасность. А ее подруга… Она не могла иметь детей. Она даже переехала из Небраски в штат Нью-Йорк, а Эш подделал бумаги. Он не знал, ради кого старается. Никто ничего толком не знал. Потому что я так и не сказал Джону, что отвез Сэма Эллен, а Эллен в свою очередь ничего не рассказала мне. Так было безопаснее. Она поддерживала связь с Лиллиан, звонила ей где-то раз в пару лет. Тревогу подняли, только когда Сэма похитили. Мы ничего не знали. Ты не сказал, куда собираешься после Вирджинии. Я не знал, что ты окажешься в Нью-Йорке, и даже если бы знал… Я был уверен, что прикрытие не сработало, что демон его нашел. Сам подумай — каковы были шансы? В стране триста миллионов жителей, а тебя угораздило…

Сет громко скрипнул стулом.  
— Ты пьян, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, — и бредишь. Напился и бредишь.

Дин едва разобрал его слова сквозь громкую барабанную дробь в ушах. Еще чуть-чуть, и его стошнит.

— Ты все придумал, — почти срываясь в истерику, продолжал Сет. — Увидел по телеку, как меня зовут, как зовут моих родителей, и сочинил всю эту лабуду, потому что выжил из ума.

— Прости, парень, — медленно проговорил Бобби. — Мы просто хотели тебя защитить. Вот и все. Мы и не думали, что ты все узнаешь вот так.   
— Нет. Нет и… все. Нет.

Бобби поднялся и прошел к висящим на стене телефонам. Выпутал один — потрепанный беспроводной аппарат с автоответчиком. Нажал кнопку.

Из паршивого динамика донесся голос заплаканной и испуганной женщины.  
— Алло? Это… Я ищу Бобби Сингера. Меня зовут Лиллиан Брукс. Лиллиан Роуз Брукс. Моего… Сета, Сета похитили. Мне сказали позвонить вам, потому что… у меня есть… у меня есть фотографии, самые свежие фотографии. Я сейчас отправлю их факсом, я вас только прошу… Дайте мне знать, если нужно что-то еще. Что угодно. Я только хочу вернуть сына. Я все сделала, как просили, — тут ее голос сорвался, — я не понимаю, почему, почему же тогда все вот так…

У Сета вырвался звук, похожий на рыдание. Захотелось встать и стиснуть его в объятиях, спрятать от всего этого. Но Дин не мог. Не мог даже взглянуть сейчас на него. Сет был Сэмом, Сэм был Сетом, а Дин… Его сейчас стошнит. Рот заполнила горечь, целая река гребаной горечи. Он прикрыл рот рукой. Стиснул переносицу, пока не стало нечем дышать.

— Она испугалась, что они сделали что-то не то, — продолжил Бобби. — Я сказал ей, что ее вины тут нет. Да она и знала-то всего ничего, а твой… твой отец и того меньше. Они неплохо справлялись со своей задачей — беречь тебя, пока…  
— Пока не появился я, — хрипло вклинился Дин.

— Нет, — повторил Сет снова, и голос его прозвучал так надломленно, что хотелось закричать. 

Дин вскочил даже прежде, чем успел обдумать это решение.  
— Я… мне надо… — И он выбежал за дверь так быстро, как только сумел. Сбежал, как самый настоящий трус. Через весь дом на улицу, подальше от Сета. Потому что стоит только взглянуть на него прямо сейчас, стоит только задуматься о том, что они натворили, Дин пустит пулю себе в лоб.

Сет в панике звал его, и пусть эти испуганные крики причиняли боль, Дина они не остановили. Прочь отсюда.

Когда Дин добрался до машины, он задыхался, перед глазами плясали черные мушки, в голове царила пустота. Может, он вырубится за рулем. Вырубится, въедет в телефонный столб и отлетит к праотцам. Вот весело-то будет.

Он вырулил на шоссе и, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, увидел стоящего на пороге Сета, который все звал его по имени.

***

— Он уехал, — услышал Сет собственный голос. — Взял и уехал. 

— Ага, — донесся сзади голос Бобби. — Вот уж не ожидал. Думал, мне прилетит: либо кулак в лицо, либо пуля в лоб, либо еще что.  
— Заткнись, — еле выдавил Сет, — просто… заткнись и все, а то и правда прилетит.

Он даже не услышал, как Бобби ушел обратно в дом.  
Дорожная пыль уже начинала оседать, рев «Импалы» замер вдали, и Сет будто оцепенел. Он сел на крыльцо.

Дин его бросил, и это казалось хуже всего остального — как такое вообще возможно?  
Мать с отцом ему чужие. Жизнь — чужая. Даже имя — и то оказалось чужим. Меньше чем за пятнадцать минут он окончательно все потерял. Вся его гребаная жизнь оказалась одной большой идиотской шуткой, нагромождением лжи. В ушах все еще звучал голос матери из динамика, голос, узнаваемый где угодно. Голос, что спорил с ним, хвалил, пел ему колыбельные. Лгал ему. Лгал чуть ли не с самого рождения. Они все шутили на тему его роста, мол, у кого-то из них, наверное, были в роду высокие. Шутили на тему его волос. Глаз. Уму непостижимо. Не он один нисколько не походил на своих родителей, так что Сет никогда об этом не задумывался. А ведь прежде всего в Дине он заметил ямочку на подбородке. И сравнил ее со своей собственной.

Будто со стороны до него донеслось собственное не то рыдание, не то стон, и он оборвал его. Кое-что теперь прямо бросалось в глаза. Баталии из-за колледжа. Истерика, которую закатила мать, когда узнала, что он подал документы в несколько колледжей не ближе, чем за три штата от дома. Бесконечные перебранки из-за его работы на «скорой». И мамина подруга Эллен. Звонившая от силы раз в год якобы узнать, как дела. Сету ни разу не показалось странным, что он в жизни не видел Эллен, что та не приезжала погостить, что мать не ходила пообедать с таинственной школьной подругой. Он знал только, что у матери есть подруга по имени Эллен, с которой мать изредка созванивалась и всегда говорила при закрытых дверях.

Теперь стало понятно, почему Бобби так удивился. И правда, в стране живет триста миллионов, и все же Дин очутился в его районе, в его «скорой». Случись у старушки Макэллин в самом деле сердечный приступ вместо ложной тревоги, вызванной парочкой буррито. Откажись Сет от этой смены и выбери он вместо нее сон. Встреться им на пути чуть больше пробок, когда они ответили на вызов. Окажись Сет за рулем, а не Майк.

Нет. Так и с ума сойти недолго. Нечего и думать об этом. Как вышло, так вышло. Дин его похитил, и в считанные дни Сет уже не мыслил свою жизнь без него. В считанные дни они переспали, и Сет осознал, что потерял голову от человека, которого только что встретил.

Он переспал с собственным братом.

Он сознавал, что нельзя отнестись к этому безразлично, что обычно на подобное реагируют весьма бурно. Как Дин только что. Сет был единственным ребенком в семье и только теперь понял, почему. Он не знал, какие чувства должен испытывать к брату. Знал только, что желания среди них быть не должно. Потому что это ненормально, противоестественно, как бы еще назвать — безнравственно? Грешно? Кто его знает, религия Сета не интересовала. Такое точно не одобряется, если не сказать больше. Но если быть откровенным с собой до конца, плевать он хотел на то, безнравственно это или нет. Противоестественно или нет. Пусть Дин ему брат, но он оставался самим собой, и Сет по-прежнему его любил. По-прежнему его хотел. Так просто эти чувства не выключишь. Да Сету и не хотелось. Он ни разу не встречал таких, как Дин. Да тот и был такой один единственный в целом мире. И Сет еще никогда ни к кому не испытывал такого. Он припомнил, как прочитал в школе «Ромео и Джульетту» и подумал, что Шекспир сентиментальный дурак. Сет и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь так полюбит, что будет готов пожертвовать собой. Оказалось, что Шекспир все же знал, о чем писал.

Что же ему теперь — вот так взять и разлюбить Дина, чтобы стать ему братом? Очень смешно. И он не понимал, с чего вдруг это должно его беспокоить. Ну да, в жилах у них течет одна и та же кровь. Какая вообще разница? Никакой. Для Сета — никакой.

А вот Дин разницу видел.

И это было самое поганое во всем этом безумии. Что Дин его бросил. Взял и бросил его тут, в чужом доме, не сказав ни слова. Пять дней они не расставались дольше, чем на несколько минут, даже во сне переплетались руками и ногами. А Дин взял и уехал. И всю эту чехарду с вампирами, демоном и внезапным осознанием, что внутри у него сидит непонятная хрень — все это еще можно было как-то выносить благодаря Дину. И вот Дин взял и уехал, и Сет остался один. Один в чужом доме, с чужим человеком. Он жил не своей жизнью, носил не свое имя, но хуже всего было то, что Дин его бросил.

***

Кто знает, как долго он сидел на крыльце, напрягая слух, надеясь услышать рев «Импалы». Когда он наконец поднялся, ноги у него не гнулись, задница онемела, а солнце продвинулось далеко на запад. Он составил список мыслей, которыми хотелось поделиться с Дином. Разумных мыслей. Он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Дин вернется, они поговорят и все уладят. Ведь ясно же как божий день: Дин испытывает к нему то же самое. Сету бы объяснить, что ему наплевать, инцест ли теперь между ними или что (Господи, как же он ненавидел уже это слово), быть может, тогда Дин перестанет так переживать. Быть может, все между ними станет как прежде. Ожидать, что все пройдет как по маслу, наверное, не стоит, но Сету хватит такта отнестись к этому с пониманием. Дину потребуется время, чтобы навести порядок в голове, переварить услышанное. Но пока Сет знал, что Дин его любит, время не имело значения. Можно и подождать. Что Сет и собирался сделать.

В доме стояла тишина и веяло прохладой. Он нашел Бобби в гостиной за столом с полупустой бутылкой и большой картонной коробкой.

Увидев его в дверном проеме, Бобби махнул в сторону коробки и откашлялся.  
— Не знаю, захочешь ли… Джон тут оставил кое-что. Для тебя. Кое-что посмотреть.

— Джон, — повторил Сет. — Мой отец. Джон Винчестер.

Интересно, какие еще озарения его поджидают? Джон Винчестер — его отец. Человек, которого Сет возненавидел, даже ни разу с ним не встретившись. Человек, воспитавший Дина славным солдатиком. Человек, который солгал своему сыну, позволил ему думать, что это он виноват в смерти брата, потому что недостаточно быстро вынес его из детской. Джон Винчестер его отец.

— Слушай, я знаю, тебе тяжело…  
— Да ничего… ничего ты не знаешь. Даже представить себе не можешь, ясно? Так что не утруждайся. И мне не нужно ничего из того, что принадлежало Джону Винчестеру.

— Вообще-то, по большей части это вещи Мэри.  
— Мэри?  
— Твоей матери.

Матери. Ну да, конечно. Если был отец, которого он никогда не видел, должна быть и мать. Мать, которую убил демон. Мать Дина. У него с Дином общая мать. Да уж, оказывается, есть во всей этой проблеме с инцестом нечто такое, о чем он еще не подумал. Потому что от этого маленького озарения его едва не закоротило.

Бобби вытащил из коробки фотографию в рамке.  
— Я знал ее немного. В основном потому, что знал ее старика. Кэмбелл был тот еще крендель, но с этой девчушкой он обращался, как с принцессой. Хоть и не баловал. Держи.

Он протянул фотографию Сету, и тот невольно взял ее. 

Он не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Но уж точно не девчонку-блондинку с ослепительной улыбкой и глазами того же цвета, что и у него. Ему всегда было любопытно, откуда взялся этот причудливый цвет с оттенками зеленого, желтого, карего. Теперь он знал. Он внимательно изучил фотографию, пытаясь найти что-нибудь еще, что угодно. Форму губ, носа, лба. И ничего не нашел. Только глаза. И тут он понял, почему. Потому что в нем не было ничего от нее. А вот в Дине было: ее губы, нос, лоб. Каждую точеную черту своего лица он унаследовал от этой красивой улыбающейся женщины. 

— Ваших бабушку с дедушкой звали Сэмюэл и Дина. И вас назвали Сэм и Дин. В честь ее родителей.

По-прежнему не выпуская фотографию из рук, Сет медленно сел.   
— Можно мне тоже выпить?

Бобби передал ему бутылку, и Сет вылакал столько, сколько смог удержать внутри. Он положил фотографию на колени. Странно, наверное, но ему уже хотелось сберечь ее любой ценой. 

Сет хрипло откашлялся, чувствуя, как скотч выжигает желудок.   
— А что… что там еще есть?


	16. Что если брат мне не нужен?

Фотографии. Так много фотографий.   
Старые пыльные фотоальбомы, заполненные людьми, которых Сет никогда не знал и никогда уже не встретит. Мэри в детстве — с косичками и в платьях с оборками — настоящая маленькая принцесса на коленях у отца. Снова Мэри — на вид не старше десяти, на этот раз на стрельбище, на лице написана необычайная сосредоточенность. Последний день в начальной школе. Первый день в средней школе. Выпуск, Мэри в шапочке и мантии выпускника, в руке зажат аттестат. Мэри с друзьями, на пляже, в первой машине, на прогулке верхом. С каждым снимком все выше, отчаяннее, красивее.  
Потом в руках оказалась пачка перевязанных веревкой фотографий — пожелтевших, с загнутыми уголками. На верхнем снимке улыбались маленький мальчик и молодой мужчина. На обороте торопливо чиркнули год — 1958 и два имени: Джон и Генри. Джон Винчестер и его отец. Эта кипа фотографий была удручающе небольшой в сравнении с альбомами Мэри, в которых тщательно задокументировали все ее детство. Это был последний и единственно уцелевший снимок Генри. Последний и единственно уцелевший снимок Джона в детстве. С остальных глядела усталая женщина с загрубелыми руками и тонкими волосами, всегда с таким видом, будто ей не хватало воздуха. Джон, выросший в угрюмого подростка с чересчур крупными глазами, сплошные колени и локти — таким же рос и Сет. Несколько фотографий с классом, потом Джон в шестнадцать, в военной форме, готовый отплыть во Вьетнам. Джон, уехавший мальчишкой и вернувшийся мужчиной, можно даже сказать, весьма привлекательной наружности.  
Ну и конечно, Джон вместе с Мэри. На свиданиях, в походах, в кино. Пусть и не постановочные, наверняка сделанные друзьями, снимки тем не менее запечатлели их счастье, то, как они смотрели друг на друга — словно имели значения только они двое. Свадьба Джона и Мэри. Их дом, еще новый, без мебели, и Мэри, уже округлившаяся Дином.   
Дин в младенчестве.  
Тут Сет не удержался от улыбки. Годовалый толстячок-Дин, вечно недовольный, того и гляди закричит. Маленькие кулачки всегда сжаты и готовы быть пущены в ход. Дин в два года, бегает по заднему двору. Дин в три, пытается задуть свечи на торте. Дин в четыре, стоит между Джоном и Мэри и не сводит пристального взгляда со свертка в руках у матери. Свертка, в котором принесли его брата, Сэма. Сет был Сэмом, а Сэм был Сетом, и это его семья, от которой почти ничего не осталось.  
Он убрал фотографии обратно в коробку, решив, что они ему не нужны. Возможно, Дину они будут нужнее. Но мгновение спустя он заглянул обратно внутрь и выудил небольшое фото Мэри. Сверкая светлыми волосами на солнце, она улыбалась в камеру, вся жизнь еще расстилалась у нее впереди. Сет бережно убрал фотографию в карман. Эту маленькую часть себя настоящего он все же принял.   
Затем он взялся ворошить остальное.  
Кожаная куртка, похоже, принадлежавшая некогда Джону. Ее Сет отложил. Ему она и даром не сдалась, но, возможно, ее захочет Дин. Памятные вещицы со свадьбы. На удивление небольшая кобура для пистолета. И еще одна, более крупная и изношенная. Сет отложил обе в сторону; наверное, они принадлежали Джону. И пистолет. Кольт 45-го калибра, модель МК IV, серия 80, с перламутровой рукояткой и гравированным затвором. Красивое оружие. Быть может, немного крикливое, но им, судя по всему, нечасто пользовались.

— Ты нашел кольт, — сказал Бобби и поставил на стол две чашки кофе. — Эту модель выпустили в тот же год, когда родился ты. Мэри в нее влюбилась. Сказала, что ее заботы требуют двое сыновей, и об охоте можно забыть, но этот пистолет она носила, потому что его подарил Джон.

Сет мысленно отошел примерно на двадцать шагов назад.  
— Она тоже охотилась? Мама тоже охотилась?  
— А то как же. Сэмюэл Кэмбелл охотился, и его старик до него. Вся семейка охотилась еще с тех пор, как высадилась на американский берег с первым кораблем.   
— Но я думал, что Джон…  
Бобби фыркнул, перебив его.  
— Джон. Джон и знать ничего не знал. А ты думал, он, словно рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, спас свою принцессу? Куда там. Это Мэри была настоящий кремень.   
Он подался вперед и коснулся кобуры — той, что поменьше.  
— Джон же явно не годился для такой жизни, слишком слабый, он вечно путался под ногами и все портил. Да, из него вышел приличный охотник, но поменяйся они местами, погибни Джон в том пожаре…   
Ну, чего уж теперь… Ей бы хотелось, чтобы пистолет оказался у тебя. Джон не случайно его отложил. Вряд ли он думал, что все выйдет вот так, но предугадывал будущее он всегда хреновато.

Пистолет удобно лежал в руке.  
— А тот, что поменьше, тоже ее?  
— Оба. Джон всегда прятал свои пистолеты куда придется. Странно, как еще яйца себе не отстрелил. Дин унаследовал все его плохие привычки.  
— А куртка?  
— Джона.  
— Мне она не нужна.

Бобби откинулся назад с чашкой кофе в руке.  
— Джон, он… не был плохим человеком. Делал все, что мог. Учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Мне плевать.  
— Что ж, имеешь право. Выпей-ка кофе.

***

Сет взял себе пистолет и кобуру покрупнее. Первые вещи, которыми он владел как Сэм Винчестер, вещи, которые теперь можно назвать своими. Пистолет матери, ее кобура и ее же фотография в кармане. Все, что на нем было сейчас, принадлежало Дину: одежда, ботинки, спрятанный в ботинке нож. Больше он не владел ничем, только стопкой фальшивых воспоминаний из фальшивой жизни.

— Значит, ее убил демон, — сказал он.  
— В твоей детской, в ночь, когда тебе исполнилось полгода.  
— И ты думаешь, демон появился там из-за меня?  
— Я не знал, что и думать. Но Джон в этом не сомневался.   
— Тварь, что напала на нас в летнем домике, она сказала, что пришла туда из-за меня. Сказала, что папочка бы мною гордился. Думаешь, она говорила о демоне, который убил мою мать?

Бобби пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. А может, и лапши на уши навешала.

Сет все никак не решался задать главный вопрос, потому что очень не хотел узнать на него ответ. Но ведь день и так уже дерьмовее некуда, разве он станет еще хуже? И какая, к черту, разница? Что он — разочарует родителей, которые ему вовсе не родители? Потеряет любовника, который ему вовсе не любовник, а брат и который и так уже, наверное, не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего? Ему в буквальном смысле слова нечего терять.

— Что со мной не так? Ты говорил… говорил, что достал полицейский отчет из летнего домика. Значит, ты знаешь, что вовсе не демон проделал дыру в стене, а потом ускакал в закат. Это сделал я. Я разнес дом на куски, я спугнул демона. Так что же я такое?  
— Телекинетик? Некая разновидность человеческой мутации? Я знаю не больше твоего. Я тут заглянул в пару-тройку мест, как только услышал, что случилось, но далеко не продвинулся. Присоединяйся, у меня тут неплохая библиотека, и ты поймешь, чего ищешь, гораздо лучше меня.

— Почему ты не сказал ему? Когда позвонил нам в летний домик, почему не сказал ему, кто я?   
— Потому что тогда он ни за что бы тебя не отпустил. Тебе ничто не грозило. Все эти годы. Не вмешайся Дин, демон вряд ли когда-нибудь тебя отыскал, и ничего этого не было бы. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я хотел, чтобы он отвез тебя в безопасное место.   
— Надо было сказать ему.   
Бобби вдруг сильно заинтересовался содержимым своей чашки.  
— Надо было, но я не сказал. Что сделано, то сделано. 

У Сета сжалось все внутри. Бобби понял? Догадался?  
— Что если… что если он не вернется?  
— Вернется. — Бобби встал. — Погоди денек-два, он остынет и вернется. А пока давай-ка постараемся выяснить, зачем ты демону. Тем более, что Дин нам тут не помощник, ему всегда не хватало терпения.

Он осушил чашку одним глотком, словно боялся, как бы Сет не сказал такое, что лучше не слышать.   
— Мне надо звякнуть в пару мест. В библиотеку попадешь прямо из кухни. Наверху есть спальня, справа от ванной. В ней обычно спал Дин, когда Джон оставлял его у меня. Пользуйся на здоровье.

— Моя… мама. Лиллиан. Ты…  
— Позвонил ей сразу же, как только узнал, что ты в безопасности.

Сет потер лицо. Он разрывался между желанием позвонить ей и успокоить и страхом, что он ее только расстроит до слез и возненавидит сам себя.

— Спасибо.

***

Дин колотил в заднюю дверь кулаком, пинал ее ботинком, завопил бы изо всех сил, если бы смог набрать достаточно воздуха в грудь. Его все еще трясло, все еще тошнило, и долгие часы за рулем нисколько его не успокоили, наоборот, он только и делал, что прокручивал и прокручивал в голове каждую долбанную деталь. Если ему сейчас не откроют, он вышибет дверь пинком и начнет все крушить.

— Чего надо? — крикнули сзади.   
Дин повернулся и увидел перед собой двойное дуло дробовика. В нескольких шагах позади Эллен стояла Джо, направив оба пистолета ему в грудь. 

— Дин? — удивилась Эллен и опустила дробовик. — Ты что тут устроил?  
— Нам надо поговорить, — выдавил он.  
— Что у тебя с рукой? Влип во что-нибудь? Джо, возвращайся в дом. Дин, если ты привел за собой гнездо, я тебя…  
— Я тут из-за Сэма. 

Эллен застыла, и эмоции отразились в ее лице быстрее, чем Дин успел их прочитать.   
— Иди в дом, Джо. Заканчивай с полами. Я буду у себя. Передай Эшу, если вздумает меня беспокоить, я ему ноги переломаю.  
— Что стряслось?  
— Не твоего ума дело. Иди.

Джо с ворчанием повиновалась, и в кои-то веки Дин едва обратил на нее внимание.   
— Идем, — позвала Эллен. — Паршиво выглядишь.

***

Она налила им обоим выпить; не дешевый скотч Бобби, а приятный нетерпкий напиток, смесь огня и дыма. В кабинете у нее — в комнате без окон — по-прежнему царил беспорядок, все пространство заполнили деревянные ящики и картотечные шкафы. Эллен убрала со второго стула невскрытую почту, и Дин опустился в него, внезапно ощутив стыд. Зачем он здесь? На что рассчитывает?

— Почему ты не сказала? — потребовал он. — Как получалось смотреть мне в лицо, зная, что мой брат жив, и помалкивать?  
— Дин, слушай…  
— Двадцать гребаных лет, Эллен. Я думал, что он погиб.  
— Я обещала.  
— В жопу твои обещания! Он же мой брат!  
— За языком следи. Я тебе не Бобби. Сэм был в безопасности. И счастлив. Такой чертовски хорошей жизни не выпало никому из нас. Если б можно было подарить такую жизнь Джо — деньги, возможности, свободный доступ в любой колледж на выбор, я бы вырвала себе сердце и отдала бы его на чертовом блюдце. Он жил под защитой.  
— Мы бы тоже его защитили! Отец и я, мы бы…  
— Вы бы что? Джона нет в живых! А ты, тебе напомнить те три раза, когда ты сам выжил только чудом? И это еще демон за вами не гонялся. Единственное, что вам бы удалось, так это помереть всем троим. По крайней мере сейчас ты жив. И Сэм тоже. И его прятали в безопасном местечке, пока ты все не испоганил. Выдернул его из места, где он прожил в безопасности целых двадцать гребаных лет.

У Дина сжалось горло.   
— Я же не знал. Не знал, что это Сэм. Я подумал, что похитил какого-то мальчишку, меня ранили, надо было зашить рану, а потом… Выяснилось, что у меня пневмония.  
Дин засмеялся, но смех его прозвучал так страшно, что он перестал.   
— Выяснилось, что у меня пневмония, так мальчишка взял и ограбил аптеку ради антибиотиков. После чего отвез меня в безопасное место. Подлатал. Потом объявился демон, сломал мне руку и не только ее. Сет… Сэм его отогнал. Опять подлатал меня. Достал все необходимое. Я ничего не знал. — В голосе зазвучали отчаянные нотки, словно Дин пытался убедить ее, убедить самого себя, что в нем не зародилось и тени сомнения, ни единой, ведь последний час он только и делал, что сомневался в себе, гадал, не понял ли все в глубине души. И кто же он тогда после такого? Как ему жить с этим?

— Я не знал, пока мы не приехали к Бобби. Сэм не знал, пока не услышал голос матери из автоответчика. Ни он, ни я ничего не знали.

Эллен изучала его, словно никогда раньше не видела, руки она сцепила в замок на столе, к бокалу не притронулась.  
— Ты о чем вообще? А то ты так говоришь, будто…  
— Мы ничего не знали.

Дин высказал все, что хотел. Пора идти. Останься он еще хоть на мгновение, ляпнет что-нибудь такое, о чем будет жалеть. 

— Нет, погоди-ка…  
Но Дин уже двигался, бежал на улицу. Зачем он вообще сюда приехал? Что рассчитывал получить? Что его поймут?

Разве такое поймешь?

***

Сет читал, пока не начало жечь глаза. Все заметки Бобби о демоне. Все заметки Джона. Не один и не два раза он пожалел, что дневник отца сейчас не достать. Когда Дин показал его Сету, тот не знал, что искать. Теперь знал. Ну или имел вполне отчетливое представление. Тут на ум снова пришел Дин, то, как исказилось его лицо, когда он узнал, что они братья, и… Сет не мог пока спокойно об этом думать. Ни думать, ни переживать. Сет потом разберется со всем этим дерьмом, когда Дин вернется. А пока столько всего нужно узнать, столько всего выучить и как можно скорее. Он никогда не думал, что позавидует тому, как воспитали Дина, но многое из того, с чем ему предстояло познакомиться, и Дин, и Бобби, и, возможно, все охотники на свете воспринимали как нечто само собой разумеющееся. О чем Сет не имел ни малейшего представления. Он словно вернулся обратно в первый класс и начал с самых азов. 

Немного погодя Бобби приготовил несколько сэндвичей с сыром, и Сет съел один, не чувствуя вкуса. Залпом выпил еще три чашки кофе. Узнал, как убить демона, как заманить его в ловушку, как изгнать. И молча поблагодарил себя за любопытство, из-за которого взялся в колледже за латинский. Конечно, он выбрал этот курс, чтобы лучше понимать медицинские термины, а не для того, чтобы однажды изгнать демона, но знания пригодились все равно. Он делал пометки на сальной салфетке из-под сэндвичей, пока Бобби не выронил перед ним на стол дневник в кожаном переплете.  
— Вот тебе бонус. Годами таскал его с собой. Можно уже и начать им пользоваться.

Дневник был старым. Некогда белые страницы пожелтели в уголках от дыма и пыли. Но ни одной записи в нем сделано не было. 

— Спасибо.  
Бобби в ответ только хмыкнул и ушел по своим делам.  
Сет решил, что к этому мужику еще сможет проникнуться симпатией.   
Не так чтобы очень, но все же.

День промелькнул быстро, Сет и не заметил, как. Разновидностей демонов оказалось столько, что и не сосчитать. Разные способности, разные сильные стороны. В некоторых текстах подразумевалось, что первые демоны были людьми. В других утверждалось, что первыми демонами стали ангелы, попавшие в немилость. Одни сплошные домыслы, окутанные тайной, ничего определенного, никаких аксиом. Сет старался придерживаться фактов, надежных пересказов от охотников, которые сталкивались с этими тварями. Но выживших в схватке с демоном попадалось удручающе мало. Парочка примерно каждую сотню лет, если углубиться в историю. Натолкнувшись на стопку газет, целиком написанных на коптском языке, Сет отложил книги о демонах в сторону. Начинала раскалываться голова.

Попытки разузнать о своих способностях, вернее, о хрени у себя внутри, которой он даже не подобрал название, бесили еще больше, чем все знания о демонах вместе взятые. Он пожалел, что рядом нет его ноутбука, но потом вспомнил, что тот ему больше не принадлежал. Это у Сета Брукса был ноутбук, компьютер, машина, квартира и счет в банке, сумма которого приближалась к четверти миллиона долларов. У Сэма Винчестера не было ничего. Только пистолет, кобура и старая фотография.

Библиотека. В городе таких размеров она точно есть. Вот только как до нее добраться? К тому же — он взглянул на часы — там уже наверняка закрыто. Сет просидел над книгами Бобби почти девять часов. Он встал, размял ноги, сходил в туалет. Выглянул на улицу, почти ожидая увидеть на подъездной дорожке «Импалу». Налил себе еще одну чашку кофе, который больше напоминал тину. Вернулся к книгам.

Пять часов спустя в глазах у него пульсировало, желудок отказывался принимать еще хоть одну чашку кофе, и начало сводить ноги. Ничего нового он не узнал. Возможно, он телекинетик. Возможно, все имело простое объяснение: демон нашел кое-кого с необычными способностями и захотел ими воспользоваться для собственной выгоды.

Вот бы и правда все оказалось так просто.

Он отложил в сторону книги, в которые хотел заглянуть утром. Вылил остатки кофе и вымыл кофейник. Прошел мимо Бобби в гостиной; тот спал, а перед ним стоял полупустой бокал скотча. 

Наверху было темно и прохладно.   
Сет не стал включать свет — зачем? Свалка металлолома освещалась как рождественская елка, свет фонарей оставлял теневые узоры на полу и стенах. Комната, про которую говорил Бобби, оказалась небольшой, но кровать в ней была приличных размеров; должно быть, Дин к шестнадцати годам уже здорово вытянулся. Обыскать бы комнату, выяснить, не оставил ли Дин что-нибудь, когда был подростком. Желание пропало столь же быстро, как и появилось. Сет забрался в заплесневелую кровать и мгновенно заснул.

***

Одна бутылка. И еще одна. Темный, вонючий бар до самого закрытия, потом еще один.

В пять утра он оказался в придорожном отеле. В отеле, потому что в машине он это сделать не смог бы. В машину ее не хотелось даже пускать; чтобы она сидела на месте Сэма — еще чего. Дин сунул ей денег на такси, пока еще что-то соображал. Потом они трахнулись на покрывале не первой свежести, и на плече у него размазалась помада. 

Именно таких, как она, Дин обычно и снимал. Ноги от ушей. Идеальной формы губы, низкий хриплый смех, от которого по спине должно было пробежать покалывание. Даже пьяная, она все сделала, как положено, заездила его так, словно завтра конец света. Чего ж еще желать, спрашивается? Вот только каждый раз, закрывая глаза, Дин видел Сэма. И даже три бутылки спустя, когда каждый толчок пропитало тошнотворное оцепенение, этот ничего не значащий перепихон все равно ощущался как предательство.

Когда девчонка, спотыкаясь, вывалилась из номера, Дин вдруг очутился в ванной полностью одетый, с обутыми ногами по обе стороны от крана. И с заряженным пистолетом в руке. Ведь так покончить со всем проще всего. Он никогда не сможет забыть. Воспоминания всегда будут прятаться по углам сознания, растравляя рану, громогласно требуя к себе внимания. Прядь волос Сэма в руке, его губы, вкус его кожи. Сэмми. Младший брат. Ни один из них ничего не знал — откуда им было знать, и в пьяном полузабытьи ему казалось, что убиваться тут нечего. За это можно себя простить. С ошибкой по неведению еще можно было жить.

Нельзя было жить вот так. Зная, что желание никуда не денется. Зная, что он больной извращенец с непреходящим влечением к младшему брату. Зная, что никогда не посмотрит на него без желания прикоснуться, и каждый раз, трахая девчонку или парня — все равно, будет видеть перед собой только лицо Сэма. 

Он подумал, не оставить ли записку. Вот только сказать ему было особенно нечего. Сэм поймет, почему. Только он один и имел значение, а ему объяснения не потребуются. Извинения — может быть, но не объяснения.

Виска коснулось холодное дуло пистолета. Дин знал, как правильно выстрелить. Даже левой рукой он все сделает как надо. Сделает так, чтобы все ушло.

И оставит Сэма совсем одного. 

Совсем одного, ни семьи, ни друзей, никого, кто мог бы его защитить, предостеречь в случае чего. А ведь за ним охотится демон. 

Дин застонал и прижал к щеке мокрую от пота рукоять пистолета. 

***

Теперь все было иначе.  
Иначе, потому что он никуда не шел, а стоял на месте, повсюду лежала непотревоженная пыль. Так и подмывало сдвинуться с места. Перед ним расстилалась дорога, над головой висели тучи — все так, как должно быть, вот только он никуда не шел. Почему?

— Так ты понял.   
Карие глаза, взлохмаченные волосы. Знакомое, пусть и чуть изменившееся лицо. Словно он скинул несколько лет. Темно-зеленая куртка вместо… Чего? Свитера? Толстовки? Сэм порылся в памяти и нашел один только туман. От досады он чуть не зарычал.  
— Почему я не помню, как тебя зовут?   
— Энди. Ты и не должен помнить. Он этого не хочет.  
— Кто не хочет? Зачем я здесь? Надо идти, меня ждут.  
Энди улыбнулся ему.  
— Так ты все понял. Никуда тебе не надо. Не важно, что тебя там ждет, не надо никуда идти. Если хочешь, можешь даже вернуться.   
— Что за ерунда, зачем мне возвращаться?  
— Потому что теперь тебе есть к чему возвращаться. Смотри.  
Его потянули за рукав, и Сэм развернулся на месте, прочь от предмета, который манил его. 

Вдалеке прояснялось. Насыщенная ослепляющая зелень болота после дождя. Справа полоска синего, почти сравнимая с цветом неба. Слева волнующиеся поля из желтых цветов, пригибаемых к земле ветром. Сверху пролился слабый солнечный свет и засверкал на хроме. Блеск мелькнул так далеко, но эту машину Сэм узнал бы где угодно. Как и прислонившегося к ней человека.

Сердце сжалось, а потом перестало помещаться в груди. Хотелось смеяться и плакать.

— Видишь, — тихо сказал Энди. — он тебя ждет. И всегда будет ждать.  
Сэм нащупал под жестким материалом плечо Энди и крепко в него вцепился, боясь отвернуться, боясь моргнуть — что если Дин исчезнет?   
— Так значит… можно… можно просто…  
Энди хмыкнул.  
— Ага. Можно просто пойти к нему. Выбор за тобой.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул. И еще раз. Осторожно шагнул вперед. Вокруг ног взметнулась пыль, но машина осталась на месте — поодаль, и Дин по-прежнему прислонялся к ней. Ждал.

Сэм бросился бежать.

***

Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, солнце жгло ему веки, и пот покрывал тело с головы до ног. Что еще за чертовщина?

Поля, машина, Дин. Сон уже тускнел в памяти — не схватишь. Сет прижимал к векам ладони, пока перед глазами не взорвались цветные пятна. От этого сна так просто не отмахнуться. Не отмахнуться, потому что Дин ему еще не снился. Этот сон непременно нужно вспомнить, нельзя вот так просто взять и забить на него.

Все равно, что пытаться удержать воду в ладонях. Воспоминание ускользало несмотря на все попытки ухватиться за него. Рыча от досады, Сет отшвырнул одеяло в сторону и сел. Стянул мокрую от пота футболку и бросил ее на пол. И задрожал от холода. 

Это была его единственная футболка. И, строго говоря, она даже не его. 

Сет оглянулся, чувствуя себя не на своем месте. Судя по солнцу, было позднее утро. Он проспал почти десять часов. Обилием мебели комната не отличалась, стоял один только шкаф и стол со стулом. Удивительно, но особой грязи он не заметил, лишь тонкий слой пыли покрывал все кругом, даже постель, на которой он спал. 

Сет поднялся и, порывшись в ящиках, нашел парочку старых футболок и джинсы, такие заношенные, что местами даже просвечивали. Но сидели они неплохо. Мягкие, выцветшие футболки оказались чуточку тесноваты, но столь же изношены. Но когда он засунул за пояс пистолет, длины футболки хватило, чтобы прикрыть рукоятку. Сет сделал мысленную пометку как можно скорее украсть себе новую одежду. В кои-то веки подходящую по размеру. Возможно, несколько курток и приличную пару ботинок. Если уж вести жизнь преступника, зачем терпеть лишения?

Он медленно тащился вниз по ступенькам, раздумывая, за что ему взяться сначала: за книги о демонах или его гребаном телекинезе, как вдруг услышал низкий голос Дина.   
Сет застыл, сердце заколотилось где-то в горле.  
Дин вернулся.

В порядке ли он? Насовсем приехал или как? О чем они говорят? Не рассказывает ли он там Бобби о том, что между ними было? Сет оказался не готов. Не готов встретиться с Дином лицом к лицу. Вдруг тот не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего?

О чем Сет только не подумал, но вот этот вариант ему в голову не пришел. Вообще. Ну не глупость ли? Не подготовить запасной план, не иметь ни малейшего представления о том, что он будет делать и куда отправится, если Дин ему скажет, что им больше не по пути. Это ж какого высокого о себе мнения надо быть, чтобы предположить такую ересь: будто Дин вернется и оставит тот эпизод в прошлом. Как он только вообще до такого додумался? Это ж не какое-то там небольшое недоразумение, такую хрень так просто на полку не уберешь. Они братья. Братья. Господи, Сет же засовывал язык собственному брату в задницу, извращеннее уже некуда. И даже если очень, очень хотелось сделать это снова, с какого перепугу он вдруг решил, что Дин не будет против? Что он вообще когда-нибудь забудет о возражениях. Какие слова найти для него сейчас?

Он заставил себя двигаться, ладони у него взмокли от пота. Почему сейчас ему хуже, чем в тот раз, когда он столкнулся с демоном? В голове не укладывалось.

Дин с Бобби нашлись в гостиной; разложив на столе кучу книг, они тихо разговаривали.  
— Доброе утро, — заявил Сет о себе еще хриплым спросонья голосом и едва поборол желание откашляться.  
Дин поднял ничего не выражающий взгляд и кивнул в знак приветствия. После чего отвел глаза.  
Живот у Сета ухнул вниз, и он сказал себе, что ведет себя глупо. Чего он ждал? На какую еще реакцию тут можно было надеяться?  
— Кофе хочешь? Только что приготовили, — сказал Бобби, и по голосу стало ясно, как неловко он себя ощущает.  
Сет сбежал на кухню.

Дрожащими пальцами он налил себе кофе и через силу медленно отхлебнул. Надо вернуться обратно в гостиную. Возможно, Дин разузнал про демона, возможно, они там обсуждают такое, что и ему пригодится. Вот только никто и не подумал его разбудить. Дин уж точно не озаботился тем, чтобы дать ему знать о своем возвращении. В конце концов Сет выскользнул через заднюю дверь на двор. Устроился на капоте старого фольксвагена, заржавелого «Жука», наполовину ушедшего в землю. Закрыл глаза и подставил сомкнутые веки солнцу. 

Ничего, мир не рухнул. Даже если Дин… даже если Дин решил, что между ними все кончено, что это все слишком странно, слишком неправильно. Мир не рухнул.

Так почему же казалось, будто именно это и произошло?

***

Он не знал, как долго сидел там, когда вдруг услышал, как скрипнула дверь. 

Дин кашлянул.  
— Бобби сказал, ты порылся немного в книгах. Насчет своих… способностей.  
Сет чуть изогнулся и увидел, как Дин стоит в тени, держа руки в карманах. И смотрит куда угодно, только не на Сета. Нервничает, что ли? Дин Винчестер — нервничает. Сет вдруг проникся к нему жалостью. Рано или поздно Дин его распылит на миллион кусочков, но Сету все равно стало его жалко. Всю свою жизнь Дин думал, что виноват в смерти младшего брата. Ему бы скинуть наконец этот груз, а он, похоже, сменил одну вину на другую. 

— Да, порылся. Ничего не нашел. Пока.

Дин кивнул, словно точно такого ответа и ждал. Оглядел фасад дома. Ржавые машины. Все, что угодно, кроме Сета.

— О демоне слышно что-нибудь? — подстегнул его Сет.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Бобби, кажется, думает, что тот, из… тот, который напал на нас — это самый обычный, третьеразрядный демон. Не чета тому, который убил…  
Что он собирался сказать? Мою мать? Нашу? Неизвестно, что прозвучало бы неестественнее.   
— Никаких знамений, — поспешил Дин продолжить, — гроз, засух — ничего такого. Наткнемся на нее еще раз — просто изгоним и все.   
— Хорошо.  
— Ага. А насчет того, второго… У приятеля Бобби в Колорадо есть оружие, пистолет, который может убить что угодно. Все эти годы Дэниел прятал его, защищал, но теперь… Сегодня утром Бобби ему позвонил. Мы считаем, рано или поздно демон придет за тобой и надо бы приготовиться. Я поеду за пистолетом. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, пока я не вернусь.  
— В безопасности? Что тут есть такого, чего нет где-нибудь еще?  
— У Бобби есть убежище. В подвале. Защищено от всего.   
— Я вроде не совсем беспомощен, — выдавил Сет. Дин на него посмотрит или как?   
К чему это все? Что тут вообще обсуждать? У них теперь что, все время будет вот так, до самого конца? И Дин никогда больше не посмотрит ему прямо в глаза?  
— Нет, — сказал Дин, — не беспомощен. Но эта… хрень, тебе от нее стало плохо. У тебя шла кровь.   
— Ну и?

Добился-таки своего. Дин наконец поднял на него взгляд — потрясенный, почти гневный.   
— Что значит «Ну и»? Мы ничего об этом не знаем. Вдруг оно тебя убьет.   
Сет соскользнул с капота, оставив чашку балансировать у одинокого осколка ветрового стекла. Вот теперь он разозлился. Может, и нет у него на гнев никакого права, но Дин уезжает. Опять. Несколько дней они ехали вместе, Сет раз за разом доказывал, что может позаботиться не только о себе, но и о них обоих, а Дин снова его бросает.

Может, Сет захотел слишком многого слишком рано. Он смутно помнил, что собирался дать Дину время остыть, подумать, свыкнуться с мыслью, что все вернется в прежнее русло. Но стало так больно, когда Дин просто взял и закрылся от прошлого. Когда смотрел на Сета так, словно их ничего не связывало. Сет с той же легкостью сделать этого не смог бы, но даже если бы смог… Он бы в жизни не сделал вид, что Дин уже не так ему дорог, как раньше. Ну да, может, Сет и больной извращенец, и наивный, надеющийся на что-то идиот. Может, он слишком много рассчитывал на прикосновения Дина и его взгляды, может, он все не так понял с самого первого поцелуя. Но если между ними все кончено, тогда лучше не тянуть кота за хвост. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Так что завязывай с этой лабудой об убежищах и выкладывай все начистоту. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я с тобой ехал. И вообще подходил к тебе. Да ты даже в глаза мне посмотреть не можешь.   
— Неправда, — ответил Дин напряженным тоном.  
— Ладно. Тогда возьми меня с собой.  
— Нет. Нет. Нельзя вот так просто… — он потер ладонью рот. — Я сам ни хрена не понимаю, ясно? И не знаю, как справляться еще и с этим. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Чего хочу? — переспросил Сет, не веря своим ушам. — Издеваешься? С каждым днем, с каждым часом, что я проводил с тобой, я сжигал один мост за другим, пока ничего не осталось. Пока не остался ни с чем. Я даже не знаю сейчас, кто я, а у тебя хватает наглости спросить, чего я хочу от тебя? То, ради чего отказался от прежней жизни. То, что помогало не сорваться всю прошлую неделю. Я хочу тебя.   
— И я у тебя есть, — поспешил Дин уверить голосом ниже обычного. — Я тут. С тобой. Но нельзя же… нельзя вот так просто… Все эти годы я думал, что ты умер, и вдруг выясняется… Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, знаю, ты потерял все, но мы с тобой сможем стать семьей, я буду тебе братом — буду тем, кем ты захочешь меня видеть.  
— Что если брат мне не нужен? Что если хочется, чтобы все стало как прежде?

Дин вздрогнул, будто Сет его ударил. Краска залила ему шею. Он задрожал, стиснул кулаки, и Сет понял, каким будет ответ прежде, чем Дин открыл рот.   
— Нет, — отказ вышел окончательный, хотя дрожь в голосе побороть не удалось. — Нет.

— Тогда говорить больше не о чем. 

Сет почти не чувствовал ног. Кое-как он вскарабкался обратно на капот и взял в ладони чашку с кофе. Руки тряслись так сильно, что половину он попросту расплескал.   
Хлопнула дверь. Секунды спустя до него донесся рев «Импалы». И становился все тише и тише, пока не замер совсем. 

Сет понадеялся, что Бобби не будет пока к нему подходить. Очень не хотелось показывать ему свои слезы.

***

В доме было тихо.   
Часов у Сета не имелось, но по всему выходило, что стрелки показывали около двух часов ночи, плюс-минус пятнадцать минут. Кобура сидела на нем как влитая. Через пару лет, наверное, станет мала, но пока что подходила просто идеально. Он сунул в нее пистолет. Днем он его почистил, чувствуя себя с заплаканными глазами как полный идиот. Слава богу, Бобби не стал ничего выспрашивать. Даже стыдно было красть у него наличку. Пропажа старого кожаного рюкзака и еды из холодильника его, пожалуй, не слишком опечалит. А вот пара сотен долларов из бумажника — совсем другое дело.   
Сет вернет этот долг. Он пока не знал точно, как, но вернет и с процентами.   
Фото он убрал в карман. Нож Дина — в ботинок. Наконец он надел кожаную куртку Джона. Хотелось оставить ее Дину, но теплой одежды у Сета не было совсем, а какое-то время точно придется ночевать на улице. По крайней мере пока он где-нибудь не осядет.

Проскочить мимо Бобби удалось почти с комичной легкостью. Тот храпел так, что дрожали стекла. Сет все еще слышал его, даже когда проскользнул через заднюю дверь на улицу. 

Полная луна высоко висела в небе; фонарик не понадобился. Ни планов, ни цели у Сета не было. Добравшись до магистрали, он повернул на юг, потому что Дин направился на север. Об остальном он подумает в пути.

Конечно, рано или поздно демон его найдет; в конце концов, прятаться Сет не собирался. Ну и ладно. Вполне возможно, что эту встречу он не переживет, но Сет и с этим смирился, забрать бы только тварюгу вместе с собой. Вчера он был избалованным сынком богатых родителей. Сегодня он Сэм Винчестер, сын Джона и Мэри, брат одного из самых опасных и красивых парней, что встречались ему в жизни. У него ничего не осталось, и нечего было терять. И если уж ему суждено умереть, он скорее умрет, как полагается охотнику — сражаясь до конца.


	17. Отсчет пошел

Дин бегал из угла в угол по кухне Бобби, когда телефон снова зазвонил. В третий раз за пять минут. Ничего особо нового. Прошло ровно одиннадцать часов с тех пор, как Бобби обнаружил, что Сэм пропал, десять часов, как Дину позвонили сообщить, что Сэм исчез, два часа, как он вырулил на подъездную дорожку Бобби, силясь вдохнуть, чувствуя себя так, будто вот-вот задохнется нахрен. И лучше с тех пор не стало. С каждым звонком полноценная паническая атака подступала все ближе и ближе. С подачи Бобби весь штат прочесывали ровно семь охотников. Сэм как сквозь землю провалился. Ни единой зацепки.  
Кольт так и валялся на кухонном столе, где Дин его бросил. Чертова бесполезная сейчас груда металла. Почему он не взял Сэма с собой?  
Вот что случается каждый раз, когда ему приходится принимать важное решение безотлагательно. Дин все портит. Все. Именно так он чуть не сгорел, когда решил сжечь то вампирское гнездо. Так из него вырвали кусок, когда он вздумал пойти на вендиго в одиночку вместо того, чтобы позвать на помощь. Раньше не имело значения, что эти порывы его чуть не угробили, потому что всем было наплевать. Ему-то уж точно. Раньше ни разу не приходилось беспокоиться о ком-то еще, думать о том, как его решения повлияют на кого-то другого. Почему он не взял Сэма с собой? Почему он такой конченый трус, что не смог представить, как будет сидеть с мальчишкой в машине шестнадцать часов?  
Он все крутил и крутил в голове последний разговор, пытаясь решить, что можно было сказать по-другому. Если бы только вернуться, найти время обдумать все хорошенько — но в спокойной обстановке, а не так, как сейчас — загнанным в угол, вспоминая чертов щенячий взгляд, где плескалась обида, когда Сэм просил дать ему то, о чем Дин и помыслить пока не мог. Появись возможность все переиграть, Дин соврал бы, сказал бы все, что угодно. Пообещал бы Сэму все, чего бы тот ни захотел, что угодно. Только бы он жил, только бы с ним ничего не случилось.  
Дин не молился ни разу в жизни, но теперь вдруг поймал себя на том, что молится, пытается выторговать жизнь Сэма. Он обменял бы на нее свою собственную в мгновение ока. Ведь это же он во всем виноват. Он выдернул Сэма из безопасного уголка, подставил под удар, вытолкнул из защищенного места. Это Дин виноват, что демон знал все: кто такой Сэм и где он, Дин виноват, что на Сэма охотятся. Он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы все изменить.  
Что угодно. Только бы вернуть Сэма целым и невредимым.

Меньше суток у него был брат, и Дин снова его потерял.

Под рукой скрипнуло дерево, и Дин осознал, что вцепился в спинку стула так крепко, что та затрещала. Он заставил себя разжать руку. Стискивал челюсти он так сильно, что заболела шея. Хотелось завопить.

— Ничего, — возвестил Бобби. — Никто его не видел. Замел следы он на отлично.  
— Или погиб, — выдавил Дин, едва не подавившись словами.   
— Это вряд ли. Не знаю точно, что там случилось в летнем домике, но мне кажется, этого мальчишку так просто не убьешь. Он сдаваться не будет. И, как я слышал, дерется так, что щепки летят.  
— Нельзя сидеть сложа руки.  
— А мы разве сидим? Я всех подключил.  
— Этого мало, это же… — Дин вытер рот рукой. — Надо найти его, Бобби, и побыстрее. Эти его способности, они не… они делают ему больно, может быть, даже убивают. Надо его найти.  
— Найдем.  
— Надо было… Это я виноват. Если бы я только взял его с собой…

Снова зазвонил телефон. Они теряют время. Сэм в опасности, а они теряют время даром.

— Бобби, я, кажется, знаю, что делать.

***

Сет проснулся как от толчка и невольно потянулся за пистолетом. Сквозь трещины в покореженном дереве просачивался слабый лунный свет и отбрасывал на землю тени. Стояла мертвая тишина. Сет слышал собственное дыхание. 

Несколько мгновений он не сомневался, что за ним наблюдают. Но кроме него в большом сарае никого не было.

Давно заброшенный, амбар отстоял от шоссе примерно на полмили. Сет оказался там не случайно. Для любого демона, который искал его, местечко просияет не хуже маяка. Один, неизвестно где, без малейшей возможности себя защитить.

Сперва Сет ехал автостопом, но только до границы штата. Остаток дня он шел пешком. Спешить было некуда. 

Поначалу все ощущалось как-то по-другому: только он, дорога и солнце пекло сверху. Ноги несли его вперед будто сами собой. И странно, конечно, но он был почти счастлив. В первый раз в жизни он сам принимал решения, и пусть для него все закончится плохо, свобода опьяняла.   
Сет рос упрямым ребенком. Но неплохим. Наверное, ему все же повезло с матерью, которая все пособия прочитала заранее и подходила к каждой бунтарской выходке как к еще одному трудному случаю из практики. Она всегда знала точно, что сказать, и Сет ни разу не смог оспорить ее просьбы. Вот почему даже в двадцать он все еще жил неподалеку от дома. Почему попал в медицину, хоть и не совсем так, как мечталось родителям. Почему не мог припомнить ни единого решения за всю свою жизнь, на которое в той или иной степени не повлияла мать или устрашающая тень отца. Каким-то образом, несмотря на стресс и ужас избранной профессии, Сет все равно вырос под защитой. И он задумался о том, какой стала бы его жизнь под крышей Джона и Мэри. Он мало что узнал о настоящем отце, но даже так Сет понял, что тот слишком любил заложить за воротник, а Мэри вряд ли бы стала терпеть пьяного муженька, который в три утра топает вверх по лестнице. Они бы цапались друг с другом, когда все детство Сет видел исключительно «цивилизованные обсуждения». Пришлось бы планировать бюджет, а ведь Сет подростком не знал денежных проблем. Он бы рос вместе с братом, в то время как у Сета Брукса и с близкими друзьями было негусто.  
Жизнь получилась бы беспорядочная, настоящая, наполненная теплом. Он и не знал до сих пор, что хотел бы именно такую жизнь, а теперь уже слишком поздно.

К ночи, однако, все его мысли устремились к Дину. Как скоро тот узнал, что Сет улизнул? Разволновался ли он? Разозлился? Вздохнул с облегчением? Сет прокрутил в голове последний разговор с миллион раз, спрашивая себя, верно ли поступил, верные ли слова подобрал. Его кидало от ярости к чувству вины, от желания задушить Дина и извиниться. Жалко, что не представится возможность ни для того, ни для другого.   
А еще он вспоминал.   
Как Дин звал его «солнышко». Как он раскраснелся от высокой температуры, как завернулся в тошнотное оранжево-розовое покрывало. Как Дин спал на пассажирском сидении, как выделялись веснушки на бледной коже. Как Дин прижимался к его лбу своим, как уговаривал его дышать. Как сидел на кухонном полу, как по-дурацки улыбался от морфия. Как выстанывал его имя. Как целовал, прикасался, улыбался. Как ворчал, когда Сет зашивал рану на голове, как жаловался, что Сета стошнило единственной имевшейся хорошей выпивкой. Как страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку при виде батончиков мюсли, как скривился, заметив антибиотики. Как поцеловал его в машине, точно зная, что делает это в последний раз, и сжал так крепко, что до сих пор не сошли синяки от пальцев.  
А еще он вспомнил, как Дин сказал «нет». Вот так запросто. Словно нет ничего легче, чем оставить все позади и сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
Откуда такая боль, разве это справедливо? Он ведь и так уже все потерял, все, что имело значение. И все же хотелось вернуться в прошлое и попытаться еще раз. И постараться не злиться на этот раз. 

— Вряд ли бы вышло по-другому, малыш.

От темноты отделилась фигура, и Сет, рывком приподнявшись, полз на заднице назад, пока не уперся лопатками в стену. Он крепко стиснул рукой пистолет, хоть и знал, что тот бесполезен. И попытался разглядеть незваного гостя, но тот держался в стороне от лунного света, перемещаясь среди теней.

— Твой брат, похоже, из породы упрямцев. Я за ним приглядывал все эти годы. И мог бы сразу тебе сказать, что идею с инцестом он не поддержит.

Сет покраснел. Урод что, читает мысли? Потому что Сет о такой возможности даже не подумал. А значит, все его планы накрылись медным тазом.

Тварь хохотнула.  
— Расслабься, я тебе просто снюсь. Думаешь, я появлюсь, не зная, что меня поджидает? Отличная демонская ловушка, кстати, я проникся. На балках висел, чтобы ее нарисовать?

Сет взглянул на потолок, где на сгнившем дереве едва просматривалась черная краска.  
Да уж, теперь он точно в жопе.

— И соль не забыл, как мило. Повсюду, кроме главного входа. Один единственный вход-выход. Ты и вооружен, наверное, до зубов, я прав? Святую воду сунул в карман и выучил наизусть слова заклинания. 

Точно в жопе. Не выкарабкаешься.

— Да ладно тебе, не ругай себя так. Хороший же был план. Окажись на моем месте любой другой демон. Меня, боюсь, так легко не поймать. И не изгнать.   
— Ладно, ты выиграл, — прохрипел Сет, — зачем пришел?  
— За тобой. Я думал, и так понятно.  
— Зачем я тебе?   
— Потому что ты особенный. Обладаешь разрушительной силой, если тебе так больше нравится.  
— В каком смысле? Что еще за сила?

Демон вышел на свет, и Сет наконец-то увидел часть его лица. Обыкновенное лицо обыкновенного мужика средних лет, если бы не глаза. Сет ждал, что они будут черными, но те сверкали в темноте желтым. 

— Ты скоро проснешься. Разыщи меня, и я обещаю, что все тебе расскажу.

Сет фыркнул.  
— Обещаешь? С чего мне доверять тебе?   
— Ну, ты ведь жив еще? Я ничего не сделал ни тебе, ни твоим драгоценным маленьким друзьям. Я даже дам тебе уйти, если ты так решишь. Сможешь вернуться к семье, что врала тебе. Или к брату. Если он тебя примет.

Для правды звучало слишком хорошо. А значит, там точно прятался подвох.   
Неужели и правда это только снится? Что-то не похоже. Ночь выдалась необычайно тихая, но кто знает, демон ли так повлиял на все живое, или же тишина как раз указывала на то, что это только сон.   
Сет тяжело сглотнул.  
— Так значит, можно… отказаться, и ты не будешь меня преследовать? Оставишь в покое? И все закончится?  
— Нет, Сэм, оно никогда не закончится. 

Демон присел, чтобы не нависать над ним, и удушливая серная вонь забила Сету горло.  
— Ты не такой, как они. Ты всегда будешь другим. Но я скажу тебе, почему. Я научу, как контролировать эту силу. И не стану тебе лгать.  
Демон скривил в усмешке губы, выказав презрение совсем как обычный человек.   
— Он думают, ты слабак, что над тобой надо трястись. Я знаю тебя, Сэм. Всегда знал. Я расскажу тебе правду, а потом предоставлю выбор. От них ты этого не дождешься.   
— Ты убил мою мать.  
— Убил.  
— Зачем?  
— Это долгая история, а у нас нет времени.  
— Ты послал ту демонскую сучку, чтобы причинить боль Дину.  
— Нет. Я отправил ее, чтобы найти тебя. Причинять кому-то боль в ее задание не входило. Ты пойми, эти низшего ранга демоны, у них с мозгами не очень.   
— Если… Я хочу, чтобы больше никто не пострадал.  
Демон развел руки в стороны.  
— Никто и не пострадает. Честное слово. 

Дин в безопасности. Родители. А все, что нужно — это сдаться? Он и так собирался. В той или иной степени.

— Можешь вернуться и надеяться, что сила не выйдет из-под контроля. Что какой-нибудь низший демон не вздумает тебя проверить. Что сможешь мирно прожить свою жизнь, пока сила притягивает к себе каждую сверхъестественную тварь в радиусе ста миль. Не очень заманчиво, да? Сдается мне, ты и сам это понимаешь, иначе не оказался бы здесь сейчас. Ты научишься использовать ее, контролировать. Только и нужно, что разрешить мне показать тебе, как.  
— Где?  
— В местечке Колд Оук. Я буду ждать.

Веки обжег яркий свет, Сет отшатнулся и ударился головой об стену. 

***

Он лежал на спине, сквозь щель в стене прямо в глаза светило солнце. Сет резко сел и потянулся к пистолету, пересиливая боль в спине — зря он, конечно, вчера улегся на холодный пол. 

Снаружи щебетали птички. Внутри ничем не потревоженная демонская ловушка все так же красовалась на потолке, а нетронутая полоска соли по-прежнему тянулась вдоль стен. Сет с трудом поднялся на ноги и прошел там, где во сне разгуливал демон, но не нашел ни в пыли, ни в грязи ни единого отпечатка. Способен ли тот вообще на такое? Пересечь демонскую ловушку и не оставить следов? В книгах Бобби не говорилось ни слова о демонах такой силы; там упоминалось про нескольких, способных выйти из ловушки, повредив ее, но внести изменения в линии нужно было непременно. Значит, демон не врал. Сету и правда все приснилось.

Он снова сел и рывком подтянул к себе кожаный рюкзак. Не время сомневаться в собственных планах. Пусть демон и оказался сильнее, чем представлялось, пусть он знал Сета как-то слишком уж хорошо. Пусть это и вправду идиотская затея — идти прямиком в ловушку. А Сет знал, что это ловушка — что же еще могло его поджидать. Но даже несмотря на новые сведения, выбор все равно остался небогатый. Либо охотник, либо добыча. Встретиться с тварью на своих условиях или же подставить под удар всех вокруг себя.   
Сет боялся потянуть за эту жуткую хрень глубоко в мозгу, боялся выяснить, на что она способна. Но, оставшись один на дороге, он осторожно потыкал вокруг, как трогают недавно образовавшийся нарост. Он почти не сомневался: тот случай в летнем домике — только верхушка айсберга. Ни в одном пособии, само собой, не говорилось, как контролировать силу, но Сет нашел в библиотеке Бобби парочку полезных советов, в основном, для телекинетиков. Упражнения на то, как правильно дышать, собраться, сфокусировать энергию — основы основ. Окунись он во все это с головой, попытайся он раскрутить этот огонь на полную катушку, скорее всего, испепелит и себя тоже. Да и все остальное в радиусе ста миль — словно небольшой атомный реактор.  
Он ни разу не слышал ни про какой Колд Оук, но придется сперва найти способ эвакуировать всех здешних жителей. Анонимный звонок о том, что где-то заложена бомба?

Сет вдруг пожалел, что не может обсудить это с Дином, пожалел, что остался один. Демон нисколько не обманул его своим идиотским обещанием, что больше никто не пострадает. Но Сет почти не сомневался, что на какое-то время демон оставит их в покое. А значит, пока что Дин в безопасности — подальше от Сета и всей этой круговерти с демоном. Может, Дин и запустил эту карусель, когда похитил его, но Сет не обманывался, он знал, как обстояли бы дела, повернись все иначе. Он все больше и больше убеждался в том, что родился с мишенью на лбу.

***

— Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, дурацкая это затея.  
— Ага.

Краска сохла целую вечность, но рисковать Дин не собирался. Линии ловушки вышли толстыми, массивными и заняли все рабочее пространство Бобби от стены до стены. Ловушка на потолке, получившаяся столь же большой, уже высохла. Еще пару минут, и можно будет начинать. В чаше не хватало лишь последнего ингредиента — его собственной крови.

Он успокоился. Собрался.

— Хотя бы подожди, пока не приедут Эллен с Марком.   
— Что толку их ждать? Если тварь вырвется на свободу, нам всем не жить.   
— Демоны лгут, Дин, натура у них такая. Даже заставь ты ее заговорить, нельзя верить ни единому ее слову.   
— Она заговорит, поверь. И скажет правду. Или я отправлю ее обратно в ад и призову другого. Призову всех демонов до единого, если придется.  
— Дин…  
— Принес святую воду и соль?  
Пару секунд Бобби пристально на него смотрел. Дин этот взгляд знал очень хорошо. Точно так же Бобби смотрел на него, когда Дин в пятнадцать украл одну из его машин и сгонял в местный стриптиз-клуб. Когда вернулся с первой охоты на вендиго с бесполезно болтавшейся сбоку рукой. Когда двинулся на убившее отца гнездо с одним мачете и парой литров бензина. Словом, взгляд был такой, будто Бобби не знал, дать ли ему пинка или обнять. Будто понятия не имел, что с ним вообще делать.

— Ага, — ответил он наконец. — Все готово.   
— Хорошо. Тогда за дело.

***

День близился к полудню, когда у обочины наконец-то притормозил грузовик. Сет подбежал к нему, боясь, что водитель передумает. Ноги жгло, сверху припекало солнце, и появившийся шанс размять ноги перестал его радовать еще с час назад, приятное чувство сменилось усталостью и раздражением. И беспокойством. Едва он вышел из амбара этим утром, как ему показалось, будто включился таймер и начал его подгонять. Он постарался избавиться от этого ощущения, списать его на то, что мало поел и отдохнул. Но в глубине души он знал, что все эти отговорки полная хрень. Время, оставшееся до развязки, подходило к концу, и закончится оно куда быстрее, чем рассчитываешь, попади он в Колд Оук или нет. Он знал это так же хорошо, как и то, что вода мокрая, а Дин наверняка его ищет сейчас. 

— Подвезти?  
Извращенец. С виду обычный парень: футболка со старыми пятнами от краски, чисто выбритое лицо, щедро сбрызнутое дезодорантом тело. Но их всегда выдают глаза. Парень оценил его, взвесил, раздел и не потрудился снова одеть. На ум пришла цитата, давным-давно попавшаяся на глаза: «Нету девчонки, сойдет и мальчонка». Все желания были так ясно написаны у парня на лице, осталось только на кузове нарисовать краской.

Сет сверкнул ямочками, сделав вид, что его вовсе не передергивает от омерзения.   
— Да, было бы здорово.  
— Запрыгивай.  
Пистолет оттягивал карман, и Сет, несколько успокоенный, забрался на пассажирское сидение и скинул рюкзак на пол. Хотелось освободить себе обе руки — так, на всякий случай.  
— Далеко едем?  
— В Колд Оук.

Парень уже выруливал обратно на шоссе, и было трудно не заметить, как предательски дернулась у него нога на педали газа.  
— В Колд Оук? Там же тыщу лет уже никто не живет. Что ты там забыл?  
— Пишу статью в журнал про заброшенные города. Возвращался из Каюги, когда сломалась машина. Журнал выслал вторую, но у меня же сроки поджимают. Хочется успеть охватить как можно больше мест.   
— Колд Оук это тебе не Каюга, малыш, там хоть люди живут.  
— Мне дали список, что указано, туда и еду, — беспечно отозвался Сет, похлопав по рюкзаку у себя под ногами.  
— Ну, лично я в Колд Оук ни ногой. Подкину тебя до соседнего городка, а уж там сам дотопаешь.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Сет. — Буду очень признателен.  
Парень взглянул на него, словно прикидывал про себя, далеко ли растянется его признательность. Сет оскалился, не особо задумываясь, сойдет ли оскал за улыбку или нет.  
По крайней мере не надо беспокоиться о том, чтобы эвакуировать жителей.

***

— Дин, — в голосе послышалось удивление.  
Интересно, а демоны вообще способны удивляться? Дин не знал, да и не горел желанием узнать. Кольт он сунул за пояс — просто на всякий случай. Одну руку он положил в карман, в другой держал бутылку со святой водой. Бобби припас в углу несколько галлонов, как и мешки с солью на столе. Сквозь окна в кабинет просачивался солнечный свет, добавляя узоров в демонскую ловушку. Заднюю дверь они оставили широко раскрытой на случай поспешного отступления, и с улицы доносилось пение птиц, словно наступил самый обычный день, самое обычное утро. Казалось невероятным, что дни будут сменять друг друга, солнце — светить, птицы — петь, что все продолжит идти, как шло, когда Сэма, возможно, уже нет в живых. Вот уже больше суток прошло, как тот исчез, и Дин словно ходил во сне с чувством, что кошмар никогда не закончится.   
Он смотрел, как тварь внимательно изучает ловушку у себя под ногами, ловушку над головой. Она заметила святую воду, соль, заряженный солью дробовик в руках у Бобби.  
И улыбнулась.  
— Ух ты, какой королевский прием. Я польщена. Как рука? Все еще не действует?  
— Где мой брат?  
— Брат?  
Она наклонила голову, все ее крошечное тельце расслабилось, словно она не висела на волосок от смерти, словно Дин вовсе не собирался всадить ей пулю промеж глаз.  
— Так он тебе брат? Ни за что бы не подумала.  
Сердце у Дина рухнуло вниз. Он и забыл, что тварь наверняка догадалась про них с Сэмом, не могла не догадаться.   
— Подожди снаружи, Бобби.  
— Да нет же, нет, пусть останется, спорим, эта история точно придется ему по душе?  
— Закрой пасть, — прорычал Дин.  
— А ведь это мы должны быть испорчены, — самодовольно продолжила тварь, — однако тут вы меня обскакали. Даже я никогда не трахалась с…  
Святая вода хлестнула ее по губам, и тварь завопила, отступив на шаг. Дин повернулся к Бобби, гадая, читается ли откровенная паника у него на лице, заметно ли, как скрутило желудок, как там все взболталось и, того и гляди, выльется наружу. Рука его сжалась вокруг пустой бутылки.  
— Иди, Бобби. Я… я сам.  
По лицу Бобби он ничего не понял и не особенно старался понять. Возможно, Дин спохватился уже слишком поздно. Но лучше избавить Бобби от грязных подробностей, и тому этого тоже явно хотелось. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова, спина у него будто одеревенела. Непонятно, от шока, или отвращения, или от смеси и того, и другого.  
Когда Дин развернулся обратно к твари, та засмеялась.  
— О Дин, видел бы ты себя сейчас. Какое лицо!  
Дин глубоко вздохнул и двинулся к запасам святой воды в углу.   
— Не знаю, заметила ли ты, но краску в ловушке водой не смоешь.  
Он схватил кувшин.  
— Так что выкладывай, где мой брат, а не то я залью тебя святой водой, пока ты ей, сука, не захлебнешься. А потом запихну тебе в глотку мешок с солью.  
— Ты что, флиртуешь со мной? Ну да, твоему брату нравится, когда у него занята глотка, но это не значит, что нам всем по душе подобные игрища.   
Стиснув зубы, Дин плеснул воду ей на ноги и получил извращенное удовольствие от ее криков, от того, как бешено она заметалась в ловушке в поисках сухого места.   
— Мой брат. Где он?  
— Подох, — прошипела она. — Я вырвала ему сердце. Но сперва нацепила на него ошейник и дала своим братьям порезвиться. Он сломался так легко, даже противно стало.  
— Врешь!  
— Его брали сразу по двое, разорвали на части, вскрыли нутро, словно оно было из масла, и он орал как резаный…  
Руки тряслись так сильно, что Дин промахнулся, но капли все же попали ей на лицо, и слова потонули в крике боли.   
— Врешь. Где он?  
— То, что осталось, я бросила в реку, — выдохнула она. — Если забросишь сеть, еще сможешь выловить свои любимые куски.  
— Где он?!  
— Сдох. Сдох!  
Он бросил кувшин ей под ноги, и тот разлетелся на осколки, забрызгав ее святой водой. От твари поднялся такой плотный дым, что Дин с трудом различал ее лицо. Крики эхом отражались в ушах. Хотелось заползти в угол, чтобы его там стошнило. Хотелось вонзить в нее нож, как в стейк, и дюйм за дюймом разрезать ее на кусочки. Хотелось содрать с ее лица кожу и посмотреть, как долго она будет вопить, если насыпать соль на каждый ободранный участок.   
— Он жив. Скажи мне, где он, а не то…  
— Не то что? А? Будешь держать меня здесь до скончания времен? Дебил, убить меня ты не сможешь. И я спец в пытках. В настоящих пытках, а не в этом детском лепете, хоть у тебя и на него силенок не хватает. Отправишь в ад, я оттуда выползу. Так что же ты можешь вообще?  
Дин вытащил кольт и прицелился ей в голову.  
Тварь застыла. Чуть наклонила голову вбок и сдвинулась на дюйм, пока не оказалась у самого края ловушки. Интересно, как ощущается граница: как невидимая стена? Интересно, больно ли ее трогать.  
— Где ты его достал?  
Наконец-то показался страх. Тварь хорошо его спрятала, но Дин знал, что он там.  
— У старого друга. Он сказал, этот кольт убивает демонов.  
Дин ухмыльнулся, и ухмылка получилась чужая — он словно маску примерил.   
— Как уж я есть дебил, я о таком никогда не слышал, так что решил проверить, сработает ли.  
— Тот кольт потеряли давным-давно. Это подделка.  
— Ну, тогда тебе нечего бояться — подумаешь, угощу тебя свинцом.  
Он снял кольт с предохранителя, и тварь вздрогнула.  
— Погоди. Погоди секунду.   
— Готова сказать, где мой брат?  
— А где тут моя выгода? Скажу правду, ты меня убьешь. Не скажу — убьешь все равно.   
— На тебя жалко тратить пулю, а у меня их и так маловато. Не скажешь — убью. Но если скажешь, — он подвинул пистолетом журнал Бобби, — я отправлю тебя обратно в ад. Появится шанс выбраться оттуда как раз вовремя, чтобы предупредить своего босса насчет меня. Все в выигрыше.  
— Он меня убьет.  
— Если только я не успею первым.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, Дин слышал бешеное биение собственного сердца и приглушенный рев приближающейся машины. Эллен с Марком. Хотелось бы закончить до того, как они приедут. Хотелось бы оставить их далеко позади.  
— Колд Оук. Он едет в Колд Оук. Наверное, уже приехал.  
— Почему туда?  
— Потому что там Азазель. Ну, тот самый большой страшный демон, который убил мамочку. Он уже связался с твоим братиком, попросил присоединиться к нему. Малыш Сэмми согласился.  
— Врешь.   
— Не в этот раз, сахарок, врать нет причин. Азазель предложил научить, как контролировать эту его досадную проблемку, и Сэм с радостью ухватился за такую возможность. Ты ведь знаешь, кто он? Твой так называемый братишка? В его жилах течет самая настоящая демонская кровь, точно такая же, как и у меня. Он же фрик, больше демон, чем человек. И ты совал в него член. Насколько я поняла, особым вкусом ты никогда не отличался, но тут превзошел самого себя. Дал мальчишке-демону засунуть язык себе в…  
После всех ее криков выстрел прозвучал на удивление негромко. Пуля попала твари прямо в лоб, где запульсировала словно живое существо, от раны сразу же разошлись трещинки, исказив черты лица. В любое другое время Дин почувствовал бы гордость за такой выстрел левой рукой, но в ту минуту он ощущал лишь извращенное удовлетворение от удивления, застывшего в каждой линии ее лица. Тварь наполнилась светом, трещины становились все шире и шире, в них лился огонь. Слишком быстро, Дин хотел, чтобы она страдала, он пожалел, что не узнал, как заставить ее страдать. Помучить бы ее часами, разорвать на части кусок за куском. Тварь тихо вздохнула и повалилась на пол; свет все пульсировал в ней, рана на лбу чернела.

Машина ревела теперь прямо за окном, объехала дом и завернула в задний двор. Дин глубоко вздохнул, и его чуть не вывернуло от плотного серного зловония. Рука у него задрожала, кольт в ней потяжелел. Все пошло совсем не по плану, он сказал твари правду: на нее и впрямь было жалко тратить пулю. Но Дин не мог, не мог больше слушать эти ужасающие откровения, больше ничего не хотел знать. Уже то, что он услышал, ранило его до самых костей. Если дать себе задумать об этом, Дин сломается.

— Осталось пять пуль, — проворчал Бобби сзади, и Дин расправил плечи.   
— Девать некуда.  
— Ну, допустим, ты прав. Не знаю, как ты, а я не прочь пропустить стаканчик.  
— Как много ты услышал?  
— Достаточно, чтобы захотелось выпить.  
— Она соврала… насчет Сэма. Он бы никогда не сговорился с демоном. Никогда. Он… он не такой, как она сказала. Не такой.   
Бобби помолчал немного, а потом вздохнул.  
— Я не знаю, что он такое. И ты не знаешь. Надо бы все обмозговать, придумать план.  
— Мне пора ехать, — пробормотал Дин и сунул пистолет за пояс.

Стоит ли вообще брать святую воду? Теперь, когда он знал, что кольт настоящий, и Элкинс вовсе не бредил, нет смысла нагружать себя всем остальным. На всякий случай он возьмет только дробовик. И святую воду, сколько поместится во фляжке. Дин мало что знал о Колд Оук, только то, что в него не проехать. Дорога износилась и раскрошилась давным-давно, еще до того, как появились ворота с цепями, отрезавшие городок от глупых и любопытных. 

— Я звякнул всем в округе, и часа не пройдет, как они будут здесь, — сказал Бобби.  
Словно по команде, в грузовике заглох двигатель.   
Как много все-таки понял Бобби?  
Наверное, каждое слово. Он же не дурак, а сучка говорила весьма откровенно. Дин вдруг обнаружил, что не может развернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза, кто знает, что сейчас в них. Да это и не имело особого значения. Только не теперь, когда он знал, где Сэм. С Бобби Дин поговорит потом или вообще никогда, так далеко он не заглядывал, не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме того, что ему нужно в Колд Оук, вернуть Сэма. Все остальное придется отложить. Если Бобби от него отречется, если сделает вид, что ничего не слышал, если вздумает встать на голову и запеть рождественские гимны в апреле, Дину это все до лампочки.   
Сначала Сэм. Остальное подождет.

— Мне пора.  
— Один ты не поедешь.  
— Бобби…  
— Один ты никуда не поедешь.   
— Ты меня только задержишь и остальных заодно угробишь, — рявкнул Дин.  
— Смирись. Вы с папашей меня в такое дерьмо втравливали, что на десять жизней хватит, уж тут, сдается мне, я имею право решать сам.

В кухню протопал Марк, скинул рюкзак на стол и замер. Взгляд его метнулся к телу на полу, затем к Дину и Бобби.   
Он провел по губам языком и прищурился.  
— Это что… мертвый демон?


	18. Все миры, которые есть и могли бы существовать

Вводили в курс дела всех целую вечность. Дин дергался, как наркоман, чей приход давным-давно сошел на нет. Все зря, только время тратят. Они тут рассиживаются, болтая о всякой бесполезной херне, а вдруг Сэма ранили? Вдруг он вообще умирает?!

— В парах, — повторил Бобби с оттенком раздражения в голосе, — не в одиночку.  
— Далеко так не продвинешься, — возразил Брайан, почесывая щетину, которую поленился сбрить утром. — Если рассредоточимся, охватим участок побольше.

Захотелось переломать чуваку пальцы.

— В парах, — прорычал Бобби в третий раз. — А кто не согласен, пусть оставляет свою рисковую задницу тут.  
— Ладно, — сказала Эллен, — пойдем в парах. А вдруг там больше одного демона? Вдруг он там армию выстроил, которая только нас и ждет? Угодим в ловушку. Пусть кто-нибудь проберется туда сперва и разведает обстановку.

Дин впивался ногтями в ладони, пока не лопнула кожа. Жжения он почти не почувствовал.

— Дурацкая затея, — лениво проговорила Оливия, которая сидела, закинув ноги на стол.  
Ей как-то удалось найти время, чтобы приготовить себе чашку кофе и заплести волосы. Дин не принимал душ с самого Личфилда. И не ел с тех пор, как выехал в Колорадо из дома Бобби два дня назад.   
— Если лазутчика поймают, мы окажемся в жопе еще до начала.  
Эллен улыбнулась неприятной улыбкой, которую Дин хорошо знал.   
— А поймать и не должны, сахарок, в том и смысл.  
— Определенно надо иметь представление о том, что нас там ждет, — тихо добавил Марк.

Мертвый демон все так и лежал на прежнем месте — на виду у всей компании. Никто не обращал на обугленный труп никакого внимания, кроме Дина. Каждый раз, глядя на дохлую тварь, тот слышал в голове ее насмешливый голос: «Ты ведь знаешь, кто он? Твой так называемый братишка?»

— Да не все ли равно, что нас там ждет? — проворчал из угла Карл.  
Все это время он молча чистил свои револьверы. Заговорив, он даже голову поднимать не стал, словно плевать он хотел, слушают его или нет.   
— Это самоубийство, а не задание. Если мысль эта до сих пор не уложилась в голове, здесь вам делать нечего.  
— Погоди-ка, — медленно сказал Бобби. — Никто даже не заикался ни про какое самоубийство.

Карл с громким щелчком вернул патронник на место.   
— Значит, обманываете самих себя. Есть одно оружие. Пять пуль. Если не потратить их впустую, это пять мертвых демонов. На месте большого босса я бы приставил охранять свой зад по меньшей мере с десяток. Особенно если б они оберегали еще и мой приз.  
Он медленно отложил револьвер в сторону и поднял взгляд.  
— Нас всех там перебьют. Не поймите меня неправильно, мне хочется умереть не больше, чем любому из вас, но давайте не будем делать вид, что выйдем оттуда живыми. Сил у сукина сына немерено.  
Рой фыркнул.  
— Я на самоубийство не подписывался.

— Тогда за каким хреном приперся? — прорычал Дин. Все семеро развернулись в его сторону, по большей части с удивлением, будто забыли, что он вообще в комнате.  
— Дин, — предупреждающе рыкнул Бобби.

Нет. С него хватит этого дерьма. Хватит.  
— Вы мне даром не сдались. Вы все.  
Он вскочил, схватил куртку дрожащими пальцами.  
— Вы тут рассиживаетесь, кудахчете друг с другом, как гребаные курицы, а брат мой там совсем один. И его пытают. Убивают. Не кого-нибудь — моего брата. Последнего, сука, родного человека. И не смотри так на меня, Эллен, только попробуй сказать, что стала бы сидеть тут и спорить из-за херни, если бы сукин сын вздумал пытать Джо, если б в заложницах оказалась она. И никто бы из вас не стал. Так что пошли бы вы. Пошли бы вы все. Плевать, со мной вы или нет. Я пойду и верну своего брата. Прямо сейчас.

Он вылетел из дома, оставив позади тягостное молчание. Да и пусть себе сидят там, пока мир не рассыплется в пыль. Пусть хоть сгниют у Бобби в гостиной. Каждую минуту, что Дин не двигался, в груди становилось теснее и теснее, того и гляди лопнет. Теперь, когда он наконец взялся за дело, давление чуть ослабло, но подгоняло его все равно. Не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что он уже здорово отстал от чего-то значительного, чье появление должен был предугадать. Он упустил что-то важное, пока они там спорили из-за всякой муры.

Дин едва сунул ключ в зажигание, как дверцу напротив распахнул Бобби и с кряхтением забрался на пассажирское сидение, прижимая к груди рюкзак.  
— Они с тобой, — сказал он и закинул рюкзак на заднее сидение.  
— Сколько?  
— Все. Еще бы, так застыдить.  
— Хорошо, — холодно ответил Дин и сдал назад, чтобы не задеть грузовик Эллен.   
Теперь он видел, как они выходят из дома.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, да, что почти все они погибнут?  
Дин сознавал, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Как же иначе. Но в висках стучало одно лишь: «Сэм-Сэм-Сэм», подгоняя, заставляя пошевеливаться, чтобы добраться до цели, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Он рывком повернул руль и выехал со двора, взметая гравий.  
— Мне все равно.

***

Дорога была та же. Совершенно точно.  
А вот небо ощущалось как-то по-другому, он не смог бы это объяснить — ведь небо есть небо, оно везде одинаковое. Дорога же оказалась именно такой, какой должна была быть, какой всегда представала в его снах. И хотя Сет не мог воскресить сны в памяти, он знал, что перед ним та самая дорога, чувствовал где-то глубоко внутри. Поди разбери, что за этим скрывается. Тут бы психануть, ему же годами снилось место, которое прежде он никогда не видел. Но время для психозов давно прошло. За последнюю неделю на него нападали вампиры и демоны, выяснилось, что он фрик, он успел и влюбиться, и получить от ворот поворот. Если начистоту, это еще не самое странное, что с ним случилось. Хотя в первую десятку случай явно угодил. 

Извращенец-водитель подбросил его до проселочной дороги, пригласив на прощанье встретиться в баре в соседнем городе. Сет ушел от ответа, уже чувствуя, что обратный отсчет пошел быстрее, будто стоило оказаться ближе к городу, как часы ускорили свой бег. Он едва запомнил, как вылез из грузовика и пролез под воротами с тяжелой цепью. Тут, на дороге, поднимая облачка пыли, он будто бы очутился именно там, где должен был. Как тогда, за рулем «Импалы», пока Дин сидел рядом, а впереди убегало вдаль бесконечное шоссе. Не осталось сомнений: сюда нужно было попасть. Что бы ни случилось, как бы все ни обернулось, он на верном пути. Если есть такая штука, как судьба, эта дорога и поджидающий в конце город, должно быть, врезаны в его предназначение намертво. Может, ему и предстоит умереть вот так, в схватке с демоном, который убил его мать. Может, к этому и шло, всю его жизнь — к одному единственному акту мести.  
И он понял, что ничего не имеет против.

Вот только чего-то не хватало. Да, небо казалось другим, послеполуденное солнце светило, усиливая все краски вокруг. Но он вдруг поймал себя на том, что часто смотрит направо, будто ожидал увидеть кого-то рядом, верного спутника, которого не помнил. И каждый раз наталкивался взглядом на пустое место, что вовсе не прибавляло ему уверенности. Логически рассуждая, он знал, что там никого и не должно было быть. Сет бы в жизни не взял никого с собой, не заставил пройти к этой мертвой точке. Только Дин бы его сейчас успокоил, но позволить тому увидеть все это — нет, ни за что на свете. Что если Сет камня на камне от города не оставит? И все же стремление посмотреть направо, найти там кого-то не отпускало.

К тому времени, как над деревьями показались крыши домов, Сета охватило напряжение и беспокойство. Чувство неправильности пустило крепкие корни в желании идти вперед. Он по-прежнему не сомневался, что должен быть здесь, но сперва все же нужно выяснить, что не так, выследить этого таинственного человека, чье место тоже было здесь.

Сет обогнул последние деревья и остановился, глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним город.   
Все остальное исчезло с радара. Перестало играть хоть какую-то роль. Он здесь. Наконец-то. И он знал, куда идти теперь, знал, чего ищет. Потому что был здесь раньше. Миллион раз он стоял на этом же самом месте, смотрел на город, изучал разбитые окна, сгнившие доски у крылец, тихую мельницу вдалеке. Сет знал этот город лучше, чем самого себя, знал каждый камень, каждую частицу грязи. Теперь все стало на свои места.

Он глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед.

***

— Оторваться стараешься?  
— Пытаюсь добраться до места вовремя, — огрызнулся Дин.   
Заболели ладони, крепко сжимающие руль, но он не мог разжать хватку. Он и зубы-то едва разомкнул, чтобы заговорить. Быстрее, еще быстрее. Где-то там, возможно, еще в доме у Бобби, они потеряли больше времени, чем могли себе позволить. Дин это чувствовал. Он не знал, откуда, и не стал бы пускаться в разъяснения даже перед самим собой, что уж говорить о Бобби. Но все инстинкты вопили, что он опоздал, что уже проиграл. Дин задвинул их куда подальше и разогнал Детку до девяноста, так что дорога по бокам начала расплываться. Внутри свернулся тошнотворный ужас, пульсируя в такт с биением сердца, с приглушенной дробью в висках, где стучало: «Сэм-Сэм-Сэм».  
— Если нас остановят, быстрее мы не доедем.  
Дин едва вынес спокойный тон Бобби; как же тот не чувствует это невыносимое напряжение в воздухе, словно все балансирует на самом краю, словно целый мир затаил дыхание.   
— Что-то не так, — выдавил он, — что-то происходит сейчас. С Сэмом. Понятия не имею, что именно и откуда я это знаю, но так и есть. И это что-то плохое, Бобби. Что бы там ни творилось, это явно что-то плохое. Может… Может быть, даже конец света.   
Он услышал собственные слова будто со стороны и понял, как безумно они прозвучали — кто угодно бы так подумал. Бобби пристегнул ремень безопасности.  
— Думаешь, Сэм на это способен? — осторожно спросил он несколько секунд спустя. — Думаешь, ему по силам такие разрушения?  
Хотелось солгать. Сказать «нет». Ведь это же тот самый парень, который признался, что чувствует себя самим собой, только когда помогает людям. Парень, который выбрал не сидеть сиднем в офисе, а день за днем отскребать от асфальта трупы. Парень, принявший вызов от демона, хоть и едва не расклеившийся при мысли о том, чтобы ограбить ветклинику.   
Но все заслонил образ Сэма у Бобби на крыльце, когда он твердо держал пистолет в руке, а та холодная маска так хорошо устроилась у него на лице — часть его натуры, о которой Дин и не подозревал.  
— Я не знаю, — выбрал он самый легкий ответ. — Не знаю.

***

Демон его ждал. Удобно устроился в грязи, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, которая поддерживала колокол. Такое чувство, будто он дремал, запрокинув голову, прикрыв глаза. Сет нисколько не удивился. Он здесь, демон здесь, колокол здесь.   
— Ты собрался меня убить, — заговорил демон, удивив его.   
Тварь повернула голову, пригвоздив Сета к месту взглядом желтых глаз.  
— Самоубийство? Правда? Я думал, в этот раз ты будешь умнее.   
— Значит, ошибся.  
— Ничего не выйдет.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать?  
— Оттуда. — Демон медленно, словно времени было предостаточно, поднялся на ноги. — Ты уже пробовал. Так мы с тобой уже танцевали от начала и до конца, столько раз, что и не сосчитать. А все-таки: хочешь узнать, сколько раз ты пытался убить меня своей силой на этом вот самом месте и не сумел? Шестьдесят восемь раз, Сэм. Шестьдесят восемь. Столько провалов, многовато даже для тебя. 

Руки у Сета взмокли от пота.  
— Яснее не стало.  
— Конечно нет. Но скоро станет.  
Демон показал на колокол, и в его пугающе человечном выражении лица промелькнуло нечто похожее на нетерпение. — Ты здесь не только ради меня. Ты же знаешь, что сперва должен кое-что сделать. Так что давай. Вперед. Часики-то тикают.   
Сет смутно помнил из сна, как положил руку на колокол, как ощутил шероховатости деревца, врезанного сбоку.   
— Это ловушка, — произнес он, хоть и знал в глубине души, что сказал неправду, знал, что с демоном это никак не связано, а только с ним самим.   
— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — эхом вернул демон его же собственные мысли. — Ловушку расставили десятилетия назад, и ты в нее уже угодил. А эта деталь… Ну, так уж тут принято.  
Сет настороженно приблизился к колоколу, не сводя с резного орнамента пристального взгляда.  
— Что меня ждет? Когда я коснусь его, что со мной станет?  
— Ничего особенного. Станешь чуточку умней, чего лично я, в отличие от тебя, определенно жду с нетерпением.   
Колокола нужно было коснуться. Хоть Сет и не знал, почему. Он рассудил так: если его и правда хотели здесь убить, он бы уже умер. И Сет чувствовал, что решение это оправдано, он уже касался колокола раньше миллион раз.  
Он медленно поднял руку и прижал ладонь к орнаменту. Одно мгновение, десятую долю секунды он чувствовал кожей прохладные углубления в деревце. А потом отражение мира разлетелось вдребезги.

***

В глазах полыхнуло.

— Эй, земля Сэму. Все спишь, что ли?  
Сэм поморгал в растерянности пару раз. Он прислонялся с дробовиком в руке к подгнивающей стене. В восточной стороне города, в темноте мелькнул слабый луч света. Сэм задрожал от холодного ветра, забравшегося под пальто. Дин крепко держал его за локоть. Сэм стряхнул с себя его руку.  
— Да в порядке я, отпусти.  
Дин отстранился, забрав с собой все тепло, и Сэм сразу же пожалел о резких словах. Ему не нравился Колд Оук ночью. Тот и днем-то внушал страх, когда они с Дином, притаившись на крыше школы, дожидались темноты. Смотрели, как одаренные одного за другим убирают конкурентов. Теперь их осталось только двое — гораздо опаснее всех прочих. Дин с Сэмом знали, на что способна девчонка, видели ее силу. С какой легкостью она призывала демонов и науськивала их на остальных, как тренированных гончих. Второй так и остался загадкой.  
— Мне все еще кажется, что надо бы подождать: вдруг они перебьют друг друга, — прошептал Сэм.  
Дин нетерпеливо заерзал.  
— Обсудили ведь уже. Эти двое сработались с самого начала. Остальных перебили, но это не значит, что они кинутся друг на друга.   
— Ну ладно, но мы все равно не знаем, против кого придется выступить.  
— Подмога уже едет. Подождем?  
Нет. Ждать не хотелось. Весь день его подгоняло тревожное ощущение, что нельзя терять время, и под вечер оно только усилилось. Придется убить обоих, пока они не добились того, зачем вообще здесь оказались. И убить быстро.   
— Нет. Давай за дело.  
— Супер, — отозвался Дин.   
Сэм услышал в голосе брата улыбку и просиял сам. Только Дин пришел бы от такого в восторг, был бы счастлив войти в неизведанное, предстать перед тварями, способными искромсать его на кусочки. Не стоило так часто держать эти мысли при себе, не испугали бы и неизбежные шпильки насчет душещипательных откровений. Сэм никого и ничто не любил так, как брата, и любовь эта была самых разных оттенков: от обычной привязанности до такой больной и развращенной, что он даже себе в ней не признавался. Но выражал свои чувства он так редко, что сосчитал бы эти приступы откровенности на пальцах одной руки — типичное поведение недалекого труса.   
— Ты сбоку, — прошептал Дин, — я сзади.  
И он побежал на свет по проселочной дороге. 

Дорогу они выучили заранее, незаметно, словно воры, пробираясь по крышам. Тогда же изучили планировку дома и даже прокрались в него один раз, пока остальные загоняли свою первую жертву — худенькую блондинку, решившую сбежать. К тому времени, как ее труп приволокли назад и повесили на мельнице, Сэм с Дином давно вернулись в свой тайник.  
Теперь, в темноте, Сэм легко мог представить каждую балку в крыльце, каждую линию и трещину. Он проскользнул в дом через боковое окно, давным-давно оставшееся без стекла. Слева тихо переговаривались сообщники. Дин уже наверняка внутри, идет по дальнему коридору, с ним и компас не нужен. Все шло по плану. Пока не стихли голоса, и Сэм не услышал знакомый крик. 

На секунду он замер, тревога сдавила ему горло. А потом побежал, не заботясь о том, слышно ли его, не думая в ужасе ни о чем. В проеме он остановился, от масляной лампы заслезились глаза.   
Первым он увидел зеленые глаза Дина, брат смотрел на него с пола. Смотрел и ничего не видел, шею свернули с такой силой, что искривленные кости торчали сбоку. Дин не дышал, не видел, уже умер. Дин умер.   
Сэм поднял взгляд и увидел улыбающуюся девчонку, совсем молоденькую, на удивление милую.   
— Прости, — сказала она искренне, будто и впрямь жалела о сделанном.   
Вокруг горла обвилась невидимая петля и с силой сжалась. Сэм выронил дробовик и сгреб руками один лишь воздух, подчиняясь скорее рефлексу, чем истинному желанию выжить. Дин умер. Дин. Умер и так и не узнал, Сэм ему так и не признался. Четыре раза за двадцать лет Сэм почти выразил словами одну десятую долю того, что испытывал. И вот Дина больше нет. Уже кружилась голова, горло рвали хрипы, в глазах плыло. Первыми отказали ноги, и Сэм камнем повалился на пол; онемение проползло по рукам и перекинулось на легкие. Последним он увидел амулет у брата на груди.

В глазах полыхнуло.

— Я должен быть там, — сказал он, потирая глаза.  
— Сэм, нет.   
— Я бы помог, положил этому конец.   
Дин хлопнул дробовиком об стол.   
— Прекрати. Хватит уже.   
Сэм огляделся: осмотрел подвал, ловушки, соль, стену оружия. Стало тошно. Трус гребаный. Прячется тут, пока гибнут люди, а прямо над головой рушится мир. Бобби не выходил на связь со вчерашнего утра. Дин никак не хотел верить в его смерть, но Сэм знал, чувствовал, что Бобби нет в живых. Сэм его уже посчитал, добавил в свой список людей, которые погибли, защищая его. Мать, отец, Эллен, Джо, Эш, Тим, Оливия, Гарт, Карл, Бобби. Сколько еще осталось? Сколько еще осталось тех, кто сражался? Сколько еще это будет продолжаться?  
— Я должен быть там, — повторил он уже, наверное, в десятый раз.   
Сэм знал, что его нытье сводит Дина с ума. Знал, но не мог остановиться.  
— Нет, — рыкнул Дин и присел рядом с ним на пол. Лицо Сэма обхватили руки, все еще слабо припахивающие машинным маслом. Дин разозлился, Сэм снова его разозлил. Но руки, хоть и дрожали, прикасались с нежностью. Дин всегда касался его ласково, даже когда кипел от злости, даже когда вокруг творилось черти что. Дин всегда приберегал для Сэма самую добрую, мягкую часть себя. С того первого неловкого поцелуя под холодным небом Монтаны, когда Сэму было четырнадцать.   
— Нет, Сэм. Не говори так, не надо… Мне-то что прикажешь делать? Что делать мне, потеряй я тебя?  
Лицо Сэма сморщилось, страшно исказилось, хотя Дин уже тянул его на себя, убрав руку с лица, чтобы приобнять. Сэм спрятал лицо у Дина на плече, окунулся в знакомый запах пота и кожаной куртки; он словно тонул, словно в мире не осталось ничего правильного, и даже их связь, всегда казавшаяся такой чистой, уже не светилась так, как прежде.   
У Дина футболка намокла от его слез. Брат чмокнул его в макушку, как раньше, в десять, тринадцать, пятнадцать лет, когда казалось, будто Дин только и делал, что утешал его, поднимал, учил не сдаваться. В этот раз не поможет. Не поможет, потому что Сэм уронил эстафетную палочку, надо было отправиться тогда в Колд Оук вместе с остальными, надо было рискнуть. А он спрятался, как трус, предоставив Азазелю выбирать своего чемпиона из тех, кто откликнулся. Теперь весь мир трещит по швам, тысячи демонов медленно его испепеляют, а пигалица-секретарша из Пеории рвется в клетку с Люцифером, пытаясь начать Апокалипсис. И это Сэм во всем виноват.

Сверху донесся глухой стук, и Дин замер, зарывшись рукой Сэму в волосы. Оба они затаили дыхание. Над ними скрипнул сапог, и они мигом, не говоря ни слова, отстранились друг от друга, Дин схватил дробовик, а Сэм устроился посреди ловушки, пытаясь собраться, пытаясь вдохнуть. Дин встал позади, и Сэма успокоила его длинная тень — Дин рядом, оберегает его. Дверь наверху разлетелась в щепки.

Первых демонов он отшвырнул к стене, но избавиться насовсем от них не сумел, по ступенькам вниз лились десятки других. Дин остановил выстрелом из дробовика еще нескольких, чтобы Сэм смог сосредоточиться, надавить на то место у них внутри, изгнать из людей. Работали сообща, методично, избавляясь от четырех-пяти демонов за раз. Но волна нисколько не схлынула, ничуть не остановилась. На пять отправленных обратно в ад по ступенькам сбегало, спотыкаясь, еще десять. Сэм их сдерживал, чтобы Дин мог перезарядить ружье. Дин стрелял, чтобы Сэм мог собраться. Тут они начали запаздывать, сбиваться с ритма. У Сэма шла кровь. Теплая струйка стекла по губам, подбородку, закапала на грудь. От изнеможения Сэм тяжело дышал, его судорожные вздохи эхом отражали вздохи Дина. Впереди громоздились горы мертвых тел. В ловушку пробрался первый демон, и Сэм его вытолкнул. И еще двоих. Троих. Дрожа, он поднял уже обе руки, старался сдержать силу у себя внутри, направить туда, куда нужно. Но сил осталось так мало, в глазах плыло, грудь теснило. Дин стоял уже прямо за ним, Сэма поддерживало тепло его ног, теперь ему было на что опереться. А демоны все наседали и наседали, так и не сбавив скорость, ни на секунду.   
Сэм понял, когда все закончилось. Когда тело отказало, а сила внутри потухла точно свеча. Он поднажал в последний раз, и висок прострелила боль, острее которой он еще не испытывал. В мозгах перемкнуло, и Сэм ощутил в левом виске невыносимое давление, подступающее оцепенение, которое быстро распространялось. Демон перед ним содрогнулся, изо рта у него повалил черный дым. По лицу Сэма снова потекла свежая кровь, обжигающий соленый ручей. Больше ничего не осталось. У него так уж точно. Он беспомощно смотрел, как в ловушку забрались еще двое. Скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Дин обошел его и загородил собой с одним единственным бесполезным дробовиком в руках. Он дернулся один лишь раз и осел на пол с перерезанным от уха до уха горлом. Сэма затопило невыразимое отчаяние, но тут желанная боль вспыхнула в собственном горле, ручей теплой крови превратился в реку. Он упал Дину на грудь — слава богу, что хоть умереть довелось там, где он не знал ничего, кроме любви.

В глазах полыхнуло.

Ничего не вышло.  
Он стоял над этим чужим человеком, к которому начинал проникаться симпатией, и на секунду ему показалось, что убить того не так уж и сложно. Не так уж и сложно убить человека, который и виноват-то был только в том, что пытался выжить. Ничего не вышло. Сэм не смог пойти на такое. Всего несколько недель назад он пощадил целое гнездо вампиров. Вампиров. Ни в чем не повинного человека, угодившего в ту же ловушку, что и он сам, Сэм и подавно не смог убить. Ему стало жалко парня. Сэм стоял в темноте, истекая кровью, и чувствовал жалость. Их всех дергали за веревочки, точно марионеток, подталкивали в ту сторону, в какую хотелось Азазелю. Довольно с него толчков и тычков, довольно этого гребаного плана. Хотелось одного: сесть на свое место в «Импале», и пусть динамики разрывает осточертевший рок Дина, а в будущем поджидает неизведанное пока местечко, где можно будет отдохнуть. Хотелось убраться из этого проклятого города. Хотелось к брату.  
Он отвернулся.

Ковыляя по избитой проселочной дороге, он прикидывал, сможет ли проскочить мимо демонов с такими повреждениями. Одна рука бесполезно болталась сбоку, и Сэм обхватил ее другой, чтобы чуть ослабить давление. Старые привычки никак не хотели отмирать: он уже точно знал, какие кости сломаны и где именно. Придется повозиться. Переломов он насчитал не один и не два. Надо будет заглянуть в больницу, ну и ладно, лишь бы смыться отсюда побыстрее. Он сходит в больницу и в этот раз даже слова не скажет.

— Сэм! Сэмми!  
Сэм запнулся и с облегчением выдохнул. Дин здесь. Пришел за ним. Услышав голос брата, Сэм понял, что ни разу и не усомнился в нем, ни на секунду. 

— Дин! — позвал он, повернувшись на голос.  
Вмиг все стало хорошо. И закончится тоже отлично. Дин его обнимет, когда увидит — неловко стиснет в объятиях, от которых рука заболит сильнее. Но Сэм хотел этих объятий, как еще никогда ничего не хотел. Втянуть в себя запах кожаной куртки, волос, ощутить дыхание. Услышать, как Дин его распекает за что-нибудь, хоть за что угодно. 

Когда Сэм наконец увидел его, а рядом с ним Бобби, у него едва не подогнулись колени.  
— Сэм! Сзади!

Не успел он осознать до конца слова, как спину прострелила острая ослепляющая боль. Прострелила живот, грудь, ноги. Вдруг вся нижняя половина тела будто испарилась. Мир накренился, и Сэма, непонятно почему вдруг, потянуло вниз. Тут наконец его обнял Дин, стиснул крепко и что-то прокричал, вот только что он крикнул и зачем, Сэм не совсем понял, он лишь ощутил тот самый запах, ощутил на щеке теплую ладонь, и этого оказалось достаточно. Даже при том, что к нему подкралась темнота. Он дома.

В глазах полыхнуло.

Он нашел Азазеля посреди Колд Оук, когда бушевал ураган. Вокруг рушились дома, земля задрожала и треснула, небо вспороли тысячи молний. Он сопротивлялся, пока не почувствовал, что борьба его убивает, невозможно сосредоточиться, земля уже чернела от его крови. Надежду на победу он потерял давным-давно, та будто осталась в прошлой жизни. Он продолжал отбиваться с единственной целью — выиграть время, чтобы остальные смогли спастись, чтобы увезли Дина отсюда. Весь дрожа, Сэм стоял посреди бури, которую сам же и создал, и потянул за струю огня, ввел ее в бой, точно хлыстом ударил. Сэм боролся, пока остальные умирали один за другим, все, кто пришел вместе с ним, чтобы спасти, вызволить Дина, все, кто отдал за него жизнь, — за него, богопротивную тварь. Сэм боролся, пока Дин не упал, пока не вздохнул в свой последний раз. И под конец, перед тем, как выжечь себя без остатка, Сэм услышал смех Азазеля.

Всполох.

Он сбежал из дома, поступил в Стэнфорд, оставил позади охотничью жизнь. Не брал трубку, когда звонил Дин, не перезванивал. У него была невеста, полностью оплаченная учеба в юридическом со стипендией, были друзья, планы, будущее. В тот единственный раз, когда на пороге объявился Дин, Сэм без труда сказал ему: «Уходи. Уходи и больше не возвращайся». Те же слова кинули на прощание ему самому в тот памятный вечер несколько лет назад, когда Дин и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы смягчить удар, показать, что ему не все равно. Сэм натерпелся достаточно, он стал другим человеком, нашел себе место получше. Спустя два года Дин дал ему знать в голосовом сообщении, что отец погиб. Сэм так и не перезвонил, так и не рассказал Джесс, закопал все чувства так далеко, что никто бы не нашел. Затолкал туда же, где подгнивала, разлагалась душа, в тот ее уголок, где чувства к Дину всегда будут сильнее братских. Он женился на Джесс, купил дом. Спустя год у них родилась дочь, идеальное созданьице с темными волосами и россыпью веснушек на скулах. Годовой заработок Сэма приближался к шестизначной цифре. Джесс работала в местной библиотеке три дня в неделю; она уже округлилась вторым ребенком, и оба они надеялись, что родится мальчик. В ночь, когда у Сэма родился сын, ему позвонил Бобби и сообщил, что Дина убили вампиры. Бобби все еще говорил, когда Сэм повесил трубку. В ту ночь он выпил три бутылки дорого скотча, спрашивая себя, когда же умер он сам. В ночь, когда уехал в Стэнфорд? Или потом, когда велел Дину уезжать и не возвращаться больше? Два часа спустя Сэм влетел на машине в дерево, и скрежет металла, звон разбитого стекла прозвучал для него райской музыкой.

Всполох.

Он умер, и Дин продал душу, чтобы вернуть его. Они провели вместе год, прежде чем адские гончие пришли забрать свою добычу. Сэм в тот год перевернул каждый камень, хватался за все, даже самые тонкие ниточки, загнал себя до полного изнеможения, пытаясь спасти брата. В конце концов он, как всегда, потерпел крах. Истерзанный гончими, Дин умер у него на руках.

Всполох. Всполох.

Он убил их всех. Всех детей Азазеля, таких же фриков, как и он сам. Он убрал их одного за другим, даже Энди, который верил в него до конца, который так и умер с застывшей на лице удивленной гримасой. Сэм стал тем, кем и должен был стать — чемпионом в тяжелом весе, последним выжившим. По-другому было никак, выбора не осталось. Сломанные, искаженные тела соперников усеивали землю. На секунду Сэм пожалел их, но только лишь на секунду, потому что позади притаился еще один — надеялся застать его врасплох. Сэм усмехнулся и, не шелохнувшись, ударил силой словно хлыстом, враг резко втянул в себя воздух, повалился на землю. Сэм повернулся, чтобы узнать, кто из одаренных Азазеля оказался настолько дубоголово высокомерен, и увидел своего брата, тот все еще сжимал в руке кольт.

Всполох. Всполох.

Он боролся, Дин погиб. Он сдался, Дин погиб. Он уступал, торговался, умолял, Дин погиб. Что бы Сэм ни делал, Дин умирал все равно.

Всполох.  
Дин стал демоном и убил его.  
Всполох.  
Сэм в пятнадцать угодил в психушку, и Дина убил вендиго.  
Всполох.  
Они застрелили Азазеля из кольта, и три месяца спустя Дина укусил вампир. Сэм убил его, а потом, той же ночью сунул дробовик Дина себе в рот и спустил курок.  
Всполох.  
На потолке сгорел Джон, и их вырастила Мэри, так и не рассказав, что монстры существуют на самом деле, так и не научив защищать себя. И на какой-то дурацкой вечеринке в колледже Дина разорвал оборотень. Сэм его отследил, и тварь разделалась и с ним тоже.  
Всполох. Всполох. Всполох.

— Хватит-хватит-хватит…  
Он задыхался, будто бежал несколько миль, голова раскалывалась, огнем горело горло. Он очутился на земле, на четвереньках, в ладони впивались мелкие камешки. Его стошнило и не раз. Между ладонями оказалась лужица рвоты, и Сэм отполз в сторону, чтобы не упасть в нее. Когда он посмотрел вверх, Азазель, подняв брови, примостился рядом.  
— Не ожидал, что ты столько выдержишь.   
— Что… Что это было?   
— Все миры, которые есть и могли бы существовать. Круто, да?  
— Чего… Я не понял, что все это значит?  
— А то, что время — это колесико внутри колесика среди сотен таких же колесиков, все они крутятся и возвращаются в одно и то же место. Живешь не один раз, а сотни раз, и у каждой такой жизни есть сотни параллельных вселенных. И во всех жизнях до единой ты накосячил и угробил своего брата.

Сэм по-прежнему видел их все, все до единой, до мельчайших деталей, видел, чувствовал каждый раз, как умирал Дин. Будто бы пережил смерти брата на самом деле. Казалось, что все его жизни совсем рядом, сразу за чертой, так близко — только руку протяни.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что вот-вот повторишь ту же самую ошибку? Пора бы сделать определенные выводы. Мы тут болтаем, а Дин уже совсем рядом, подъезжает к городу. Выступит против меня — погибнет. Выступишь ты — он погибнет. Одолеешь меня — он погибнет все равно.   
— Как же это остановить?  
— Легко. Сделай то, чего не делал раньше. Хватит уже наступать на одни и те же грабли.

Чего же такого он не делал раньше? Сэм порылся во всех ложных воспоминаниях из других жизней, во всех сценариях, уже разыгранных и теоретически возможных. В воспоминаниях, еще свежих и вызывающих тошноту, Сэм копошился довольно долго, но Азазель, казалось, был явно не прочь подождать. И, сообразив, что к чему, Сэм понял, откуда у демона столько терпения, зачем он сделал вид, будто бы предоставил настоящий выбор. Потому что за все это время, во всех вселенных Сэм не сделал только одно. Потому что Сэму, который вырос вместе с Дином, знал его и любил, такое и в голову бы не пришло. Потому что у Сэма, который жил своей жизнью, имелся страх столь же сильный, как и страх потерять Дина — страх, что брат будет его ненавидеть. В каждой прожитой и увиденной жизни он пытался спасти Дина вместе со всем остальным миром. Сет, который уже не был Сетом, вряд ли назвал бы себя так даже в мыслях, отличался от всех прочих версий себя. Отличался, потому что знал, что не нужен Дину. Брат уже от него отвернулся. Этот страх Сэм уже пережил и боялся теперь только одного: смерти Дина. Отчаянного желания спасти мир, спасти всех людей до последнего Сэм в себе не находил. Осталась лишь одна потребность: только бы Дин выжил. Больше ничего.   
— Ладно. Теперь все ясно.  
— Наконец-то.  
— У меня много вопросов. Нужны ответы.  
— Другого и не ждал.  
— Хочу, чтобы…

— Сэм! Сэм!  
Внутри все сжалось.  
Нет. Только не сейчас. Только не здесь.  
— Сэм!  
Он повернулся и увидел посреди вырубки Дина все с тем же идиотским пистолетом в руках. С пистолетом, который ни разу, ни в одной гребаной жизни им не помог и сейчас казался скорее проклятием, чем благословением. Уничтожить бы его. Вернуться в прошлое и задушить Сэмюеля Кольта прежде, чем тот создаст свое поганое оружие.  
— Сэм? Уйди с дороги.  
Сэм помедлил, только лишь на мгновение, как вдруг понял, что все это уже видел. Пистолет тогда оказался совершенно бесполезен, Сэм только пули растратил. С Азазелем он бился на этой же самой поляне, весь город разнес по кирпичикам, чтобы выиграть еще немного времени, чтобы дать Дину время спастись. Но в конце тот погиб все равно. Дин всегда погибал в конце.   
Сэм шагнул вбок и загородил демона собой.  
Дин застыл. Рука его, державшая кольт, задрожала.  
— Сэм?  
— Забери нас отсюда, — прошипел Сэм Азазелю.  
На Дина было страшно смотреть — почти так же страшно, как и на его смерть. Почти. Теперь стало ясно, почему Сэм выбрал такое в первый раз. Ясно, как день.  
— Сэм, — сколько беспросветного отчаяния в голосе. Дин смотрел на него, будто не верил своим широко раскрытым глазам.   
Сэм завел руку за спину, и ее тут же обхватили чужие пальцы.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он, и мир вокруг изменился.


	19. Следы

— Зачем ты убил мою мать?  
Выбрасывая в темноту искры, трещали поленья. Сэм решил провести ночь в лесу, под звездами, и Азазель не стал возражать. Демон смотрел на него теперь по-другому, скорее, как на равного, чем на досадное недоразумение. Неприятное, но необходимое условие.  
— Она заключила сделку, — ответил демон, прислонившись к дереву.   
— Что за сделку?  
— Папашка твой умер раньше срока. Мэри не смогла его отпустить, как и ты сейчас не можешь отпустить Дина. Она заключила сделку, и я просто следовал правилам. Вас, Винчестеров, хлебом не корми, дай собой пожертвовать.  
— Она продала и себя, и меня. Тебе.  
— Не совсем, я не стал ей объяснять, почему ты так важен. Ей это было ни к чему.  
— Где остальные? Одаренные из видений?  
— В этом мире их не существует. Не стал в этот раз с ними заморачиваться. Можно сказать, наконец-то решил поставить все на одну лошадку и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
Сэм хмыкнул.  
— И вроде не прогадал.  
— Ага — пока что. Теперь тебе надо выполнить остальное.  
— Например.  
Демон поерзал, словно старался усесться поудобнее, и в эти секунды показался на удивление человечным.  
— Ну, для начала придется открыть врата ада.  
Сэм вытаращился на него.  
— Это что, шутка такая? За идиота принял? Я помню, что случилось в последний раз.  
— Нет. — Азазель поднял палец: ну, прямо учитель, поправляющий ученика. — Ты видел, что случилось, когда врата открыла Эва. Импульсивная маленькая дрянь, все делала по-своему. И ты видел, что случилось, когда врата открыл Джейк, а ума у того, скажем так, не палата. Ты же эти врата ни разу не открывал добровольно.  
— А что, есть разница?  
— Конечно, ведь ты можешь их контролировать. Все демоны, которые поднимутся из преисподней, станут твоими, сможешь вертеть ими, как только захочешь. Подумай. Приставишь к Дину хоть с десяток, пусть пылинки с него сдувают. Представь — твоя собственная армия.  
— Демонов, — уточнил Сэм.   
Азазель пожал плечами, вытянул ноги.  
— Какая разница, если подчиняться они будут тебе. Ничем не хуже питбулей. Может, чуть умнее.  
— И как ты, интересно, предлагаешь заарканить сотни демонов?  
— С помощью силы. И с моей помощью, я стану твоей правой рукой. Легкотня, как я уже говорил, соображалка у них так себе.  
Жуть, конечно, но сказанное имело смысл.  
— Будут жертвы.  
— Они и так будут. Ты же знаешь, видел уже. Что бы ты ни решил, жертв не избежать в любом случае. А так ты хотя бы сможешь выбрать, кого спасти.  
— Дина.  
Азазель закатил глаза.   
— Ясное дело.   
— Родителей. Всех охотников.  
— Всех? Размахнулся так размахнулся. Почти все они попытаются тебя убить.  
— Всех охотников, — твердо повторил Сэм.  
Азазель пожал плечами.  
— Только проблем с ними наживешь. Ну, хорошо. Всех охотников.  
— И хочу, чтобы Мэри с Джоном выпустили из ада, хочу, чтобы они попали в рай.   
— Когда откроешь врата, ты их выпустишь. Те, кто должен быть в раю, туда и отправятся.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Что нужно делать?

***

Дин их слышал.

По дороге к дому Бобби Дин сидел в машине один, слушая музыку на такой громкости, что еще самая малость — и лопнули бы динамики. На такой громкости, чтобы ни о чем особо не думать. Он-то смутно надеялся, что после все разъедутся в разные стороны. Подальше от него.  
Но нет. Дом Бобби, видно, стал местом сбора всех охотников. Это ничего, только Дин знал, где у Бобби припрятана хорошая выпивка. Не успела Эллен вырулить к подъездной дорожке, как Дин уже очутился на заднем дворе, грел капот ржавого «Жука». Напиться он еще не успел, но продвигался в этом направлении со всей возможной скоростью.   
Два дня назад на этом же самом месте сидел Сэм. Полинявшие синие джинсы и туго облепившая плечи футболка, блестящие на солнце волосы. Сидел с чашкой кофе, впитывал тепло, наслаждался покоем. Пока его не нарушил Дин. Со всем изяществом отбойного молотка.

«Что если хочется, чтобы все стало как прежде?» — спросил Сэм.

Поначалу Дин слышал одни только перешептывания. Но вскоре ветерок донес до него высокий голос Оливии.   
— Херню городишь, Бобби, мы все видели…

И что же они видели? Явно не то же самое, что увидел Дин. Ведь он подошел так близко, что еще чуть-чуть — и коснулся бы, протянул бы руку и прекратил это безумие. Так близко, что разглядел малейшее движение мышц у Сэма под футболкой, каждую черту его лица. Дин видел, как брат заслонил от пули демона, который убил их мать. Видел, как Сэм добровольно взял демона за руку и дал себя забрать.

«Я чувствую себя живым только там, в грязи с ранеными, крикунами, покойниками. А теперь вот тут, с тобой».  
И Дин ему поверил.

— Вы знали! Знали, что в мальчишке демонская кровь, что он охренеть как опасен, и ни слова не сказали…  
— …в ловушку нас завели!  
— Что, уже и демонов спасаем?

Хоть бы уже закрыли гребаное окно. Ушли и оставили его в покое. В спину впивался кольт, и Дин, заерзав, едва не выронил бутылку из рук. Он крепче стиснул пальцы. Ясно, как день, перед ним встал выбор. Дин знал о нем, еще когда смотрел мальчишке в глаза. Не мальчишке — парню, который был ему братом и на короткое время заменил весь мир. Чертов выбор оставался всегда.   
Дин его сделал, когда забрал мальчишку с собой, выдернул из «скорой» в канализацию. Когда поделился с ним выпивкой в том тошнотном номере, когда спросил про родителей, про жизнь в целом. Когда зарылся пальцами в офигенно мягкие волосы и поцеловал, наплевав на последствия. Когда встретился с ним здесь два дня назад и выбрал самый трусливый выход. Вереница решений, все из которых и привели его к этой минуте, к этому последнему выбору, когда он целился в демона из кольта, а Сэм загородил тварь собой. Три пули, и все было бы кончено. Одна Сэму, вторая демону, а последняя Дину. В грязи осталось бы три трупа.

— …да где угодно, как нам теперь…  
— Позвони ему. Не откладывая. И плевать, если…  
— ему такое не доверишь, ты же знаешь.

Дин соскользнул чуть ниже по теплому металлу, и острый край разбитого ветрового стекла оцарапал ему затылок.  
Какой несуразностью теперь виделось все остальное. Как мало значения Дин ему придавал. Весь этот выворачивающий душу стыд, тошнота от осознания, что он трахал собственного младшего брата, представляемое отвращение на лице давно погибшего отца и тень страха, набегавшая при мысли об осуждении Бога, который и знать ничего не знал, и плевать хотел на это все. Одним трусливым решением он приговорил Сэма. Другим — весь мир. Но странное дело — жалел он только о первом. 

«То, ради чего отказался от прежней жизни. Я хочу тебя».  
А Дин сказал ему нет. Потому что мозгов не хватило понять, что уже весь принадлежит мальчишке — целиком и полностью. Сколько ни отрицай, этого не изменишь. Он принадлежал Сэму с той секунды, как увидел его в «скорой», где тот стоял, весь такой высокий и бесстрашный, и целился из пистолета копа ему в голову. Принадлежал задолго до того, как попробовал его на вкус, до того, как раскрыл пальцами и языком, до того, как погрузился в него, словно наконец-то вернулся домой. Возможно, принадлежал еще с тех пор, как отец сунул ему в руки шестимесячного малыша, велел бежать и не оглядываться. Возможно, с того дня, когда Сэм родился. Дин принадлежал ему с самого начала. И только трусость мешала это разглядеть. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

В доме притихли. Скрипнула дверь, и Дин закрыл глаза. Не дали погоревать в тишине и покое, ну и пусть, Дин если и ощутил раздражение, то совсем немного. Немного, потому что бутылка почти опустела, и он знал, что вскоре чувств не останется вообще, одна только прошившая душу насквозь печаль. Что же еще испытывать человеку, который — теперь уже окончательно — все потерял?  
Что почувствовал Сэм, когда Дин его бросил — то же самое? Будто в груди появилась черная дыра, которую ничем не заполнить, перекрывать которую не начала и целая бутылка недешевого виски.

— Эш уже едет, — сказал Бобби. — Он думает, что сможет найти… демона. Отследить его.

Дин снова заерзал и едва удержался на капоте. Земля не стояла на месте. Слишком много выпил залпом. Он потер глаза, и пальцы стали мокрые. Дождь, что ли, шел, когда он вышел? Теперь уж не вспомнить.

— Иди-ка ты в дом, пока еще на ногах стоишь.  
— Поздно уже, — услышал Дин собственный хриплый голос.

Солнце село, но он нагрел металл своим телом и не хотел возвращаться в дом. Не хотел смотреть на них всех. Что бы они ни думали, ни говорили, ни планировали, ему это было до лампочки. Не все ли равно теперь.

— Жалко, что так вышло, — прибавил Бобби.  
— Угу, — промычал Дин, — мне тоже.

***

Сэм смотрел, как над полем поднимается туман, как прямо на глазах небо меняет оттенок с иссиня-черного на бледно-голубой, а после — на ярко-оранжевый. А он отлично начинался, последний день в его жизни. Сэм понадеялся, что Дин сейчас тоже смотрит на небо. Не потому, что и его жизнь тоже подходила к концу. Уж Сэм-то постарается сделать так, чтобы Дин повидал еще много таких дней, полюбовался не одной тысячей прекрасных рассветов и закатов, дожил до глубокой старости. И все же хотелось разделить вместе с Дином именно этот рассвет, даже через протянувшиеся между ними штаты, через всю страну; хотелось, чтобы Дин смотрел, как этот кричащий оранжевый растворяется в золоте. Они так мало повидали красоты вместе, не считая друг друга. Столько времени растратили впустую, потому что ни тот, ни другой не знали, как мало им отведено.

— Мне бы поспать, — проронил он.  
Азазель притаился сзади, то ли глядел на рассвет, то ли оценивал Сэма, разница невелика. Сэм сказал правду. Он давненько уже не спал беспробудным сном без кошмаров. Последний раз он выспался еще в Личфилде, все ощущая на губах вкус Дина. 

— Не струхнул, надеюсь?  
— Я ведь пока человек. Надо перезарядить батарейки. Еще врата ада открывать, армию демонов брать под контроль — вся эта херня требует сил, а у меня их не осталось.   
— За холмом найдешь ферму. Хозяева… уехали в отпуск.

Сэм едва не фыркнул. А ведь когда-то от такого замутило бы. Теперь же ему было все равно. И он ничуть не соврал, изнеможение и правда валило его с ног, перед глазами плыло.  
— Надеюсь, не почувствую идущую от них вонь?  
Азазель хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Не почувствуешь.   
— Хорошо. Разбуди вечером.

***

Дин неторопливо прихлебывал кофе из чашки, ни слова не говоря, подальше от стола и тех, кто за ним сидел. Охотники так старались не смотреть ему в глаза, что Дин решил не маячить у них перед глазами. Эш единственный не лез из кожи вон, лишь бы сделать вид, будто Дина и вовсе не существует. Но от Эша он дождался одной только жалости. Две секунды, и Дин передумал: уж лучше бы Эш тоже предпочел не замечать его. Дин-то думал, его уже ничто не затронет, и в очередной раз ошибся.

Карты он не видел, но ему это не помешало. Стоило Эшу заговорить, как Дин собрал ее в голове по кусочкам. Расположенная в центре Вайоминга, крупнейшая в мире демонская ловушка, линии которой стальными шпалами проложил сам Сэмюэл Кольт. Место, куда демонов притягивало точно магнитом. 

Для чего ее создали — отпугивать демонов? Или наоборот — удерживать что-то внутри? Они яростно заспорили по этому поводу, Оливия с Эллен, как всегда, принялись бодаться, пока Бобби в буквальном смысле слова не встал между ними. Дин особо не вслушивался. Не все ли ему равно? Оба они — и демон, и Сэм — будут там. Разве нужно знать что-то еще?

Кольт он как заткнул за пояс джинсов, так и оставил его там. Никто и не заметил, как Дин встал и поднялся наверх. Брать с собой что-то еще не хотелось, но он переночевал в своей старой постели, вдыхая оставшийся в простынях и наволочках запах Сэма. Представляя, как Сэм прижался к матрасу, как раскинул в стороны длинные руки и ноги, как спутались у него волосы. Как его грязная потная футболка обмоталась вокруг запястья. Дин так и оставил ее на полу, там же, где и нашел. Теперь, когда он знал, на что идет, чем закончится этот день, Дин снова захотел взять футболку себе. 

Собственная майка полетела в пыльный угол. Футболка Сэма так пропиталась его запахом, что Дин почти услышал родной голос, почти увидел ямочки на щеках, появляющиеся, когда Сэм улыбался. От перевязи Дин тоже избавился. Поздновато уже беспокоиться о каких-то там треснувших костях. Сегодня понадобятся обе руки. 

Никто не заметил, как он спустился по лестнице. Никто не увидел, как он выскользнул за дверь. Когда раздался узнаваемый рев «Импалы», никто уже не успел бы его остановить.

***

Сталь снова заскрипела, земля под ногами содрогнулась. На мгновение Сэм ослабил хватку, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы собраться. 

— Я же сказал, это вовсе не обязательно. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Странно, что ты доверил мне эту задачу. Я бы уж точно не оставил тебя здесь одного.

Азазель досадливо фыркнул, и Сэм улыбнулся. Он сумел разозлить демона. Вот уж что определенно стоит указать в списке достижений. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, ощутил, как расправилась грудная клетка, как в мозг хлынул кислород. Этому трюку, как и некоторым другим, его научил Азазель. Обычный кислород. Сэм растрачивал его впустую, не зная, что демонская кровь отличалась от человеческой. Каждый эритроцит обычного человека переносит примерно миллиард молекул кислорода. Эту анатомическую и физиологическую муть Сэм выучил еще на первом курсе колледжа. Демонская кровь, однако, мутировала, и каждый эритроцит переносил уже десятки миллиардов тех же самых молекул или даже больше. Сэм не знал наверняка, но подозревал, что его костный мозг вырабатывал столько эритроцитов, что организм обычного человека такое не выдержал бы. Особой роли это не играло, потому что Сэм не был обычным человеком и к нему не применишь всех этих правил. И все же любопытство разыгралось настолько, что он подосадовал на спешку: изучить бы себя более подробно, но нет — он знал, что ему никогда уже не представится возможность вскрыть демона и разобрать по полочкам все отличия.

— Солнце уже садится, — сказал Азазель.  
— Вот и хорошо. Было бы странно открывать врата ада средь бела дня.

Засверкали шпалы. Сэм ее чувствовал — твердость и гладкость высокоуглеродистой стали. Он почти ощущал гигантские волны жара, который понадобился, чтобы расплавить шпалы, сделать их гибкими, точно пластик. Никак не меньше двух тысяч градусов. Сэм столько тепла выработать не сможет. Теперь он знал, на что способен, знал, где кончается его сила.   
Он мысленно улыбнулся.  
Шпалы ему не расплавить. А вот сломать их — можно.

***

Сориентировался на кладбище Дин далеко не сразу. Поганое место раскинулось на многие сотни футов, поди попробуй найти тут дорогу к центру среди разбросанных как попало могил. Но в конце концов он подобрался к нужному месту так близко, как только смог. С крыши склепа открывался обзор во всех направлениях, лишь слегка его закрывали близ растущие деревья. Солнце уже садилось, отчего задача становилась намного сложнее. Пуль осталось совсем мало. Но ведь и требовалось всего два выстрела. Ему этих пуль не достанется, ну и ладно, сгодится и обычная. С Дином расправится и пистолет отца.  
Пристроившись в углу плоской крыши он вытянул ноги и положил пистолет на живот. Глядя на то, как в последний раз умирает день, прислушиваясь к отдаленным птичьим трелям и шепоту ветра в листве, он почти отдыхал и душой, и телом.   
Жизнь он прожил охрененную, это точно. Всего несколько воспоминаний не усеивали пятна крови и не расцвечивала боль от синяков и сломанных костей. Но в общем и целом он отхватил себе приличный кусок пирога под названием «Секс, выпивка и рок-н-ролл». Женщин столько, что и не сосчитать, пара друзей, на которых всегда можно положиться, плюс Детка, которая никогда его не подводила, а еще он наконец-то влюбился. Прожил дольше и получил больше, чем осмеливался рассчитывать. Больше, чем заслуживал, если подумать. Ну да, рановато он, пожалуй, откинется, но разве с такой жизнью, как у него, угадаешь, сколько еще проживешь. Джон протянул сорок с лишним, Бобби с Руфусом лет на десять побольше. В их среде они стали исключением. Дин себя не жалел. Он жалел о другом, в основном, о том, что за последнюю неделю можно было сделать иначе, избежать всей этой срани. Ладно, что толку думать о дерьме, которое не изменишь. Что сделано, то сделано.  
И то ли закат виноват, то ли тишина кладбища, то ли успокаивающий вес кольта, на Дина вдруг нахлынула тоска. Он вцепился в футболку — футболку Сэма — и принялся тихо-тихо напевать себе под нос: «Hey Jude, don't make it bad // Take a sad song and make it better...»


	20. Пора бросить кости

— Они же сразу убивать ринутся, как мне их… сдержать?   
Под ногами хрустели ветки. Оба они не обращали особого внимания, куда ставят ноги, Сэм и не помнил, когда ходил по кладбищу с таким пренебрежением к тем, кто там похоронен. Как это глупо — беспокоиться о том, не наступил ли ты на могилу. Подумаешь, оскорбление умерших, когда он вот-вот спустит всю преисподнюю на живых. Приоритеты. Придется снова их расставить.   
— Никак, — ответил Азазель. — Я же сказал, жертвы будут все равно.  
— Это понятно, но можно хотя бы…  
— Нет. Их нужно как следует припугнуть, иначе нельзя будет контролировать, а пока жертв не избежать. Никак. Слушай, — демон схватил его за плечо, и Сэм еле удержался, чтобы не стряхнуть с себя чужую руку. — Чуть только ты откроешь врата, то выпустишь не только демонов. Но и всех тех, кто по праву должен находиться в раю. То есть, души праведников. Тут есть и плюсы. Может, не очень на то похоже, — Азазель убрал руку, — но свои плюсы есть всегда.   
Может, так оно и было. Кто знает. Прожитые им жизни, которые повернулись всеми мыслимыми углами, еще прошлой ночью начали тускнеть в памяти. Теперь от них остались лишь тени воспоминаний. Сэм старался, старался изо всех сил удержать то, что считал важным — те жизни, в которых проигрывался этот самый эпизод. Возможно, сам он никогда и не открывал врата ада, но теперь ему казалось, что мир гибок, как пластилин, и всегда тянется к проторенным дорожкам. Некоторые из них протоптали так глубоко, что время, несмотря на мельчайшие изменения, то и дело соскальзывало в них, подобно тому, как струйки дождя неизменно стекают в русло реки. Так что он старался, как мог, сохранить в памяти кладбище, врата, самого Азазеля и надеялся, что отказался от того, что рано или поздно и так стало бы неважным.

— Пришли, — сказал Азазель.  
Можно было и не говорить. Врата Сэм узнал бы где угодно. Он видел их в миллионе других жизней. Касался их тысячи раз, но чтобы закрыть, не наоборот. Если Сэм собирался сделать то, чего не делал ни разу в жизни, лучшего решения ему не найти.

***

Дин видел, как они подходили. Распростершись на животе на каменной крыше, он различал, как приглушенные голоса становятся все ближе и ближе. Тяжелый плотный полог ночи только-только опустился. Чтобы прицелиться, придется подпустить их ближе. Практически к самому носу.

— …не всех.  
— Только пару сотен. Пары сотен для армии будет достаточно. И есть еще те, которые мне… дороги. Едва они выберутся, можешь закрыть врата.  
— А ключ? На подходе?

Сэм. Сдавило живот, и Дин закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не выдать себя. Голос у Сэма остался прежний. Дин точно не знал, чего ожидал, но уж точно не этого. Все те же характерные интонации, такие отчетливые, что Дин так и видел лицо Сэма, волосы, которые лезут ему в глаза, морщинку на лбу. К горлу подступила тошнота. Задрожали руки. Его затопили сомнения, миллион самых разных причин, почему не следует — не хочется — идти до конца. Может, все окажется не так уж и плохо? Сэм ведь еще человек. Слыша так ясно его голос, не получалось не думать о том, что где-то внутри еще оставалась частица прежнего Сэма. Крохотная частица, к которой можно обратиться, которую можно образумить. Когда-то он значил что-то для Сэма. Может быть, значит до сих пор. Возможно, получится… получится договориться.

Дина несколько ужаснул ход собственных мыслей. Ради чего он вообще тут бьется? Чтобы спасти мир? Дин не знал, от кого его спасает и зачем. Идея «поступать так, как должно» исказилась еще несколько лет назад, задолго до смерти отца, задолго до того, как обычные люди стали для него случайными жертвами, которых не избежать. Чего стоит проломленный череп одного копа, когда нужно вырезать целое гнездо кровососов? Чего стоит перебить с десяток охотников, когда нужно уничтожить демона? И чего вообще стоит этот прогнивший мир с его грязью и страданиями против улыбки брата, против прикосновений его ладони к щеке? Что Дин спасает? Ради чего борется?

— Он уже здесь.  
— Уже здесь? — в голосе Сэма послышалось искреннее удивление.  
— Он провел здесь целый день.  
— Где же он тогда?

— Дин, — пропел Азазель, — спускайся давай. Если уж до сих пор не пристрелил своего младшенького, значит, не решишься уже никогда. 

***

Мгновение Сэм думал, что услышал плохую шутку. Демонский юмор такой. Он почти уже засмеялся, хоть шутка и вышла совсем не смешная, когда на крыше склепа показался Дин, его силуэт отчетливо вырисовывался на фоне темнеющего неба. В руке он стискивал кольт, направив его на Азазеля. И снова дежа вю. О чем уж Сэм думал всего несколько минут назад? О дырах в реальности, о том, что время возвращается на проторенные дорожки, несмотря на все изменения. Он осторожно шагнул в сторону, хоть и знал, что на этот раз может и не сработать, что эффект неожиданности давно стерся. Правила изменились с тех пор, как он в последний раз смотрел в дуло этого чертова пистолета.   
— Я думал, его принесет один из твоих демонов, — прорычал он, не поворачивая головы. — Мы же договорились.  
Азазель вздохнул. Сэм шеей ощутил его дыхание. Даже в темноте, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, Сэм увидел, как задрожала рука, державшая кольт. Дин все не стрелял. Спасибо и на этом. Пора просчитать все заново.   
— Так он уже ехал сюда с кольтом, — скучающим голосом ответил демон. — Какая разница, как ключ сюда добрался?  
— Какая разница? Дин здесь умрет! Ты умрешь! Мы все здесь умрем, это я помню.   
— Не умрет он здесь. И никто не умрет, расслабься.   
Дин тихо вскрикнул, рука его дернулась. Кольт пролетел камнем и ударился о землю перед Сэмом с едва слышным шлепком.   
— Видишь? — сказал Азазель. — Он и не собирался стрелять. Вообще-то, — демон подошел к Сэму, коснулся его плечом, — он подумывал о том, не послать ли весь остальной мир к черту ради тебя. Я прав, Динно?  
Дин заметно дрожал теперь на самом краю. Сэм не видел в темноте его лица и отчасти даже извращенно порадовался этому. Все так далеко ушло от привычного развития событий, что исход и представить было нельзя.

— Что скажешь? — продолжал тем временем Азазель. — Неплохой расклад, так ведь? Сиди себе вечно по правую руку от Сэма, когда захочется — ушки почешут. Тебе ведь уже все равно, что станет с миром. К тому же, дело всегда было вовсе не в этих противных людишках, а в Сэме, даже до того, как ты узнал, что он выжил. 

Сэм медленно подобрал кольт, не сводя глаз с дрожащей фигуры. Почему Дин не скажет что-нибудь, что угодно? Почему ничего не отрицает? Где же его дерзкий настрой, где кривоватая улыбка?

— Дин, спускайся. Если упадешь, Сэм сильно расстроится, а ему нужно кое-что сделать. Не усложняй.

Дин повернулся и пропал. Сэм крепко стиснул кулаки, металлическая рукоятка кольта все еще хранила тепло от сжимающих ее пальцев Дина. Пусть только ему хватит ума сбежать, пусть уносит отсюда ноги, далеко-далеко. Все шло наперекосяк. Такого поворота событий Сэм не видел, он не мог даже представить, чем все закончится, но уж явно ничем хорошим.

— Вот и славно, — сказал Азазель с заметной улыбкой в голосе.

Дин медленно шел к ним с бесстрастным лицом, глядя куда-то поверх Сэма. Он даже перевязь снял, придурок; наверняка решил, что она ему больше не понадобится, хотя Сэм говорил ему и не раз, что носить ее нужно по меньшей мере пять недель. Куртку он тоже снял. Ни карманов, где припасена соль или святая вода, ни оружия, припрятанного на всякий случай. Чисто агнец на заклании. Идиот. Идиот, но красивый, как всегда, челюсть крепко сжата, каждый дюйм напряжен и все еще подрагивает. Потная и грязная футболка смята внизу, словно ее часами комкали в руках.  
Не его собственная — футболка Сэма.

— Вот молодец, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Азазель. — Нам ведь не ждать от тебя никаких проблем? Работа предстоит деликатная, а мы же не хотим, чтобы Сэм пострадал.   
Дин встретился взглядом с Сэмом — всего на мгновение, но Сэм успел прочитать у него на лице оцепенелую обреченность — чувство, которое и не думал когда-нибудь увидеть на Дине Винчестере, человеке, который боролся с вампирами и демонами, который сказал ему нет всего два дня назад с такой простой и непоколебимой уверенностью.   
— Никаких проблем, — тихо подтвердил Дин.  
— Хорошо. Значит, решено. Сэм? Готов?

Сэм крепче стиснул в руке кольт и отвернулся от Дина.  
— Да, — отозвался он. — За дело.

Позже он не мог припомнить те десять шагов до цели. Ни то, как шел к ней, ни то, как ботинки соприкасались с землей, ни то, как громадина склепа подступала все ближе и ближе. Зато он помнил, как рядом шел Дин, как от него шло тепло, как пахла та грязная футболка. И он помнил ту секунду, когда Дин коснулся его руки. Словно бы говорил, что все хорошо, все в порядке, и теперь, когда выбор сделан, ничто уже не имело особого значения. Они оба здесь, бок о бок, а весь остальной мир пусть валит ко всем чертям, пусть хоть схлопнется в ничто. Сэм знал, что эту минуту запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что в ней было все, чего Дин так и не сказал и, может статься, никогда уже не скажет. Не только обреченность, принятие этого паскудного конца всей той карусели, которой стали последние две недели жизни. Но и простое заверение в том, что его «нет» на самом деле всегда было согласием. И всегда им будет, даже если их ждет ад, даже если их ждет неминуемая смерть. 

Азазелю не нужно было говорить ему, где место кольта среди замысловатых узоров на двери. Сэм бы справился и с завязанными глазами. Послышался слабый щелчок, когда дуло встало на место, затем шепот поворачивающихся шестеренок, скрежет старого металла, стоны шарниров, что были старше, чем само Время. Но даже среди всех этих звуков Сэм все-таки расслышал его — характерный щелчок, словно рядом сняли с предохранителя пистолет.

Он медленно повернулся.

Восемь. Восемь разных пушек было направлено на него. И вовсе не старые добрые дробовики с солью, а обычные пистолеты, заряженные свинцом.   
Реальность подстроилась под уже известное, вошла в знакомую колею.  
Сэм видел одного Бобби, но знал и всех остальных тоже. Эллен, Карла, Оливию, и прочих. Он их знал, потому что спасал и подставлял их под смертельный удар так много раз, что с легкостью мог представить пятна крови, которые останутся после каждого из них. Не раз и не два он и сам их убивал.

— Отойди от ворот, — процедил Бобби, целясь в Азазеля из заряженного солью ствола.   
И, в точности повторяя движение Сэма, когда тот заслонил своим телом Азазеля, Дин закрыл Сэма собой.

— Слишком поздно, — беспечно отозвался Азазель с ленивой улыбкой.  
Да и почему бы ему не улыбаться? Ни один из этих пистолетов, чем бы он ни был заряжены, не сможет причинить ему вред. Вряд ли охотники этого не знали, но кольцо их не дрогнуло, словно в планах было сокрушить их одной только силой воли. Кретинизм чистой воды. Подобный расклад не стоило исключать, но ведь Сэм так верил, так верил, что теперь все пойдет по-другому.  
Позади стонали врата. Еще чуть-чуть, всего несколько оборотов, еще парочка ржавых шарниров.

В колледже Сэму пришлось записаться на дополнительный курс истории. Курс был факультативный, один из так называемых комбинированных, и носил название «Великие битвы Древнего Мира». О профессоре замечательно отзывались, и его курсом можно было заработать три кредита, которых Сэму так недоставало, чтобы закончить год. В памяти не осталось почти ничего; едва ли не все занятия обернулись сухим изложением фактов, сплошным зачитыванием учебника. Но одна цитата врезалась в память — слова великого военачальника на исходе восьмого века: «Все меняется, и самый лучший план остается таким до тех пор, пока из лука не вылетит первая стрела».

Выстрел из дробовика отбросил Азазеля всего на каких-то несколько футов. Второй заряд натолкнулся на невидимую стену в шести дюймах от груди Дина. Сэм медленно потянулся, глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух.

Пора бросить кости.

***

Дин даже дернулся, едва не упал на стоявшего сзади Сэма. Оливия, разумеется, кто же еще. Разницы, конечно, никакой, они все, как идиоты, стреляли в одно и то же время. Что бы ни остановило ту первую пулю, оно с той же легкостью притормозило и остальные. Все же стало немного обидно: Дин ведь ей ничего не сделал. Нельзя было сперва дать возможность объясниться, а потом уже палить?  
Пояса коснулась рука Сэма, и Дин задрожал, глядя на невозможное. Там, где остановились пули, в воздухе появилось слабое мерцание. Соль сработала чуть получше, это он понял по кругам на невидимой стене, по легкому колебанию ее поверхности. Чем бы ни была эта хрень, Сэм ее удерживал. И соль ей не понравилась. Не понравилась, потому что ее создал Сэм, который был наполовину демоном, а вообще — зачем сейчас об этом думать? Разве не пора заняться делом?

Врата заскрипели, задрожала земля — Господи помилуй, врата ада, они и впрямь открываются. Дин протянул руку назад и вцепился в куртку Сэма, истертую и привычную на ощупь. Воздух пропитала сера. Их окутал черный дым, но лишь на секунду, потом его оттеснили прочь. Дин почувствовал, как Сэм задрожал, и подумал, возможно ли в принципе то, что он делал: удерживать две стены одновременно — одну, чтобы закрыться от демонов, и вторую, чтобы заслониться от пуль. Дин видел, как бестелесные твари бились о внешнюю стену снова и снова. Но и пули, и демонов та сдерживала с равной силой.

Но не всех. Либо Сэм не мог их остановить, либо они нашли способ проскочить мимо, но Дин вдруг увидел, как охотники бросились рассыпную, увидел, как Эллен почти грациозно пролетела по кладбищу, пока не ударилась спиной о дерево и не свалилась мешком вниз. Зачем Сэм не давал демонам вырваться? Разве не за этим он сюда пришел? Разве не к этому все шло?  
Сэм наклонился к нему, щеки коснулось его дыхание.  
— Иди. Приготовься закрыть врата.

Дин не сознавал, что стоит на месте, пока Сэм не потянул его за руку и подтолкнул к вратам. И даже тогда Дин стал как вкопанный, глядя, как темно-красная пасть выплевывает столько демонов, что и представить страшно. Значит, это и есть ад? Все эти крики, огонь, угольно-черный дым, без остановки, без единой заминки вырывающийся волнами? К ним двинулся Азазель; он широко раскрыл рот, но все звуки затопил ураган черных облаков, с остервенением бьющихся о стены, и нечеловеческие вопли. Сэм снова его подтолкнул, и ноги Дина наконец понесли его к вратам, пока все инстинкты в нем вопили, что надо бы убраться куда подальше. И он должен закрыть их? Как? Это вообще возможно? Такое чувство, будто из ушей у него потекла кровь, голова была готова взорваться. Хоть один человек вообще подходил к преисподней так близко и выжил?  
Сэм по-прежнему удерживал щит вокруг него. Об него бились какие-то существа, тьма так сгустилась вокруг него, что Дин два раза терял врата из виду, пока наконец не нащупал стальную дверь. Ладони его заскользили по выемкам и узорам, судорожно стараясь найти замок, и свет от адского пламени ничуть не разгонял эту сраную тьму, окутавшую его. Вполне возможно, что он стоял сейчас на самом краю и даже не подозревал об этом. Он задел костяшками большую и загнутую штуковину и не раздумывая схватился за нее. Заслезились глаза, потекло из носа, его омывали волны зноя, сухого и обжигающего. Штуковина, за которую он ухватился, легко выскользнула из рук, и он нащупал знакомую рукоятку кольта. Ну наконец-то. Наконец-то нашел. Осталось только упереться в землю и поднажать, возможно, удастся закрыть хоть одну створку, удастся уменьшить этот поток.   
Дин едва прикоснулся к вратам снова, как щит исчез, вверх по горлу проползло жжение, и что-то врезалось в него с такой силой, что сбило с ног.

***

Причуд у Лиллиан хватало, но больше всего Сэму нравилась ее склонность строго каждые две недели увлекаться чем-то новым. Отец называл это «крутинизмом» — опять, мол, закрутилась, как белка в колесе. Она и рисовала, и скульптуры лепила, выпекала гурманские блюда, занималась акварелью и каратэ, придумывала украшения, увлекалась внутренним дизайном, домиками для птиц, свариванием — они вникала в каждое занятие, в рекордные сроки в совершенстве им овладевала, порой забрасывала очередное хобби, как только достигала в нем высот, но чаще всего развлекалась им, пока не подворачивалось что-нибудь новенькое. Завораживающее было зрелище. И пугающее. По крайней мере пока она не загорелась вязанием. Почему-то именно с вязанием у нее никак не ладилось. Сэм находил смешным, что человек, всего месяц назад без запинки переводивший с фарси, способен связать шарф, один конец которого на два дюйма шире второго. А ведь она старалась, бог свидетель, как она старалась, пока Сэм не начал ловить себя на том, что невольно стискивает зубы каждый раз, когда слышит перестукивание спиц. Этим искусством мать так и не овладела. Это занятие, как и некоторые другие, ей пришлось оставить, и никому не разрешалось об этом упоминать. Сэм так ничего и не сказал на этот счет, но ему казалось, что в этом деле нет ничего особенного сложного.

Теперь, когда он стоял перед вратами ада и чувствовал бьющий прямо в него жар, Сэм спросил себя, не понял ли принцип еще тогда. Ведь то, что он делал сейчас, по сути мало чем отличалось от попытки связать шестнадцать свитеров одновременно. С завязанными глазами. Эта метафора единственная хоть как-то отражала суть. Потому что он действовал практически вслепую. Не видел ни длины, ни ширины своей стены, которая сдерживала демонов. Едва ощущал щит, который создал вокруг Дина, тот был плотнее стены — а как же иначе, но и стабильностью не отличался, в него же бились волны жара из открывшейся преисподней. А ведь был еще кислород, которым Сэм насыщал отсеченное стенами пространство — для себя и Дина. Пока он до этого додумался, прошла минута или две, и за это время сквозь трещины пролезла парочка демонов. Затем он окружил себя защитой — слабее, чем остальные, потому что не знал, нужна ли она или нет. Может, в него, демонское отродье, вообще нельзя вселиться. Но отбросить ее и узнать наверняка было слишком рискованно. И в довершение всего Сэм осторожно направил ручеек силы к вратам напротив Дина. Неудивительно, что у него уже шла кровь, хоть он и тренировался, хоть и знал теперь, что именно делал и как. Просто слишком много взвалил на себя. И когда Азазель, не теряя времени даром, напал на него, от чего-то пришлось отказаться. Сэм скинул свой собственный щит, рассудив, что именно без него можно обойтись. Он помнил, насколько силен Азазель, другие жизни подготовили его к тому, что вот-вот должно было произойти. Неожиданно для него Азазель ударил по неустойчивой стене вокруг Дина, разбил защищавший брата щит, отрезал путь потоку кислорода, который сквозь зной и облака серы направлял Сэм.

Одно мгновение он еще чувствовал Дина, чувствовал ликование, когда тот нашел кольт — ликование, вселившее в Сэма ужас. Дин так старался закрыть врата только лишь потому, что его попросил Сэм; старался, не понимая, что делает и зачем, но преисполнился решимости довести дело до конца все равно. Упрямство, настойчивость, непоколебимая вера в Сэма, а ведь тот, вполне возможно, того и гляди обречет на погибель целый мир. В следующее мгновение Дин исчез. Вот так запросто. Сыграл в ящик. То ли его сломали, то ли задушили, то ли он с криками провалился в бездну.

Рассвирепев, Сэм закричал. Под ногами задрожала земля, полопались камни, демоны бросились от него врассыпную с собственными криками. В стоявшее поблизости дерево ударила молния, и оно вспыхнуло, как свечка. И еще одно позади Сэма, так близко, что он должен был ощутить удар. Вокруг затрещал, загудел воздух, заряженный электричеством. Азазель подбирался все ближе и ближе, молотил по стене, по хрупкому захвату, которым Сэм еще удерживал врата. Всеми силами, которыми обладал, демон бил по силам Сэма точно молотком, каждое попадание ударом гонга отражалось в ушах, отчего сосредоточиться становилось все труднее и труднее. Сэм смутно осознавал, что истекает кровью, что та непрерывно течет по стиснутым губам и подбородку, и Сэм устыдился, что насмехался тогда над Лиллиан, в первый раз ему стало невыносимо стыдно, потому что вся его затея с вязанием шестнадцати свитеров с завязанными глазами шла не совсем по плану. Возможно, такого поворота событий еще не было, возможно, они ступили на неизведанную территорию, но Сэм знал, чем все закончится. Он потерял Дина и теперь боролся изо всех оставшихся сил, и сцена эта была ему знакома, пусть даже сменился фон. Не важно, какие изменились детали, не важно, сколько мелких поправок привнес Сэм, он всегда оказывался в этом месте.

***

Черт, как же больно. Будто глаз вырвали прямо из глазницы. Глаз никуда не делся (в чем Дин не преминул убедиться), хотя на какое-то время выбыл из строя. Слава богу, хоть второй глаз работал. Дин умудрился приземлиться на сломанную руку, и адская боль в ней прямо-таки убивала. Итак, он остался без глаза и без руки посреди битвы за врата ада. Если бы в голове тревожно не звенело, Дин почти не сомневался, что сочинил бы сейчас неплохой анекдот. Или такой анекдот уже есть? Что-то вроде: «Заходит как-то в бар одноногий, однорукий человек». Он попытался глубоко вдохнуть и поперхнулся, закашлялся, в груди пугающе сжалось. Пожалуй, стоит оставить шутки на потом, когда он сможет нормально дышать и стоять. Вдыхал он сейчас уж точно не воздух, и легким его эта гадость отчаянно не нравилась. Свело живот, так хотелось исторгнуть из себя все, не то чтобы внутри что-нибудь оставалось. Он кое-как встал на четвереньки, еле сдержал рвотный позыв. По крайней мере кольт оставался при нем. Вместе с искалеченной рукой Дин приземлился прямо на него. Пистолет впивался ему в бедро уже некоторое время, наверняка оставит еще один синяк. Дин огляделся, про себя проклиная слепую зону, в которой очутился, и замер. 

Горела земля. Вокруг склепа, а может, и всего кладбища обгоняли друг друга языки пламени. В землю били молнии, и та содрогалась. Норовил обрушиться сам склеп, камни его заскрипели, вверх по стенам побежали глубокие трещины. Врата стояли раскрытые настежь, но двери начало сминать, и Дин впервые ощутил отголосок страха — впервые с тех пор, как решил плыть по течению, позволить Сэму исполнить задуманное. Стена, которую возвел Сэм, все еще стояла, правда, теперь Дин видел, что это никакая не стена, а скорее купол, удерживающий их всех внутри. Черный дым отступил, несколько сотен — навскидку — демонов оттолкнуло назад так далеко, что Дин видел лишь черный клубок из них в дальнем углу покрытого куполом пространства. В любое другое время он бы засмеялся. Твари будто сбились в кучу от страха, черные волны закипели, накрывая друг друга, точно ни одному демону не хотелось оказаться впереди. И Дин видел, почему. Потому что Сэм парил в воздухе. В самом деле — парил в футе от земли, в эпицентре урагана, руки он раскинул в стороны, под ноги ему натекла целая лужица крови. Воздух вокруг задрожал и схлопнулся, взорвался сотнями маленьких фейерверков; волосы у Сэма встали дыбом, точно от удара током, на лицо брызнуло темно-красным. Напротив него стоял Азазель, повернувшись спиной к вратам. Чуть ли не каждую секунду он подергивался, точно в него что-то билось, подталкивая обратно к бездне. Судя по всему, Сэм выжимал из него все соки — ну или как там оно у демонов. Что происходило на самом деле, Дин и не пытался уразуметь. Но кое-что он все же знал. Знал, что у Сэма идет кровь, а у него самого есть кольт. У него есть кольт, и на него никто не смотрит, все забыли про него — тупейшая ошибка, которую только можно было сделать, потому что нельзя вот так просто сбить Дина Винчестера с ног и забыть про него. Хоть бы даже у него и работала только одна рука, видел один только глаз.

Для левой руки расстояние было немаленькое. Он прикинул, не поднять ли правую, но ту он не чувствовал от самого плеча, а сплоховать было никак нельзя. Пять пуль ведь всего осталось. Подумаешь, всего двадцать-тридцать футов. И с одним глазом можно выстрелить. Что обнадеживало, потому что он и впрямь видел одним только глазом. Пять пуль, три попытки — не больше. Он тщательно прицелился Азазелю в голову, в местечко за ухом. Нажал на спусковой крючок. Пуля поразила цель с такой точностью, что им бы гордился даже отец. Две секунды Дин улыбался — все же стрелок из него получился отменный. А потом лопнул купол.

***

Когда Дину исполнилось десять, Джон решил, что им давно пора отдохнуть несколько дней. Один из тех редких сюрпризов на день рождения. Они пересекли Индиану и въехали в Иллинойс, ни запланированных охот, ни какой бы то ни было спешки. Где-то около Стоктона Джон наткнулся на летний лагерь, почти пустой в то время года. Дин позабыл название, за прошедшие годы оно ускользнуло из памяти, но он помнил, что они с отцом поставили палатку рядом с Сомовым Ручьем, что служило неиссякаемым источником для шуток, ведь никаких сомов в ручье не водилось.   
Целых два дня они только и делали, что рыбачили да играли в покер; проигравшему доставались всякие мелкие поручения, за которые Дин с радостью брался и так, хотя выигрывал он чаще, чем проигрывал, даже тогда. Вечерами они сидели перед огнем, и Джон в кои-то веки не просил его перечислить, как убить разных тварей, как на них охотиться. Сорок восемь часов — в тот день, когда ему исполнилось десять и в следующий — Дин чувствовал себя настоящим мальчиком. А не деревянной фигуркой, вырезанной с одной единственной целью, не папиным солдатиком, не помехой или недоделанным героем. А обычным ребенком, который бросал в ручей камешки и смотрел, как по утрам поднимается туман, а по вечерам садится солнце. Который лежал, закрыв глаза, в еще мокрой от росы траве, и солнце жгло ему веки. Который слушал щелчки отцовской удочки и слабый скрип холщового стула от собственных движений.  
Только годы спустя он понял, что был тогда счастлив. Что мог позволить себе роскошь облечь чувство в слова и сказать: «Вот оно, вот часы, минуты, дни, когда я был по-настоящему счастлив».


	21. После

Семьдесят четыре часа, и Сэм отключился, не мог больше ждать. Бобби слинял Бог знает куда, если он и сказал, Сэм пропустил его слова мимо ушей, настолько ему было все равно. Домой, наверное, переодеться, поесть и отдохнуть. Сэм не спал с тех самых пор, как они три дня назад затащили Дина в пункт скорой помощи; тот едва дышал, пульс прощупывался такой слабый, что Сэм терял его каждые несколько минут всю бешеную гонку до больницы. Он не давал прикоснуться к себе, пока Дина держали в операционной. Все двенадцать часов Сэм сидел в комнате ожидания весь в засохшей крови с раскалывающейся головой. Думал о всякой глупой ерунде, о том, что на Дине так и осталась его футболка, о том, как бледное его лицо выделялось на выжженной земле, о том, как он разозлится, когда наконец очнется и обнаружит, что одну его бровь спалило нахрен.   
Кольцо с пальца пришлось срезать. Медсестра протянула его, все в пятнах крови, Сэму. Персонал не знал, как к нему относиться, а сам Сэм вообще об этом не задумывался. Бобби предъявил какие-то документы, по которым выходило, что Сэм с Дином братья, хотя фамилии значились разные, и Сэм все время забывал, как его теперь зовут. Жили они оба почему-то в Арканзасе, а Бобби приходился им дядей. Пища для бесполезных размышлений на время ожидания, чтобы не закричать.   
Как только Дина вывезли из операционной, Сэм позволил делать с собой что угодно. Два дня спустя он ходил в больничной одежде, потому что отказался уезжать из больницы, и ему поставили койку в палате Дина, не то чтобы он собирался спать. Смятые копии его сканограмм лежали в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Сперва их не позволил выкинуть Бобби, а после Сэм о них позабыл. Небольшой удар, только и всего. Ему дали антитромботические препараты, и, пока никто не смотрел, Сэм их выкинул. Как объяснить, что тромб, который и вызвал все повреждения, образовался сверхъестественным путем? Да и не бог весть какие повреждения. Подумаешь, с памятью проблемы. С координацией и прочей фигней. Легко отделался. Мог ведь и ноги протянуть. Мог бы лежать сейчас, как Дин — с трубками из каждого отверстия, с иглами в руках.   
Дин поправится. Сколько бы раз он ни спросил, Сэм всегда получал один и тот же ответ. Он прочитал историю болезни и отчет о ходе лечения. Бобби и этого добился другими подделанными документами. Рука заживет. Зрение вернется. Внутренних повреждений насчитывалось немного, просто одни сплошные синяки. Но было не все благополучно с почками. И возникло подозрение на мозговую травму. Весело, ничего не скажешь, особенно если учесть, что мозги у Дина работали как и прежде, это у Сэма они чуть-чуть притормаживали, перед глазами плясали аббревиатуры в медкарте Дина, и смысл их никак до него не доходил, хотя притаился совсем рядом. Дин вот-вот очнется, сказали ему, и Сэм начал ждать. И все ждал, и ждал.  
На исходе семидесяти четырех часов он в конце концов вырубился там же, где сидел — на стуле возле Дина.  
Снов он не видел.

***

Снова и снова тыльной стороны руки невесомо касались мозолистые пальцы. Сперва Сэм увидел впереди врата, рядом с собой — Дина, тот мазнул по его пальцам своими. Сэм непонимающе посмотрел на белый свет и белые стены. Нахмурился. Придется, наверное, привыкать еще и к этому — к неповоротливым ленивым мгновениям полной растерянности, когда мозг просто отказывался работать с прежней скоростью, уже не так быстро рисовал полную картину. Пальцы коснулись его снова, и Сэм посмотрел вниз.

Дин улыбался. Один его глаз закрывала повязка, а вторым, зеленым и ясным глазом он осторожно, невзирая на улыбку, глядел на Сэма. Он просунул руку сквозь перекладины, туго натянув трубки капельницы, и медленно водил пальцами по руке Сэма. Губы у него пересохли и потрескались, кислородная маска осталась на лице, но чуть съехала в сторону, когда он повернулся посмотреть на Сэма; нос его покраснел и воспалился от постоянного притока кислорода. Синяк на лице начал выцветать, и улыбаться, наверное, было еще больно. Но он улыбался все равно, и Сэм ответил ему тем же, несмотря на боль во всех лицевых мышцах.

— Привет, — чуть слышно прохрипел Дин.  
— Привет, — отозвался Сэм севшим голосом.  
— Ты цел.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм, и, невзирая на все усилия, голос его сорвался. — Ты тоже.  
Дин тихо хмыкнул.  
— Ну, не знаю. Кажется… в член вставили трубку.  
Сэм фыркнул, за что поплатился новой болью в задрожавшей груди, и он зарыдал, цепляясь за руку Дина сквозь перекладины.

***

Бобби помог ему сесть, хотя чувство было такое, будто все кости переломаются. Морфием Дин решил себя не баловать, а стиснуть зубы и перетерпеть. Он потом получит свои два укола, когда придет время ложиться спать, а теперь хотелось, чтобы в голове прояснилось как можно лучше.   
Сэм наконец-то спал; вытянул на койке свои невозможно длинные ноги, одну руку перекинул через край — тянулся к Дину даже во сне. Выглядел он устрашающе усталым: кожа вокруг глаз пожелтела и вздулась мешками, черты лица заострились так, что стекло резать можно. Бобби тут же объяснил, мол, пока ты валялся в отключке, Сэм и не спал, и не ел, никто не мог его заставить. Дин пришел в ярость, он так разозлился, что едва не кинул в спящего что-нибудь, чуть не проделал ему еще одну дырку в заднице за то, что тот повел себя как самый настоящий кретин. Злился он недолго.  
Он развернул смятые бланки и сканограммы, хоть и выучил наизусть каждое слово, каждый снимок. Бобби вывалил их перед ним с уверениями, что на словах все страшнее, чем на самом деле. Но изрядно так погрешил против истины. Дин понял не все; за некоторыми из этих чертовых терминов придется заглянуть в словарь. Но те слова, что он понял, с холодной ясностью встали перед ним: равновесие, координация, память, концентрация. Подготовиться стоило ко всему: от эмоциональных всплесков до необъяснимого изнеможения и частых головных болей.  
— Почти все из этого пройдет, — шепотом добавил Бобби, — со временем.  
А имел в виду: «Скажи спасибо и этому». Скажи спасибо, что не случилось чего похуже, он ведь и умереть мог, мог бы лежать сейчас хладным трупом, который уже не вернуть к жизни. Это Дин понимал. Глядя, как медленно поднимается грудь Сэма, как дрожат у него ресницы, Дин понимал, что такое благодарность.

— Что там случилось? Потом.  
И Бобби ему рассказал, то и дело поглядывая на Сэма, словно не верил, что это же самое существо, которое он наблюдал тогда, лежит сейчас, хрупкое и почти изломанное, всего в нескольких футах от него. Рассказ получился короткий. Пламя, молнии, землетрясение, пока не разорвало купол — взрыв, прозвучавший так, будто сам мир раскололся надвое. Демоны то ли все перемерли, то ли выскользнули на свободу — невозможно сказать наверняка. Там, где стояли врата, осталась только горка камней и расплавленной стали, вход исчез навсегда, ключ никуда не вставишь. И тут из огня с Дином на руках вышел Сэм; весь в крови, он спотыкался и чуть не падал, при каждом втором шаге припадая на левую ногу. И все бормотал, бормотал какую-то ересь: о времени и реальности, о дырах в ней и руслах рек. Бобби уж было подумал, что парень повредился рассудком, что мозги у него насовсем обратились в месиво. Слава богу, ошибся.

— Я тогда думал… — начал было Бобби и замолчал, откашлялся хрипло.  
Дин прикусил губу и отвернулся. Это признание он в жизни не озвучит, потому что никто его не поймет. Потому что для него особой разницы не было. Что бы там Сэм ни пытался сделать, что бы он ни планировал, добились бы они своего или же потерпели полное поражение. Бобби знал: Дин на том кладбище сделал свой выбор. Он выбрал Сэма. Повернись все по-другому, он мог бы сидеть сейчас у ног брата, и тот бы чесал его за ухом, пока демоны расползались по всей земле. Дина устроил бы и такой расклад тоже. Бобби пусть успокаивает себя чем угодно. Но Дин всегда будет знать правду. Что он дал бы миру сгореть в огне за брата и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, пошел бы на это снова. 

По крайней мере теперь все было кончено. Для них обоих. Азазель мертв, врата закрыты навсегда, а Сэм… Что бы там ни осталось, они разберутся с этим вместе.


	22. Эпилог

6 месяцев спустя

Дин весь дрожал. Он настоял на полной темноте, и Сэм с готовностью согласился, зная, тут необходим бережный подход, что Дин отважился на неизведанное, такое же непривычное для него, как и жизнь, которую они теперь вели. Сэм все еще видел его, видел изгиб выгнутой спины, пальцы, вцепившееся в спинку кровати. Он погладил подрагивающее бедро, будто бы успокаивал неприрученное животное, и мышцы под рукой дрогнули.   
В первый раз, еще в Личфилде много месяцев назад, Сэм ни о чем таком не думал, не строил никаких планов, он делал то, что подсказывало ему чутье. Тогда их обоих захлестнуло изнеможение, боль от травм, отчаяние. Тот раз Сэм помнил точно сквозь пелену: как Дин вздрогнул всем телом, когда его стиснули крепко, до боли; как он откликнулся, когда Сэм его придержал, заставляя принять только то, что ему давали и ни капли больше. Сэм помнил Дина на вкус, помнил тесное тепло вокруг пальцев.   
— Сэм, — позвал Дин шепотом.   
Но Сэму хотелось сперва посмотреть, отпечатать каждую деталь в памяти. Колени Дин широко развел в стороны, почти изящно поджал пальцы ног — такой уязвимый и раскрытый. Уже возбудился, хотя его и не коснулись еще толком. Сэм легко царапнул бедро ногтями, и кожа под ними покрылась мурашками, пальцам стало щекотно от вставших волосков. Дин охнул, и колени его еще немного разъехались в стороны.  
Обращения Дин требовал самого искусного, а Сэм сомневался, способен ли на такое. Но ведь Дин попросил. С полыхавшим лицом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и избегая смотреть прямо в глаза, Дин так быстро выталкивал из себя слова, что пришлось распутывать этот словесный клубок самому. И Сэм разобрал, что Дин хотел попробовать снова, ну, как тогда. Ничего больше ни говорить, ни пояснять не понадобилось, Сэм понял его и так, за что Дин был ему очень благодарен.  
Мазнув губами по изгибу спины, Сэм вдохнул запах пламени и металла, такой родной теперь, словно свой собственный. Едва касаясь, он легко провел языком по впадинке. Надеясь на большее, Дин подался бедрами навстречу прикосновению, и Сэм даже не задумался. Шлепок ладони по ягодице выстрелом отразился от стен — такой сильный, что руку обожгло болью. Дин дернулся. Из горла его вырвался стон.   
— Я же сказал: не двигайся, — спокойно проговорил Сэм.  
Он посидел на тематических сайтах, но там описывалось что-то совсем уж невообразимое. Плети, цепи, стоп-слова. Многое он сохранил в закладках, кто знает, куда их заведет, где она — эта граница между «чересчур» и «недостаточно». Но основную идею он, кажется, ухватил, понял, какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы полностью отдаться другому человеку.   
Он потер кожу, все еще хранившую тепло его ладони, и Дин ахнул, член его дернулся, на простыни закапала смазка. В этот раз, когда Сэм забрался языком ему между ягодиц, Дин не шелохнулся, и один негромкий жалобный стон тут же заглушила подушка. На вкус он остался точно таким же, каким Сэм его и запомнил: вкус опьяняющей мускусной горечи, под губами все так же подрагивало тесное кольцо мышц. Сминая пальцами мягкую плоть, Сэм раскрыл его да так и оставил, мягко щелкнул языком по туго стиснутым мышцам, зная, каково это, когда так медленно дразнят, так легко нажимают, так широко раскрывают и запрещают требовать большего. Сэм прислушался к приглушенным всхлипам и скрипу кожаного ремня, лениво надавил чуть сильнее, пока Дин не застонал в голос, пока не раскрылся весь уже сам, позволяя ворваться языком вглубь и попробовать на вкус его гладкое, как шелк, горячее нутро, вибрирующее с каждым стоном. Тут большого искусства уже не требовалось, так что Сэм и не пытался его достичь, втянул губами кожу вокруг входа так сильно, что наверняка оставил отметину, облизывал и толкался внутрь; слюна его сползла по ложбинке и яичкам и стекла в лужицу смазки на кровати. И все это время Дин оставался на месте, хоть и дрожал всем телом, и подушки ничуть, даже самую малость не заглушали его стоны.  
Когда Сэм потянулся к его губам, Дин вобрал предложенные пальцы в рот, как если бы умирал с голоду, вобрал до последней костяшки, пока Сэм не уперся в заднюю стенку горла. Одна сплошная мука — влажное тепло, скользкий язык, облизывающий пальцы, непристойные стоны. Сэм подошел к разрядке так близко, что знал: растянуть это действо надолго, как хотелось, вряд ли получится. Только не сейчас, когда Дин уже такой влажный и растянутый, такой нетерпеливый и податливый — делай с ним все, что угодно, он отдаст все, что ни попросишь. Сэм убрал пальцы и толкнулся ими в кольцо мышц; оба с легкостью погрузились в горячую плоть, жадную до прикосновений. И все же он постарался оттянуть неизбежное: облизывал между пальцами и вокруг, неспешно растягивал тесный вход, пока не добавил и язык, и Дин дошел до такого состояния, что лишь беспомощно умолял о большем, подрагивая от желания; руки его дергали стискивающий их ремень, пальцы ног упирались в матрас в попытке не шевелиться.  
Он жалобно вскрикнул, когда Сэм отстранился, на спине его вздулись мышцы, но голову он так и не приподнял. Онемевшими пальцами Сэм нашел смазку, которую сунул под одежду, и бездумно подготовил себя, стараясь переключиться мыслями на что-нибудь другое, что угодно. Пристроился к входу и одним быстрым безжалостным толчком погрузился внутрь до самого основания. Дин издал звук — стон не то боли, не то удовольствия, одно колено у него поехало в сторону, пока Сэм не подхватил его за пояс, чтобы удержать на месте. На этот раз одним шлепком он не ограничился, один за другим выдал сразу пять, пока не заболело запястье, и Дин не сжался вокруг него, выстрелил целой очередью стонов. Сэм не дал ему прийти в себя, он вышел почти до конца и ворвался обратно, впился в Дина пальцами, раскрыл его так широко, чтобы видеть, как медленно ходит внутри его член при каждом толчке, как туго его обхватывают уже припухшие мышцы. Сэм взял ритм, больше всего похожий на пытку, жесткий и ровный — с расчетом на то, что Дин сорвется и снова нарушит правила. И только когда Сэм удостоверился, что еще чуть-чуть — и сорвется он сам, а стоны Дина больше напоминали всхлипы, Сэм подхватил его под бедра и потянул, опустил на кровать. Лег на него, животом к спине, и потянулся потрогать крепко стянутые ремнем руки, привязанные к спинке кровати. Вжался лицом в мокрый от пота затылок, ощутил сполна всю эту силу в подрагивающих под ним мышцах. Успокоил приглушенные стоны и судорожные вздохи. Чуть сдвинул бедра под другим углом и, скользнув в него снова, наконец задел то самое местечко, и Дин застонал, точно помирать собрался, точно его захлестнула волна, запястья его выкручивали ремень, пока Сэм не придержал их. Скользя по влажному от пота телу, Сэм рваными резкими толчками касался простаты снова и снова. Дин под ним извивался, пытаясь податься назад и насадиться еще глубже, тоненькие стоны, рвущиеся у него из горла, с каждой секундой становились все отчаяннее. Неожиданно для себя Сэм вдруг прижался губами к кромке уха и зашептал такое, что и не думал когда-нибудь высказать — непрерывный поток непристойностей, все, что хотелось сделать с Дином, желания темные, извращенные, неправильные, далеко за пределами любых ограничений, желания, льющиеся из какого-то неосознанного местечка, о чьем существовании он и не подозревал. Оргазм накрыл его как-то вдруг, совсем не то неспешное и нежное соскальзывание в удовольствие, к которому он привык с Дином. Нет, сегодня разрядка накрыла его тяжелой беспощадной волной, почти болезненной, словно душу его разорвали надвое. Дин плотно сжался вокруг него, надломленный вскрик приглушила подушка, мышцы натянулись так, что заскрипела спинка кровати. Остатки удовольствия они собирали вместе, кожа к коже; крепко, до боли переплели пальцы сквозь затихающую рябь наслаждения. Их прерывистые вздохи эхом отражались в комнате, которая по-прежнему оставалась спартанской, не до конца еще принадлежавшей им — но с каждым днем все больше.

Первым задвигался Сэм; он размял ослабевшие и все подрагивающие мышцы, уже ощущая за глазами первые ростки головной боли. Он подполз к изголовью и отстегнул кожаный ремень, задел пальцами содранную кожу. От наручников и веревок Дин отказался, и все же ремень оставил следы, которые не сойдут еще много дней. Почему-то возникло такое чувство, будто Сэм его здесь подвел, плохо выполнил единственную за много месяцев просьбу. Надо будет прочистить ранки и забинтовать их — на всякий случай. И выяснить, не поранил ли его где-нибудь еще. Правила устанавливал Сэм, и Дин, судя по выражению лица, был очень ему благодарен, что им не пришлось об этом говорить, что Сэм обо всем позаботился.  
Сэм потянулся включить прикроватную лампу, и Дин остановил его, перехватил руку.  
— Стой. Погоди.  
Хриплый голос его, похоже, ободрал ему горло так же, как и ремень — запястья.   
— Дин, я должен посмотреть, мы же договорились.  
— Ладно, ладно, просто… подожди пару минут. Просто…  
Он зарылся пальцами Сэму в волосы, потянул его на себя, и Сэм уступил, приоткрыл губы, впустил его язык в рот, думая о том, чувствует ли Дин у него на языке свой собственный вкус, думая о том, сможет ли когда-нибудь высказать до конца, как он любит этот вкус, как сходит от него с ума.  
Дин придвинулся ближе, и Сэм сдался, зарылся лицом в это мягкое местечко между шеей и плечом и переплел их ноги.  
— Я тебя не порвал?  
Дин издал какой-то звук, и Сэм не сразу понял, что это был смех.   
— Нет. Нет, все прошло… так, как надо.  
Сэм потянулся провести по его губам пальцем и нашел то, на что надеялся: дурашливую ленивую улыбку, которая расцветала у Дина на лице, когда отличный секс приносил ему полное удовлетворение. Дин нежно чмокнул кончики его пальцев.

***

Он проснулся еще до рассвета, чувствуя, как приятно ноют мышцы. Какое-то время он просто смотрел в потолок, впитывал идущее от Сэма тепло, прислушивался к его дыханию. Прислушивался к чириканью птиц за окном и тихому шипению включившейся газовой печки. Прислушивался к тишине.  
Он посмотрел на лицо Сэма на подушке, на распухшие после вчерашней ночи губы, на прядь волос на щеке. Сэм всегда оказывался к нему лицом и даже во сне придвигался к Дину, пока не касался его — рукой ли, ногой, все равно чем. А может, это Дин придвигался к нему. Кто знает.  
Он выскользнул из кровати, бесшумно прошел по густому ковру. У них обоих выпал выходной, а Сэм любил поспать подольше. Обычно Дин оставался вместе с ним, просто чтобы увидеть лицо брата в первые секунды после пробуждения. Побыть с ним те несколько мгновений, когда он не может понять, кто он и где он; в панику Сэм никогда не срывался, и все же Дина эта растерянность беспокоила настолько, что хотелось быть рядом, когда она вновь заявит о себе. Проходила растерянность быстро, и Дин подумал, что та начала исчезать без следа, уже не так затуманивала разум, как в первые несколько недель. Со временем Сэму и впрямь должно было стать лучше. Так оно и вышло. Дин чутко отслеживал каждое изменение. Но по утрам всегда было тяжелее всего. Порой Дин спрашивал себя: не стоит ли за этим что-нибудь еще; возможно, дело тут вовсе не в крошечном скоплении мертвых клеток, а в том, о чем они избегали говорить и даже думать.

Дин осторожно прикрыл дверь в спальню, чтобы можно было спокойно пошуметь на кухне. Дом они выбрали отнюдь не маленький, по крайней мере так казалось Дину, который прожил почти всю свою жизнь в мотелях и снимаемых однокомнатных квартирах. Но и в таком просторном доме слышимость была превосходная. Из двух спален они предпочли ту, что притулилась в задней части дома, чтобы Сэм гремел себе сколько угодно в пять тридцать утра, перед тем как ехать в клинику, а Дин смог урвать себе еще часик сна, пока не начинал собираться сам. Он так и не признался, что слышит все: гудение кофеварки и хруст хлопьев, даже мотивчик, который Сэм напевает себе под нос, когда готовит себе обед. Не хотелось проспать ни один из этих недолговечных утренних звуков. И даже спустя месяцы самой что ни на есть обычной жизни каждый их них по-прежнему казался маленьким чудом — заслуженным или нет, Дин не знал.

Как раз сварился кофе, когда донесся отдаленный рев грузовика. Дин натянул сапоги и вышел на крыльцо подождать с горячей чашкой в ладонях. Проверил, что рукава прикрывают следы на запястьях от ремня. Поля вокруг дома простирались во всех направлениях, заканчиваясь у кромки деревьев. Примерно десять акров, и все принадлежали им. Ну или Сэму, хотя тот настойчиво упрашивал Дина поставить на договоре и свою подпись тоже.

На грязную подъездную дорожку вполз грузовик Бобби, благополучно минуя почти все рытвины. Дин махнул в сторону сарая. Бобби вылез и внимательно осмотрелся, будто бы Дин, точно долбанный новичок, что-то упустил. Еще месяц назад он бы такое не стерпел. Теперь же он просто покачал головой, подумав, что стариков не переделаешь, как ни старайся. 

— Все тихо, — сказал он вместо приветствия, и Бобби кивнул, точно не ждал ничего другого. — Кофе хочешь?  
— Да нет, выпил уже чашку по дороге. Сказал Эллен, что буду у нее к двенадцати, так что давай-ка посмотрим, что там у тебя.

Сарай и так уже много чего вмещал, а в скором времени должен был стать еще больше. Дин копошился в нем с тех самых пор, как они сюда въехали, прибивал полки и вычищал хлам. На прошлой неделе он наконец разобрал почти всю южную стену и принялся расширяться — не очень далеко, лишь бы ставить Детку зимой в сухое местечко. 

— Как Эллен?  
— Лучше. Покатайся-ка день-деньской в коляске. Но она почти уже навострилась вроде. Когда злится, еще швыряет в меня чем придется, но ей все лучше. 

Скрипнула дверь в сарай, и Дин сделал себе мысленную пометку исправить и это тоже.

— Я уже и разобрал чертову штуковину и снова ее собрал — толку ноль.   
— Так это ж модель D160, — присмотрелся Бобби и усмехнулся. — А дела-то, я смотрю, в гору идут.  
— Потому что купил за три штуки баксов газонокосилку, которая ни хрена не косит?  
— А нечего было разбирать и собирать заново.  
— Очень смешно. Посмотришь, что с ней не так?  
— Может, и посмотрю. Карбюратор прочистил?  
— Ну, мне же не пять лет.  
— Ладно-ладно.

Бобби взялся за дело, Дин подавал ему инструменты. Он не стал говорить, что перепробовал почти все из того, чем сейчас занимался Бобби. Не помешает перепроверить все еще разок, может, он упустил что-нибудь, а Бобби заметит его косяк. Гребаная штуковина все равно дала дуба, не повредят ли они ее еще больше?   
Дин выпил уже полчашки кофе, когда Бобби помедлил, чтобы задать все тот же неизменный вопрос:  
— Как Сэм?  
— Лучше.  
— Головные боли еще накатывают?  
— Ага. Но уже не так, как раньше. Пара таблеток, и он как новенький.   
Бобби покивал; руки его уже испещряли масляные пятна.   
— Будь начеку. Что-то… назревает.   
— Ты про что?  
— Про то, о чем вам уже нет нужды беспокоиться, просто постарайтесь пока не высовываться.   
— Нет, погоди, ты про что сейчас?  
Бобби откинулся назад и вздохнул, потер лицо и оставил на щеке масляное пятно.  
— Объявился демон, на севере. Силенок явно многовато будет, все с ног на уши поставит, а убирать некому. Наверное, один из тех, кто выбрался через врата. На разведку уже отправились Карл с Оливией, она вызвалась сама, а он решил составить ей компанию. По дороге подберут еще парочку охотников, вам беспокоиться не о чем.   
На ум пришел Сэм, распростертый на кровати с разметавшимися на подушке волосами.   
— Дай знать, если тварь подберется ближе.   
— Ну, мне же не пять лет.  
Дин фыркнул и отхлебнул еще кофе. Бобби разобрал карбюратор и снова его прочистил.   
Полчаса спустя Дин осушил наконец свою чашку, а Бобби вытирал руки тряпкой, испепеляя газонокосилку взглядом.  
— Три тыщи баксов за груду металлолома. Гарантия есть?  
— Закончилась.  
— Тогда разбери, повезет, если вернешь себе пару сотен.

Когда они снова вышли из дома, солнце уже встало, и над полями поднимался туман.  
— Этот демон, — начал Дин, — как его звать-то хотя бы?  
— Лилит. Пока ничего про нее не нашел, но поиски не забрасываю.   
— Дай знать, когда что-нибудь нароешь, подготовка еще никому не навредила.  
Бобби глянул на него искоса.  
— Ты же знаешь, на такое, как в прошлый раз, Сэм уже никогда не будет способен. 

Дин сильнее стиснул кружку.  
— Значит, подготовка нужна как никогда. Надо придумать, как его обезопасить.   
— Ага, ладно. Буду держать тебя в курсе. Пора уже выезжать, не то опоздаю. Сэму привет.  
— Ага. Передам. 

Он посмотрел, как Бобби забирается в грузовик, потом пошел обратно к дому. Белая краска, цветы на подоконниках, коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать». Но все без толку. Умиротворение, царившее в душе до приезда Бобби, испарилось без следа. 

***

— Ну, вот мы и здесь.  
Сэм облокотился на ржавые балконные перила и посмотрел вниз. Заброшенная дорога пошла трещинами, асфальт весь полопался. Здание напротив покрывало граффити, кирпич под ним раскрошился. Вдали громоздились высокие стены запустелых фабрик, заколоченные окна которых медленно истлевали. Город накрыл тяжелый серый туман, и Сэм не сказал бы, в какой стороне солнце и есть ли оно вообще.   
— Детройт, значит?  
Сэм повернул голову и увидел, что Энди тоже облокотился на перила, облетевшие с них хлопья ржавчины усеяли его кроссовки.   
— Ага, твоя следующая остановка.  
— А ведь еще бы немного, — повторил Сэм в миллионный раз за последние шесть часов, точно молитву, за которую никак не мог перестать цепляться. 

Один единственный толчок посильнее, и Азазель провалился бы обратно в ад. Воспоминаний из прочих жизней сохранилось немного, и еще того меньше с тех пор, как мозги ушли в небольшой отпуск, но эту деталь Сэм помнил отчетливо. Сумей он загнать Азазеля обратно в преисподнюю, все обернулось бы по-другому. Демон обрушил бы свой убийственный гнев на Джона и уничтожил его душу задолго до того, как тот успел бы стать первым праведником, пролившим в аду кровь невинных. Но вышло так, что Дин схватил Кольт, и одна пуля изменила все. Кто же сказал, что все в этом мире неизменно повторяется? Кем бы ни был автор изречения, он сказал сущую правду. Дин выжил, Сэм тоже, но благодарить небеса получалось с трудом, когда он знал, что поджидает их впереди.

— Эй. — Энди стиснул ему плечо. — Все не так уж и плохо. Ты отлично справился. И не забывай: еще есть выбор.  
— Да, — прошептал Сэм. — Я знаю.

~fin~


End file.
